Por que tú eres mía
by Dalian Monthgomery
Summary: Sakura está decidida a librarse del horrible matrimonio que sus padres concertaron para ella, y la única manera de hacerlo es acostándose con el mejor actor de todo Londres, Shaoran Li.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien como todos ya sabemos** los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen si no a las fabulosas CLAMP. La ihistoria tampoco es mía, le pertenece a Lisa Keypas, que es una increíble escritoria. Hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro y pues… "X" a leer!

_**Declaimer: **_Sakura está decidida a librarse del matrimonio que sus padresconcertaron para ella, y la única manera de hacerlo es acostándose con el mejor actor de todo Londres, Shaoran Li.

.

.

_**Porque tú eres mía…**_

_Londres, otoño de 1833_

—No puedo casarme con él. No puedo hacerlo. —Al contemplar a lord Masamune paseando por el jardín en compañía de su padre, a Sakura se le revolvieron las tripas.

Hasta que su madre, lady Kinomoto, le contestó, no se percató de que había hablado en voz alta.

—Aprenderás a cuidar de lord Masamune —dijo secamente. Como era habitual, su afilado rostro mostraba una expresión adusta de reprobación.

Después de conducir su vida con una tendencia a la autoinmolación próxima al martirio, había dejado claro que esperaba que sus tres hijas hicieran lo mismo.

Los fríos ojos verdes, enmarcados en un rostro pálido _y _elegante, se clavaron en Sakura. Excepto ella, que se ruborizaba con facilidad, todas las mujeres Kinomoto compartían idéntica blancura de tez.

«Espero que algún día, cuando hayas madurado —continuó Nadeshiko—, agradezcas que se te haya concertado tan estupendo enlace.

Sakura estuvo a punto de asfixiarse debido a una oleada de resentimiento y sintió que un rubor delator se instalaba en sus mejillas, tiñéndolas de un rosa brillante. Durante años había intentado ser cuanto sus padres esperaban de ella: dócil, discreta, obediente... Pero ya no podía contener sus sentimientos por más tiempo.

—¡Agradecer! —exclamó con amargura—. El casarme con un hombre más viejo que mi padre...

—Sólo uno o dos años —la interrumpió Nadeshiko.

—... que no comparte ninguna de mis aficiones y que me ve tan sólo como a una yegua de cría...

—¡Sakura!—exclamó Nadeshiko—. Semejantes palabras no son dignas de ti.

—Pero es la verdad —replicó Sakura, esforzándose por no alzar la voz—. Lord Masamune tiene dos hijas de su primer matrimonio. Todo el mundo sabe que quiere tener hijos, y se supone que yo soy la destinada a dárselos. Se me enterrará de por vida en el campo o, al menos, hasta que él muera, y luego seré demasiado vieja para disfrutar de mi libertad.

—Ya está bien —dijo su madre con rigidez—. Veo que se te tienen que recordar algunas circunstancias, Sakura. Es obligación de la mujer compartir los intereses de su marido, no al revés. No se le puede culpar a lord Masamune de que, casualmente, no disfrute con actividades tan frivolas como la lectura o la música. Es un hombre serio, con una gran influencia política, y espero que te dirijas a él con el respeto que se merece. En lo referente a su edad, llegarás a valorar su sabiduría y terminarás por buscar su consejo en todos los aspectos de la vida. Para una mujer, no hay otro camino hacia la felicidad.

Sakura apretó los puños y observó con tristeza a través de la ventana la voluminosa figura de lord Masamune.

—Si al menos me hubierais dejado alternar en sociedad un año, quizá me hubiera sido más fácil aceptar el compromiso. Nunca he ido a un baile o asistido a una cena o una fiesta. He tenido que seguir en el colegio, a pesar de que todas mis amigas ya se han ido. Incluso mishermanas han sido presentadas en palacio...

—No han sido tan afortunadas como tú—respondió Nadeshiko con la espalda más tiesa que una tabla—. Te ahorrarás todas las preocupaciones e inconvenientes de la temporada, porque ya estás comprometida con el mejor y más admirable partido de Inglaterra.

—Ésa es tu idea de él —replicó Sakura entre dientes, poniéndose tensa, pues en ese momento su padre y lord Masamune entraban en la habitación—, no la mía.

Al igual que cualquier otra chica de dieciocho años, había fantaseado con casarse con un gallardo y apuesto joven que se enamorase locamente de ella. Lord Masamune se hallaba todo lo lejos que se pudiera imaginar de aquellas fantasías.

Era un cincuentón bajo y fornido, de carrillos bamboleantes, con el rostro surcado por profundas arrugas, la cabeza sin pelo y labios gruesos y húmedos; todo lo cual evocaba en Sakura la imagen de una rana.

¡Si tan sólo tuviera sentido del humor, una naturaleza amable o algo que ella pudiera encontrar siquiera un poco atractivo...!

Pero Masamune no era más que un pedante sin imaginación, con una vida guiada por la rutina: la caza y las carreras, la administración de la hacienda, los ocasionales discursos en la Cámara de los Lores...

Y lo que aún era peor: sentía un injustificado desprecio por la música, el arte, la literatura... Todo aquello, en fin, por lo que Sakura suspiraba.

Al verla en el otro extremo de la habitación, Masamune se acercó con una sonrisa carnosa y las comisuras de la boca brillantes de humedad. Sakura odiaba la forma en que la miraba, como quien observa un objeto que desea comprar.

Por inexperta que pudiera ser, sabía que la quería por ser joven, saludable y presumiblemente fértil. Al igual que su esposa, viviría en un estado más o menos permanente de gravidez hasta que Masamune se viera satisfecho por el número de hijos que ella le diera. Nada esperaba del corazón, la mente o el alma de Sakura.

—Mi querida señorita Kinomoto —dijo con voz ronca y profunda—, cada día está usted más encantadora.

Sakura pensó que incluso tenía voz de rana y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisita histérica. Las pegajosas manos de Masamune se cerraron sobre las de ella y las atrajo hasta sus labios. Tuvo quecerrar los ojos y armarse de valor para soportar el escalofrío de asco que la recorrió al sentir los abotargados labios rozar el anverso de su muñeca. Masamune, confundiendo la reacción de Sakura con una suerte de recato virginal —quizás incluso de excitación—, la miró con una sonrisa aún más amplia.

Las disculpas aducidas ante la petición de que dieran un paseo juntos no tardaron en ser soslayadas por el entusiasta beneplácito de sus padres, determinados a tener en la familia a un hombre de tales medios e influencia; lord Masamune obtendría de ellos cuanto deseara.

Tras agarrar a regañadientes el brazo de su prometido, Sakura salió a pasear por el jardín, de una geométrica y meticulosa disposición de setos de espino blanco, pulcros senderos de arena y arriates de flores.

—¿Disfruta de sus vacaciones escolares? —preguntó lord Masamune, mientras los pequeños pero pesados pies hacían crujir la grava del sendero.

—Sí, gracias, milord —contestó Sakura sin dejar de mirar el terreno que se extendía ante ellos.

—Sin duda ha de estar deseando abandonar el internado, tal y como ya han hecho sus compañeras —observó Masamune—. A petición mía, sus padres accedieron a mantenerla allí dos años más que a las otras chicas.

—¿A petición suya? —repitió Sakura, asustada por la influencia que parecía tener sobre sus padres—. Pero ¿por qué?

—Me pareció que sería beneficioso para usted, querida mía —afirmó con sonrisa autosuficiente—. Tenía que pulirse y disciplinarse. A la fruta perfecta hay que darle tiempo para que madure. Ahora ya no es tan impetuosa como antes, ¿eh? Tal y como pretendía, se ha hecho más paciente.

«No lo creo», hubiera querido espetarle Sakura, pero algo la obligó a mantener los labios sellados.

Aquellos dos años de más marcados por el rígido confinamiento en el internado para

jovencitas de la señora Kasehaya casi la habían sacado de quicio. También habían propiciado que su naturaleza rebelde y fantasiosa se convirtiera en algo salvaje e ingobernable.

Dos años antes, la timidez y la falta de carácter le habrían impedido oponerse al deseo de sus padres de casarla con Masamune. Ahora, sin embargo, las palabras «paciencia» y «obediencia» habían desaparecido de su vocabulario.

—Le he traído algo—dijo Masamune—. Un obsequio que, estoy seguro, ha estado esperando.

Llevó a Sakura hasta un banco de piedra y se sentó con ella, presionando el costado de la chica con su cuerpo fofo. Sakura aguardó sin decir palabra aunque, al final, su mirada se encontró con la del viejo. Masamune sonrió como si fuera un tío indulgente que conversa con su traviesa sobrina.

—Lo tengo en el bolsillo —murmuró, indicando el lado derecho de la chaqueta de lana marrón—. ¿Por qué no lo saca usted misma, como la inteligente gatita que es?

Nunca le había hablado así antes, pues en los anteriores encuentros siempre habían estado convenientemente acompañados.

—Aprecio su amabilidad, pero no es necesario que me regale nada, milord —contestó Sakura, y juntó las manos con fuerza, entrelazando los dedos.

—Insisto.—Movió el bolsillo de la chaqueta hacia ella—. Busque su regalo, Sakura.

Con rigidez, metió la mano en el bolsillo hasta que dio con un aro diminuto. Cuando sacó el objeto y lo contempló, su corazón empezó a golpear en su pecho con un ritmo endiablado. Se trataba de un pequeño anillo de oro, de diseño trenzado y adornado con un pequeño y oscuro zafiro. Era el símbolo de su futura esclavitud como esposa de Masamune.

—Ha pertenecido a mi familia durante generaciones —explicó lord Masamune—. Mi madre lo llevó hasta el día de su muerte. ¿Le gusta?

—Tiene encanto —contestó Sakura con desdén, sintiendo una fuerte aversión por el objeto.

Masamune cogió el anillo y se lo puso en el dedo a su prometida. Como le quedaba demasiado holgado, Sakura tuvo que cerrar el puño para evitar que se le cayera.

—Ahora, cielito, ya puedes agradecérmelo.

La rodeó con sus pesados brazos, apretándola con fuerza contra su pecho fornido. Desprendía un olor hediondo y rancio, similar al de las piezas de caza que, para su maduración, pasan demasiado tiempo colgadas. Sin duda, lord Masamune opinaba que la frecuencia en el baño era un placer innecesario.

Madeline tomó aire con reprimida amargura.

—¿Por qué se dirige a mí como «cielito» o «gatita»? —preguntó con voz trémula y desafiante—. No me gusta que se me llamen esas cosas. Soy una mujer_._

La sonrisa de lord Masamune descubrió una enorme dentadura amarillenta. Una ráfaga de su apestoso aliento impactó en la cara de Sakura, que no pudo reprimir una mueca de desagrado.

Antes de contestar, Masamune aumentó la presión de su abrazo.

—Sabía que antes o después intentaría desafiarme... Pero a mi edad, ya me sé todos los trucos. He aquí la recompensa a su impertinencia, mi díscola gatita.

Masamune apretó sus fofos labios contra los de su prometida, sellando con brutalidad la boca de la joven con el primer beso que recibía. Los brazos de Masamune , como aros de un tonel, se cerraron alrededor de Sakura, que se mantuvo inmóvil y silenciosa, estremecida por el asco, haciendo acopio de toda su fortaleza para soportar aquel contacto sin gritar o llorar.

—Encontrará que soy un tipo muy viril —afirmó Masamune entre jadeos, al tiempo que mostraba su orgullo por la conquista—. No soy de los que se andan con poesías o alientan los ridículos deseos de las mujeres. Hago lo que me place, y verá cómo acabará gustándole en sobremanera. —Con la mano regordeta acarició la mejilla, pálida y tensa, de su prometida—. Muñequita —musitó—. Jamás he visto un color de ojos como el suyo... Igual que el ámbar.— Enroscó los dedos en un mechón suelto del cabello castaño claro de Sakura y lo frotó repetidamente—. ¡Cómo ansio que llegue el día en que sea mía!

Sakura apretó los dientes para evitar que le temblaran las mandíbulas. Quería gritarle, decirle que jamás le pertenecería, pero el sentido del deber y la responsabilidad que se le habían inculcado desde la cuna le hicieron callar.

Masamune debió de notar el involuntario escalofrío.

—Va a coger frío —dijo en un tono que bien podría haber utilizado para dirigirse a un niño

pequeño—. ¡Vamos! Entremos antes de que se resfríe.

Aliviada, se levantó con presteza y se dirigió con él hacia el salón.

En cuanto lord y lady Kinomoto vieron el anillo en el dedo de Sakura prorrumpieron en risas y felicitaciones; ellos, que tenían a gala no mostrar jamás entusiasmo por considerar que se trataba de una emoción plebeya.

—¡Qué obsequio tan generoso! —exclamó Nadeshiko, cuyo rostro, por lo general melancólico, resplandecía ahora de placer—. ¡Y qué exquisitez de anillo, lord Masamune!

—Eso creo —contestó con modestia el aludido, a quien la satisfacción provocó un temblor en la parte colgante de sus carrillos.

Sakura, con una sonrisa leve y gélida, contempló cómo su padre hacía pasar a lord Masamune a la biblioteca para celebrarlo con una copa. Tan pronto como se cercioró de que no podíanoírlas, se arrancó el anillo de la mano y lo tiró a la alfombra.

—¡Sakura —exclamó Nadeshiko —, recógelo inmediatamente! No toleraré semejante pataleta de niña pequeña. De ahora en adelante, llevarás siempre el anillo... Y te sentirás orgullosa de portarlo.

—No me sirve —contestó Sakura con frialdad. El mero recuerdo de la sensación provocada por el húmedo beso de Masamune le llevó a restregarse la cara con la manga del vestido hasta que los labios y la barbilla enrojecieron—. No me casaré con él, mamá. Antes me suicido.

—No dramatices, Sakura. —Nadeshiko se agachó y recogió el anillo, sosteniéndolo como si su valor fuera incalculable—. Espero que el matrimonio con un hombre tan serio y prosaico como lord Masamune acabe con tus groseros arrebatos.

—Prosaico —musitó Sakura sonriendo con amargura. No acababa de creerse que su madre pudiera resumir todas las repulsivas cualidades de Masamune con una palabra tan trivial—. Justo la virtud que todas las chicas sueñan que atesore el hombre que las despose.

Por una vez se sintió aliviada de volver al internado, donde, a excepción del profesor de baile que iba una vez por semana, no encontraría hombre alguno.

Sakura recorrió el estrecho pasillo con una caja de sombreros en la mano; el resto de las pertenencias se lo subirían más tarde. Al llegar a la habitación que compartía con su mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidoji, se encontró con una pequeña multitud de chicas tumbadas en las camas o arrellanadas en las sillas.

Como Sakura era la mayor de todas las pupilas del internado de la señora Kasehaya, y Tomoyo, con sus diecisiete años, la que la seguía en edad, solían recibir frecuentes visitas de las más jóvenes, que veían en ellas un modelo de madurez y mundanidad.

Las chicas parecían compartir una lata de bizcochos, mientras un grabado coloreado, en manos de Tomoyo, arrancaba de sus bocas todo tipo de exclamaciones. Al advertir la llegada de Sakura, su amiga le dedicó una sonrisa de bienvenida.

—¿Cómo está lord Masamune? —preguntó, sabedora desde antes de la partida de Sakura del planeado encuentro con su prometido.

—Es aun peor de lo que me imaginaba —replicó Sakura dirigiéndose a su estrecha cama, situada a continuación de la de Tomoyo. Dejó caer la caja de sombreros en el suelo y se sentó en el borde del colchón, deseando que las chicas abandonaran el cuarto para poder hablar en privado con su amiga.

«Enseguida», prometió la mirada amistosa de Tomoyo, mientras las otra chicas permanecían apiñadas en excitado círculo.

—¡Pero miradle! —exclamó una de ellas—. ¿Podéis imaginaros cómo sería realmente una cita con él?

—Me desmayaría —confesó alguien, provocando la risa tonta de las demás.

—Es el más guapo...

—Parece un salteador de caminos...

—Sí, tiene algo en la mirada...

Tal aluvión de suspiros femeninos provocó un reprobatorio movimiento de cabeza en Sakura.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Se puede saber qué estáis mirando? —preguntó, sintiendo que su pesadumbre era sustituida por una creciente curiosidad.

—Dejad que lo vea Sakura...

—Pero si yo todavía no lo he visto bien...

—Toma, Sakura—Tomoyo le entregó la lámina—. Me lo ha dado mi hermana mayor, es el grabado más buscado de Londres. Todo el mundo quiere una copia.

Sakura observó la imagen. Cuanto más la miraba, más fascinada se sentía. La cara de aquel hombre podría haber pertenecido a un rey, a un capitán de barco, a un delincuente... a alguien poderoso... a alguien peligroso. No se trataba de una belleza clásica, los rasgos eran demasiado descarados. Pero una cualidad leonina se desprendía de aquella cara delgada, de aquella mirada escrutadora y penetrante, de la amplia boca que dibujaba el esbozo de una sonrisa irónica. En el grabado, el color del pelo era de un castaño impreciso, pero la cabellera parecía espesa y ligeramente ensortijada.

Las demás chicas esperaban que, al igual que ellas, se sonrojara y rompiera a reír como una tonta, pero Sakura se abstuvo de mostrar emoción alguna.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó con calma a Tomoyo.

-Shaoran Li.

—¿El actor?

—Sí, el dueño del teatro Capital.

Al volver a contemplarlo, un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de Sakura. Había oído hablar de Shaoran Li, pero nunca antes de ahora había visto un retrato de él. A sus treinta años, Li era un actor de fama internacional, que superaba con mucho las convencionales actuaciones de David Garrick y Edmund Kean. Algunos aseguraban, incluso, que todavía no había alcanzado el cénit de sus facultades. Entre sus aptitudes destacaba la voz, de la que se decía que era capaz de acariciar los oídos como el terciopelo o de inflamar el aire con su chispeante intensidad.

También corrían rumores de que las mujeres le perseguían allí donde iba, cautivadas no sólo por sus magníficas interpretaciones de héroes románticos, sino, sobre todo, por las de villanos desalmados. Haciendo de Yago o de Barrabás era insuperable... Era el seductor, el traidor y el manipulador por excelencia, y las mujeres le adoraban por ello.

Un hombre en la flor de la vida, atractivo, culto... Todo lo que no era lord Masamune. Sakura se sintió desgarrada por un vehemente y repentino deseo. Shaoran Li habitaba en un mundo del que ella nunca participaría. Jamás llegaría a conocerlo; ni a él, ni a nadie que se lepareciese... Nunca coquetearía, ni reiría, ni bailaría. Nunca sería seducida por las tiernas palabras de un hombre ni por las caricias de un amante.

Al mirar fijamente la cara de Shaoran Li, una idea loca y salvaje brotó en su pensamiento con tal intensidad que le temblaron las manos.

_¿Qué te pasa, Sakura? —preguntó Tomoyo preocupada, mientras le retiraba el grabado de las manos—. Te has puesto blanca de repente, y tienes una expresión tan rara...

_Sólo es cansancio —dijo Sakura con una forzada sonrisa. Quería estar sola, necesitaba tiempo para pensar—. Ha sido un fin de semana de mucha tensión. Quizá, si descansara un rato...

—Por supuesto. Vamos, chicas... Seguiremos la reunión en la habitación de otra. — Considerada, Tomoyo hizo salir a las muchachas y, antes de cerrar la puerta, se detuvo—.Sakura, ¿necesitas algo?

—No, gracias.

—Me doy cuenta de que haber visto a lord Masamune este fin de semana ha sido una dura prueba. ¡Ojalá pudiera ayudarte de alguna manera!

—Ya lo has hecho, Tomoyo. —Sakura se tumbó de costado y encogió las piernas hasta el pecho, de manera que los faldones de su sencillo uniforme escolar se arrebujaron alrededor de su cuerpo. Los pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente y apenas se percató de la silenciosa salida de su amiga.

Shaoran Li... Un hombre cuyo apetito por las mujeres era casi tan legendario como su talento como actor.

Cuantas más vueltas le dio a su dilema, más se fue convenciendo de que la solución se encontraba en Li. Lo utilizaría para hacerse tan indeseable a ojos de lord Masamune, que a éste no le quedara otro remedio que cancelar el compromiso.

Había decidido que tendría una aventura con Shaoran Li.

Sacrificar su virginidad resolvería todos los problemas. Si el precio a pagar era tener que vivir el resto de sus días con el oprobio de ser considerada un objeto usado, pues muy bien.

Cualquier cosa era preferible a convertirse en la esposa de Masamune.

Empezó a elucubrar de manera febril. Falsificaría una nota de su familia, en la que se solicitaría que volviera del internado un semestre antes. Durante las próximas semanas, sus padres darían por sentado que estaba a salvo en la escuela, en tanto que la señora Kasehaya pensaría que había vuelto a casa. De este modo, le dejarían las manos libres para llevar a cabo su plan.

Iría al teatro Capital y se presentaría al señor Li. Después le informaría de su buena disposición a acostarse con él. Sakura esperaba que el problema tuviera una rápida solución. De todos es conocido que los hombres, por honorables que parezcan, desean seducir a las lindas jovencitas. Y un hombre con la reputación de Li no habría de mostrar, en materia de pecado y disipación, ningún atisbo de duda.

Una vez perdida sin remedio, volvería a casa y aceptaría cualquier castigo que sus padres le impusieran. Lo más probable es que fuera desterrada a casa de algún pariente en el campo.

Lord Masamune la despreciaría y así se libraría, de una vez por todas, de sus atenciones. El método escogido no sería fácil ni placentero, pero no cabía otra posibilidad.

Quizá no fuera tan malo vivir como una solterona una vez culminados sus propósitos. Le sobraría tiempo para leer y estudiar, y al cabo de unos pocos años, mamá y papá le darían permiso para viajar. Intentaría involucrarse en obras benéficas y hacer algo bueno por la gente desfavorecida. Haría lo mejor que se puede hacer: «Al menos —pensó con sombría determinación—, escogería su destino antes de que éste la manejara a su antojo.»

.

.

.

.

Espero la historia les haya parecido interesante.

Publicaré el siguiente cápitulo el sábado que entra.

Cómo la historia no es mía podré actualizarla sin dejar de atender "El secuestro de Sakura" que sí es de mi autoría.

Nos vemos...

Atte.: Dalian Monthgomery


	2. Chapter 2: El Capital

**Bien como todos ya sabemos** los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen si no a las fabulosas CLAMP. La ihistoria tampoco es mía, se llama "Por que eres mía" y le pertenece a Lisa Keypas, que es una increíble escritoria. Hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro y pues… "X" a leer!

_**Declaimer: **_Sakura está decidida a librarse del matrimonio que sus padres concertaron para ella, y la única manera de hacerlo es acostándose con el mejor actor de todo Londres, Shaoran Li.

.

.

_**Porque tú eres mía…**_

**Primera parte.**

Sakura, con la maleta asida por el mango de piel, se detuvo ante la puerta trasera del teatro Capital. Atravesar Londres sola había supuesto una experiencia aterradora, a la par que excitante.

El ruido de los carruajes, los caballos y los vendedores ambulantes habían asediado sus oídos, mientras los orificios nasales se le llenaban de una confusa mezcla de olores: estiércol, animales e inmundicias, el aroma a levadura de una panadería cercana, el de la cera caliente de un fabricante de velas...

A primera hora de la mañana había empeñado el anillo que le había dado lord Masamune y ahora, el bolsillo de su vestido rebosaba con el gratificante peso de las monedas. Por recelo hacia los carteristas, se había mantenido bien arrebujada en su sencilla capa gris, pero nadie había mostrado la intención de acercársele. Ahora, tras haber llegado al Capital, su aventura estaba a punto de empezar.

El teatro parecía constar de cuatro o cinco edificios, que debían de albergar los talleres y los almacenes. Tras entrar en el edificio principal, donde se ubicaba el escenario, caminó a través de un laberinto de pasillos y cuartos de ensayo. Podía oír cómo la gente hablaba, cantaba, tocaba instrumentos y discutía; la tentación de atisbar por las puertas medio abiertas se le antojó casi irresistible.

Finalmente llegó hasta una gran habitación repleta de muebles viejos, que incluían una mesa con bocadillos resecos, un queso mustio y fruta. Actores y actrices de diferentes edades holgazaneaban por la estancia, hablando _y _bebiendo té. Acostumbrados al parecer a continuas idas y venidas, apenas prestaron atención a Sakura. Sin embargo, un joven empleado de aire zorruno dejó lo que estaba haciendo y, curioso, se la quedó mirando fijamente de un modo amistoso.

—¿Desea algo, señorita?—preguntó.

Sakura sonrió, intentando encubrir su nerviosismo.

—Busco al señor Li

—¡Ah! —La miró intrigado y sacudió la cabeza en dirección a la puerta más lejana—. Ahora está ensayando. El escenario está por allí.

—Gracias.

—No le gusta que le interrumpan —advirtió el mozalbete a Sakura cuando ésta se dirigía ya hacia la puerta del escenario.

—¿Ahh, sí? No le molestaré —replicó con alegría, y sujetando la maleta con una mano abrió la puerta con la que le quedaba libre. Se deslizó a empujones a través de decorados móviles y bastidores de lona, hasta que llegó junto al bastidor derecho del escenario. Tras dejar la maleta en el suelo, se acercó a la abertura de una cortina de terciopelo verde y contempló la sala.

Con una capacidad para mil quinientas personas sentadas, el teatro Capital era un enorme y espacioso edificio.

Unas hileras de sólidas columnas doradas con incrustaciones de cristal esmeralda recorrían los muros. Los palcos y asientos escalonados conferían al auditorio un esplendor aterciopelado, en tanto que los candelabros de cristal arrojaban su brillante luz sobre los delicados frescos que adornaban el techo.

El suelo del escenario estaba inclinado, de manera que, fueran cuales fuesen las ubicaciones de los actores, se pudiera ver a todos por igual. Los pesados tablones mostraban las marcas indelebles dejadas por botas, zapatos y decorados de miles de representaciones.

En ese momento se llevaba a cabo un ensayo. Dos hombres caminaban por el escenario con floretes en la mano, discutiendo la coreografía de una escena de lucha. Uno de ellos, rubio y pálido, tenía la constitución esbelta y ágil de un felino.

–«No estás seguro de lo que quieres...», estaba diciendo con seriedad mientras golpeaba la punta de caucho del florete contra el lateral del zapato.

Cuando el otro hombre le contestó, a Sakura le pareció escuchar la voz más peculiar que jamás había oído: profunda, misteriosa, sofisticada... La voz, en suma, de un ángel caído.

—Lo que quiero, Kerberous, es que ponga algo de pasión en la interpretación. Si no me equivoco, alberga la intención de matar al hombre que estuvo a punto de seducir a su prometida. Sin embargo, sujeta ese florete igual que una anciana agarraría un aguja de hacer punto.

Fascinada, Sakura se lo quedó mirando de hito en hito. Shaoran Li era más alto de lo que esperaba, más carismático, más... todo. Su cuerpo, esbelto y musculoso, estaba cubierto por una sencilla camisa blanca desabotonada en el cuello y unos pantalones negros, a través de los cuales se adivinaban unas piernas largas y una estrecha cadera.

El grabado que había visto Sakura ni por asomo le hacía justicia: el color del pelo, de un castaño oscuro con destellos ígneos, la curva sardónica de la amplia boca, el tono dorado de la piel...

De alguna manera su porte refinado se templaba con un atisbo de brutalidad, dando aentender que la principesca fachada podía desaparecer en cualquier momento y dejar al descubierto a un hombre capaz de casi todo.

Sakura pestañeó con inquietud. Había esperado que Li fuera una especie de dandy libertino, un mujeriego encantador, pero no apreciaba en él ningún rasgo de desenfado o de dandismo.

—Señor Li, me temo que si no me contengo durante esta última parte de la coreografía, no tendrá ocasión de parar el golpe... —protestó el actor rubio.

—No conseguirá superar mi guardia —aseguró Li con apabullante autosuficiencia—. Dé todo lo que tenga, Kerberous... o le daré el papel a alguien que lo haga.

Kerberous apretó la boca. Estaba claro que la pulla de Li había dado en el blanco.

—De acuerdo, pues. —Levantó el florete y entró a fondo, esperando pillar a Li Scoperando pillar a Scott con la guardia baja.

Acompañándolo de una breve carcajada, Li paró el golpe con pericia. Los floretes entrechocaron con estrépito cuando los dos hombres se lanzaron a un frenético intercambio de golpes.

—Más, Kerberous —decía Li, jadeando a causa del ejercicio—. ¿No ha perdido nunca a una mujer? ¿No ha querido matar a alguien por ello?

—¡Sí, maldito sea!—Como había pretendido Li, el genio del otro actor afloró.

—Entonces, demuéstremelo.

Con una expresión de resolución en el rostro velado por el sudor, Kerberous explotó en un aluvión de movimientos. Li elogiaba sus esfuerzos con escuetas expresiones, ora retirándose, ora atacando con una sarta de fintas y estocadas.

Sakura no hubiera imaginado nunca que un hombre tan grande pudiera moverse con semejante gracilidad.

La visión de Li la había dejado literalmente sin resuello. Era poderoso, imponente y con un espeluznante autocontrol. Fascinada por el intenso combate, y queriendo tener una mejor visión, Sakura se adelantó. Consternada, notó cómo uno de los pies tropezaba con la maleta que había depositado en el suelo y provocaba su caída sobre una pequeña mesa en la que se apilaban objetos de atrezo.

Un candelabro, un florete de repuesto y algunas piezas de porcelana, que se hicieron añicos cayeron al suelo con estrépito. La atención de los actores se dividió. La cabeza de Shaoran Li giró con rapidez hacía el bastidor derecho. Al mismo tiempo, Kerberous, incapaz de detener su inercia, entró a fondo con su florete.

Li, con un gruñido sordo, quedó sentado en el suelo sobre su trasero, la enorme mano apretada contra el hombro contrario. El silencio que siguió tan sólo se vio turbado por la respiración entrecortada de los actores.

—¡Qué demonios...!—murmuró Kerberous, mientras escrutaba con la mirada las sombras del bastidor donde Sakura luchaba por incorporarse. Volvió su mirada hacia Li, que mostraba una extraña expresión.

—Kerberous —dijo Li con un deje de aspereza en la voz—, parece que su florete ha perdido la contera. —Y según lo decía, una efusión escarlata se desparramó entre sus dedos y la camisa.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Kerberous con expresión demudada por el horror—. No lo sabía... No fue mi intención...

—No pasa nada —contestó Li—. Ha sido un accidente. Su interpretación ha sido exactamente tal como yo quería. Hágalo siempre así. –Kerberous le dedicó una intensa mirada de incredulidad.

—Señor Li —dijo con voz temblorosa, debatiéndose en apariencia entre la desesperación y la carcajada—, ¿cómo puede seguir dirigiéndome ahí sentado, mientras se desangra sobre el escenario? A veces me pregunto si es usted humano. —Presa del pánico, retiró la vista del chorro de sangre que se extendía por la camisa de Li—. No se mueva. Conseguiré ayuda... Mandaré llamar a un médico...

—No hay necesidad de ningún matasanos —aseguró Li lacónicamente, pero Kerberous ya había abandonado el escenario a toda prisa. Rezongando, intentó ponerse en pie, pero volvió a caer al suelo con el rostro lívido.

Sakura se quitó la capa y agarró su bufanda de lana.

—Aquí —dijo, saliendo a toda prisa del bastidor y arrodillándose junto a él. Hizo una bola con la bufanda y la apretó con fuerza contra el hombro de Li—. Esto ayudará a detener la hemorragia.

El dolor de la presión obligó a Li a inspirar con fuerza. Sus caras estaban muy cerca, y Sakura se sorprendió mirando fijamente, bajo la sombra de unas espesas pestañas negras, los ojos más ámbar que jamás había visto. Bordeados de un color miel, los iris parecían contener todos los tonos del color ámbar, desde el de las más oscuras profundidades de la miel hasta los más pálidos castaños.

Sakura se percató con extrañeza que le faltaba la respiración.

—Lamento... —se detuvo y, avergonzada, miró por encima del hombro el montón de piezas rotas de porcelana— todo eso. Ha sido un accidente. Por lo general no soy tan patosa, pero estaba contemplando el ensayo desde el bastidor y tropecé...

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Li con frialdad.

—Sakura Amamiya—contestó, utilizando el apellido de soltera de su madre.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí, aparte de interrumpir mi ensayo?

—He venido porque... —Sakura volvió a encontrase con su mirada y, de repente, le pareció que no tenía más remedio que confesar sus intenciones de una manera franca y descarada. Tenía que captar su atención de alguna manera, conseguir distinguirse de las numerosas mujeres que debían arrojársele a los brazos todos los días—... porque quiero ser su próxima amante.

Noqueado por la sorpresa Li quedó mirando de hito en hito como si hablara en un idioma extraño. Pensó su respuesta con detenimiento.

—No tengo aventuras con chicas como usted.

—¿Es por mi edad?

En los ojos de Li había un destello de diversión... no amistosa, sino burlona

—Entre otras cosas.

—Soy mayor de lo que aparento—contestó Sakura con rapidez.

—Señorita Amamiya —sacudió la cabeza con aparente incredulidad—, tiene usted una manera única de presentarse a un hombre. Me siento halagado por su interés, pero, aunque la vida me fuera en ello, no le tocaría un pelo. Ahora, si me disculpa...

—Quizá necesite más tiempo para pensar en mi propuesta —dijo Sakura—. Mientras tanto, le quedaría muy agradecida si considerara la posibilidad de darme un empleo. Tengo aptitudes

que podrían ser de gran utilidad en el teatro.

—No lo dudo —contestó Li con sequedad—, pero ninguna que yo necesite.

—He recibido una esmerada educación en literatura e historia, también hablo francés con fluidez y dibujo y pinto bastante bien. Estaría dispuesta a barrer, fregar, quitar el polvo... cualquier cosa que sea necesaria.

—Señorita Amamiya, estoy mareado, y no estoy seguro de si es a causa de la pérdida de sangre o de puro asombro... En cualquier caso, me ha parecido muy divertida. —Se puso en pie y su cara recuperó el color—. Será usted recompensada por la pérdida de la bufanda.

—Pero yo... —empezó a discutir.

En tropel, varios miembros de la compañía teatral, alertados del accidente, irrumpieron en el escenario.

—No es nada —aseguró Li, visiblemente enfadado por las expresiones de preocupación—. No, no necesito ayuda para caminar, a mis piernas no les pasa nada. —Y se dirigió al camerino rodeado de una nube de carpinteros, músicos, pintores, bailarines y actores, todos decididos a ayudarle.

Sakura se lo quedó mirando fijamente. ¡Qué hombre tan impresionante! Parecía un miembro de la realeza, aunque muy probablemente la mayoría de los monarcas y princesas no estuvieran bendecidos con tamaña belleza y una complexión tan espléndida. Estaba segura de que Li era el hombre adecuado para tener una aventura. No le cupo la menor duda de que sería algo extraordinario: una experiencia única en la vida.

A decir verdad, no había mostrado demasiada impaciencia por acostarse con ella..., pero Sakura no había terminado todavía. Lo agotaría con su insistencia, dedicaría cada minuto del día a conseguir hacérsele imprescindible. Acabaría por ofrecerle todo cuanto buscara en una mujer.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Sakura volvió al bastidor donde, junto a la mesa caída, yacían desperdigados los restos de la porcelana rota. Sin duda había un sinfín de cosas que hacer en el teatro Capital, y se preguntó si habría alguien más a quien pudiera dirigirse en busca de trabajo.

Después de levantar la mesa del suelo, empezó a recoger los trozos de loza. Desde algún lugar cercano, le llegó la voz suave y melodiosa de una mujer.

—Cuidado, chiquilla, o te cortarás. Ya barrerán eso más tarde.

Sakura colocó la porcelana sobre la mesa y se volvió para contemplar a una mujer morena, algo mayor que ella y de una belleza sorprendente en la cara, de porte aristocrático, los ojos rubíes, la sonrisa cálida... Estaba embarazada de varios meses.

_Hola —saludó Sakura, acercándose con curiosidad—. ¿Es usted actriz?

_Lo he sido hasta hace poco —reconoció con presteza—. Sin embargo, en este momento, y hasta que nazca el niño, me limito a ejercer de codirectora.

-¡Ah ...!

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos al percatarse de que aquella mujer sólo podía ser la duquesa de Leeds, la famosa actriz que había compartido cartel con el señor Li en todo tipo de obras, desde comedias desenfadadas hasta tragedias shakesperianas. Aunque se decía que el duque de Leeds era bastante rico, todo parecía indicar que había optado por no oponerse a la pasión por el teatro y a la floreciente carrera de su esposa.

—Excelencia, es un honor conocerla. Le ruego, por favor, que me perdone por el problema que he ocasionado...

—Yo no me preocuparía —la tranquilizó—. Aquí ocurren accidentes todos los días. —Miró a Sakura intrigada—. Me ha parecido oír que le pedías empleo al señor Li.

—Sí, excelencia —reconoció ruborizada Sakura, mientras se preguntaba qué más habría oído. Sin embargo, la expresión de la mujer era neutra y carente de malicia.

—Acompáñame al despacho... ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sakura Amamiya.

—Bueno, Sakura, no eres el tipo de chica que suele venir al barrio de los teatros en busca de trabajo. Bien vestida, a todas luces educada... Chiquilla, ¿no te habrás escapado de casa, verdad?

—Oh, no —contestó Sakura. No era exactamente una mentira, puesto que lo había hecho de la escuela, y no de casa, aunque no por ello dejó de sentirse incómoda por el engaño. Se esmeró en elegir del modo más adecuado las palabras de su respuesta—. Las circunstancias me han obligado a buscar trabajo donde sea... Y esperaba que pudiera ser aquí.

—¿Por qué en el Capital? —preguntó la duquesa, conduciéndola entre las bambalinas hasta las dependencias administrativas.

-—Siempre me ha interesado el teatro y he oído y leído mucho sobre el Capital. En realidad, nunca he asistido a una representación.

¿Nunca? —A la mujer pareció asombrarle la afirmación.

—Sólo a obras de aficionados en el colegio.

—¿Quieres ser actriz? Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy convencida de que no tengo talento dramático y no me gustaría actuar delante de nadie. De sólo pensarlo me tiemblan las piernas.

—Qué lástima —comentó la duquesa, mientras entraba en un pequeño despacho presidido por un brillante escritorio de caoba en el que se apilaban libretos y críticas. Alineadas contra las paredes había toda una serie de cajas repletas de libros y papeles—. Una chica con esa cara sería un buen reclamo para el Capital.

El cumplido hizo pestañear a una confundida Sakura. Siempre había creído que tenía un atractivo moderado, pero nada más. Había infinidad de chicas bien dotadas, que superaban la modestia y delgadez de su figura, chicas con rasgos más llamativos que unos ojos esmeraldas y un pelo color miel como el suyo. Su madre, Nadeshiko, siempre había dicho que la guapa de la familia era su hija mayor, Rika, mientras que la más inteligente era Chiharu. La más pequeña, o sea Sakura, no destacaba por nada en particular.

Sakura siempre fue consciente de que debería de haber sido un chico. Debido a los problemas con los partos, en el tercer alumbramiento el doctor le había dicho a Nadeshiko que aquél sería el último. En contra de su deseo, de nuevo fue niña, la tercera, dándole el mayor disgusto de su vida. Sakura no había dejado nunca de sentirse culpable por ello. Si tan sólo hubiese poseído algún don extraordinario que hubiera enorgullecido a sus padres... Pero hasta el momento no había destacado en nada.

La duquesa hizo un gesto a Sakura para que se sentara en una silla junto a ella.

—Dime qué sabes hacer y veré qué puedo hacer con el asunto de tu empleo.

Hablaron durante unos minutos, dando tiempo a que les trajeran de la sala de descanso una bandeja con el té. La duquesa hablaba con rapidez, sonreía a menudo y daba muestras de una contagiosa e ilimitada energía. A una mujer de su fama le habría resultado muy fácil intimidar a los demás; sin embargo, era sencilla y afectuosa.

A lo largo de su acomodada vida, Sakura nunca había conocido a una mujer como la duquesa de Leeds. Su madre, las profesoras de la escuela —con sus lecturas sobre el decoro—y sus amigas—que sabían tan poco del mundo como ella-ponían todo su mundo de relaciones femeninas.

Sakura —dijo la duquesa—, como puedes deducir por mi está bien, durante los próximos meses veré muy limitadas mis actividades. Me gustaría tener una ayudante que me trajera y me llevara las cosas y que mantuviera el despacho arreglado... Hay tantas cosas para las que una no acaba de encontrar tiempo. Tus habilidades como bordadora pueden serle muy útiles a la señora Chiyo, la encargada de crear y mantener el vestuario. Y, aunque el señor Li lo haya negado categóricamente, llevamos años necesitando que alguien reorganice la biblioteca.

–Puedo hacer todo eso y más.

Su entusiasmo arrancó una sonrisa a la duquesa.

_Muy bien. Considérate parte de la compañía.

El gritito de placer de Sakura se vio pronto interrumpido al pensar en la reacción de Li cuando descubriera que trabajaba allí.

—¿No se opondrá el señor Li?

–Lo hablaré con él. Tengo todo el derecho a contratar a quien quiera. Si tienes problemas con él o con cualquier otra persona, acude a mí.

—Sí, señora. Quiero decir... excelencia.

Los ojos rubíes de la duquesa Mei ling brillaron divertidos.

—Chiquilla, no dejes que el título te impresione. A pesar de mi posición fuera del Capital, aquí dentro sólo soy la directora adjunta y el señor Li el rey supremo.

Sakura nunca había oído hablar de una situación tan poco corriente: la de una noble que trabajara de verdad en el teatro. Ambos mundos, el de la aristocracia y el de la farándula, eran irreconciliables. Se preguntó cómo habría conseguido la condesa atravesar la línea. La condesa sonrió, le había leído los pensamientos.

—La mayoría de mis iguales cree que no hago honor a mi rango al trabajar aquí. El duque, Dios lo bendiga, estaría encantado de que dejara el teatro, pero entiende que no podría vivir si me faltara.

—¿Podría preguntarle, excelencia... cuánto tiempo hace que trabaja en el Capital?

—Hará cinco o seis años. —Al recordarlo, la expresión de la duquesa se dulcificó—. ¡Qué euforia la mía cuando Shaoran me contrató como miembro de la compañía! Todos los actores y actrices de Londres querían trabajar a sus órdenes. Había desarrollado un estilo de interpretación más natural que cualquier otro que se hubiera practicado antes. Ahora lo imita todo el mundo, pero entonces era algo extraordinario.

—El señor Li tiene tanta presencia —observó Sakura.

—Y él lo sabe —replicó la otra mujer con ironía. Vertió té en la taza de Sakura y la miró dubitativa—. Hay algo que debería advertirte sobre él en particular. Más tarde o más temprano, la mayoría de las mujeres que trabajan en el Capital acaban imaginando que están enamoradas de Shaoran. Mi consejo es que procures no ceder a semejante tentación.

Sakura sintió que le ardían las mejillas.

—Bueno, supongo que sería algo natural... Un hombre con ese porte...

—No es sólo su porte. Hay un no sequé distante en él que excita a las mujeres, cada una imagina que sólo ella podrá enamorarlo. Sin embargo, para Shaoran el teatro significa mucho más de lo que cualquier persona real pueda llegar a suponer para él. Por supuesto que su vida hasido un incesante desfile de mujeres, pero nunca ha tenido una aventura en la que se haya visto implicado su corazón.

Sin duda, todo aquello facilitaba las cosas. Si el plan de Sakura daba resultado, podría acostarse con el señor Li y marcharse sin sufrir complicaciones sentimentales.

—Ya está bien de hablar de Shaoran —dijo la duquesa con energía, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sakura—. Dime, chiquilla, ¿tienesya alojamiento? Si no, puedo recomendarte un sitio.

—Se lo agradecería, excelencia.

—Tengo una amiga, una mujer mayor que en sus tiempos llegó a ser una actriz muy conocida. Vive sola en una preciosa casa, en Somerset Estrete y, de manera ocasional, admite pupilas. Le gusta tener gente joven a su alrededor y, cuando se pone a recordar los viejos tiempos, es muy divertida. Estoy segura de que te alquilará una habitación por una módica cantidad semanal.

—Parece perfecto —contestó Sakura con una radiante sonrisa—. Gracias.

Una expresión de preocupación cruzó el rostro de la mujer.

—Procuro no meterme en los asuntos ajenos, pero es evidente que no eres de aquí, Sakura.

La aludida guardó silencio, sin saber qué contestar. Bajó los ojos para evitar encontrarse con la aguda mirada de la duquesa.

—No haces bien al ocultar tus sentimientos —señaló la mujer—. Chiquilla, si tienes algún problema... espero que decidas confiar en mí. Podría ayudarte.

—No puedo entender por qué habría de ser tan amable con una extraña —contestó Sakura.

—Pareces tan sola... —murmuró la duquesa—. En el pasado, más de una vez me sentí así. Sea cual fuere el problema del que huyes, la situación no puede ser tan grave como parece.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, pese a su decisión de no confiar en nadie. Tras agradecer sinceramente a la duquesa las atenciones, abandonó el teatro y cogió un coche de punto para ir hasta Somerset Estrete.

.

.

.

Espero la historia les haya parecido interesante.

Publicaré el siguiente cápitulo el sábado que entra o sí ustedes quieren puedo actualizar antes (cómo opción cad días). :)

Cómo la historia no es mía podré actualizarla sin dejar de atender "El secuestro de Sakura" que sí es de mi autoría.

Nos vemos...

Atte:. Dalian Monthgomery


	3. Chapter 3: Accidentes del destino

**Bien como todos ya sabemos** los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen si no a las fabulosas CLAMP. La ihistoria tampoco es mía, se llama "Por que eres mía" y le pertenece a Lisa Keypas, que es una increíble escritoria. Hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro y pues… "X" a leer!

_**Declaimer: **_Sakura está decidida a librarse del matrimonio que sus padres concertaron para ella, y la única manera de hacerlo es acostándose con el mejor actor de todo Londres, Shaoran Li.

.

.

_**Porque tú eres mía…**_

El pelo blanco con índices castaños de la anciana señora Nell Lang testimoniaba el presumible color miel intenso de la juventud. La pálida tez, que el tiempo había avejentado con delicadeza, así como las elegantes facciones le conferían un aire afectuoso y amable, no exento de un encantador toque de vanidad.

—Así que te envía mi querida Mei ling, ¿no? —preguntó la señora Lang mientras franqueaba la entrada a Sakura—. Estoy segura de que nos llevaremos a las mil maravillas. ¿Eres actriz, supongo? ¿No? No me lo puedo creer, con esa cara... Si yo hubiera sido la mitad de hermosa cuando tenía tu edad... Pero lo cierto es que me las arreglé bastante bien con lo que tenía.

Le enseñó el interior de la casa de dos plantas sin dejar de lado un solo detalle; todas las habitaciones aparecían atestadas con recuerdos de su carrera de actriz.

—Entonces, todo Londres me aclamaba —confesó la señora Lang.

Su pasado, plasmado en retratos de hacía unos treinta años, ocupaba una pared al completo. Las pinturas la representaban en diferentes poses o con diferentes vestidos, algunos increíblemente descocados.

Pareció agradarle el rubor de Sakura.

—Te sonrojas con facilidad, ¿verdad? ¡Qué virtud tan reconfortante!

Intrigada por la colección de recuerdos, Sakura curioseó los carteles teatrales enmarcados, los grabados y las ilustraciones coloreadas de trajes antiguos.

—¡Debió de ser maravilloso llevar una vida así! —exclamó.

—Tuve mis altibajos —precisó la señora Lang—, pero los he disfrutado todos. Nunca te arrepientas de nada, éste es mi consejo. Ven, te enseñaré tu cuarto y luego hablaremos largo y tendido. Me tienes que contar todo sobre ti.

Hasta entonces, Sakura nunca se había percatado de la transparencia de sus pensamientos. Parecía que la señora Lang pudiera leerlos con la misma facilidad con que lo había hecho Mei ling.

—Ah —dijo la anciana mirando la cara de Sakura—, ya veo que no quieres hablar de tu pasado. Bueno, encontraremos otros temas de conversación.

Sakura agradeció la comprensión de la anciana.

—Gracias, señora lang —dijo, acompañándola mientras terminaba de enseñarle la casa.

Tras deshacer el exiguo equipaje, Sakura se puso un traje de algodón gris paloma, adornado con unas cintas color ciruela. Esa noche iba a acudir al teatro a ver actuar a Shaoran Li y decidir por sí misma si tenía tanto talento como aseguraba todo el mundo. De pie ante el espejo, terminó de ajustarse el vestido... y el resultado le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Aunque la prenda estaba bien cortada, el estilo no era el adecuado, todo recato y sensatez con aquel escote remilgadamente alto. ¿Cómo iba a seducir a un hombre, y menos al señor Li, sin un vestuario atrayente? Se alisó el traje con las manos dejándose llevar por el desencanto. Si tan sólo tuviera un hermoso traje de seda con volantes de encaje, zapatillas ribeteadas de perlas y flores frescas para el pelo...

Una vez se hubo cepillado la larga cabellera de color castaño claro, la enrolló y sujetó con pinzas en lo alto de su cabeza. Hubiera deseado tener unos rizadores con los que poder hacerse unos ingeniosos bucles que cayeran sobre sienes y mejillas. «Ni siquiera una gota de perfume», protestó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Sin embargo, al cabo de un instante, su natural buen humor acabó por imponerse. Ya resolvería esos problemas más tarde. Esa noche sólo tenía una cosa que hacer: ver su primera representación teatral en Londres.

La duquesa de Leeds, toda amabilidad, le buscó un lugar entre bastidores desde donde poder ver la obra.

—Aquí estarás bien —dijo—. Sólo asegúrate de que no entorpeces a nadie. En los cambios de escena y vestuario, los actores pasarán por aquí a toda prisa; no te agradaría que alguien tropezara contigo.

Obediente, Sakura se acurrucó en un lateral, comprobando que, aunque desde un ángulo extraño, podía ver la mayor parte de lo que ocurría en el escenario. La obra, titulada _Un_ _amante rechazado, _estuvo precedida de una actuación musical y una farsa de un acto que arrancó oleadas de carcajadas entre la audiencia. Cayó el telón, y los decorados móviles, y actores volaron por el escenario formando un aparente caos.

Como por ensalmo, al cabo de un minuto todo estaba en su sitio. Cerca de Sakura dos jóvenes tiraron con pericia de cuerdas y poleas y las cortinas volvieron a abrirse para descubrir la hermosa recreación del interior de una mansión londinense.

La visión del escenario despertó aplausos y exclamaciones entre un satisfecho público. Entonces, dos personajes, marido y mujer, empezaron a discutir la lista de pretendientes de su hija casadera. El desarrollo de la trama subyugó a Sakura, que se sintió profundamente identificada con la heroína, una ingenua jovencita a la que impiden casarse con el amor de su infancia y a la que, a cambio, se la promete en matrimonio con un hombre malvado que se niega a entregarla a los brazos de su auténtico amor.

Para sorpresa de Sakura, Shaoran Li no fue el elegido para interpretar al verdadero amor de la chica, sino que debía encarnar al villano de la obra.

Cuando, con aire resuelto, entró en escena, un estremecimiento electrizante se apoderó del público. Al igual que el resto de los espectadores, Sakura quedó fascinada por el aire amenazador y el aplomo del personaje. Quería a la chica para él y ni siquiera el hecho de que ella amara a otro le impediría alcanzar su propósito.

Cada minuto que pasaba era una revelación para Sakura. Permanecía en silencio entre bastidores, los dedos apretando un pliegue de la cortina de terciopelo, el corazón latiendo con tanta furia que podía sentir las pulsaciones en las puntas de los pies. Cada vez que el señor Li hablaba, ella casi perdía el resuello, tal era la sencillez con que se metía en el personaje y transmitía el egoísmo y el vehemente deseo del hombre.

Al igual que el resto de la audiencia, Sakura empezó a desear sin ser consciente que pudiera conquistar el inocente amor de la chica. El señor Li permaneció en el escenario durante la mayor parte del primer acto, manipulando, intrigando y abriendo una brecha entre los dos amantes, hasta el punto que pareció que aquel amor sincero jamás encontraría su curso.

—¿Qué pasa al final? —Sakura no pudo evitar preguntarle en un susurro a un tramoyista que se había detenido a su lado—. ¿Consigue casarse el señor Li con ella o la deja marchar con el otro hombre?. –El empleado sonrió con sorna al ver la embelesada expresión con que Sakura seguía lo que acontecía en el escenario.

–No puedo decírtelo —contestó—. Ni loco te estropearía el final.

Antes de que tuviera ocasión de suplicarle, terminó el primer acto y llegó el intermedio. Sakura se echó a un lado cuando cayó el telón. Un grupo de bailarines entró en el escenario para entretener al público hasta que empezara la segunda parte de la obra. Invadida por la melancolía, Sakura esperó en la penumbra, escondida tras la abertura en la cortina de terciopelo. El momento de la reanudación se le hizo eterno.

Estaba expectante y sintió que un hormigueo de felicidad recorría su cuerpo. No había ningún otro lugar en el mundo en el que deseara estar más que allí, respirando el olor del sudor y la pintura y el acre aroma de las luces de calcio.

Una gran forma negra pasó a su lado, era un hombre que venía a grandes zancadas desde el escenario, rumbo a los camerinos. Al llegar a su altura, los hombros de ambos se rozaron y el hombre redujo el paso. Se detuvo y levantó la mano hasta el punto donde se habían tocado.

Lentamente, se volvió para mirarla. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, y Sakura sintió una punzada de inquietud en la boca del estómago.

Era el señor Li. El brillo de la transpiración hacía resaltar cada ángulo del rostro del actor. Aunque el color de los ojos estaba envuelto en sombras, el resplandor de una creciente furia resultó inconfundible.

—¿Usted...? —dijo—. ¿Qué puñetas está haciendo en mi teatro?– Jamás nadie había maldecido delante de ella. La sorpresa hizo que respondiera con lentitud.

—Señor Li... Por lo que veo, su excelencia todavía no le ha hablado de mí.

—Le dije que aquí no había nada para usted.

—Sí, señor, pero la duquesa no estaba de acuerdo. Me ha contratado como su ayudante.

—Está despedida —dijo con brusquedad, al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia delante, alzándose imponente sobre ella.

Sakura podía oler el sudor de la piel y la humedad de la camisa de lino del actor, algo que no le desagradó en absoluto... Es más, le resultó fascinante. Li hacía que todos los demás hombres que había conocido en su vida parecieran blandos e insulsos.

—No, señor —contestó, sin apenas creer que fuera capaz de contradecirlo. Se produjo un breve silencio.

—¿No? —repitió Li con un hilo de voz, como si jamás hubiera escuchado semejante réplica.

_.La duquesa me ha dicho que, si le venía en gana, podía contratarme, y que si usted se oponía acudiera a ella.

De la garganta del actor brotó una desagradable risotada.

_-Eso ha dicho? Me gustaría saber a quién pertenece este maldito teatro. Acompáñeme. — Y la agarró del brazo con dureza.

A trompicones, una jadeante Sakura fue empujada hacia el camerino del actor, mientras sus oídos eran asediados por las apagadas maldiciones de Li.

_Señor... le agradecería que no utilizara semejantes palabras en mi presencia.

—Entra en mi teatro sin que la inviten, provoca un accidente entre bastidores, me persigue suplicando un empleo... ¿y ahora me da una lección de modales?

La puerta se cerró con estrépito y se quedaron de pie mirándose fijamente a los ojos; él con furia evidente, ella con callada obstinación. Sakura no iba a permitir que la despidiera.

—Nunca hubiera imaginado que tras un hombre como usted se escondiera semejante lenguaje —dijo Sakura con exagerada solemnidad. El señor Li abrió la boca para contestar, pero se limitó a musitar algo.

En la pequeña y bien iluminada habitación todos los detalles de la cara del actor aparecían llenos de vitalidad. La tez broncínea hacía innecesario el maquillaje, su mirada era tan penetrante que casi resultaba doloroso mantenerla, y su amplia mandíbula tenía la consistencia del granito.

—Ha cometido un error, señorita Kinomoto. Aquí no hay sitio para usted.

—Señor Li, si sigue enfadado por mi torpeza de esta mañana, me disculpo por ello. De ahora en adelante seré muy cuidadosa. ¿No me dará otra oportunidad?

Lo que enfurecía a Shaoran era su forma de reaccionar ante ella. El recuerdo de la muchacha le había perseguido todo el día. Lo cierto es que la simpática cháchara de la chica habría podido derretir un glaciar, pero a Shaoran sólo le sirvió para reafirmarse en su resolución.

–No tiene nada que ver con lo de esta mañana —dijo con bruscamente-• Lo único cierto es que aquí no hace falta.

— "Pero la duquesa me dijo que había muchas cosas que hacer. Podría ayudar con... el vestuario, la biblioteca del teatro...

Julia tiene un corazón muy blando —la interrumpió—, y usted se ha aprovechado de ella. Yo no soy tan fácil de manipular.

—No he manipulado a nadie —protestó Sakura. En ese momento llegó un criado, portando una camisa limpia de lino blanco y un chaleco, para ayudar a cambiarse a Shaoran para el segundo acto.

—Yamazaki —saludó Shaoran de manera cortante al tiempo que se desabrochaba la camisa mojada. Quedaban pocos minutos para que comenzara el segundo acto.

Hasta ese momento, Sakura jamás había visto desnudarse a un hombre. A medida que se soltaban los botones, iba surgiendo una brillante musculatura. Conmocionada, se acercó a la puerta.

—Señor Li... creo que debería irme ahora.

—¿Va a abandonar el Capital? —inquirió con frialdad, mientras terminaba de quitarse la camisa arrugada.

Sakura bajó la mirada con precipitación, aunque la imagen de aquel pecho amplio y desnudo ardía en su cerebro.

—Si la duquesa me lo autoriza, me quedaré.

—Entonces quédese si quiere, pero pagará por ello. Voy a convertir su vida en un infierno. ¿Ha entendido?

—Sí, señor Li —susurró Sakura, huyendo del camerino a toda prisa justo en el momento en que Li empezaba a desabrocharse los pantalones.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Shaoran se detuvo y deseó con firmeza que se desvaneciera aquella furiosa excitación sexual. Con mucho tacto, Yamazaki evitó mirar su cuerpo y recogió la muda sucia.

—¿Necesitará algo más el señor?—murmuró.

Un balde de agua helada no habría venido mal, por no hablar de un buen trago, pero Shaoran meneó la cabeza y, dándose la vuelta, continuó desvistiéndose. El criado ordenó algunas pocas cosas dentro del camerino y se marcho en silencio. Con la mirada fija en el espejo, Shaoran suspiró intentando concentrarse en el trabajo que tenía por delante... Pero su mente al completo estaba ocupada por la muchacha:

Sakura.

¿Quién era y por qué maldita razón quería trabajar en el Capital? A todas luces era una chica demasiado distinguida para un sitio así, lo suyo no era mezclarse con la complicada gente del teatro. ¿En qué había pensado Mei ling al contratarla? Le habría encantado poder abordar a su codirectora y arrancarle una explicación, pero no quedaba tiempo. Tenía que acabar la representación, y nada había más importante que darle al público del Capital exactamente lo que quería.

Como pudo, Sakura volvió a su privilegiado lugar entre bastidores. Colocó sus ardientes mejillas —sin duda, teñidas de un pertinaz carmesí_ entre las manos. ¿Se había equivocado al insistir en permanecer en el Capital pese a la desaprobación del señor Li? No le cupo duda alguna de que aquélla no era la vía adecuada para seducir a un hombre.

¿Por qué no le gustaba? Siempre le había resultado fácil hacer amigos, supuso que no era el tipo de mujer que prefería el señor Li. ¿Le sería muy difícil cambiar sus sentimientos hacia ella? ¿Y cuánto tiempo le llevaría? Preocupada, se quedó mirando hacia las ensombrecidas bambalinas, donde los actores esperaban pacientemente entre los decorados móviles.

Se alzó el telón, y la historia de los jóvenes y atribulados amantes se reanudó. Prueba innegable del talento del señor Li fue que, excepto el personaje que interpretaba, de la mente de Sakura desapareció todo.

Después de una serie de intrincados giros arguméntales, el villano terminaba por darse cuenta de que, aun cuando lograra casarse con la bella muchacha, jamás conquistaría su amor. Tras adoptar el papel de benefactor anónimo, ayudaba a la pareja a fugarse sin dejar que supieran jamás que había sido el único responsable de su felicidad.

El señor Li interpretaba al personaje sin un atisbo de autocompasión y sin perder en ningún momento la máscara de cinismo. Aunque, de alguna manera, su estricto autocontrol hacía saber al público que su corazón estaba roto. El final de la obra era convenientemente agridulce.

El teatro estalló en gritos atronadores y aplausos de entusiasmo que duraron hasta que los actores volvieron al escenario para recibir el merecido tributo. La mayor parte de los vítores iba dirigida a Li, que aceptó con una sonrisa y con una serie de reverencias apenas perceptibles. Tras anunciarse el programa de la noche siguiente, el telón cayó por última vez a pesar de los insistentes clamores de la concurrencia.

Sakura tuvo buen cuidado de escabullirse antes de que el señor Li la viera de nuevo. Alcanzó a ver su cabeza morena entre bambalinas, en el momento en que una muchedumbre de admiradores lo rodeaba. Todos querían estar cerca de él. Con un suspiro, Sakura se dirigió al despacho de la duquesa a recoger su abrigo.

—¿Has disfrutado de la obra, Sakura? Alzó la vista para ver a la duquesa de Leeds.

—¡Ah, ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida! —contestó tras una breve lucha por encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—¡Dios mío!—dijo la duquesa, riendo por el entusiasmo de su protegida.

—No es de extrañar que digan que el señor Li es una leyenda viva. El... él —Sakura se detuvo sin saber cómo describir la actuación de Li.

—Sí, ya lo sé —contestó la dama, todavía con una sonrisa en los labios. La euforia de Sakura se desvaneció de repente.

—Me temo que esta noche el señor Li me ha visto entre bastidores. Sigue sin aceptarme. Lo dejó muy claro. –Mei ling arqueó las cejas sorprendida.

—Es muy raro en él. Nunca ha discrepado conmigo por la gente que he contratado. No comprendo el motivo... —Dejó de hablar y se quedó mirando atentamente a Sakura con expresión de perplejidad—. No te preocupes, querida. Mañana por la mañana, antes del ensayo, me reuniré con él y todo se arreglará.

—Espero que sí, excelencia —dijo Sakura. Tras una pausa, añadió—: Deseo con toda mi alma trabajar en el Capital.

—Entonces, lo harás —le aseguró la duquesa—, a menos que el señor Li pueda aducir una muy buena razón para lo contrario... Algo que, supongo, será bastante improbable.

Shaoran, de pie en la parte trasera de la carpintería del teatro Capital, estudiaba con detenimiento los armazones dobles. Los recién elaborados bastidores, hechos de lienzos tensados sobre unas estructuras nervadas de madera, no tardarían en ser enviados a los pintores de la escenografía.

—Nunca los habíamos hecho tan grandes —comentó a los dos carpinteros que sostenían los bastidores abisagrados para su inspección—. ¿Cómo irán sujetos?

—Hemos pensado que lo mejor es que las abrazaderas lastren la parte trasera —contestó Yukito Tsukihiro, el jefe de los carpinteros—. Eso los mantendría firmes durante las representaciones. –Shaoran alargó la ancha mano y agarró una de las vigas de madera para comprobar su solidez.

—Sería mejor que engancharais el bastidor trasero a un listón de madera y lo atornillarais al suelo. No quiero correr el riesgo de que caiga sobre alguien. Es una pieza tremendamente pesada.

Yukito asintió y rodeó el armazón para estudiarlo de cerca. Los bastidores se habían hecho dobles para que la pieza frontal pudiera resbalar por su propio peso y facilitara un cambio rápido de escenario, dejando a la vista el segundo decorado situado justo detrás de aquél. Se trataba de un trabajo peliagudo, que había exigido una adecuada combinación de habilidad y precisión para evitar errores. Apartándose de los bastidores dobles, Shaoran se tiró del flequillo con mirada ausente.

—Veamos cómo cae el primero —dijo.

—Muy bien, señor Li —contestó Yukito con cierto recelo—. Aunque debo advertirle que todavía no he probado el mecanismo.

—Ahora es tan buen momento como cualquier otro. Yamazaki, el aprendiz, se abalanzó para, con su poco peso, intentar ayudar a los carpinteros a sostener los armazones.

—Bajad el delantero —ordenó Yukito, y los ayudantes empezaron a dejar caer el primer decorado.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Shaoran vio entrar a alguien en el taller. Se trataba de una chica delgada, que llevaba consigo una escoba, un recogedor y un sacudidor del polvo hecho de tiras de trapo. «La chica nueva», se dijo Shaoran con una punzada de irritación. Sakura no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la demostración que se estaba llevando a cabo... y se dirigía directamente hacia el lugar donde habría de caer el bastidor.

—¡Cuidado, imbécil! —exclamó Shaoran con brusquedad. Sakura se detuvo y se lo quedó mirando, aturdida, con ojos de cervatillo, mientras la estructura de madera se desplomaba sobre ella.

De inmediato, Shaoran se abalanzó hacia delante, la agarró y se giró para protegerla con su cuerpo. El pesado bastidor cayó sobre el hombro herido del actor, provocándole un dolor tan intenso que le hizo tambalearse y blasfemar.

Durante un momento se quedó sin respiración; como buenamente pudo, consiguió no perder el equilibrio. Apenas se dio cuenta de que Yukito y los otros salían disparados para levantar y retirar el bastidor, mientras la chica se apartaba de él.

—Señor Li —preguntó confundida—, ¿está usted bien? Lo siento muchísimo.

Shaoran sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, la cara blanca, intentando por todos los medios reprimir una irrefrenable náusea; no tenía la intención de pasar la vergüenza de echar a perder el almuerzo en mitad de la carpintería. Siempre consciente de su imagen de autoridad, nunca se ponía enfermo ni mostraba debilidad o indecisión ante sus empleados.

—¡Dios mío, su hombro!—exclamó Sakura sin poder apartar la mirada de la camisa del actor, donde empezaban a aparecer algunas manchas de sangre a causa de la abertura de la herida—. ¿Puedo hacer algo?

—Sí... alejarse de mí —murmuró Shaoran una vez ganada la batalla contra la náusea. Tras una profunda y revitalizadora bocanada de aire, añadió—: ¿Qué demonios hace aquí?

—Venía a barrer las virutas y trozos de madera y a limpiar las herramientas de los carpinteros y... ¿hay algo que quiera que haga, señor?

—¡Fuera!—vociferó Shaoran con el ceño fruncido y el rostro endurecido—. ¡Antes de que la estrangule!

—Sí, señor —contestó, sumisa, Sakura.

Con toda probabilidad, cualquier otra chica en su situación habría roto a llorar. Aunque a regañadientes, Shaoran no tuvo más remedio que reconocer su entereza. En el Capital, todo el mundo temía sus arranques de furia, e incluso Mei ling le evitaba cuando estaba de un humor de perros.

Sakura lanzó una mirada de disculpa hacia Yukito.

—Lo siento señor Tsukihiro. Volveré más tarde para barrer.

—No te preocupes, muchacha. —El carpintero jefe esperó a que Sakura se fuera antes de volverse hacia Shaoran—. Señor Li —dijo a modo de reproche—, estoy seguro de que no era necesario hablar a la muchacha de esa forma. Sólo intentaba ayudar.

—Es un desastre con patas.

—Pero señor Li —terció Yamazaki, el aprendiz—, Sakurita sólo parece tener accidentes cuando usted está cerca. El resto del tiempo lo hace todo muy bien.

—No me importa. —Shaoran mantenía la mano sobre el hombro, que le ardía como el fuego.

Le dolía la cabeza; parecía estar a punto de estallarle—. La quiero fuera de aquí —murmuró, y abandonó el taller con paso decidido.

Se dirigió al despacho de Mei ling con la intención de dar rienda suelta a su enfado. La culpa de todo la tenía ella, por haber insistido en contratar a la chica. Así pues, la responsabilidad de despedirla recaía sobre la duquesa. La encontró sentada en el escritorio, repasando concentrada la programación de la semana. Mei ling alzó la mirada hacia él y la sorpresa la hizo palidecer.

—Shaoran, ¿qué ha ocurrido? Parece como si te acabara de arrollar un tiro de seis caballos.

—Peor aún. Acabo de tener otro encuentro con tu pequeña protegida.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó Mei ling con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Le contó lo sucedido en la carpintería, pero en lugar de reaccionar con la preocupación y consternación que esperaba, Mei ling pareció encontrar la historia tremendamente divertida.

—Pobre Shaoran —dijo sonriendo—. No me extraña que estés de un humor de mil demonios. Bien, no puedes culpar a Sakurita.

—¿No puedo? —preguntó Li con acritud.

—Sólo es su primer día y le llevará algún tiempo familiarizarse con el entorno.

—Su primer día —replicó Shaoran— y el último. Mei ling, quiero que se vaya. Lo digo en serio.

—No entiendo por qué encuentras a Sakura Kinomoto tan desagradable. —Mei ling se apoyó en la silla con una expresión de curiosidad que enfureció a Shaoran.

—Es una chica inexperta, que no sabe nada sobre el teatro.

Todos hemos sido inexpertos alguna vez —replicó Julia y le dedicó una mirada un tanto burlona –Todos, excepto tú, claro, que debes de haber salido del seno materno sabiéndolo todo sobre el teatro...

—No pertenece a este mundo —la interrumpió Shaoran—. Ni siquiera tú puedes discutir ese detalle.

—Quizá no —admitió—, pero Sakura es una jovencita dulce e inteligente que, sin duda alguna, se encuentra en algún tipo de apuro. Quiero ayudarla.

—La única manera de ayudarla es devolverla al sitio de donde procede.

—¿Y qué pasa si está huyendo de una situación de peligro? ¿No te preocupa por lo menos un poco? ¿Ni siquiera despierta tu curiosidad?

—No.

Mei ling suspiró con desesperación.

—Si no la dejamos trabajar aquí, quién sabe en qué circunstancias puede llegar a encontrarse. Si lo prefieres, le pagaré el sueldo de mi propio bolsillo.

—No dirigimos una casa de caridad, maldita sea!

—Necesito una ayudanta —digo Mei ling—, la necesito desde hace bastante tiempo, y

Sakura es justo lo que preciso. ¿Por qué te enerva tanto?

—Porque ella... —Shaoran cerró la boca de repente. El problema era que la chica le molestaba por razones que no alcanzaba a entender. Quizá fuera porque se mostraba ridículamente franca y desprotegida... La antítesis de su propia naturaleza. Le hacía sentir incómodo porque le recordaba todo lo que no quería ser, todas aquellas cosas que, no sin esfuerzo, había cambiado de sí mismo.

Sin embargo, no era su intención divertir a Mei ling con semejante información. A la duquesa siempre le había fastidiado que dirigiera su vida y sus emociones con aparente facilidad.

—Shaoran —dijo Mei ling con impaciencia, desistiendo de leer sus pensamientos—, has de poder dar alguna explicación.

—El hecho de que sea una tonta patosa debería ser suficiente. A Mei ling se le desencajó la mandíbula por el asombro.

—¡Cualquiera puede tener un accidente ocasional! ¡No es típico de ti ser tan mezquino!

—He dicho que se va y no quiero hablar más sobre este asunto.

—Entonces serás tú quien la despida. Estoy segura de que se me atragantarían las palabras.

—Yo no tendré tal problema—aseguró Shaoran—. ¿Dónde está?

—La envié a ayudar a la señora Sakakibara con los vestidos —contestó con brusquedad Mei ling, dándole la espalda y poniéndose a revolver un montón de papeles que había sobre la mesa.

Shaoran salió del despacho decidido a encontrar a la chica de inmediato. La sastrería estaba situada en un edificio que se alzaba a escasa distancia de los otros, puesto que era la parte del teatro que corría más peligro de sufrir un incendio. De esa manera, había más posibilidades de contener el fuego y de sufrirlo se preservaba al resto de las dependencias del Capital.

La señora Sakakibara, más que una mujer, parecía una alegre montaña coronada por una mata de pelo moreno rizado. Sus enormes manos se movían con destreza cuando creaba los vestidos más exquisitos que podían verse sobre un escenario. Tenía a su cargo media docena de chicas, que la ayudaban a coser y mantener la ingente colección de trajes que llenaban percheros y más percheros.

El aspecto de una puesta en escena del teatro Capital era de una magnificencia excepcional, y actores y público por igual eran conscientes de que no se escatimaban gastos para conseguir el efecto deseado.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señor Li? —Dijo la costurera con alegría—. ¿La camisa que se puso ayer anoche todavía le queda corta de mangas? Si es necesario, volveré a alargarlas. Shaoran no estaba para chácharas.

—Hay una chica nueva..., la señorita Kinomoto. Quiero verla.

—Ah, esa preciosa chiquilla, ¿no? La he mandado a la parte de atrás con unas cestas de vestidos que han de lavarse de manera especial. La seda es demasiado delicada para secarla al aire de la ciudad, con todo ese hollín, así que se van a llevar al campo, donde los trajes se lavarán y secarán...

—Gracias —la interrumpió Shaoran, muy poco interesado en las complejidades de la lavandería—. Que tenga un buen día, señora Sakakibara.

—Después de llevar las cestas al carro de la lavandería —añadió la costurera—, tiene que llevarle a su oficina los bocetos de los vestidos para _Otelo._

_—_Gracias —dijo Shaoran entre dientes, sintiendo cierta irritación, cuando no alarma, ante la noticia de que Sakura Kinomoto fuera a visitar su despacho.

Con los desastres que parecían ocurrir siempre que la chica se hallaba cerca, se daría por satisfecho si, durante el rato que llevaba ausente, el despacho no había quedado reducido a un montón de escombros.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó al pequeño cuarto que consideraba su territorio sagrado, lo encontró vacío... y considerablemente más limpio de lo que había estado en años. Los libros y los montones de papeles habían sido apilados con esmero, el polvo no cubría ya las estanterías y los muebles y su caótico y abarrotado escritorio aparecía ahora limpio y ordenado.

Shaoran entró en el despacho y miró por todas partes desconcertado.

—¿Cómo demonios voy a encontrar algo ahora? —murmuró. Una mancha de color dentro del cuarto captó su atención: alguien había colocado una rosa roja en un vaso de agua encima de la mesa.

Sorprendido, Shaoran tocó la aterciopelada flor de invernadero.

—Es una oferta de paz —la voz de Sakura surgió a sus espaldas. Li se volvió y la vio asomada al marco de la puerta con una amistosa sonrisa—. Junto con la promesa de no volver a lastimarlo.

Perplejo y en silencio, Shaoran la miró de hito en hito. Las ansias de despedirla de inmediato se desvanecieron en sus labios. Hasta ese momento, había madurado la decisión sin el más mínimo atisbo de remordimiento, pero aquel rostro dulce y optimista le hizo sentirse claramente incómodo.

Por otro lado, no podía despedirla sin quedar a ojos de los integrantes de la compañía como un ogro. Le asaltó la duda de si la chica era en verdad tan inocente como aparentaba o, si por el contrario, no era más que una astuta manipuladora. Sus grandes ojos castaños no le aportaron pista alguna.

Por primera vez, Shaoran se dio cuenta de que Sakura Kinomoto era bonita —mejor aún, hermosa—, que tenía unos rasgos delicados, una piel tersa como la porcelana y una boca tan inocente como sensual. La figura, esbelta y delicada, aunque alejada de la elegante voluptuosidad que tanto valoraba en una mujer, no carecía en absoluto de atractivo.

Logan se sentó en la silla y estudió a la chica con detenimiento.

—¿De dónde ha sacado esto?—preguntó señalando la rosa.

—Del mercado de flores del Joven Carden. Fui allí esta mañana temprano. Es el sitio más extraordinario que he visto, con todos esos titiriteros y tratantes de aves. Y qué cantidad de frutas y verduras...

—No es un lugar seguro para que vaya sola, señorita Kinomoto. Los ladrones y gitanos no tendrían ni para empezar con un pichoncito como usted.

—No tuve ningún problema, señor Li —dijo con una reluciente sonrisa—. Es muy amable al preocuparse por mí.

—No estoy preocupado —replicó con rotundidad, mientras tamborileaba con los dedos encima de la mesa—. Es sólo que he sido testigo de cómo parecen acompañarle los problemas.

—No es cierto —protestó Sakura sin resentimiento—. Diría que, hasta ahora, nunca le había causado problemas a nadie. He llevado una vida muy tranquila.

—Entonces, cuénteme por qué una chica aparentemente bien educada como usted busca trabajo en el teatro Capital.

—Para estar cerca de usted.

La desvergonzada declaración hizo que Shaoran meneara la cabeza. Viniendo de quién venía, carecía de sentido, pues la inocencia e inexperiencia de Sakura no podían ser más evidentes. ¿Por qué quería tener una aventura con él.

—¿Su familia sabe que está aquí? —preguntó.

—Sí contestó con cierta precipitación.

Los labios de Shaoran se torcieron en un gesto de escepticismo.

—¿Quién es su padre? ¿A qué se dedica?

—Es... un granjero—contestó con cautela.

—A todas luces, uno próspero. —La suspicaz mirada de Shaoran se deslizó por la suave tela de algodón y el corte delicado del vestido de la chica— ¿Por qué no está en casa con su familia, señorita Kinomoto?

Las contestaciones de Sakura se iban haciendo cada vez más titubeantes y Shaoran percibió su repentina desazón.

—Me he peleado con ellos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el actor, y no le pasó desapercibido el rubor que afloró a las mejillas de la chica a causa de la mentira.

—Preferiría no decirlo...

—¿Tiene que ver con un hombre?

El parpadeo de sorpresa en los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura confirmó a Shaoran que su suposición era acertada. Retrepándose en la silla, la estudió con serenidad.

–Lo dejaremos aquí, señorita Kinomoto. No necesito saber, o preocuparme, por sus asuntos personales. No obstante, déjeme advertirle de nuevo que si, por cualquier razón, alberga algún tipo de esperanza de que usted _y yo _vayamos a...

—Entiendo —le interrumpió con total naturalidad—. No quiere tener ninguna aventura conmigo. —Se dirigió a la puerta y, al llegar a ella, se detuvo y añadió—: Sin embargo, la gente puede cambiar de opinión.

—Yo no —dijo él, y frunció el ceño cuando la chica desapareció de su vista. «Por Dios bendito, ¿es que no entiende el significado de la palabra no :»

Sakura estaba ocupada todo el día. Cuando no remendaba rotos y enganchones en multitud de vestidos, limpiaba el desorden de los camerinos de los actores; si no estaba numerando los tacos de entradas recién impresos, empleaba el tiempo en copiar la programación de la duquesa para el señor Li y los demás integrantes de la compañía.

Era como una gran familia y, como cabría esperar de un grupo tan numeroso, se daban todo tipo de riñas intestinas. Lo más fascinante era la pintoresca diversidad de actores en nómina. Sakura tenía la impresión de que los comediantes eran mucho más interesantes y extravagantes que la gente normal, y su forma de hablar y bromear, tan franca, le impresionaba.

Independientemente de cuál fuera el tema de conversación que mantuvieran, siempre parecía incluir alguna referencia al señor Li. Resultaba evidente que todos lo admiraban —incluso podría decirse que lo adoraban y lo utilizaban como patrón con el que medir al resto de la gente. Mientras barría el suelo de la sala de descanso y recogía platos y tazas de té sucias, Sakura escuchó a algunos de los más famosos actores del Capital discutir acerca de las causas de enamoramiento de la gente.

—No es lo que muestras —decía Nakuru Akizuki, una diminuta actriz cómica de pelo ensortijado—, sino lo que escondes. El señor Li, por ejemplo: obsérvalo en cualquiera de los papeles que interpreta y verás que siempre esconde algo. Lo que hace que te atraiga una persona es su misterio.

—¿Estamos hablando del teatro o de la vida real? —preguntó Kerberous, el caballero rubio que había estoqueado por accidente al señor Li durante el combate de esgrima.

—¿Es que hay alguna diferencia? —inquirió con simulado desconcierto Charles Haversley, otro joven actor contratado, provocando la hilaridad general.

—No en este caso —afirmó Nakuru Akizuki—. La gente siempre quiere lo que no tiene. El público se enamora del protagonista porque nunca pertenecerá a ninguno de ellos. En la vida real, sucede lo mismo. No hay mujer u hombre vivo que no se haya enamorado de alguien que estuviera fuera de su alcance.

Con la escoba y el recogedor en la mano, Sakura se detuvo cerca del grupo.

—No sé si estoy de acuerdo—dijo con aire pensativo—. No estoy muy versada en estos temas, pero... si alguien fuera muy amable con una y la hiciera sentir segura y querida... ¿no lo encontraría atractivo?

—No lo sé —contestó Charles, sonriendo con desenfado—. Quizá deberías comprobar tu teoría conmigo, Sakurita, y veríamos si funciona.

—Creo que Sakurita ya la está probando con otra persona —terció Nakuru con malicia, y se rió al ver que Sakura se ruborizada—. Perdóname, querida... Nos gusta tomarnos el pelo unos a otros. Me temo que tendrás que acostumbrarte a ello.

Sakura recuperó la sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, señorita Akizuki.

—¿En quién estás probando tu teoría? —preguntó Charles con vivo interés—. ¿No me dirás que en el señor Li? —Simuló indignarse cuando vio que el rubor de Sakurita se hacía más intenso—. ¿Por qué con él y no conmigo? De acuerdo, es rico, guapo y famoso... pero ¿qué tiene, además de eso?

Sin saber como escabullirse de la broma, Sakura empezó a mover con energía la escoba, salió barriendo de la habitación y siguió haciéndolo por el pasillo.

—Pobrecita —oyó que decía Kerberous en voz baja—. Shaoran nunca se fijará en ella... En cualquier caso, es demasiado dulce para él.

Atribulada, Sakura dejó de barrer y se recostó contra la puerta de entrada de la sala de ensayos. Después de haber oído a los actores —y todos tenían mucho más mundo que ella—, empezaba a darse cuenta de que había cometido un error. Se había acercado al señor Li de la manera equivocada, al proclamar con descaro sus intenciones, mostrándose completamente disponible y sin guardar un atisbo de misterio con el que atraerlo.

No era de extrañar que mostrara tan poco interés por ella. Pero no era demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas. Suspirando profundamente, Sakura deseó que hubiera alguien, alguna mujer sabia y experimentada, de quien poder recibir los consejos que con tanta desesperación necesitaba. La duquesa, quizá... Pero jamás aprobaría sus proyectos. De repente, se le ocurrió una idea que hizo que su frente se despejara. Quizá sí hubiera alguien a quien recurrir.

.

.

.

.

Espero la historia les haya parecido interesante.

Publicaré el siguiente cápitulo en cuatro o cinco días más, sólo tengo otra pregunta que hacerles... se pueden contestar reviews si la historia no es mía?

de ante mano gracias por mirar siquiera la pregunta!

Sepan que agradesco a todos aquellos lectores que dejan reviews y a los que no por igual. Son muy importantes para mí.

Y sólo para aclarar, la historia no es mía sino de Lisa Keypas.

Cómo la historia no es mía podré actualizarla sin dejar de atender "El secuestro de Sakura" que sí es de mi autoría.

Nos vemos...

Atte:. Dalian Monthgomery


	4. Chapter 4: Sentimientos controlados :)

**Bien como todos ya sabemos** los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen si no a las fabulosas CLAMP. La ihistoria tampoco es mía, se llama "Por que eres mía" y le pertenece a Lisa Keypas, que es una increíble escritoria. Hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro y pues… "X" a leer!

_**Declaimer: **_Sakura está decidida a librarse del matrimonio que sus padres concertaron para ella, y la única manera de hacerlo es acostándose con el mejor actor de todo Londres, Shaoran Li.

.

.

_**Porque tú eres mía…**_

Cuando Sakura se apeó del coche de punto que la había trasladado hasta la casa de Somerset, el cielo estaba cubierto de negros nubarrones. La señora Lang, sentada al fuego en la salita de la chimenea, cenaba en una bandeja.

—Querida, has vuelto más tarde de lo que esperaba. ¿Tan terriblemente ocupada te tienen en el teatro? Debes de estar hambrienta. Mandaré que traigan otra bandeja.

Sakura le dio las gracias con un movimiento de cabeza y se sentó a su lado. Cuando el calor del fuego atravesó el traje de algodón sintió un escalofrío. A petición de la anciana,

Sakura le narró los acontecimientos del día mirando fijamente el fuego.

—Señora Lang, me gustaría pedirle consejo acerca de algo, aunque creo que voy a escandalizarla.

—Chiquilla, es imposible que me escandalice, he vivido demasiado como para que algo me sorprenda. —La anciana se inclinó hacia delante; los ojos le brillaban en el rostro suavemente arrugado—. Bueno, has picado mi curiosidad... No me hagas esperar.

—He pensado que con su experiencia... Quiero decir, sus conocimientos de antaño... Querría preguntarle cómo... —Sakura se detuvo, obligándose a hablar—. Quiero seducir a un hombre.

La anciana se recostó en el asiento sin pestañear.

—La he escandalizado —dijo Sakura.

—«Sorprendido» sería más acertado, querida. No esperaba semejante pregunta de tí. ¿Estás segura de saber lo que haces? No me gustaría que cometieras un error del que más tarde te avergonzarás.

—Señora Lang —contestó Sakura con ironía—, en toda mi vida no he conseguido hacer algo de lo que realmente pudiera avergonzarme. Los ojos de la anciana adquirieron un repentino brillo de regocijo.

—Y quieres poner remedio a eso, ¿no?

—¡Sí! De otro modo, no conseguiré tener carácter o entereza en absoluto.

—Querida, no estoy de acuerdo. Me parece que tienes bastante más carácter y entereza de lo normal. No obstante, si estás decidida a poner en práctica tus intenciones, estaré encantada de aconsejarte. Sé bastante sobre hombres, o, al menos, sabía. Me atrevería a decir que no pueden haber cambiando mucho en los diez o veinte últimos años. Dime, ¿hay un hombre concreto al que quieras seducir?

—A decir verdad, se trata de Shaoran Li.

—¡Ah! —La señora Lang se la quedó mirando un buen rato con fauna mirada a la vez penetrante y distante. Era como si la hubiera asaltado algún recuerdo del pasado, alguno que parecía estar saboreando—. No te puedo culpar en lo más mínimo —dijo al cabo—. Si yo fuera una jovencita bonita como tú, también intentaría seducirlo.

—¿Lo haría?—preguntó Sakura, sorprendida por la confesión.

—¡Ah, ya lo creo! Me parece que el señor Li es uno de los pocos hombres de Inglaterra a los que merece la pena seducir. Yo no me molestaría por esas criaturas afeminadas y ensimismadas que pasan por ser los grandes amantes de hoy día. Por desgracia, nunca he tenido la oportunidad de conocer al señor Li, pero le he visto actuar. La primera vez, hace cinco años; interpretaba a Yago en _Otelo... _Jamás he visto una actuación con más talento: un malvado en estado puro, seductor, suave como la seda... Como actor, es digno de toda la admiración; como hombre, me temo que es bastante peligroso.

—¿Peligroso?—preguntó nerviosa Sakura.

—Sí, para el corazón de una mujer. Los hombres seguros son para casarse; los peligrosos, para el placer. Con éstos, tienes que asegurarte de que sólo los necesitas para eso.

Sakura se inclinó hacia delante.

—Señora Lang, no le contará a nadie mis planes, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no. Éste es un asunto muy íntimo. Además, no hay ninguna garantía de que lo vayas a conseguir. Por lo que sé de Shaoran Li—la mayoría por cosas que he oído de Mei ling—, no eres su tipo. Hay hombres con ciertas apetencias que sólo pueden satisfacer mujeres muy habilidosas, y tú...—Se detuvo y observó a Sakura con ojo crítico—. Algo me dice que tu repertorio es muy limitado.

—Ni siquiera tengo repertorio—sentenció Sakura con un deje de pesimismo.

La señora Lang apoyó la barbilla en una de sus arrugadas manos.

—Esto dificulta un tanto las cosas. Por otro lado, posees juventud y belleza, virtudes ambas que no deberían ser subestimadas.

—El problema es que ya he cometido un error. Tenía que haberme comportado de manera misteriosa y distante... En su lugar, he expuesto mis intenciones con toda claridad.

—¿Sabe que lo deseas?—preguntó la señora Lang con aire divertido.

—Sí, y ha dejado claro que no desea hacer nada conmigo.

—Bueno, tu franco acercamiento no tiene, por fuerza, que ser un error —consideró la señora Lang—. Podemos asumir que un hombre como Li esté acostumbrado a mujeres que se insinúan de manera sutil y sofisticada. A lo mejor, incluso fue un acierto que le desconcertaras.

—No sólo le desconcerté —reconoció una Sakura avergonzada—, de paso conseguí que lo estoquearan.

—¿Qué hiciste qué? —preguntó la señora Lang sobresaltada, y Sakura le relató el accidente de esgrima. La anciana la miraba entre divertida e incrédula—. Te diré una cosa, chiquilla... Esto es todo un desafío para mí, déjame pensar un instante.

Sakura esperó a que la anciana considerara el problema.

—Es una lástima que no tengas talento como actriz —dijo la señora Lang—. El lugar para acercarse a un hombre como Li es el escenario, que es donde está más relajado. Excepto cuando actúa, sospecho que jamás baja la guardia, y sería sólo durante esos momentos de vulnerabilidad cuando podrías traspasar sus defensas.

—Quizá pudiera ofrecerme para apuntar a algún actor o actriz cuando estén aprendiendo su papel —sugirió Sakura no muy convencida.

—Sí, es una excelente idea.

—Pero señora Lang... ¿y qué hago si consigo pillar al señor Li en uno de esos «momentos vulnerables»? ¿Qué tendría que decirle?

—Déjate guiar por la intuición. Limítate a recordar que no debes comportarte como una enamorada. Simplemente deja claro que estás disponible y dispuesta... Que ofreces placer sin complicaciones. Ningún hombre en el mundo podría resistirse.

Sakura, obediente, asintió.

—Una cosa más —añadió la señora Lang, mirándola meditabunda—. Tendrás que vestirte del modo adecuado para el papel. Aunque parece que tienes una figura atractiva, nadie lo diría viéndote vestida de colegiala. "

Una sonrisa de resignación cruzó el rostro de Sakura.

—Me temo, señora, que no se puede evitar: no me puedo permitir un vestido nuevo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —le prometió la anciana—. Ya pensaré en algo.– Sakura sonrió y admiró la viva energía y el entusiasmo de la señora Lang.

—Estoy encantada de haberle pedido consejo, señora.

—Yo también, Sakurita. Tomar parte en tu conspiración es lo más excitante que me ha pasado en años. Con mi ayuda, te llevarás al señor Li a la cama como quien lleva un cordero al matadero.

—Eso espero —contestó Sakura—, aunque... me cuesta imaginármelo como a un cordero.

—Eso tendrás que descubrirlo por ti misma. Según mi experiencia, con frecuencia los hombres se comportan de manera diferente en la cama a como lo hacen fuera de ella, y los actores son los amantes más impredecibles de todos. Una nunca se sabe cuándo están interpretando un papel. —Tramando algo en su interior, volvió el plácido semblante hacia el fuego, mientras la doncella entraba con la bandeja de la cena de Sakura.

—Señora Lang, ¿hay alguna manera de saber cómo tendré que comportarme? — preguntó Sakura una vez se hubo marchado la sirvienta.

La anciana la miró inquisitivamente, pues había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

—Me refiero a saber qué tal amante puede ser un hombre —le aclaró Sakura.

—Creo que te harás una idea aproximada por la manera en que te bese. —Algo pareció distraerla de nuevo, y empezó a jugar con un mechón suelto de su cabellera—. La verdad es que es una idea buenísima. ¿Por qué no sorprender al señor Li con un beso? Es una treta audaz y elegante, y, sin ningún género de dudas, lo intrigará.

—Pero ¿cómo?... ¿cuándo?

—Lo dejaré a tu imaginación, Sakurita. Encontrarás el momento apropiado.

_Sorprenderlo con un beso._

Durante el día siguiente, la picara sugerencia de la señora Lang no dejó de rondar la cabeza de Sakura. _Jamás _encontraría el momento apropiado para hacer semejante cosa. Si al menos tuviera la belleza de su hermana mayor, Rika, o la inteligencia de Chiharu... Pero ella era de una mediocridad espantosa, y el señor Li resultaba... inalcanzable.

Había tenido ocasión de comprobar el efecto que el actor producía en los demás, en aquella multitud de aristócratas que se agolpaban a la puerta de su camerino después de cada representación; en los actores y actrices, que buscaban su consejo... Todo el mundo quería algo de él. «Incluso yo», pensó Sakurita, sintiéndose avergonzada e inquieta. Quería de Li el más personal de los servicios y, con un poco de suerte, el actor no llegaría a saber nunca el porqué.

En un intento por saber algo más de él, Sakura se acercó a Nakuru Akizuki, que estaba tomando a solas el té en la sala de descanso. La actriz era una mina de información, conocía la vida y los milagros de todos los integrantes de la compañía y le encantaba chismorrear sobre todos ellos.

—¿Así que te gustaría saber más sobre el señor Li? —preguntó Nakuru, mientras se llevaba una bizcocho glaseado a la boca. Aunque la señora Sakakibara no paraba de refunfuñar por la excesiva voluptuosidad de Nakuru, ésta parecía no poder evitar ser una golosa—. Como a todos nosotros, Sakurita. El señor Li es el hombre más fascinante que he conocido, y el más difícil de conocer; es un fanático de su intimidad. Jamás invita a la gente a su casa y, que yo sepa, nadie de la compañía, a excepción de la duquesa, lo ha visitado jamás allí.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—El señor Li y la duquesa han sido alguna vez... Nakuru meneó la cabeza con un revuelo de mechones castaños.

—Siempre se han parecido demasiado, supongo, los dos están tan enamorados del teatro que nunca ha habido sitio para nadie más. Luego, Mei ling conoció al duque y... pero ésa es otra historia. La respuesta a tu pregunta: Mei ling y el señor Li nunca han tenido un idilio. Ella me dijo que el señor Li cree que enamorarse es lo peor que podría pasarle.

—Pero ¿por qué?

Nakuru se encogió de hombros con desenfado.

—Es el misterio del señor Li. Ese hombre es todo secretos. —Bajó la voz y se inclinó sobre la taza de té—. Te diré algo que saben muy pocos: el señor Li es hijo de un aparcero, y ni siquiera fue a la escuela. ¿Te lo imaginas?

—No, yo...—Sakura estaba sorprendida de veras—. Parece tan culto, tan noble...

—Así es —reconoció Nakuru—, pero sus orígenes harían que los nuestros parecieran regios. De hecho, Mei ling me insinuó en una ocasión que el señor Li había sido maltratado, que su padre le había golpeado y casi matado de hambre. Ésa es la razón de que sus familiares no vengan nunca a visitar el teatro o de que no se les permita asistir a una representación. Les paga para que se mantengan lejos de él.

Sakura reflexionó sobre lo que acababa de oír, mientras Nakuru seguía hurgando en la lata de bizcochos. Intentó imaginarse al señor Li de niño, sumido en la pobreza, siendo maltratado, y le resultaba imposible reconciliar esa imagen con la del poderoso y seguro de sí mismo propietario del teatro Capital. Había adquirido tales proporciones divinas a los ojos del público —y a los de Sakura—, que se le hacía difícil creer que se hubiera librado dé un pasado tan humilde como el descrito por Nakuru.

«Así que de ahí procede el talento del señor Li», pensó con un atisbo de compasión. Un hombre no puede dejar su pasado e inventar una nueva vida si no dispone de una portentosa imaginación... y de igual grado de resolución.

—Perdóneme, señorita Akizuki—musitó—. Tengo trabajo que hacer. – Nakuru le guiñó un ojo, abrió el libreto de una obra y, vocalizando en silencio, se dispuso a memorizar su papel.

Sakura recorrió el pasillo camino del despacho del señor Li, con el corazón latiéndole cada vez más deprisa a medida que se acercaba al umbral. La puerta estaba abierta, dejando a la vista la espalda del actor, que estaba sentado tras su descomunal escritorio de caoba. La camisa blanca de lino, recién planchada, se le pegaba a la espalda formando pliegues. Se había despojado del chaleco gris claro y de la corbata de seda negra que había llevado todo el día.

Después de haberlo visto toda la jornada en incesante actividad, resultaba un tanto extraño contemplarlo así, tan quieto y callado. Cuando recorría con grandes zancadas el teatro, como un capitán recorre su nave, parecía disponer de la energía de diez hombres. En un momento estaba dirigiendo a los actores durante un ensayo, camelándolos o apretándoles las tuercas hasta que quedaba satisfecho con las actuaciones y, al siguiente, se encontraba en el taller de pintura, trasladando decorados móviles y bastidores, explicando de un modo tan enfático cómo quería que se pintaran, que parecía que fuera a coger una brocha y hacer él mismo el trabajo.

Todos los miembros de la compañía, fueran hombres o mujeres, sabían que, tarde o temprano, su trabajo sería examinado cuidadosamente por el señor Li, así que todos se afanaban en complacerle. Cuando recibían una o dos palabras de elogio, rebosaban de satisfacción. Sakura estaba deseando conseguir que le prestara idéntica atención y que dejara de verla sólo como una empleada problemática.

Cuando Sakura se detuvo en la puerta, el señor Li se puso tenso y movió toda la poderosa musculatura de la espalda. Aunque Sakura no había hecho ruido, el hombre se volvió en la silla y sus ámbares ojos miraron de forma inquisitiva por encima del hombro.

—Señor Li —dijo—, he pensado que podría ayudarle con su correspondencia. He advertido el copioso volumen y... creo que podría escribir las cartas que me dictara. —Al leer la falta de respuesta en su cara, añadió esperanzada—: Tengo muy buena caligrafía.

Shaoran tardó una eternidad en responder. Contempló la pila de cartas sin contestar, amontonadas en una esquina del escritorio, y luego volvió su mirada hacia ella. Muy despacio, y después de retirar unos cuantos libros que estaban apilados encima, acercó una silla.

—¿Por qué no?—masculló.

Sakura se sentó, cogió pluma y papel y se situó en la esquina de la mesa para escribir. El señor Li extrajo una hoja de notas de encima del montón y la leyó en silencio mientras se tiraba de un mechón del flequillo. Sakura nunca había visto a un hombre con un pelo tan hermoso; debía de haber muchas mujeres a quienes les gustaría acariciar aquellos alborotados mechones.

Disfrutando con aire culpable de la novedad de estar a solas con él, Sakura continuó con su discreta inspección. La tensión de las largas piernas de Shaoran se hacía patente bajo los pantalones grises y evidenciaba unos músculos largos y en forma. Muchos de los papeles que interpretaba exigían grandes aptitudes atléticas; la intensidad de las escenas de lucha y esgrima que representaba noche tras noche le mantenían en una condición física extraordinaria.

-La Carta será Dirigida _Monsieur_ Jaques Daimler, _rué des Meaux Arts_ ., París.

Para sorpresa de Sakura, Li empezó a dictarle en francés, y se dio cuenta de que la estaba probando para ver si realmente dominaba el idioma. Creciéndose ante el reto, empezó a escribir con agilidad. A partir de lo que Li le dictó, Sakura dedujo que Shaoran estaba ayudando a un director de la Comedia Françoise que pretendía alquilar un teatro de Londres durante una breve temporada para exhibir sus producciones ante el público inglés.

—_Pardon, _señor —le interrumpió Sakura en mitad de una oración—, pero creo que este verbo debería ir conjugado en pretérito indefinido de subjuntivo...

—Déjelo así... Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Señor Li, estoy segura de que está al corriente de lo quisquillosos que son los franceses con su idioma...

—Estoy seguro de que sé muchísimas más cosas acerca de los franceses que usted — replicó con contundencia—, y conjugaré el maldito verbo como me plazca.

—Muy bien —Sakura inclinó la cabeza sobre el papel—, pero está equivocado — murmuró.

De repente, Shaoran sintió que su enfado dejaba paso a un incontenible acceso de risa, y se vio obligado a realizar un serio esfuerzo para reprimir la carcajada que afloraba a su garganta. Nadie se había atrevido a hablarle así jamás. Los aristócratas con los que se relacionaba habitualmente utilizaban un tono condescendiente, excepto cuando querían algo de él; los empleados siempre le decían lo que creían que quería oír; tan sólo Mei ling le hablaba de igual aigual, algo atribuible a la seguridad que la otorgaban su título y alcurnia. Pero esta chica... Sakura... no tenía nada, y pese a que su bienestar dependía por entero de la buena voluntad de él, se atrevía a llevarle la contraria.

—Entonces, cámbielo —dijo, y siguió dictando antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar.

Cuando terminó la carta, estaba seguro de que a Sakura tenía que dolerle la mano, pero en ningún momento le había pedido que aminorara la velocidad. Pasaron a la siguiente carta, que iba dirigida al director de una compañía de seguros. En la misma, Shaoran comunicaba su intención de constituir un fondo, tanto para ayudar a los actores jubilados como para socorrer a sus viudas y huérfanos. El dinero se iría reuniendo con aportaciones anuales procedentes del salario de los actores y las recaudaciones de representaciones benéficas extraordinarias.

—Es muy generoso por su parte —manifestó Sakura al terminar la carta—. Me temo que la mayoría de los directores de teatro no se preocupa por el bienestar de sus antiguos empleados.

—No es generosidad —contestó—, sólo una manera de atraer y retener en el Capital a los mejores actores. Cuanta más calidad tengan mis producciones, más dinero recaudo.

—Entonces, ¿el único motivo es el beneficio?

—Exactamente.

—No lo creo, señor Li. Usted « bueno... sólo que no quiere que nadie piense semejante cosa.

—¿Por qué piensa eso, señorita Kinomoto?—contestó con una sardónica sonrisa.

Sakura le miró a los ojos sin pestañear.

—No me ha despedido, aun cuando estaba perfectamente justificado que lo hiciera. Ahora, al parecer está disponiéndolo todo para cuidar de sus empleados cuando sean demasiado viejos para trabajar. Son acciones propias de un hombre bueno.

—Señorita Kinomoto... —Movió la cabeza como si fuera incapaz de abarcar la inmensa ingenuidad de Sakura—. Nunca he hecho nada bueno. ¡Dios mío! Es increíble que haya llegado tan lejos sin sufrir daño alguno. No sabe nada de lo que he hecho en el pasado, o de lo que soy capaz de hacer. Por su propio bien, no confíe en nadie... incluido yo.

—¿Qué podría temer de usted?

Con los puños cerrados, las enormes manos de Li se posaron sobre el escritorio. Al mirar a Sakura, sus ojos ámbares adquirieron una tonalidad amielada. Un silencio pesado inundó el despacho, mientras los latidos del corazón de la muchacha alcanzaban un ritmo alarmante.

—Dejaremos que lo averigüe usted misma —dijo con suavidad.

Con cada palabra que decía, Shaoran Li iba desvaneciendo las fantasías infantiles de Sakura. Era un hombre de carne y hueso, lleno de defectos, y si conseguía acostarse con él, la experiencia podría cambiarla para siempre, emocional y físicamente. Al pensarlo, una oleada de inquietud recorrió su cuerpo.

Sakura dejó de mirarlo a los ojos y posó la mirada en su regazo hasta oír la risa sorda, casi desdeñosa, de Shaoran.

—Esto es todo por ahora —dijo el actor.

—¿Vuelvo mañana? —preguntó.

Transcurrió un largo silencio, durante el cual Shaoran, con el ceño fruncido, contempló la abarrotada mesa. La condenada Mei ling sabía cuan desesperadamente necesitaba la ayuda de una secretaria. Hacía meses que andaba detrás de contratar a alguien para esa labor, pero todavía no había encontrado tiempo para entrevistar a las candidatas apropiadas.

Con la ayuda de Sakura podría limpiar la mesa en la mitad de tiempo que emplearía si lo hiciera solo; quizá no sería tan malo tenerla trabajando en el despacho una hora o dos al día. Sólo que... se había dado cuenta, no sin sorpresa, que estar sentado tan cerca de ella le hacía sentir... incómodo. Excitado. Frunció el ceño, cambió de posición y la observó detenidamente con los ojos entrecerrados. Era impropio que le hiciera sentir así; la muchacha era demasiado joven e inocente; y no era el tipo de hombre aficionado a violar vírgenes, por muy tentadoras que pudieran resultar.

Y pese a sus esfuerzos por ignorarla, Sakura, con esa frescura y calidez desconocidas para él hasta entonces, _era _tentadora. Sintió una comezón en las manos al acercarse a la nuca de Sakura y rozar algunos de los sedosos mechones que se habían soltado de la pinza.

Turbado, señaló la puerta con impaciencia.

—Sí, vuelva por la mañana —susurró.

—Que tenga usted un buen día, señor Li —saludó Sakura con una sonrisa.

Shaoran, sentado en la silla, se quedó mirando el umbral vacío de la puerta, escuchando cómo los pasos de Sakura se apagaban gradualmente. La palpitante e impaciente calidez que sentía en la entrepierna se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, y pensó que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo con una mujer. Meses. Sus muchas ocupaciones le habían impedido buscar una sustituta para su última amante, y ninguna había despertado su interés...

Hasta ahora.

Los labios se le curvaron en una sardónica y enigmática sonrisa. La idea de llevarse a la cama a una virgen o, al menos, a una chica muy inexperta, nunca le había atraído. Sin embargo, no pudo por menos que pensar en Sakura Kinomoto, en cómo se sentiría la chica entre sus brazos, en qué aspecto tendría desnuda en la cama, en qué pasaría si él se dejara llevar por toda aquella impetuosa energía...

—¡Maldita sea! —dijo en voz alta, alarmado por la dirección que estaban tomado sus pensamientos y obligándose a concentrarse en el trabajo. Con obstinación, se puso a leer contratos, a revisar programaciones y a tomar notas sobre selecciones musicales y escenografías.

Mientras lo hacía, llegaron hasta él los ruidos de los empleados al abandonar el teatro. Los actores y los músicos ya habían terminado los ensayos, en tanto que los carpinteros y los pintores preparaban los talleres para el día siguiente. A Shaoran le agradaba verse rodeado de aquella actividad, consciente de que, de no ser por su esfuerzo, el Capital no existiría. Lo había creado a base de ambición, poco a poco, y lo había hecho crecer con sumo cuidado. No había lugar al fracaso, nunca se había permitido considerar tal posibilidad, pues habría significado volver a sus orígenes como el hijo de Koishi y Daruma Masamoto.

Una voz familiar rompió el silencio de improviso.

—¿Trabajando hasta tan tarde, Xiao? Ya que has hecho una fortuna, ¿por qué no la

disfrutas?

Shaoran se volvió en la silla y contempló la cara familiar de Eriol, lord Hiraguizawa. Era un hombre joven, alto y bien proporcionado, con unos traviesos ojos azules y el pelo negro largo y alborotado. Aunque era guapo, su rostro empezaba a mostrar los primeros síntomas de una vida disipada: mejillas y barbilla carnosas, tez rubicunda de bebedor impenitente y ojeras propias de trasnochador habitual.

Shaoran y Eriol habían sido amigos íntimos la mayor parte de la infancia. Eriol era el único hijo y heredero del conde de Rochester, y Shaoran, el vastago de un aparcero local. Juntos habían vagado por las propiedades del noble, pescando, nadando o dedicándose a la caza menor. Para Shaoran había sido como tener un hermano pequeño y, aunque Eriol era el heredero de una gran fortuna, siempre había sentido lástima por él.

Por lo que había podido observar, el conde no había sido mejor padre que Koishi Masamoto. Rochester era frío y severo, y le preocupaban más las normas y la disciplina que el bienestar de su hijo.

Sin moverse del sitio, Shaoran esbozó una sonrisa.

—No esperaba verte de nuevo tan pronto, Eriol. No, desde que te dije que dejaras de insinuarte a mis actrices. Eriol sonrió abiertamente.

—¿Sabes?, no hay una gran diferencia entre un teatro y un burdel: las actrices son iguales que las prostitutas, sólo que más caras. —Recorrió el despacho con una mirada despectiva, que terminó por detenerse en el abarrotado escritorio—. Con la de tiempo que pasas en este polvoriento rincón, me sorprende que todavía no te hayas vuelto loco.

—Disfruto trabajando. —Shaoran se retrepó en la silla, apoyó los pies en el borde del escritorio y dejó caer las manos sobre su plano vientre.

—«Disfrutar» y «trabajo» no deberían ir en la misma frase. —Eriol le miró a la cara y sonrió al percibir el parpadeo en los ojos de Shaoran—. No te gusta que te diga estas cosas, ¿verdad? Te aseguro que no es mi intención insultarte. Admiro lo que has hecho, que siendo el humilde Xiao lang Masamoto, te hayas convertido en el gran Shaoran Li. Cuando éramos niños, siempre imaginé que te casarías con alguna lechera o dependienta del lugar y que, al igual que tu padre, acabarías siendo granjero; o, quizá, que te irías a Londres y trabajarías como empleado de algún comerciante insignificante. Sin embargo, mírate ahora, uno de los hombres más ricos de Inglaterra por méritos propios, rodeado de hermosas mujeres que se abren las faldas para llamar tu atención, o recibiendo continuas invitaciones para ir cenar a casa del duque de Wellington. A veces tengo la sensación de que soy el único que recuerda tu verdadera identidad.

—No lo eres. -Aunque hubiera sido capaz de olvidar sus orígenes humildes, había mucha gente —que no habría dejado pasar la ocasión de recordárselo. Ningún advenedizo, por más talento o riqueza que tuviera, podría acceder jamás a aquellos exclusivos círculos. Sin duda estaba en condiciones de servirles de entretenimiento, pero no de moverse entre ellos como un igual. Nunca le permitirían que se casara con una de sus hijas y que su sangre roja se tiñera de azul—. ¿A qué has venido, Eriol?—preguntó—. ¿A recordar el pasado o quieres algo?

La brusquedad de Shaoran pareció ofender a su amigo, que se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, si insistes en que vaya al grano... Estoy metido en un lío.

—Has estado apostando.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer con mi maldito tiempo? —Eriol, con la cara enrojecida, dio rienda suelta a su frustración—. Durante las dos últimas semanas he ido casi todas las noches al club, donde me han desplumado hasta el último penique. Cada vez que pensaba que mi suerte iba a cambiar, empeoraba. Ahora la noticia ha corrido por todo Londres y nadie me da crédito. Además, dos malas bestias del club me siguen adonde quiera que voy. No parece que pueda darles esquinazo y han amenazado con romperme las piernas a menos que me presente con el dinero que les debo. Que Dios me asista, la verdad es que los creo capaces.

—¿Has recurrido a tu padre?

Eriol emitió un gruñido de indignación.

—El viejo cabrón no me daría ni un penique por encima de la miserable cantidad que denomina mi asignación. ¡Podría pagar cien veces lo que debo!

—Creo que eso es lo que teme —puntualizó con aspereza Shaoran—. ¿A cuánto asciende la deuda esta vez? ¿Cuatro mil? ¿Cinco?

Con aire despreocupado, Eriol se tocó la manga de su chaqueta de lana verde.

—Diez—masculló.

La cantidad era lo bastante grande como para hacer enmudecer a Shaoran. Diez mil libras era toda una fortuna, suficiente para mantener con holgura a docenas de familias durante un año; o para montar varios espectáculos en el Capital. Sabía por qué el conde de Rochester no saldaría la deuda de su hijo, por grande que fuera el peligro que amenazara la integridad de éste. Si Eriol no cambiaba de costumbres, cuando heredara el título no tardaría en dilapidar la fortuna familiar.

—Necesito el dinero —suplicó Eriol. Por primera vez, en su voz había un hilo de desesperación—. Todo el mundo sabe lo jodidamente rico que eres, puedes permitirte el lujo de prestarme diez mil libras. Sabes que algún día te las devolveré con intereses.

—¿Lo harás? —preguntó Shaoran con ironía, mientras rebuscaba en el escritorio. Empezó a rellenar un talón bancario

—Eriol, ésta es la última vez; no siento ninguna inclinación por llenar un pozo sin fondo.

Lord Li Hiraguizawa le miró por encima del hombro con detenimiento y dejó escapar un gruñido de agradecimiento.

—Sabía que no me fallarías. Tendrías que estar contento, sabiendo cómo reaccionaría mi padre si lo supiera.

Cuando terminó de extender el talón, los labios de Shaoran se torcieron en una triste sonrisa.

—La verdad es que sí. —Acercó el talón a su amigo, pero cuando éste, ansioso, alargó la mano para cogerlo, lo retiró—. Al mismo tiempo, te voy a dar un consejo.

—Como bien sabes, nunca los acepto.

—Por diez mil libras, vaya si lo harás. Paga las deudas, Eriol, y busca una ocupación menos onerosa. No tienes temperamento para ganar en el juego, te dejas llevar con demasiada facilidad por la emoción del momento.

—Entonces, tú debes de ser el mejor jugador del mundo —murmuró Eriol—. Nunca muestras emoción alguna, a menos que la exteriorices en el escenario para obtener un beneficio.

Shaoran se rió y volvió a reclinarse en la silla.

—Dime, ¿cómo está tu padre?

—Igual que siempre, exigente e imposible de complacer. Salvo asesinar, ha hecho de todo para adquirir una colección de bocetos de Rubens o Rembrandt...

—La colección Harris —dijo Shaoran con un brillo de interés en los ojos—. Diez bocetos originales de Rembrandt, incluido uno, _El jinete polaco._

Eriol levantó las manos, simulando alarmarse.

—No me digas que también quieres la colección... Te aconsejo que te mantengas a distancia, o habrá derramamiento de sangre.

—Está muy lejos de mi intención el interponerme en el camino del conde —le respondió Shaoran, encogiéndose de hombros con aparente desgana.

—Es extraño que tú y mi padre compartáis la misma pasión por el arte —comentó Shaoran.

—Hay mucha gente que aprecia el arte, Eriol. Incluso personas de clase baja —replicó Shaoran con una sonrisa burlona.

—Pero ¿cuántos hijos de granjeros pueden permitirse coleccionarlo? Mi padre insiste en que compraste aquel Van Dyck que él deseaba sólo para molestarle.

—¿Por qué habría de hacer semejante cosa?—respondió Shaoran en voz baja.

—Creo que la teoría del conde es que intentas impresionarle. Afirma que todo se debe a que creciste a la sombra de la mansión de la hacienda y que quieres demostrarle que te has sabido forjar una buena posición.

De repente, Shaoran se enfureció y no se molestó en ocultarlo. Aquellas palabras habían incidido en un punto de verdad que no estaba dispuesto a admitir. No sabía por qué sentía un deseo tan agudo de rivalizar con el conde de Rochester. Sin duda debía de tener algo que ver con la manera, desdeñosa y altiva, con que éste lo miraba a él y a todo el mundo. Aquella mirada enjuiciadora siempre le había impulsado a demostrar que, excepto en lo referente a la cuna, no era inferior al conde en ningún aspecto.

—A los únicos que quiero impresionar son a aquellos que pagan para sentarse en mi teatro. La opinión de tu padre siempre me ha importado un bledo. Díselo de mi parte.

—¡Pardiez, menudo humor! Cambiemos a algún otro tema más atractivo. ¿Sigues manteniendo en tu casa de Londres a aquella preciosa morenaza?

Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

—Le pedí que se fuera.

—¿Pero cómo se puede cansar uno de una criatura tan exquisita? ¿Dónde está ahora? No soy tan orgulloso como para no aceptar a las que despides.

—No le haría la faena de enviarte a su puerta. Eriol soltó una carcajada.

—Estupendo entonces. Se pueden conseguir muchas otras mozas preciosas. —Se dirigió hacia la puerta con aire despreocupado y se guardó el talón en el bolsillo con una sonrisa—. Mis más sinceras gracias. Sabía que no me darías la espalda.

—Aléjate de los problemas —le aconsejó Shaoran con intención. Eriol le dedicó una mirada de absoluta inocencia.

—Lo intentaré.

Shaoran observó la marcha de su amigo de la infancia con un deje de aflicción. A pesar de los defectos de Eriol, que eran numerosos, había un algo de bondad en su interior. Jamás en su vida había intentado hacer daño a nadie o a nada de forma deliberada, y gran parte de su rebeldía procedía del deseo de llamar la atención de su padre.

Los pensamientos de Shaoran se concentraron en el conde de Rochester, y su sonrisa se tornó desabrida. La compra, el año anterior, de aquel Van Dyck ante las narices del conde le había reportado un inmenso placer. El anciano siempre se había mostrado orgulloso de sus conocimientos en arte, y el hecho de que el hijo de uno de sus aparceros fuera un respetado cliente de la Sociedad de Artistas parecía que le había irritado en sobremanera.

En los últimos años, Shaoran había estado educándose con gran esmero, para lo cual había preguntado a artistas y coleccionistas y realizado frecuentes viajes al Continente en compañía de

_virtuosi, _hasta conseguir, por fin, desarrollar su propio sentido del gusto. Había logrado que la pinacoteca de su mansión campestre fuera considerada una colección de importancia. No sólo se había hecho amigo de la mayoría de los principales artistas de Londres, sino que se había erigido en mecenas de pintores menos conocidos pero muy prometedores.

—"Supongo que crees que poseer el Van Dick te convierte en un hombre culto" —le había dicho Rochester entonces, después de que Shaoran le hubiera superado en la puja de la subasta.

—"No, milord" —había contestado, sonriendo ante la gélida irritación del conde—. "Sólo en uno afortunado".

A Rochester le había costado encontrar una réplica mordaz.

—"Para ser alguien que hace un espectáculo de sí mismo, con el único fin de entretener a las masas, has sabido forjarte una buena posición".

—"Se le llama «actuar»". —Shaoran lo había dicho con delicadeza y sin perder la sonrisa.

Nada hubiera podido empañar el triunfo de haber adquirido la pintura que Rochester deseaba con tanta desesperación.

—"Actores, cantantes, artistas circenses... para mí todos son iguales"—había gruñido el anciano.

—"¿Por qué le irrita tanto mi profesión?" —había preguntado Shaoran—. "¿Habría preferido que siguiera en sus tierras y acabara convertido en un agricultor como mi padre?"

—"La agricultura es una ocupación bastante más honorable que actuar sobre un escenario como un mono adiestrado".

—"Pero ni de lejos tan provechosa"—le había contestado Shaoran, acudiendo a recoger el Cuadro.

En su vida, pocas satisfacciones se podían comparar a la certeza de saber que, por fin, era una piedra en el zapato para Rochester. Había sido una larga ascensión, en la que, utilizando las ganancias obtenidas en el teatro, había realizado ciertas inversiones arriesgadas, algunas de las cuales se revelaron altamente rentables. Como con el arte, Shaoran era un autodidacta en cuestiones financieras, si bien estas últimas le habían resultado harto menos interesantes. La búsqueda del dinero era algo a todas luces vulgar, burgués, pero no quedaba otra elección.

El tipo de vida al que aspiraba exigía bastante dinero, y se había armado de valor para ignorar el desprecio de los aristócratas, que habían heredado sus fortunas en lugar de ganarlas. Dejaba que Rochester se burlara y le llamara _parvenú... _pero el hecho es que él era el propietario del Van Dyck y que podría serlo de cualquier otra maldita pintura que se le antojara.

Tras hacer que sus pensamientos se centraran de nuevo en el presente, Shaoran se frotó la nuca y salió del despacho rumbo al taller de pintura, donde pretendía inspeccionar los últimos trabajos realizados en un juego de bastidores. El sonido de unas voces, que llegaban hasta el pasillo, le hicieron detenerse. Una, inconfundible, era de Eriol, mientras que la otra... La voz femenina provocó que una oleada de sensaciones ascendiera por su columna vertebral.

Shaoran sintió cómo sus dedos se crispaban, hasta que sus puños se cerraron a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Debería haber sabido que si Sakura andaba cerca Eriol repararía en ella.

«No importa», se dijo, intentando tranquilizarse, pero, de repente, se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de explotar. Tras seguir el sonido de las voces hasta la biblioteca, entró sin llamar.

Eriol estaba apoyado en un estante, hablándole afablemente a Sakura, mientras ésta revisaba montones de libros situados encima de la mesa. En comparación con la altura de Eriol, parecía muy bajita. Algunos mechones castaños se habían soltado de las pinzas y le caían sobre la cara y el cuello. En aquella estancia sin ventanas, de pie ante los gastados libros y las estanterías llenas de polvo, parecía un rayo de luz.

—Señor Li —saludó Sakura con una sonrisa—. He decidido empezar a inventariar la biblioteca. Shaoran la ignoró y miró a Eriol.

—Pensaba que te habías ido.

—Estaba... pero, entonces, me encontré con esta encantadora criatura. —Eriol se detuvo antes de añadir—: En cualquier caso, no es actriz. —Era una clara alusión a que la orden de Shaoran había sido que se mantuviera alejado de las _actrices _de la compañía; no del resto de las empleadas.

El actor sintió un irrefrenable deseo de rodear con las manos el carnoso cuello de Eriol.

—Deja que te aclare algo: no te acerques a nadie que trabaje para mí, cualquiera que sea su ocupación. ¿Has entendido?

—¡Oh, me ha quedado clarísimo! —Eriol sonrió a Shaoran con socarronería—. Perdonadme, creo que mi presencia está _de trop. —_Al salir, susurró a su amigo—: No es de tu tipo, ¿verdad?

Shaoran no contestó, sólo mantuvo la mirada sobre Sakura. Cuando Eriol se fue y se acallaron todos los sonidos, se dirigió a la chica con un gruñido sordo.

—Váyase a casa, señorita Kinomoto.

Sakura estaba desconcertada y a la defensiva. Parecía que, una vez más, y sin intención, lo había disgustado.

—Señor Li, no he buscado las atenciones de lord Hiraguizawa. Me vio por casualidad al pasar por delante de la biblioteca y ha sido muy cortés. Sólo intentaba ayudarme.

Un destello frío y brillante iluminó los ojos azules de Li.

—Estaba intentando ayudarla a quitarse la ropa y a meterla en su cama. Si es demasiado ingenua para darse cuenta, deje que le diga algo más: lord Hiraguizawa devora lindas muchachitas como usted con cierta regularidad. Lo único que obtendrá de él será un poco de sexo desenfadado y, con toda probabilidad, una tripa hinchada con el bastardo que le haga. Si eso es lo que desea, vaya a por ello con todas sus fuerzas... Pero fuera de mi teatro.

—¿Por qué no puede usted intentar ser un poco más cortés? —replicó Sakura roja como el grano.

—-Porque una chica como usted no inspira _cortesía _en un hombre... —Shaoran pronunció la palabra con un énfasis hiriente.

Sakura se puso rígida, se apartó de la mesa y, al dirigirse a la puerta, le rozó ligeramente.

—Si lo que está diciendo es que me he comportado de manera impropia... —Se detuvo con un grito cuando Shaoran, alargando el brazo, la agarró. Sakura tuvo la sensación de que aquellas manos grandes la quemaban a través de la tela de la manga.

Tirando de ella con brusquedad, el actor la volvió hacia él.

—Lo que digo es que cuando un hombre la mira, no puede evitar pensar...

Shaoran enmudeció y se la quedó mirando de hito en hito durante un largo rato. Sakura tragó saliva con dificultad; el parpadeo de Li se redujo a la mínima expresión. La chica se preguntó si él la deseaba y qué debería hacer ella para que se decidiera. Su corazón le dio un vuelco al percatarse de que Shaoran la estaba mirando como si intentara devorarla, tal y como había acusado a lord Hiraguizawa de querer hacer.

Los dedos de Sakura temblaron, acuciados por la necesidad de tocar la cara de Li, de explorar la áspera superficie donde había empezado a crecer la barba, el enérgico contorno de la nariz, los arcos de las cejas, la boca, grande y firme... Quería tener tiempo para ablandar esos labios y apretarlos contra los suyos... Quería perderse en sus brazos.

Shaoran la soltó de manera tan repentina que casi la hizo caer de espaldas.

—Perdóneme —dijo Shaoran en un tono monocorde, con el rostro demudado—. Mi comportamiento ha estado fuera de lugar.

Sakura, con las rodillas temblando, sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago. Se fue acercando poco a poco a la mesa y se agarró al borde para no caerse.

—Yo...—Tenía los labios extrañamente secos y se los tuvo que humedecer antes de intentarlo de nuevo—. No volveré a hablar con lord Hiraguizawa, señor Li.

—Haga lo que desee —dijo él en tono cansino—. No tengo ningún derecho a poner objeciones a las compañías que elija.

Desconcertada, Sakura miró fijamente el perfil de Shaoran. En un momento se había puesto hecho una furia y, al siguiente, mostraba una completa indiferencia. Algo debía de haber hecho mal; quizás había perdido alguna oportunidad de la que una mujer más experimentada habría sacado tajada. Como seductora era una verdadera calamidad. Esperaba que Shaoran saliera del cuarto, pero el actor permanecía quieto y en silencio, como si tuviera agarrotados todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Parecía estar librando una espantosa batalla interior.

—¿Señor Li? —preguntó en voz baja—. Si no le importa... ¿podría terminar lo que iba a decir?

Shaoran volvió la cabeza y clavó los ardientes ojos ámbar en los de la chica.

—Dijo que cuando un hombre me mira —le animó Sakura— no puede evitar pensar... -La tensión fue en aumento hasta que el señor Li sacudió la _cabeza, _con una risa sorda.

—¡Dios mío! —musitó al tiempo que salía a grandes zancadas de la estancia—. Me gustaría saber qué he hecho para merecer esto.

.°-°-°-°-°-°-°.

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, Shaoran se descubrió objeto de la persecución más extraña que jamás hubiera sufrido. Cada vez que doblaba una esquina, allí estaba Sakura, solícita hasta el agotamiento, a punto de volverle loco con sus atenciones. Cuando llegaba a su despacho por la mañana, ella ya había estado allí para dejar encima de la mesa una servilleta con bollos glaseados o una tetera humeante. La chica se apresuraba a traerle cosas, antes aun de que él fuera consciente de que iba a necesitarlas... Estudiaba sus costumbres: la cantidad de azúcar que le gustaba en el té, cuan almidonadas prefería las camisas...

La entusiasta devoción de Sakura le irritaba y avergonzaba por igual, pero al mismo tiempo... No podía recordar si alguna vez alguien había sido tan rápido a la hora de satisfacer sus necesidades. Sakura se aseguraba de que, en todo momento, sus trajes estuvieran limpios,

cosidos y planchados; le traía libros de consulta de la biblioteca siempre que los necesitaba; y mantenía el despacho y el camerino en perfecto orden.

Shaoran estaba permanentemente a punto de decirle que le dejara en paz; sin embargo, no podía conseguirlo nunca. Le venía bien tenerla cerca y a la mano... Al mismo tiempo, ver su pequeña y expresiva cara cuando tomaba nota de lo que le dictaba u ordenando montones de anuncios recién llegados de la imprenta, le proporcionaba un extraño placer. En los raros días en que Sakura estaba demasiado ocupada para ir directa a su despacho, se sorprendía mirando el reloj, impaciente por el retraso.

—Se ha tomado su tiempo —le dijo una mañana cuando llegó para ayudarlo con la correspondencia—. He estado esperándola.

—Lo siento, señor —dijo Sakura sin resuello—, pero la señora Sakakibara necesitaba que la ayudara con la prueba de unos vestidos...

—Pasa mucho tiempo en la sastrería. Si la señora Sakakibara está sobrecargada, dígale que contrate a otra costurera. Hay correo que necesito contestar.

—Sí, señor —dijo obediente Sakura, al tiempo que en sus labios se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Shaoran frunció el ceño, al darse cuenta de que se había mostrado celoso y posesivo.

—Mi correspondencia es mucho más importante que las fruslerías de la señora Sakakibara — dijo, acuciado por la necesidad de justificarse. Sakura sonrió y se sentó a su lado, en el sitio acostumbrado.

Shaoran la mantenía ocupada en el despacho todo el tiempo que podía bajo el razonamiento de que era el sitio más seguro para una chica como ella tan proclive a los accidentes. Sakura hacía gala de una temeridad que lo provocaba en sobremanera. Podía encontrarla dedicándose a actividades tan diversas como la de clavar puntas en la carpintería o la de gatear por la galería de trabajo, que se levantaba a gran altura por encima del escenario.

Este último ejemplo desbordó el vaso de la paciencia de Shaoran. Un día que pasaba por el escenario, descubrió a un pequeño grupo de tramoyistas contemplando a Sakura trabajar a considerable altura por encima de sus cabezas. Sujetando una soga con la mano, se afanaba en introducirla a través de una polea clavada al telar, suspendido a unos tres metros por debajo del techo del teatro.

–«Buen trabajo, moza», dijo uno de los operarios, mientras otro reía con admiración:

–«Esta chica es ágilcomo un mono.»

Shaoran sintió que le faltaba la respiración. Un paso en falso y Sakura caería a plomo sobre el suelo de tablones, situado a una considerable distancia. Apretó los dientes para no gritar, lo cual podría haberla asustado y dar pie a un fatal accidente. Sudando por todos los poros de su piel, lanzó un juramento sordo y, a grandes zancadas, se dirigió hasta una escalera de caracol construida detrás del proscenio. Ascendió a toda prisa, subiendo los estrechos escalones de tres en tres, hasta llegar al puente de trabajo, una pasarela de medio metro de anchura colgada de unos estribos de hierro que partían de la rejilla y que discurría justo por debajo de la galería de trabajo.

—He acabado —proclamó Sakura, tambaleándose ligeramente al mirar por el borde de la galería—. ¡Dios mío, sí que está alto! —Cuando vio a Shaoran detrás de ella, se asustó—. Señor Li —dijo sorprendida—, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

—¿Y _usted qué _está haciendo? —replicó con gesto grave—. Aparte de dejar que todo el mundo le vea la enagua. No es de extrañar que sea tan popular por aquí.

Sakura, con los labios apretados, lo miró iracunda por primera vez.

—Eso no es justo, señor Li. Sólo hago mi trabajo, que consiste en ayudar donde se me necesite...

—No si tiene que arriesgar su vida—le espetó—. Aunque en este momento siento deseos de romperle su precioso cuello yo mismo y ahorrarle así la molestia. Ahora, deme la mano.

—Puedo bajar sola...

—¡_Deme _la mano!—exclamó.

Sakura obedeció al fin y la mano de Shaoran se cerró sobre la muñeca de la joven en un doloroso torniquete, arrastrándola fuera de la galería en brazos. El puente de trabajo vibró a causa de la violencia del movimiento. Sakura aulló de indignación cuando Shaoran se la echó al hombro como si fuera un saco de harina.

—¡Bájeme! —Rezongó al empezar a bajar la escalera de caracol—. ¡No necesito que me ayude!

Haciendo caso omiso de las protestas, Shaoran siguió cargando con ella hasta llegar al escenario, donde la depositó sobre las tablas con violencia. Con una mirada feroz, Shaoran se dirigió en voz baja y amenazante a los avergonzados tramoyistas, que permanecían de pie a poca distancia.

–Me gustaría que alguien me explicara por qué la señorita Kinomoto estaba realizando un trabajo por el que pago a mis tramoyistas.

—La señorita Kinomoto se ofreció voluntaria —dijo uno de los hombres, avergonzado—. Nos dijo que, como es más pequeña y ágil, podía hacerlo en la mitad de tiempo que nosotros…

—De ahora en adelante —le interrumpió Shaoran—, si alguien le pide a la señorita Kinomoto que ponga un solo dedo en una soga, andamio o decorado móvil, lo despediré en el acto. —Volvió la mirada intimidatoria hacia Sakura. Ésta, roja de furia, se frotaba la muñeca dolorida con su manita,allí donde Shaoran había apretado con tanta fuerza—. Y no me voy a disculpar por esto —dijo cortante—. He tenido la tentación de hacer algo peor, créame.

El inexplicable enfado de Shaoran pareció durar el resto de la mañana, y continuó durante los ensayos de _Cazada, _la nueva producción del Capital. A pesar de ayudar a los actores en la lectura de sus papeles, Sakura seguía irritada, e hizo lo posible por no mirar a su jefe.

Con gran enojo, pensó que el señor Li solía hablarle mal con más frecuencia que a los demás, algo que ya era evidente para todos los miembros de la compañía. De hecho, todo el personal, desde los tramoyistas hasta los actores, se desvivían por mostrarle su solidaridad y simpatía.

Cuando se cruzaba con ellos, le dirigían en voz baja palabras de ánimo y hacían todo lo posible por mostrarle su agradecimiento por ayudarles en los ensayos.

—Sakurita se sabe mi papel mejor que yo —reclamó Nakuru, de pie en mitad del escenario, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular—. Es la mejor apuntadora que he tenido jamás.

—Sí que lo es —corroboró Kerberous en voz baja—. Y resulta increíble que tenga tiempo para estudiar la obra, teniendo en cuenta que siempre está haciendo recados para todo el mundo.

Mei ling sonrió con indulgencia y, cuando Sakura se sentó junto a ella en la primera fila de butacas, le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Sakurita tiene la energía de diez personas-. Incómoda, Sakura se ruborizó.

—Perdónenme —surgió la voz cortante de Shaoran Li desde el escenario. –pero tenía laimpresión de que estábamos llevando a cabo un ensayo. —Sentado en un sillón frente a un juego de bastidores, hacía rodar una botella de whisky entre sus enormes manos—. ¿Podemos proseguir?—preguntó con mordacidad.

—Tan pronto como averigüe cuál es mi frase —contestó Nakuru dulcemente.

—Señorita Kinomoto, dígale la maldita frase —ordenó Shaoran, fulminándola con la mirada.

El desagrado de la compañía no pasó desapercibido para Shaoran, que se tomó con cierto sarcasmo que todo el mundo protegiera a la chica y le mirara como si fuera un matón.

Al diablo con todos. Había levantado aquel teatro y trataría a sus empleados como considerase oportuno. Con gesto adusto, hizo avanzar como pudo el trabajo de la tarde, dando por terminado el ensayo casi una hora antes de lo habitual. Más tarde, Mei ling se acercó a su despacho. Las cejas arqueadas revelaban su inquietud.

—Me he enterado de lo que ha ocurrido entre Sakurita y tú esta mañana —señaló—. ¿Nocrees que estás siendo muy duro con ella?

—Tienes razón —contestó un Shaoran sarcástico—. La próxima vez que se presente voluntaria para poner en peligro su vida, no intervendré.

—No se trata de eso —dijo Mei ling—. Por amor de Dios, Shaoran, sé cuánto proteges a tus empleados y entiendo por qué te has enfadado con ella esta mañana. Lo que _no _entiendo es la severidad con la que la tratas de forma permanente. Está siempre a tu entera disposición, y lo cierto es que es más tu ayudante que la mía. Desde que está ella, el Capital funciona mucho mejor. Deberías estar contento con Sakura y, sin embargo, siempre que está cerca actúas como un niño arisco.

—Ya es suficiente, Mei ling —contestó Shaoran, mirándola furioso.

—Lo lamento —contestó la duquesa, y de inmediato suavizó el tono de su voz—. Lo que sucede es que no eres el mismo de un tiempo a esta parte. Me preocupas.

—En primer lugar, si no hubieras contratado a la chica ahora no habría ninguna necesidad de preocuparse por nada.- Mei ling se le quedó mirando con creciente asombro.

—Estoy empezando a creer que Sakura no te disgusta en absoluto. Me pregunto si el problema no será más bien lo contrario. Casi todos los varones del Capital están convencidos de que están enamorados de ella. ¿No será que tienes miedo de enamorarte tú también?

Shaoran disimuló un repentino destello de indignación detrás de una mirada de sarcasmo.

—De todas las ideas absurdas que he oído en mi vida...

—Estoy en lo cierto —le interrumpió Mei ling, mirándolo con entusiasmo—. Estás luchando contra la atracción que sientes por ella. ¿Por qué no admitirlo?

—No tengo tiempo para discutir tus descabelladas teorías —murmuró Shaoran—. Si no te importa dejarme... Tengo trabajo que hacer. Mei ling no se movió.

—Sé que estás convencido de que puedes controlar las emociones a tu antojo, gobernar siempre el corazón y nunca al revés. Pero las emociones son terriblemente inoportunas, Shaoran... Nunca se comportan como uno desearía.

—Vete al infierno —replicó Shaoran y salió del despacho con grandes zancadas.

Una vez concluido el ensayo, cuando todo el mundo se había ido del escenario, Sakura se puso a barrer el suelo con gran energía, provocando una nube de polvo que bailaba alrededor de sus rodillas.

—Arrogante... Desagradecido... Tirano —iba murmurando, aireando su enfado a golpe de escoba. Cuando terminó de barrer el escenario, se detuvo cerca de un paquete de lona mal envuelto, que contenía los floretes utilizados durante la mañana.

Se inclinó, extrajo una de las espadas y la agarró por la empuñadura. Era ligera y bien equilibrada, y cuando la agitó en el aire, la hoja silbó. Encontrándolo divertido, Sakura intentó imitar algunos de los movimientos que había visto aquella mañana, entrando a fondo y tirando estocadas con el florete en la mano.

–«Toma ésta... y ésta...», decía mientras acometía a un imaginario señor Li.

—Parece como si estuviera matando moscas —dijo una voz burlona desde algún lugar cercano.

Sobresaltada, Sakura vio surgir al señor Li de entre bambalinas, y deseó que se la tragara el suelo del escenario. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien la sorprendiera haciendo el ridículo? Esperó a que hiciera algún comentario que le provocara una humillación eterna... pero los ojos ámbares de Li brillaban divertidos.

—¿A quien intentaba ensartar? —preguntó, y la forma de sonreír reveló que sabía muy bien cuál era la identidad del invisible oponente de la muchacha. Como no reaccionaba, la sorprendió cogiéndola de la muñeca con delicadeza. A Sakurita le pareció que tenía la mano muy caliente. —Así, ésta es la forma de asirla correctamente. No apriete tanto. —Haciendo presión con los dedos, ajustó la posición de los de Sakura. Ésta intentó relajarse, pero no le resultó fácil: aquella cercanía hacía que su pulso corriera como un caballo desbocado.

«Fíjese en la posición de mis pies —continuó Shaoran— y mantenga las rodillas ligeramente dobladas.

Sakura se arriesgó a mirarlo. El señor Li tenía el pelo alborotado, como si hubiera estado mesándose los cabellos como un loco, y anheló acariciar aquellos espesos mechones.

—Se pasa la vida dirigiendo, ¿no?

—No es la primera mujer que me acusa de lo mismo —replicó con ironía, y empujó la espada hasta situarla en el ángulo adecuado—. Ahora entre a fondo con el pie derecho, doble la rodilla y lance la espada... sí, justo de esta manera. Pocas veces he visto un movimiento tan digno de un escenario.

Estaba tan cerca que Sakura pudo apreciar la finura de su piel; la aspereza de la barba, negra e incipiente, en las mandíbulas; el brillo caoba de las largas pestañas... Con la cara distendida y una sonrisa en los labios, Shaoran parecía más joven, más asequible.

—Señor Li, comprendo las razones que le han llevado a ser tan duro conmigo antes —le dijo.

—¿Ah, sí?—Arqueó las cejas, sarcástico.

—Estaba preocupado por mi seguridad y eso provocó que perdiera los estribos. Le perdono.

—Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Sakura apretó la boca contra su barbilla, notando un cosquilleo en los labios al rozar la bien rasurada y áspera barba.

Shaoran tensó todo el cuerpo. Sakura se retiró, y aguardó con temor la reacción. La cara del actor era una máscara blanca. Incómoda, se inclinó para depositar la espada en el suelo y se irguió para mirarlo.

—¿Ha sido esto... digno de un escenario? —preguntó. Li, con una extraña expresión en el rostro, tardó un eternidad en contestar.

—No lo suficiente —dijo por fin.

—¿Por qué no?

—Le estaba dando la espalda al público. Si estuviéramos representando una obra, tendría que haberse girado así.

Empezó a moverse hacia ella, se detuvo y, por último, cogió a Sakura por los brazos. Con suavidad, casi rozó el hombro de la chica con los dedos y, luego, los deslizó hasta la garganta y la mandíbula.

—Debe mostrar las emociones con la posición y el ángulo de la cabeza... —Con sumo cuidado, le bajó un poco la barbilla.

-»Si tuviera sentimientos encontrados sobre el beso, debería mantener la cabeza en esta posición, y podría colocar las manos en mis hombros, como sí estuviera considerando rechazarme.

Sakura obedeció con un ligero temblor de manos al apoyar las palmas contra la dura superficie de aquel cuerpo que se elevaba ante ella. Siendo mucho más alto, los hombros de Li se erguían, imponentes, por encima de Sakura, en tanto que la barbilla casi rozaba la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Si quisiera el beso —prosiguió— debería levantar un poco la barbilla... acercarse un poco más. —Calló cuando Sakura le deslizó los brazos alrededor del cuello, la pequeña mano tocándole la nuca.

El olor a ropa almidonada, sudor y jabón de chocolate de Li le resultó tan desconocido como deseable, y sintió el impulso de hundir la cara contra su cuello y aspirar profundamente.

Un velo de sudor cubrió la frente del actor.

—Sakura... —dijo con evidente dificultad—. No sabe lo que me está pidiendo.

Sakura crispó los dedos contra el pecho de Shaoran y agarró su camisa.

—Sí, sí que lo sé. —Tragó saliva con dificultad y se alzó sobre la punta de los pies, estirándose al máximo para llegar hasta él. Perdido el autocontrol, Shaoran bajó la cabeza y apretó sus labios contra los de la chica.

La boca fuerte y caliente del actor pedía cosas que ella no sabía cómo darle. Los brazos de Li la rodearon, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Poco a poco dulcificó la presión del beso, frotando los labios con los de Sakura hasta que consiguió abrirlos. Las grandes manos de Shaoran se ciñeron a la nuca de la chica. Sujetando con firmeza la cabeza, inició su diestra exploración. Nada la había preparado para esto. Toda la poesía y el romanticismo imaginados ardieron y, convertidos en cenizas, fueron sustituidos por la incontrovertible realidad de aquel cuerpo pegado al suyo.

Sakura manoseó el pelo alborotado del actor, notando los sedosos y espesos mechones bajo los dedos. Al cerrarle la palma sobre la nuca, la notó tensa como una tabla. Apresada en un impetuoso abrazo, devolviendo beso por beso, su corazón latía con tal intensidad que temió perder el conocimiento. La boca de Li se separó de la suya y la sintió bajar por su cuello, explorando con avidez la piel fina y vulnerable. Las piernas le flaquearon, y se inclinó hacia él en busca de apoyo.

La mano de Shaoran tocó la firme curva del pecho hasta que el suave ápice dibujó un punto bajo la tela del corpiño.

Sakura jadeó, impulsando el cuerpo hacia atrás, la mano sobre el pecho palpitante. Con los ojos bien abiertos y la cara enrojecida, se esforzó por respirar. Shaoran enjugó el sudor de su frente con la manga. Rígido el cuerpo por la excitación, le dolía la intensa conciencia del otro cuerpo. Trató de agarrar a Sakura de nuevo, llevarla hasta el duro suelo del escenario y poseerla allí mismo. Era una locura, no era posible que pudiera estar tan obsesionado por aquella inocente criatura; él, que había obtenido placer de algunas de las mujeres más deseables de Europa.

—Ya está bien de esta tontería —murmuró.

—¿Tontería? —repitió Sakura con una dolorosa confusión. Li empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

—Sakura, tengo treinta años y jamás me han interesado las chicas de tu edad. Ni siquiera cuando _tenía _tu edad.

—Usted... ¿No me encuentra atractiva?

—¡Dios mío! —Buena prueba de su inexperiencia era que le hiciese semejante pregunta, cuando los botones del pantalón pugnaban por contener la evidente excitación. Shaoran dejó de moverse y se obligó a mirarla—. Te encuentro atractiva —dijo con brusquedad—. ¡Demonios! Me gustaría hacer ciertas cosas contigo que... —Se interrumpió y rasgó el aire con la mano—. Sakura, no es una buena idea. No puedes seguir el juego como a mí me gusta jugarlo. Y acabaría por cambiarte, por herirte.

—Entiendo—dijo Sakura.

—No, no lo entiendes. Y ésa es la razón de que vaya a intentar evitarte por todos los medios. No necesito tenerte sobre mi conciencia.

—No me preocupa su conciencia. Todo lo quiero es que vuelva a besarme.

La descarada afirmación quedó flotando entre ambos, llenando el aire. Sakura no salía de su asombro por haberse atrevido a decirlo. Li, incrédulo, la miraba de hito en hito. Entonces, se volvió con un gruñido risueño.

—Eso no ocurrirá. Si no por tu bien, al menos por el mío.

—Señor Li...

—Ya no voy a necesitar tu ayuda en el despacho. Y preferiría que te mantuvieras alejada de los ensayos, por más que pueda protestar mi socia. —Se detuvo y añadió con sequedad—. Haz todo lo posible por mantenerte fuera de mi vista.

La crueldad de Shaoran dejó estupefacta a Sakura. La llama de la pasión se fue apagando, dejándola fría y vacía. ¿Cómo se había desvanecido todo tan rápidamente? La confusión anegó

sus pensamientos. La había rechazado, le había dicho que la deseaba y, sin embargo... Acababa de decirle que se mantuviera alejada de él.

—Señor Li...

—¡Vete! —la interrumpió, haciéndole gestos para que se fuera—. Vine aquí a examinar los decorados móviles y no quiero que me hagas compañía.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué dijeron? ésta ya se largó y nos dejó a medias? Pues no, yo lo prometí y lo prometido es deuda. No voy a abandonar mis historias por nada en el mundo. Palabra de _Damallero_, ¿recuerdan?

La verdad es que no he podido actualizar porque estoy trabajando de 12:00 a 9:00 pm. ¿pueden creerlo? y para colmo me están pagando una miseria, pero necesito el dinero, lo juro. Así qué...

He dejado el capítulo un poco más largo de lo que lo iba a dejar como recompensa. Espero la historia les haya parecido interesante.

No sé cuando publicaré el siguiente capítulo. Sólo diré que será después del 24 de diciembre, por qué mi jefa es una hija de su repinch... **¡Dalay!**,

Tengo una pregunta que hacerles... se pueden contestar reviews si la historia no es mía?de ante mano gracias por mirar siquiera la pregunta!

Sepan que agradezco a todos aquellos lectores que dejan reviews y a los que no por igual. Son muy importantes para mí.

Y sólo para aclarar, la historia no es mía sino de Lisa Keypas.

Del Secuestro de Sakura voy a tardarme un poco más en actualizar, pero como lo he dicho, jamás voy a dejar de publicar hasta que termine mi historia. No es un hasta luego, si no un hasta pronto. (No tardaré mucho. Palabra de _Damallero_)

Bueno chicos, me despido con muchos besos y abrazos para ustedes y les deseo una hermosa ¡Navidad! ¡Felices fiestas!

Nos vemos...

Atte:. Dalian Monthgomery


	5. Chapter 5: Enfermedad y confuciones

**Bien como todos ya sabemos** los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen si no a las fabulosas CLAMP. La ihistoria tampoco es mía, se llama "Por que eres mía" y le pertenece a Lisa Keypas, que es una increíble escritoria. Hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro y pues… "X" a leer!

_**Declaimer: **_Sakura está decidida a librarse del matrimonio que sus padres concertaron para ella, y la única manera de hacerlo es acostándose con el mejor actor de todo Londres, Shaoran Li.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Porque tú eres mía…<strong>_

_**.**_

De no ser por la señora Lang, Sakura se habría hundido en la melancolía. En su lugar, quedó profundamente desconcertada por la interpretación que la anciana hizo del episodio.

—A eso lo llamo yo progresar —declaró después de haber escuchado los acontecimientos del día—. Casi lo has pescado. No debería transcurrir mucho tiempo antes de que recojas el sedal y lo saques bien sujeto al anzuelo.

—Quizá no me haya explicado con la suficiente claridad —protestó Sakura, mirándola dubitativa—. No sólo no está en el anzuelo, sino que estos momentos nada todo lo deprisa que puede en dirección opuesta. No quiere saber nada de mí.

—¿No le escuchaste, Sakurita? Te dijo que te alejaras de él porque no puede resistirse a la tentación que le supone tu presencia. No se me ocurre nada más alentador.

—Supongo —musitó Sakura—. Sólo que pareció tan categórico...

—No es momento para titubeos —aseguró la señora Lang—. Está flaqueando. —Cogió un libro y, de entre las páginas, extrajo un papelito doblado—. Esto es para ti, Sakurita. Si puedes, mañana sal temprano del trabajo y ve a esta dirección.

—Señora Mao —leyó en voz alta, e interrogó a la señora Lang con la mirada.

—Una de mis más queridas amigas, tiene una tienda en Regent Street. La señora Mao no es la mejor modista de Londres, pero es mucho mejor que las peores. Le hablé un poco de ti y me aseguró que tenía algunos retales, por no hablar de algún muestrario de ropa, que se podrían convertir en algunos bonitos vestidos para ti. No te cobrará un penique; una de las modistillas hará el trabajo como parte de su formación.

—¡Ah, señora Lang! Es usted tan amable. Ojalá encontrara las palabras para agradecerle...

—Ya me siento bastante reconocida con tener un nuevo proyecto —afirmó la anciana—.

Últimamente hay pocos entretenimientos que mantengan mi interés, y ayudarte a conseguir tu objetivo es un pasatiempo divertidísimo. —Se interrumpió y, pensativa, miró a Sakura—. No es algo que me incumba, chiquilla... pero, ¿te has parado a pensar en lo que ocurrirá después?

—¿Después?

—Después de que logres seducir al señor Li. Imagino que pasaréis una encantadora temporada juntos... Pero te has de preparar para cuando decida terminar la aventura.

Sakura movió la cabeza.

—Mi familia me recogerá —contestó—. No estará muy contenta por lo sucedido... Pero estoy preparada para afrontarlo.

—¿Y seducir al señor Li lo compensa?

—Bueno... Sí —contestó Sakura con incomodidad. Guardó silencio un instante—. Se suponía que yo era una de esas personas a las que les esperaba una vida muy corriente. No tengo ningún talento especial, ni belleza, ni nada que me distinga de otros cientos de miles de chicas. Pero no puedo pasar toda una vida sin tener, por lo menos, una noche mágica.

—No esperes ninguna «magia» —le aconsejó la señora Lang con una sombra de preocupación en la cara arrugada—. Ése es un encargo muy difícil de satisfacer por parte de los hombres, Sakurita, incluso por uno como el señor Li. Para exponerlo con crudeza: un par de cuerpos desnudos en la cama puede ser una experiencia bonita, pero la «magia»... ocurre sólo una vez en la vida. Y eso si ocurre.

. ° °. °. °. °. °. °. °

Sakura se acercó al camerino del señor Li acarreando un montón de trajes recién lavados y planchados que acababan de ser entregados por el carro de la lavandería. Por las mañanas, el camerino siempre estaba vacío pero, para su sorpresa, oyó voces en el interior.

Como la puerta estaba entornada, sólo tuvo que empujarla suavemente con el codo para abrirla con un chirrido sordo. Turbada, vio al señor Li, medio incorporado, medio inclinado sobre la mesa de maquillaje, absorto en una conversación con una visita femenina. La mujer era delgada, elegante, rubia y bonita. Vestía un lujoso vestido de paseo de terciopelo azul, a juego con una falda de intrincado plisado. A todas luces una mujer sofisticada, fría, segura del lugar que ocupaba en el mundo... Todo lo que Sakura no era.

Aunque le costó Dios y ayuda vencer la consternación y los celos, Sakura consiguió componer el semblante cuando la pareja la miró.

—Señor Li—murmuró—, no esperaba encontrarlo aquí a estas horas del día.

—He venido en busca de intimidad.—El tono era apagado y desdeñoso.

—Sí, señor. —Sakura, roja como la grana, dejó la pila de ropa en la silla de la esquina—. Volveré más tarde a guardar esto.

—Deje que la chica haga su trabajo —dijo la mujer rubia con delicadeza, sin prestarle a Sakura más atención que la que hubiera dedicado a una sirvienta—. De todas maneras, hede irme y no deseo interrumpir el funcionamiento de su teatro.

Shaoran sonrió, se apartó de la mesa y, con un leve movimiento, cogió a la mujer del codo. El gesto fue imperceptible pero, para el creciente desagrado de Sakura, del mismo parecía inferirse la existencia de una amistad íntima y cercana.

—Cualquier interrupción que provenga de usted, es bien venida, mi lady.

La mano desenguantada de la mujer acarició el lino que cubría el antebrazo de Shaoran.

—Entonces, tendrá ocasión de sufrirlas más a menudo.

—Eso espero.—Ambos sostuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos.

Sakura, ocupada con la ropa, la iba metiendo en el armario, colgándola metódicamente. Se sentía traicionada, aunque no tenía ningún derecho. Después de todo, el señor Li eralibre de perseguir a quien quisiera.. «¿Pero por qué no a mí?», pensó mientras le hervían las entrañas.

El señor Li susurró una pregunta a la mujer, ésta sonrió y sacudió la cabeza al contestar.

—En aras de la discreción, será mejor que no me acompañe. Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, se puso los guantes, ajustando con precisión cada dedo. El actor volteó una capa ribeteada en piel sobre los estrechos hombros de la mujer y se preocupó de ajustársela para protegerla del viento invernal. La dama atravesó el umbral dejando tras de sí un delicado aroma de flores, que permaneció suspendido en el aire durante un buen rato.

El camerino quedó en silencio. El señor Li se quedó mirando la puerta con aire pensativo, mientras Sakura terminaba de colgar los trajes en el armario. Cuando lo hizo, cerró la puerta con tanto ímpetu que el actor se volvió hacia ella arqueando las cejas inquisitivamente.

—Se pone un perfume demasiado fuerte —aseguró Sakura, al tiempo que agitaba una mano como si intentara disipar un mal olor.

—A mí me parece bastante agradable —replicó el señor Li, que la siguió atentamente con la mirada mientras se movía por el cuarto, ordenando los tarros de la mesa de maquillaje, arrimando la silla a la pared o recogiendo una pequeña moneda del suelo.

Aunque Sakura intentaba no hablar, no pudo evitar hacerle una pregunta que brotó impulsiva de sus labios.

—¿Es su amada?

La cara del señor Li mostró una expresión suave e implacable a la vez.

—Mi vida privada no está sometida a debate.

—Llevaba anillo de casada.

Por alguna razón, la expresión reprobatoria de Sakura pareció divertirlo.

—Eso no quiere decir nada —le informó con sequedad—. Ella y su marido tienen un

arreglo conocido por todo el mundo.

Sakura caviló un instante sobre el significado de aquellas palabras.

—¿Está diciendo que a él no le importaría si su esposa... y usted...? ¿Que no se opondría?

—No, mientras sea discreta.

—¡Qué raro!

—No mucho. Muchas esposas de clase alta tienen permiso para tener «amistades» fuera del matrimonio. Así se evita que se quejen de las infidelidades de sus maridos.

—¿Y a usted no le molesta la idea de hacerle el amor a la mujer de otro hombre? —se animó a preguntar Sakura.

—Prefiero a las mujeres casadas —contestó sin alterarse—. No suelen ser posesivas o exigentes.

—Si esa mujer no estuviera casada, ¿seguiría queriendo tener una aventura con ella?

—Eso no es de su incumbencia, señorita Kinomoto.

Ante los modales displicentes y cortantes del actor, Sakura abandonó el camerino. «Ah, claro que es de mi incumbencia», dijo en voz tan baja que Shaoran no pudo oírla. Su decisión de acostarse con aquel hombre era ahora más fuerte que nunca, y si había alguna posibilidad humana de distraer el interés que sentía por la mujer casada y dirigirlo sobre ella, estaba dispuesta a aprovecharla.

. ° °. °. °. °. °. °. °

En los días siguientes, cuatro empleados del Capital, dos actores y dos carpinteros, fueron víctimas de una enfermedad. Los síntomas eran fiebre alta, tos y congestión y, en uno de los casos, delirios que duraron dos días. La duquesa envió a varios sirvientes para interesarse por el bienestar de los empleados.

—La enfermedad tiende a propagarse por toda la compañía antes de desaparecer — comentó Mei ling a Sakura con el ceño fruncido—. Sería mucho esperar que no enfermara nadie más.

—Excelencia —dijo Sakura, bajando la mirada hacia el evidente embarazo de la duquesa—, en su estado, debería tener cuidado...

—Sí, por supuesto—asintió Mei ling, y suspiró con impaciencia—. Pero no puedo quedarme en casa cuando hay tanto que hacer aquí.

—Su salud es más importante que cualquier obra, excelencia. – La duquesa soltó un bufido.

—No hables de esto delante del señor Li, no cree en las enfermedades. Desde que lo conozco, siempre ha dicho que nada, ni siquiera la escarlatina, debería interferir en la programación del teatro.

—Pero la gente no puede evitar ponerse enferma —protestó Sakura, y se preguntó si el Señor Li era en verdad tan irracional. Mei ling puso los ojos en blanco.

—Shaoran _es _poco tolerante con la fragilidad humana. ¿Cómo podría comprender la debilidad si él no tiene ninguna? —Apoyando las manos en el borde de la mesa, se puso en pie y torció la boca en una rápida mueca—. Tendré que ponerlo al corriente. Supongo que empezará a rugir como un oso.

Pese a la afirmación de la duquesa, del despacho del señor Li no salió ningún rugido audible... Pero durante el resto del día pareció flotar en el ambiente una sorda corriente de irritación, y los miembros de la compañía se mostraron inusitadamente apagados. Sakura pidió permiso para salir antes que la duquesa, y ésta se lo concedió sin vacilación.

Sakura recorrió Regent Street con el trozo de papel firmemente agarrado en la mano. Hacía lo posible por mostrarse segura entre aquella barahúnda de personas, carruajes y animalesque abarrotaban la grandiosa vía. Las tiendas, en interminable sucesión, mostraban muebles, vajillas, comestibles, sombreros y telas. Cuando estaba a punto de perder la esperanza de encontrar alguna vez el establecimiento de la señora Mao, se encontró ante la fachada de una tienda identificada por un pequeño letrero verde y con un pequeño muestrario de telas en el escaparate.

Entró en la tienda con timidez, provocando el repiqueteo de una campana de latón sujeta a una cadena. Se le acercó de inmediato una chica no mayor que ella y muy bien vestida.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, señorita?

—Vengo a ver a la señora Mao... Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto.

Una mujer de elevada estatura, sentada en una mesa atestada de patrones y muestrarios de telas en un rincón de la tienda, se levantó al oír la conversación. Aparentaba unos cincuenta años, lucía un elegante vestido azul y llevaba el pelo canoso recogido con estilo en un rodete trenzado.

—¿Señora Mao? —murmuró Sakura mientras la dependienta se encargaba de su capa y sus guantes.

—Así que tú eres la protegida de Nell Lang —observó la señora Mao, estudiándola con detenimiento—. Me envió una carta hablándome de ti, en la que me contaba que querías llamar la atención de cierto caballero, pero que carecías del atuendo apropiado...—

Miró con desdeño el sencillo vestido de Sakura—. Bueno, sin duda alguna, con _esto _no conseguirás pescar a ningún protector con dinero. —Hizo un gesto a la dependienta para que condujera a Sakura hasta la parte trasera de la tienda—. Yuna te ayudará a probarte algunas cosas. Yo iré enseguida.

Sakura miró por encima del hombro mientras Yuna la hacía pasar a la trastienda.

—Señora Mao, me gustaría decirle lo mucho que agradezco...

—Bien, bien. De todas maneras, iba a poner a Yuna a arreglar alguna ropa; necesita practicar. Si Nelly te ha tomado tanta simpatía, es que debes de merecer la pena. Le debo varios favores, porque me ha enviado muchos buenos clientes.—Se interrumpió y después se dirigió a la dependienta—. Yuna, acuérdate de sacar el de terciopelo marrón y el de seda italiana amarillo. Creo que le irán de perlas a la señorita Kinomoto.

Sakura jamás había visitado a una modista. Su madre siempre convocaba a las costureras locales en la casa de campo, y allí patroneaban y diseñaban cinco o seis nuevos vestidos para la siguiente temporada. A menudo, acudían a las revistas de moda femenina más actuales para ponerse al día en cuestiones de estilo... Pero en el caso de Sakura, nunca parecía haber muchas diferencias. La muchacha se moría por los vestidos elegantes, pero su madre los consideraba inapropiados.

«—Cuando te hayas casado con lord Masamune, podrás escoger tus propios vestidos—le había dicho—. Aunque es un hombre conservador, y estoy segura de que no querrá que su mujer vaya exhibiéndose.

»—No deseo exhibirme, mamá —había replicado Sakura, exasperada—. Sólo quiero el tipo de ropa que tienen mis amigas, vestidos de bonitos colores, y si acaso con algún ribete de encaje...

»—No necesitas semejantes ropas —había asegurado pausadamente la madre—. Están diseñadas con la intención de atraer la atención de los hombres... Y tú ya estás prometida a lord Masamune.»

El recuerdo de la gélida insistencia de su madre y su propia desesperación por estar prometida a un viejo la afianzó en su determinación. Haría lo que fuera necesario para hacer que el señor Li la viera bajo una nueva luz.

A instancias de la dependienta, Sakura se despojó de la ropa y se quedó sólo con la arrugada camiseta de algodón y los pololos. Yuna miró recelosa la ropa interior y, mientras salía, musitó algo incomprensible. Cuando volvió al cabo de un minuto, la acompañaba la señora Mao. La visión de la camiseta de Sakura, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, hizo retroceder a la modista.

—Terriblemente pasada de moda —comentó la señora Mao, cruzando los brazos y sacudiendo la cabeza—. No puede llevar estas cosas debajo de mis vestidos, señorita Kinomoto; echarían a perder las líneas.

Sakura la miró con una mezcla de preocupación y disculpa.

—Señora, todo lo que tengo es igual.

—¿Dónde están sus ballenas? —continuó la modista. El desconcierto de Sakura empezó a impacientarla un poco—. Su corsé, querida. ¿No lleva ninguno? Por amor de Dios, ¿cuántos años tiene?

—Dieciocho, pero nunca...

—Todas las chicas a su edad deberían llevar ballenas. No sólo es decente, sino saludable. Me sorprende que no se le haya curvado la espalda, yendo así, sin nada que la sujete.

Preocupada, Sakura se esforzó por verse la espalda en el espejo, casi esperando descubrir una grotesca joroba.

La señora Mao suspiró y se dirigió a la dependienta.

—Yuna, tráeme tres juegos de prendas íntimas del pedido de lady Abraham; ya haremos unas nuevas a toda prisa a lo largo de la semana. Y trae un juego de ballenas de la caja del segundo estante.

—Señora —dijo Sakura con pesar—, lo siento, pero no me puedo permitir...

—No importa —la interrumpió—. Nelly me dijo que si eran necesarios algunos extras, ya os arreglaríais entre ambas. Podrías hacerle recados a cambio de dinero para tus gastos. ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí, creo...

—Entonces, empecemos.

Con la amable intimidación de la modista y la silenciosa eficacia de Yuna, Sakura fue despojada de su gruesa ropa interior de algodón y provista de un juego de camisa y pololos que ni siquiera le llegaba a las rodillas. Hechas de lino puro, aquellas prendas eran tan ligeras que producían la sensación de no llevar nada. Eran incluso algo transparentes, lo que hizo sonrojar a Sakura cuando se miró al espejo. Si su madre hubiese tenido la más remota idea de lo que estaba haciendo, le hubiera dado una apoplejía.

Lo siguiente fue el juego de ballenas, una prenda de seda en canalé que se enganchaba en la parte delantera y se ataba en la espalda, y que redujo su cintura en cinco centímetros como mínimo. Sumida en sus reflexiones, Sakura mantenía la mirada fija. ¿Sería eso lo que querían los hombres e impresionaría al señor Li? Apenas podía esperar a averiguarlo.

El primer vestido que se probó era de suave seda amarilla delicadamente abordonada. Aunque la prenda había sido diseñada para una mujer más alta, la sencillez de su estilo le sentaba muy bien. Sin apenas poder contener la excitación, Sakura esperó a que Yuna terminara de abrochar los corchetes ocultos de la espalda.

—Excelente —exclamó la señora Mao, mientras subía con mano experta la tela sobrante utilizando una hilera de alfileres relucientes—. A la mayoría de las mujeres les resulta difícil llevar este tono amarillo, pero a ti te realza el castaño del pelo.

El escote, bajo y redondeado, dejaba al aire el cuello y la clavícula y descubría el comienzo del pecho. Las líneas del vestido se ajustaban a la ceñida cintura, haciéndola increíblemente estrecha. Los relucientes pliegues amarillos tenían la caída conveniente en las caderas y las piernas, y acababa, a ras de suelo, en una vasta de amplias jaretas y un sencillo trabajo de festón.

—Parezco tan distinta —dijo Sakura sin resuello.

—Desde luego que sí —corroboró la señora Mao—. Es una pena que no te puedas permitir algún ribete más en el vestido, pero quizá sea mejor así. Un estilo sencillo aporta un aire más sofisticado. —La modista supervisó la prueba de tres vestidos más: uno de terciopelo marrón con mangas largas hechas, asimismo, de terciopelo, pero ribeteado y con encajes; otro de sarga de cachemir; y un tercero color marfil, con un escote tan bajo que a Sakura le asaltó la duda de si podría ponérselo en público. Iba acompañado de una echarpe del mismo color,bordado en azul claro, destinado a dejarlo caer ligeramente sobre los codos.

Al percatarse que Sakura no tenía calzado adecuado, la señora Mao sacó un par de bailarinas de terciopelo, que se ataban a los tobillos con unas cintas estrechas.

—Eran demasiado pequeñas para la clienta que las encargó —dijo, y rechazó el ofrecimiento que le hizo Sakura de pagarlas.

Después de asegurar que la tarde había sido un éxito, la señora Mao prometió a Sakura que los vestidos estarían listos en cuestión de días, dependiendo del tiempo que sacara Yuna para dedicarse a ellos. Sakura, incapaz de creerse su buena suerte, dio las más efusivas gracias a ambas mujeres.

—A quien deberías agradecérselo es a Nelly Lang —dijo la señora Mao—. Es una gran señora, y tú una chica inteligente por escogerla como mentora.

—No tiene nada que ver con la inteligencia —aclaró Sakura—, ha sido un golpe de suerte. Ahora, con un poquito más que tuviera...

—Si te refieres al hombre que deseas atraer, no la necesitas. Cuando te vea con tus vestidos nuevos, hará lo que se te antoje.

—Apenas puedo imaginarlo —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, y con la autoritaria cara de Shaoran Li en la cabeza, se despidió de la modista.

. ° °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °

_—_Los mejores cotillees siempre se escuchan en casa de la modista —afirmó la señora Lang con nostalgia, una vez que Sakura acabó de relatarle la visita a la tienda de la señora Mao—. Parece rebosar de noticias escandalosas e intrigas a todas horas. Es muy probable que se hablara de mí en muchas tiendas: las mujeres tenían pavor a que les robara los maridos o los amantes.

—¿Y lo hizo? —preguntó Sakura sin poder contenerse.

—Sólo una o dos veces.

Sakurita sonrió y examinó el salón de la anciana. En medio de una de las paredes colgaba, enmarcado, un breve vestido de gasa con piedras semipreciosas a modo de broches. A

ambos lados de la prenda había unos baúles triangulares de madera labrada, que encajaban en las esquinas de la pared.

—¿Qué guarda aquí?

—Recuerdos de juventud. —La señora Lang se cambió a una silla tapizada en terciopelo pintado y se sirvió de un plato con bocadillos—. Puedes mirar lo que hay dentro, si quieres.

Sin necesidad de mayor estímulo, Sakura se arrodilló en la alfombra Aubusson y giró la llave del primer baúl. Un fresco aroma de lavanda se elevó por el aire. Con cuidado, extrajo una pila de ropa, envuelta con esmero en una tela.

Eso fue lo que llevaba como Hipólita en _Quería y no quería. _–_a_plicó la anciana, al desenvolver un traje militar que se completaba con unos bombachos y un sombrero emplumado—. Siempre fui muy buena en los papeles de mujerona, y eso que tenía un par de bonitas piernas.— Sakura, cada vez más interesada y complacida, se inclinó hacia delante—. Y éste fue el traje de mi Ofelia.

Con un cuidado reverencial, Sakura sostuvo en alto un vaporoso vestido blanco y verde adornado con cientos de diminutos capullos de rosa bordados.

—Debía de estar deslumbrante.

—En una de esas cajas más pequeñas encontrarás un postizo a juego.

Al abrir una caja de piel, Sakura descubrió algunas alhajas de minucioso labrado; guantes de encaje, seda y piel; zapatos con dibujos florales, a los que el color empezaba a abandonar; y una colección de abanicos. La señora Lang iba ilustrando con comentarios la mayor parte de los artículos, y contaba historias de sus días en el teatro que Sakura escuchaba con avidez.

Sin embargo, cuando la muchacha llegó a un pequeño estuche lacado en verde, la sonrisa de la señora Lang se esfumó, y en su lugar apareció una expresión de angustia y dolor.

—Chiquilla, no abras eso. Es privado.

—Ah, lo siento...

—No pasa nada. Dámelo, por favor.

Las manos llenas de arrugas recogieron el estuche, que quedó fuertemente atrapado entre los dedos blanquecinos.

Mirando fijamente el objeto, pareció olvidarse de la presencia de Sakura.

—Señora... ¿guardo las cosas y me voy? —preguntó en voz baja. La anciana se sobresaltó al oír su voz. Una pena infinita inundaba su mirada.

—Contiene un juego de miniaturas —explicó, al tiempo que pasaba los pulgares, una y otra vez, sobre la caja lacada, manchando la brillante superficie. Alzó la caja con lentitud y la besó. Miró entonces a su protegida con ojos brillantes—. ¿Te gustaría ver una?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, se acercó a rastras y se arrodilló a los pies de la anciana. Con mano torpe, la señora Lang sacó una de las diminutas imágenes enmarcadas en oro y se la entregó a Sakura.

La pintura era un retrato de una niña de no más de cinco o seis años, con grandes ojos ámbar y cara angelical. Llevaba cubierta la cabeza con una enorme gorrita de lazo, bajo la cual colgaban unos largos rizos negros.

—¡Qué preciosidad! —exclamó Sakura con sinceridad—. ¿Quién es?

—Mi hija.

Sorprendida, Sakura continuó mirando la miniatura.

—No sabía que usted...

—Muy pocas personas han llegado a saberlo. Era ilegítima. —Se detuvo y examinó la cara de Sakura, esperando acaso sorprender un gesto de sorpresa o condena. Al no encontrarlo, continuó—: Yo no era mucho mayor que tú cuando nació mi hija. Su padre era un hombre maravilloso, guapo y honorable, aunque de origen humilde. Quería que nos casáramos, pero sólo a condición de que dejara la escena para siempre.

—¿No lo amaba?

—¡Cielos, sí! Si alguna vez sentí la magia con alguien fue con él. Pero no acepté su proposición. No quería sacrificar mi carrera, significaba mucho para mí. Nunca le dije que estaba embarazada. Al final se casó con otra y, según todos los indicios, llevó una vida feliz. Un amigo de ambos me dijo que murió hace diez años.

—¿Se ha arrepentido alguna vez de no haberse casado con él?—preguntó Sakura.

—No me permito los arrepentimientos.

Las dos permanecieron en silencio y siguieron contemplando el retrato.

—¿Dónde está ahora? —continuó preguntando Sakura. La respuesta de la señora Lang apenas resultó audible.

—Murió hace muchos años.

—¡Oh, señora Lang...!—dijo Sakura, embargada por la compasión.

—Nunca llegué a conocerla bien —confesó la anciana. Alargó la mano hacia la miniatura y cerró los dedos alrededor de ella con fuerza—. Durante los primeros años de su infancia la mantuve a mi lado, pero cuando tuvo la edad adecuada, la envié a un colegio.

—¿Por qué?

—La vida del mundo teatral no resultaba adecuada para ella, expuesta a mis amistades masculinas y todo eso. Quería que estuviera a salvo y que recibiera una buena educación. Me aseguré de que tuviera las mejores ropas, libros, muñecas... Todo cuanto pudiera necesitar. A veces, en vacaciones, la llevaba de viaje. Jamás discutimos acerca de mi profesión o del tipo de vida que llevaba. Soñaba con que algún día realizara un buen matrimonio y viviera en una gran mansión en el campo. En cambio... —La señora Lang se calló y sacudió la cabeza.

Sakura consideró mentalmente varias posibilidades, hasta que el semblante de triste ironía de la anciana le dio la respuesta.

—Ella quiso ser como usted —dijo con sosegado convencimiento.

—Sí. Dejó el colegio por propia iniciativa y me dijo que quería ser actriz. Le supliqué que no hiciera tal cosa, pero no hubo forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión. El deseo de actuar siempre parece más fuerte en aquellas personas que sienten la necesidad de satisfacer una carencia considerable. Sin duda, mi hija nunca vio cubiertas muchas de sus necesidades, en especial la de tener un padre y una familia. Hice cuanto pude por ella; pero está claro que debería haber hecho más.

—¿Qué le ocurrió?

—Empezó a actuar a los dieciséis años. Fue recibida con críticas espléndidas, y es que la sutileza y la fuerza de sus interpretaciones superaban con creces mis posibilidades. Creo que Ella habría sido una actriz impresionante, más grande aun que la querida Mei ling. Pese a que, en un principio, no estuve de acuerdo con la elección que había hecho, albergaba grandes expectativas respecto a su carrera.

Suspiró y volvió a colocar la miniatura en el estuche.

—Poco después de cumplir los diecisiete, conoció a un hombre, un aristócrata. Guapo, inteligente y desalmado. Lo amó de manera enfermiza, hasta el punto de tirar por la borda su carrera y todo lo que tenía de valor para convertirse en su amante. Cuando se quedó embarazada, su felicidad fue inmensa. Jamás supe qué pensaba él al respecto, pero de lo que no cabe duda es que no tenía ninguna intención de casarse con mi hija. Un día... —Se detuvo, y la boca se le torció como si tuviera dificultad para hablar—. Su señoría envió a un lacayo para informarme que mi hija había muerto en el parto.

—¿Y la criatura? —preguntó Sakura al cabo de un largo silencio.

—Me dijeron que tampoco había sobrevivido.

—¿Quién era...?

—Preferiría no hablar de él, querida. Aquel hombre le quitó la vida a mi hija y me causó el mayor dolor que jamás pude imaginar llegar a sentir. Su nombre jamás saldrá de mis labios.

—Lo entiendo —dijo Sakura. Alargó la mano y palmeó suavemente las de la señora Lang—. Me siento muy halagada por el hecho de que haya compartido conmigo un poco de su pasado, señora.

La anciana le dedicó una sonrisa y apretó con fuerza el estuche.

—¿Hay más miniaturas de su hija? —preguntó Sakura.

—Sí... Pero no resistiría mirarlas o enseñártelas.

—Claro. —Sakura la miró con curiosidad y sintió que había muchos más secretos relacionados con esa niña que la señora Florence había preferido no revelarle.

. ° °. °. °. °. °. °. °

Cuando Sakura volvió al Capital a la mañana siguiente, descubrió que Nakuru Akizuki había sucumbido a la enfermedad que había afectado a tantos otros miembros de la compañía. Su marido, que también era el jefe de los pintores del escenario, se había quedado en casa para cuidarla. La preocupación de la duquesa era evidente.

—Se necesita mucho para alejar a Nakuru del teatro —le dijo a Sakura—. Quiero ir a visitarla, pero el duque me lo ha prohibido. La verdad es que me ha amenazado con retenerme en casa durante las próximas semanas, hasta que la enfermedad haya remitido en la compañía.

—Parece una prudente sugerencia —afirmó Sakura—. Quizá su excelencia debiera considerarla.

La duquesa suspiró con frustración.

—Hay demasiadas cosas que hacer... Y no tardaré en estar recluida. He de permanecer aquí todo el tiempo que pueda. Ahora, además, Nakuru y su suplente están enfermas. Me pregunto si podrías representar el papel durante los ensayos hasta que una de las dos esté en condiciones de volver al trabajo.

—Ah, excelencia, no podría... —Sakura sacudió la cabeza—. Jamás podría actuar, no tengo talento y no deseo en absoluto...

—No tienes que actuar, tan sólo leer el papel, y te lo sabes mejor que la propia Nakuru... Y moverte por el escenario tal y como la has visto hacerlo. No tienes por qué tener miedo, Sakurita, todos entenderían que ocupas el puesto de Nakuru de manera provisional para facilitar los ensayos a la compañía. ¿Te lo pensarás?

—Al señor Li no le gustará —balbució Sakura.

—Déjamelo a mí. Por encima de todo, Shaoran quiere lo mejor para su teatro.

. ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - ° - °.

Sakura no vio al señor Li hasta la mañana siguiente. Para mayor desasosiego, se le comunicó que el ensayo se llevaría a cabo con el vestuario de la obra. Bastante cohibida estaba por ocupar el puesto de Nakuru, por lo que tener que ponerse el traje del personaje —poco más que unos velos verdes y plateados cubriéndole el cuerpo— no hizo sino empeorar las cosas.

Como sus medidas no eran las de la señorita Akizuki, el amplio escote redondeado le resbalaba por el pecho y dejaba a la vista más de lo que hubiera deseado.

—¡Qué hermosa estás! —le dijo la señora Sakakibara, apartándose y observando el vestido con orgullo—. Qué pena que la señorita Akizuki no tenga una figura tan bonita como la tuya. Le aportas al vestido un toque etéreo que ella no puede darle.

—A mí me parece que la señorita Akizuki tiene un tipo muy bonito —se apresuró a contestar Sakura.

—Lo tendría si dejara de comer bizcochos glaseados con el té todas las tardes —aseguró sombría la costurera, balanceando la descomunal circunferencia de su cuerpo al volverse hacia la hilera de vestidos que tenían que utilizarse aquel día.

Cuando se reunió con los actores en la sala de descanso, Sakura se dirigió al rincón más próximo tratando de pasar inadvertida. Por desgracia, el atrevido vestido la convertía en el previsible blanco de una avalancha de bromas y bufonadas. Charles Haversley fue el primero en advertir su presencia, y la saludó con varios silbidos de admiración.

—¡Dios mío, qué transformación! —gritó, abalanzándose sobre ella y cogiéndola de las manos. La mirada ávida del actor recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura y terminó deteniéndose un buen rato en el pecho medio descubierto—. Querida señorita Kinomoto, no tenía ni idea de lo que escondía bajo su atuendo habitual. Tengo que admitir que, en los momentos íntimos, me preguntaba...

—Charles —le interrumpió el señor Kuro, el mayor de los actores, que interpretaba el papel de un padre viudo—. Nadie, y menos aún la señorita Kinomoto, desea oír hablar de tus momentos íntimos.

Sakura liberó las manos del entusiasta apretón de Charles.

—Señor Haversley... —empezó a decir en tono de reproche. Antes de que pudiera continuar, se les unió Kerberous, cuya mirada también quedó atrapada en el busto de la chica.

—Señorita Kinomoto, la acompañaré hasta el escenario. Está oscuro y podría tropezar en el camino...

Las payasadas se vieron interrumpidas por una tranquila voz procedente del otro extremo de la habitación.

—Caballeros, ya es suficiente.

Sakura miró hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz y descubrió al señor Li, de pie en el otro lado de la sala, con unas hojas de notas en la mano. Éste le echó un vistazo a los allí presentes, y no pareció advertir la presencia de Sakura.

—Empecemos —dijo—. Tengo que hacerles algunos comentarios acerca del ensayo de ayer por la mañana. Después, que todo el mundo ocupe su sitio para la primera escena.

Leyó la lista de comentarios y cambios, mientras los actores escuchaban con atención. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar la breve charla, miró directamente a Sakura por primera vez.

—Señorita Kinomoto, creo que todos están al corriente de que ha aceptado tomar parte en el ensayo a causa de la indisposición de la señorita Akizuki y la suplente. Le agradecemos su asistencia.

Sakura sintió cómo la sangre teñía su rostro y logró contestar con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. Shaoran, evidenciando una inexplicable severidad, miró para otro lado de inmediato.

Los actores salieron en fila de la sala de descanso a toda prisa, y Sakura los siguió. Ella —o, mejor dicho, el personaje del fantasma de la mujer muerta— aparecía en la primera escena. Al pasar junto al señor Li, que se había quedado en el vano de la puerta, se detuvo y alzó la mirada hacia él.

—Señor Li —dijo en voz baja, procurando que nadie la oyera—, sé que me dijo que me mantuviera alejada de usted, pero la duquesa me pidió...

—Lo sé—la interrumpió.

—¿Está enfadado conmigo?

—Su presencia no me afectará en lo más mínimo. —La cara de Shaoran era una máscara de indiferencia.

—Muy bien —dijo, con una vacilante sonrisa, y reemprendió la marcha hacía el escenario.

Una vez lo dejó atrás, Sakura se preguntó por qué el actor tenía agarrada la jamba de la puerta con tanta fuerza; los dedos se le habían puesto blancos. Presa de la inquietud, pensó que el señor Li no le había dicho la verdad: _estaba _furioso con ella. Se dirigió hacia los bastidores con un profundo suspiro, subiéndose a tirones el caído corpiño del traje.

¿Por qué había elegido a un hombre tan difícil de seducir? También podía conformarse con Charles Haversley y acabar así con el asunto. Pero Haversley no le inspiraba ninguno de los sentimientos que le producía el señor Li: el atolondrado nerviosismo, el temor y el placer que se enredaban en su interior siempre que él estaba cerca. Anhelaba estar entre sus brazos y no en los de ningún otro... Conocer el prohibido placer de estar con él...

—Sakurita. —La voz de la duquesa de Leeds le llegó cuando se adentraba entre bastidores.

Sakura salió de detrás de las cortinas.

—¿Sí, excelencia?

Mei ling estaba sentada en la primera fila de butacas y, cuando vio a Sakura, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.

—Estás preciosa con ese vestido, Sakurita. Antes de empezar, quiero asegurarte que nadie espera que lo hagas todo perfecto. Limítate a estar todo lo atenta que puedas y disfruta.

Sakura escuchó las indicaciones de Mei ling. Iban a ensayar el inicio de la obra, en el que el fantasma de la joven mujer visitaba a los que había amado en vida: su «hermano», interpretado por Charles Haversley; sus «padres», la señora Anderson y el señor Kuro... Y, por supuesto, su «marido», encarnado por el señor Li.

—Se supone que ninguno te ve o te oye —le dijo Mei ling—, pero todos tienen la certeza de que alguien... o algo... está ahí.

—Entiendo—asintió Sakura, retirándose a los bastidores desde donde Nakuru tenía que hacer su primera entrada.

El ensayo transcurrió sin apenas interrupciones ni complicaciones. Al cabo de un rato, Sakura había perdido la vergüenza e imitaba las actuaciones precedentes de Nakuru Akizuki con la mayor fidelidad posible, incluso copiándole alguno de sus gestos e inflexiones de voz.

—Muy bien, Sakurita —decía a veces Mei ling, cuando Sakura entraba y salía del escenario y hablaba a sus sordos acompañantes mientras descubría qué había sido de ellos desde su muerte.

Tan sólo se produjo una interrupción llamativa, fue cuando Charles Haversley miró por casualidad a Sakura y se detuvo en mitad de la frase. De repente, rompió a reír de manera incontrolada. Sakura se le quedó mirando desconcertada, mientras Mei ling le preguntaba resueltamente qué es lo que sucedía.

Haversley meneó la cabeza, aparentemente arrepentido, a pesar de seguir bufando regocijado.

—No puedo evitarlo, excelencia —dijo, jadeante—. La señorita Kinomoto me mira como si se creyera todo lo que digo, y parece tan _sería... _Es algo adorable.

Mei ling le lanzó una mirada de reprobación.

—Se supone que no la ves, Charles. Es un fantasma.

—No puedo evitarlo —repitió, sonriendo con picardía hacia Mei ling—. Si usted fuera un hombre, lo entendería.

—Ah, comprendo —respondió Mei ling con aspereza—. Charles, nos haría a todos un favor si consiguiera comportarse como un hermano y no como un semental.

—¿Semental? —preguntó perpleja Sakura, que jamás había oído semejante palabra en el internado de la señorita Kasehaya. Por alguna razón, la pregunta provocó otro ataque de hilaridad en Charles. La joven miró hacia bastidores, donde el señor Li esperaba para hacer su entrada.

Allí, de pie entre las cortinas de terciopelo, vestido con elegancia, la postura entre relajada y alerta, ofrecía una magnífica figura.

A Sakura le asaltó la idea de que cuando pasaran cien años, los libros de historia hablarían de él, y que la gente se preguntaría qué se habría sentido viéndolo actuar. Nunca palabra alguna podría describir aquella voz, aquel timbre vibrante y profundo, ni la notable versatilidad de su talento. Parecía como si el señor Li fuera dos personas diferentes a la vez: un hombre disciplinado fuera del escenario, y un actor cuyas emociones bullían y explotaban durante la representación. La señora Lang tenía razón: el escenario era el lugar adecuado para acercarse a él.

Shaoran contemplaba el ensayo desde su rincón, sintiendo cómo el resentimiento se desataba en su pecho. Maldijo a Mei ling por haberle propuesto que Sakura ocupara el lugar de Nakuru... Malditas, también, Nakuru y la suplente por enfermar... Maldito él, por la fascinación que sentía por Sakura, algo que le llevaba a recordar a duras penas lo que tenía que decir. ¿Quién podía culpar a Charles Haversley de su falta de concentración? Shaoran dudaba de que le fuera a ir mejor, con Sakura vistiendo aquel ligerísimo traje... Sentía el deseo de postrarse de rodillas ante ella y enterrar la cara entre sus senos. Desprendía tanta juventud y lozanía, su piel era tan blanca y sedosa... La simple belleza no justificaba una atracción tan tremenda; sentía el perturbador deseo de ocultarla, de alejarla de las otras miradas de admiración... Guardársela toda para él.

Fuera como fuese, Sakura se había introducido en su vida y le había obligado a fijarse en ella; y ya no había vuelta atrás posible. Ahora que había rechazado la idea de llevársela a la cama, se había convertido en el más preciado objeto de deseo. A cualquier otra mujer en la que pensara parecía faltarle algo, y el darse cuenta de que, de manera inconsciente, buscaba que se parecieran a ella, le hacía enloquecer. No dejaba de pensar en qué pasaría si se perdiera dentro de la energía juvenil de la chica. Le había despertado el deseo de jugar, de experimentar algo de la niñez que no tuvo... Y eso era algo que ninguna otra amante había conseguido provocar en él.

Se sentía peligroso e irritado, dispuesto a hacer añicos el escenario. Al oír el pie, cogió una botella que le daba el utilero y, sujetándola con soltura entre los dedos, entró en escena. Los otros actores habían hecho mutis, y sobre las tablas no había nadie a excepción de él y Sakura.

En tanto, el viudo afligido, se suponía que estaba borracho. No era fácil interpretar bien la embriaguez, la mayoría de los actores tendían a sobreactuar o, aun peor, a no poner el énfasis suficiente. Era uno de los pocos aspectos de la técnica escénica que exigía una gran depuración a fin de conseguir la debida naturalidad. En un esfuerzo de concentración, Shaoran consiguió reproducir el hablar dificultoso, los ademanes expansivos y el caminar inestable del hombre que lleva bebiendo durante mucho tiempo.

Se sentó en una gran silla de roble, ante un decorado que simulaba una biblioteca. Después de liberar su mente de todo lo demás, empezó un largo monólogo que mostraba la amarga ironía y la contenida desesperación del personaje.

En algún momento, mediado el monólogo, Shaoran sintió, más que ver, que Sakura se le acercaba por detrás y posaba las pequeñas manos en el respaldo de la silla. De acuerdo con la obra, durante las pausas del actor, ella, inclinada sobre él, le hablaba con una dulce voz que descendía hasta sus oídos.

Shaoran no se movió, febrilmente consciente del cuerpo de Sakurita justo detrás de él, de su olor, de la respiración de la chica rozando su piel. Empezó a sudar con profusión. Uno de los largos mechones castaños claros de Sakura le cayó sobre el hombro y le hizo cosquillas en el cuello, provocándole una dolorosa presión en la entrepierna. Petrificado, todo su ser se consumía en deseo y lujuria.

Shaoran no pudo aguantar más y, al igual que Charles, se vino abajo a mitad de frase... Sólo que a él no le hizo reír.

El teatro se quedó en silencio. Shaoran intentó recobrar la serenidad, consciente de que todos, actores y personal, le contemplaban. Quizá pensaran que había olvidado lo que tenía que decir, aunque tal cosa no hubiera ocurrido jamás, y pidió a Dios que nadie sospechara la verdad... Que estaba desatado por completo debido a una ingenua chiquilla. Apretó los dientes y tomó aire profunda y regularmente varias veces.

—Señor Li. —Le llegó la voz dubitativa de Sakura tras él—. Si quiere, le digo la frase...

—Me sé la puñetera frase —dijo, tensando la espalda. ¡Dios le asistiera! Tenía miedo de lo que podía llegar a hacer si la miraba una vez más.

—¿Algún problema, señor Li? —le preguntó Mei ling desde los asientos del público.

Shaoran le respondió con una mirada asesina, y sintió el vivo deseo de estrangular a su codirectora por ponerlo en semejante aprieto. Mei ling, completamente desconcertada, se le quedó mirando con las cejas arqueadas. El inquieto desasosiego de Shaoran la hizo reflexionar, mientras su mirada saltaba del actor a Sakura, que permanecía justo detrás de él. Entonces, pareció entenderlo. Eran amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo y le conocía muy bien.

—¿Qué tal si descansamos unos minutos?—preguntó con brío.

—No —musitó Shaoran—. Acabaremos la maldita escena.

Se dio un golpe en la frente y reanudó el monólogo, empezando más o menos por la mitad del mismo. Sakura siguió adelante, aunque con un deje de incertidumbre en la voz.

Sin preocuparse de la técnica, la caracterización o cualquier otro matiz interpretativo, Shaoran se las arregló para terminar la escena. Mei ling dejó que transcurriera la actuación sin hacer comentario alguno, en tanto que las cavilaciones le arrugaban el entrecejo.

En cuanto terminó la escena, Mei ling anunció un descanso de veinte minutos. La compañía se dispersó de inmediato, dirigiéndose a la sala de descanso en busca de un refrigerio o a los camerinos. Shaoran permaneció en la silla del escenario, dando la espalda a Sakura, hasta que sintió que se había ido.

Con tranquilidad, Mei ling se dirigió hasta el borde del escenario frotándose la espalda.

—Shaoran —dijo en voz baja—, no quisiera entrometerme...

—Entonces no lo hagas. —Recorrió el escenario hasta plantarse a pocos centímetros de ella y la miró de hito en hito.

Antes de continuar, Mei ling se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie lo bastante cerca como para escuchar; eligió las palabras con evidente cuidado.

—Sospechaba que tú y Sakurita os sentíais atraídos, pero no es el tipo de chica que te ha interesado hasta ahora ni con toda seguridad, con el que has soñado alguna vez.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir, excelencia? Mei ling pareció sorprendida por su brusquedad.

—Da la casualidad de que me gusta Sakurita, y espero que no te aproveches de ella. Ambos sabemos que jamás se recuperaría de una aventura contigo. No está lo bastante endurecida.

Shaoran sintió que su cara adquiría una consistencia pétrea.

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer con ella es asunto mío.

—El bienestar de Sakurita también me concierne. Al parecer me veo obligada a recordarte tu inexcusable norma de no implicarte emocionalmente con ningún miembro de la compañía.

—Es tu empleada, no la mía. No la contraté yo y, por tanto, soy libre de hacer lo que me dé la real gana con ella.

—Shaoran—le recriminó contrariada, observando cómo se alejaba a grandes zancadas.

Sakura deambulaba por la sala de descanso, respondiendo con una lánguida sonrisa a los elogios que, por sus esfuerzos, le dirigían los demás actores.

—¿Qué le pasa al señor Li? —oyó decir a alguien de pasada—. De un tiempo a esta parte se comporta de una manera extraña.

—¿Quién sabe? —se oyó responder—. Sólo espero que no sea la maldita fiebre que corre por ahí. Lo único que le falta a la compañía es que el señor Li la esté incubando.

Sakura , camino de los cuartos de ensayo, no captó el resto de la conversación. Necesitaba encontrar un sitio donde pensar. ¿Qué había ocurrido en el escenario? Había creído que todo iba bien, incluso había sentido una especie de conexión con el señor Li, pero la actuación de éste se había vuelto acartonada, extrañamente mecánica, como si apenas pudiera soportar su presencia. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar... y quería esconderse en alguna parte.

Oyó unos pasos rápidos a su espalda. Alguien la agarró con fuerza del brazo y la hizo entrar en el cuarto de ensayo más próximo. Sakura dio un pequeño traspié y, en el momento en que la puerta se cerraba, se volvió y miró con los ojos como platos a su captor.

—Señor Li...

La cara del actor se mantenía en la sombra; y el perfil de la cabeza, aureolado por los rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana. Su respiración era fuerte y agitada. Sakura retrocedió, pero él la aferró con extraordinaria brusquedad, cerrando las manos alrededor de la cabeza de la chica. Dio la impresión de intentar decir algo. Entonces, con un sordo gemido de impotencia, la besó.

La boca, increíblemente caliente, casi torpe en su urgencia, la exploró insatisfecha, como intentando saciar un hambre infinita. Sakura, sorprendida y temblorosa, respondió a la agresión con una entrega que sólo contribuyó a aumentar la excitación.

Las manos crispadas de Shaoran descendieron por la espalda de la chica, y a punto estuvieron de rasgar la tela del vestido. Sakura no pudo evitar que su deseo creciera, que se amoldara al de él, y separó las piernas ante la inexorable intromisión del muslo del actor. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y cerró las manos sobre los tensos músculos de la espalda. Es lo que había querido, con lo que había soñado, e incluso resultaba más dulce de lo que había imaginado. La boca generosa y erótica de Shaoran, la presión que ejercía su cuerpo, le inundaron con una deliciosa y vertiginosa debilidad.

Shaoran separó los labios y jadeó con violencia en el oído de la chica. Agarrándola del pelo, le empujó la cabeza a un lado y apretó los labios contra su cuello. Encontró un punto sensible en un lado de la nuca, lo besó y mordió con suavidad hasta que Sakura gimoteó de placer. Ella sintió un desesperado vacío interior; deseaba algo... algo...

El actor tiró de las mangas de su vestido, tensando la tela hasta que saltaron las costuras y su pecho desnudo quedó al descubierto. A Sakura se le cortó la respiración cuando Shaoran ahuecó las manos sobre el suave volumen de los senos, rozando los pezones con los dedos, tirando con suavidad hasta que se tensaron con dolor. El cuerpo de la muchacha temblaba sin control y se apoyó contra él.

—Cariño—le susurró Shaoran, sujetándola con firmeza—. Cariño, no temas.

La reclinó en sus brazos vigorosos, Sakura sintió los labios del actor deslizarse por su pecho, cerrarse sobre el excitado pezón y, con movimientos circulares de lengua, endurecerlo aún más, demostrando de que sabía muy bien cómo complacerla.

De improviso, el señor Li retiró la boca del pecho y soltó a la chica. Atónita por la brusca liberación, Sakura se le quedó mirando en asombrado silencio. Alzó las manos para cubrir su desnudez y se aparto de él, poniéndose el vestido con torpeza. La violencia con que le temblaban los dedos hacía imposible la tarea. Luchó con la ropa hasta que, una vez más, sintió sobre ella las manos de Shaoran que, con suavidad, colocaban las mangas y el corpiño en su sitio.

En cuanto la hubo tapado debidamente, se retiró al otro extremo de la pequeña habitación, se atusó el pelo y dejó escapar un explosivo suspiro. No habló hasta pasado un buen rato, manteniendo la mirada lejos de Sakurita.

—Sakura, no era mi intención... acercarme a ti de esta manera. Es sólo que yo... —Se detuvo con una sombría sonrisa—. Parece que no me puedo contener.

Sakura entrelazó las manos.

—Señor Li—contestó con dificultad—. No lamento que me haya besado.

Al oír estas palabras, se volvió; sus ojos parecían de fuego ámbar. Se acercó hasta ella en tres zancadas y atrapó su cara entre las manos.

—Sakura —susurró. Le acercó los labios a la curva de la mejilla y, con suavidad, le retiró el pelo de la cara, enredando los dedos en los mechones de seda—. Ojalá no te deseara con tanta desesperación.

El corazón de la chica dio un brinco de placer al oír aquello.

—Señor Li...

—Escúchame, Sakura. —La soltó y retrocedió—. No voy a hacer el amor contigo, no importa lo mucho que te desee. Luego me odiarías y, muy probablemente, me odiaría a mí mismo.

—Jamás podría odiarle. Shaoran sonrió con ironía.

—¿No? ¿Ni siquiera después de que te hubiera robado la inocencia? Cualquier relación conmigo te cambiaría, y no para mejor.

—Estoy deseando asumir ese riesgo.

—No lo entiendes. —Su boca se torció en una mueca de amargura—. Utilizo a las mujeres para obtener placer físico, nada más. Una vez que he descubierto todo lo que una amante puede ofrecerme, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que empiece a aburrirme y me busque otra. No durarías mucho en mi dormitorio.

—¿No se ha enamorado nunca?—preguntó Sakura, mirándole fijamente.

—Una vez. Y no funcionó.

—¿Porqué?

—No es necesario que conozcas mi pasado, al igual que yo no necesito saber nada del tuyo.

Sakura no discutió, consciente de que quizá tuviera razón. Cuanto más supiera de él, más difícil resultaría dejarlo llegado el momento. Como tantas otras mujeres, se había dejado atrapar por la poderosa combinación de masculinidad y misterio de Shaoran. Por su propia seguridad, tenía que mantener su corazón a salvo. De improviso, el sabio consejo de la señora Lang acudió a su memoria:

«Hagas lo que hagas, no actúes como una loca enamorada. Limítate a dejar claro que estás disponible y dispuesta... que estás ofreciendo placer sin ninguna responsabilidad.»

—Señor Li—dijo en voz baja—, si le atraigo, no veo por qué no deberíamos actuar en consecuencia. Todo cuanto deseo es pasar una noche con usted.

La expresión de Shaoran no cambió, pero Sakurita captó su sorpresa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el actor con voz queda—. ¿Por qué una chica como tú... se rebajaría a semejante cosa? —Como esperaba una contestación, deslizó los dedos bajo su barbilla y la obligó a levantar la cara. En los ojos de Shaoran brillaba un destello titilante, una nueva actitud defensiva que la intranquilizó. En un esfuerzo por ocultar sus pensamientos, dejó caer los párpados.

—Creo que me gustaría —afirmó Sakura—. ¿No es razón suficiente?

Se produjo un breve y desconcertante silencio.

—Mírame —murmuró el actor. Ella obedeció con lentitud. Shaoran buscó su mirada y sacudió la cabeza como si no estuviera dispuesto a aclarar un enigma tan poco divertido—. Sakura, eres una mala actriz. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que escondes, pero tengo otros problemas más importantes, en especial el que una cuarta parte de la compañía esté enferma. En cuanto el Capital recupere la normalidad, quiero que abandones el teatro. Te conseguiré otro empleo, uno mejor.

—Quiero quedarme.

—Créeme, es lo mejor para ambos —replicó Shaoran, aparentemente inconmovible.

Sakura tragó saliva mientras la invadía una rabiosa oleada de decepción. ¿Y ahora qué? Se había ofrecido y no era aceptada. El sonido de la negativa de Shaoran repiqueteó en sus oídos hasta que la vergüenza y el enfado empezaron a consumirla. Sus manos se aferraron a la falda, arrugando el ligero y vaporoso tejido.

¡Qué tonta había sido! Había desperdiciado tanto tiempo fantaseando con él, con cosas que jamás ocurrirían. Ahora lo único que tenía era la conciencia de saber que su familia no tardaría en descubrir que se había ausentado del colegió.

Durante una fracción de segundo consideró la posibilidad de explicarle la situación al señor Li y abandonarse a su merced. No, no conseguiría despertar su compasión. «Cásate con Masamune y considérate rica», casi podía oírle decir con cinismo. A decir verdad, apenas estaba en condiciones de hacer otra cosa.

Apretó los puños y se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso firme. No desperdiciaría el resto de sus días convirtiéndose en una propiedad de lord Masamune.

—Muy bien —dijo, deteniéndose en el umbral—. Dejaré el Capital cuando usted quiera. No es necesario que se moleste en buscarme otra colocación, soy perfectamente capaz de encontrar algo por mí misma. —Y salió sin darle tiempo a contestar.

Shaoran se dirigió con lentitud hacia la puerta y, con las manos colocadas en los paneles superiores, apoyó la frente sobre la fría madera y emitió un sordo gemido.

«Una noche con usted...» Habría dado toda su fortuna por ello. Jamás había conocido nada tan exquisito como la sensación de tenerla entre los brazos, ni como la intrépida vulnerabilidad que lo había acogido y atraído hasta llevarlo al borde del desmoronamiento. Pero no podía consentirlo, no podía dejar que nadie arrancara de cuajo lo que le quedaba de corazón. Sakura se marcharía pronto. Confió en que tal pensamiento lo aliviara, pero no fue así.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y se dirigió a su despacho haciendo caso omiso de las curiosas miradas que, a su paso, le lanzaba el personal del teatro. Se encerró en el pequeño cuarto y revolvió en el escritorio hasta dar con una botella del mejor whisky escocés. Se sentó, dio un trago directamente de la botella, y dejó que el gusto sutil a humo y turba se mantuviera en su lengua. Otro trago, y la garganta se vio inundada por una agradable sensación de bienestar... Que, no obstante, fue incapaz de derretir el bloque de hielo que anidaba en su pecho.

Shaoran bebió con calma, los pies en el borde del escritorio, contemplando las puntas de los brillantes zapatos de piel. En aquel momento de su vida, ahíto de éxito, se había imaginado invulnerable. En realidad, no dejaba de tener su gracia que una mujer tan menuda pudiera sembrar tamaña confusión en su interior.

Quizá se debiera a que Sakurita suponía un caso único en su experiencia. Sin duda, estaba muy lejos de aquellas mujeres de la alta sociedad que no perdían oportunidad de mostrarle que eran superiores, incluso cuando le pasaban discretas notas citándole para románticos encuentros.

Y luego estaban aquellas criaturas que detestaba por encima de todo... Las linajudas hijas de la alta sociedad, cuyo único objetivo en la vida era casarse y traer al mundo más miembros de su especie. No era suficientemente bueno para ellas, carecía de familia o título y el dinero en sí no era suficiente.

Si hubiera deseado cortejar a una de aquellas privilegiadas jovencitas, la familia le habría aclarado que albergaban planes más atractivos para su hija. La mera visión de una de aquellas vírgenes custodiadas vestidas de blanco en un baile bastaba para recordarle que, con independencia de cuan grandes hubieran sido sus logros, siempre habría cosas que no podría tener. Jamás sería aceptado del todo. Fuera del teatro, no pertenecía a ningún lugar.

Sakura Kinomoto parecía igualmente fuera de lugar. Era demasiado afectuosa y natural para ser una dama de la alta sociedad, y demasiado idealista para ser una cortesana. Sin duda estaba destinada a ser la esposa de alguien, pero Shaoran no podía imaginarse a un hombre digno de ella.

Sakurita necesitaba a alguien que la cuidara sin aplastar su espíritu, que pudiera amarla con la misma intensidad con que sería correspondido. Y Shaoran se veía incapaz de todo eso. No estaba preparado para una relación así, habiendo aprendido, desde muy joven, a despreciar las palabras «hogar» y «familia». Si había podido sobrevivir, había sido gracias a ser tan insensible como el hombre que lo había engendrado.

Años de palizas y abusos le enseñaron a ser un consumado mentiroso. Su padre, Koishi Masamoto, siempre se entregaba a la violencia sumido en furiosas borracheras... Pero más tarde rehusaba afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, y pretendía que Shaoran olvidara y simulara que en el hogar de los Masamoto todo era felicidad y bienestar. La sola visión de una lágrima, un gesto de dolor o una mirada de resentimiento resultaba suficiente para hacerse acreedor a una segunda zurra que, siempre, era peor que la primera. Aunque de manera involuntaria, su padre había sido un extraordinario profesor de arte dramático.

Una vez, después de una paliza especialmente brutal, Shaoran pasó tres días con un brazo roto negando que le doliera lo más mínimo, hasta que Eriol le llevó a rastras a la mansión y procuró que se lo entablillaran y vendaran.

—"¿Cómo ha ocurrido, chico?" —le había preguntado el conde, mientras escudriñaba con sagacidad la cara maltrecha de Shaoran.

Éste había rehuido la contestación, sabedor de que la sola insinuación de la verdad, hubiera bastando para que Koishi Masamoto lo matara.

Años más tarde, Shaoran se preguntó por qué su madre no le había consolado ni aliviado de las heridas con sus besos maternales. Concluyó que la desesperada determinación de la mujer de mantener la paz del hogar la había privado del tiempo necesario para prestarle alguna atención. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de desear la ternura de una mujer... y no necesitaba ni consuelo ni cuidados. Las mujeres existían para disfrutar y luego quitárselas de encima, pero nunca para confiar en ellas, nunca para necesitarlas.

Ahora que por fin se habían resuelto las cosas con Sakura, todo lo que tenía que hacer era ignorarla hasta que Nakuru se repusiera. Estaba seguro de que Mei ling protestaría por el despido de la chica, pero podría afrontarlo. Además, la condesa no tardaría en estar ocupada con el nacimiento de su nuevo hijo y terminaría por olvidarse de Sakura Kinomoto. Pronto sería como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

Shaoran sintió los efectos tonificantes del whisky en sus huesos, una suerte de placentero entumecimiento. Con cuidado, volvió a guardar la botella y cerró el cajón.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¡Feliz Navidad mis queridos lectores!<p>

Estoy muy contenta de poder actualizarles una vez más el capítulo de esta increíble historia.

Lamento que tal hecho no haya podido ocurrir con anterioridad, fue sólo que mi trabajo me lo impidió a grandes formas y no hubo manera de poder subir el capítulo con anterioridad.

Quiero dejarle un especial saludo a mi querida **didi87** que es una de mis lectoras destacadas y que siempre se haya un tiempito para leerme.

Este capítulo te lo dedico a tí.

Sepan que agradezco a todos aquellos lectores que dejan reviews y a los que no por igual. Son muy importantes para mí.

Y sólo para aclarar, la historia no es mía sino de Lisa Keypas.

Del Secuestro de Sakura voy a tardarme un poco más en actualizar, pero como lo he dicho, jamás voy a dejar de publicar hasta que termine mi historia. No es un hasta luego, si no un hasta pronto. (No tardaré mucho. Palabra de _Damallero_)

Bueno chicos, me despido con muchos besos y abrazos para ustedes y les deseo una hermosa ¡Navidad! ¡Felices fiestas!

Nos vemos...

Atte:. Dalian Monthgomery


	6. Chapter 6: Desesperacíon

**Bien como todos ya sabemos** los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen si no a las fabulosas CLAMP. La ihistoria tampoco es mía, se llama "Por que eres mía" y le pertenece a Lisa Keypas, que es una increíble escritoria. Hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro y pues… "X" a leer!

_**Declaimer: **_Sakura está decidida a librarse del matrimonio que sus padres concertaron para ella, y la única manera de hacerlo es acostándose con el mejor actor de todo Londres, Shaoran Li.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Porque tú eres mía…<strong>_

_**.**_

Tras decidir renunciar a su charla nocturna con la señora Lang, Sakura se acostó temprano. El dolor del rechazo estaba demasiado fresco. Quizá pudiera hablar de ello por la mañana, o al día siguiente, una vez estuviera en condiciones de serenarse.

Mientras escudriñaba la oscuridad, consideró la posibilidad de no volver al Capital. La idea de encontrarse de nuevo con el señor Li se le antojaba insoportable. Por desgracia, había prometido a la duquesa que ayudaría en los ensayos hasta que la señorita Akizuki se repusiera.

No podía romper su promesa, pero sentarse frente al señor Li en el escenario y mirarle a los ojos... Se estremeció, sintiendo una horrible vergüenza. No sabía si podría hacerlo. Sólo serían uno o dos días; con toda seguridad, la señorita Akizuki se habría repuesto para entonces. Se armaría de valor para no ruborizarse o tartamudear ante el señor Li; se mostraría fría y totalmente serena.

Durante toda la noche no paró de dar vueltas y más vueltas entre las sábanas, en un vano intento de escapar a sus pensamientos. Por la mañana se despertó agotada y aprensiva, preguntándose si alguna vez había temido la llegada de un día como recelaba ahora del que empezaba. Sin duda no era la primera mujer que fracasaba al seducir a un hombre, pero ¿a cuántas se les exigía que se encararan a él al día siguiente y aparentaran que nada había ocurrido?

Se vistió y se peinó, recogiéndose el pelo en la nuca con un apretado moño. Consiguió salir antes de que la señora Lang se levantara y tomó un coche de alquiler hasta el teatro.

La compañía parecía inusitadamente deslucida. En las salas de ensayo y los talleres reinaba un silencio mayor que el habitual. Tras enterarse de que el ensayo de la mañana se había suspendido, se dirigió a la sastrería, donde la señora Sakakibara la reclutó sin pérdida de tiempo.

—Parece que media compañía está enferma—dijo sin resuello la robusta mujer, extrayendo destellos de la aguja mientras hilvanaba una costura—. Media docena ha enviado recado de que no vendrá, pero mi trabajo tiene que seguir adelante como de costumbre, y prácticamente no tengo ayuda.

Sakura trabajó en la sastrería la mayor parte de la mañana, agradecida por el temporal aplazamiento del momento en el que tendría que encontrarse con el señor Li. Sólo cuando la señora Sakakibara la envió a recoger los bocetos de unos vestidos al despacho de la duquesa, Sakura se aventuró a regañadientes por el edificio principal del teatro. Ya cerca del despacho, oyó una voz masculina desconocida, que se mezclaba con el timbre claro y ligero de la duquesa.

Sakura se detuvo justo en la puerta, reacia a irrumpir en la estancia.

—Ya es suficiente —parecía haber dicho el hombre—. Te dije que permanecieras alejada de este maldito teatro.

—Hay mucho que hacer —le contestó Mei ling—. Querido, será sólo un día más; quizá, dos. No me puedo marchar dejando tantas cosas inacabadas...

—Tu salud me importa más que cualquier persona o cosa de todo este lugar.

—Te lo prometo, estaré bien.

—Ven a casa, Mei ling.

—Primero tengo que empaquetar algunas cosas.

—Enviaré a un criado más tarde para que recoja todo lo que quieras.

—No estás siendo razonable...

Se produjo un prolongado silencio, al que siguió un ruido sordo que Sakura no fue capaz de descifrar con precisión. Luego, el hombre habló en voz baja.

—¿Todavía quieres discutir conmigo, Mei ling?

—No.

Sakura nunca había apreciado tanta docilidad en el tono de voz de la duquesa, por lo común tan firme y autoritario. Con sumo cuidado, miró a hurtadillas por la rendija y vio a la duquesa de pie, en medio del despacho, mientras un hombre de pelo rubio la besaba apasionadamente. «El duque de Leeds, el gran Kerberous», pensó Sakura, lo cual despertó su interés de inmediato. El hombre alzó la cabeza, revelando una cara delgada, bella y exótica que miraba a su esposa con amorosa exasperación. Sintiendo sin duda que no estaban solos, el duque miró en dirección a Sakura con unos ojos cafés y despiertos. Ruborizada, Sakura se adelantó de inmediato.

—Perdónenme, no quería interrumpir...

—No pasa nada, Sakurita —contestó Mei ling con las mejillas sonrosadas, mientras se zafaba del

abrazó de su marido.

Al presentarlo, Sakura se postró con una reverencia respetuosa.

—Es un placer —murmuró el duque con un brillo amistoso en los ojos—. Señorita Kinomoto, le agradecería que intentara ayudar a la duquesa a reunir todos los libros y documentos necesarios, porque se marcha de inmediato.

—Si, excelencia.

Mei ling puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

—Al parecer no tengo elección. Sakurita, hazme el favor de decirle al señor Li que necesito hablar con él ahora mismo. Llevo toda la mañana en el despacho intentando recomponer el programa para adecuarlo a las ausencias de la compañía.

Aunque le horrorizaba tener que enfrentarse al señor Li, Sakura asintió con resolución.

Cuando se fue, el duque y la duquesa reanudaron la conversación, a todas luces disfrutando de la oportunidad de un nuevo asalto verbal.

Al llegar a la puerta del señor Li, Sakura dudó. Antes de llamar escuchó en busca de señales de actividad en el interior: reinaba un discordante silencio. Con la esperanza de no encontrarlo allí, golpeó suavemente con los nudillos. Desde dentro le llegó un amenazante murmullo.

—Estoy trabajando.

Sakura se retorció las manos y se quedó mirando la puerta con detenimiento. Tras hacer acopio de valor, se decidió a hablar con voz tranquila y controlada:

—Señor Li, la duquesa desea hablar con usted. Shaoran tardó en responder un instante.

—¡Tú!—dijo en tono nada amistoso.

—Creo que la duquesa desea decirle que se va, señor. El duque ha venido para llevarla a casa. —Por toda contestación, Sakura recibió otra dosis de silencio—. No es prudente que, en su estado, permanezca en el Capital. Estoy segura de que usted estará de acuerdo en ello, con toda la gente que ha sucumbido a la fiebre...

—¡Que tenga buen viaje! Ahora, aléjate de la puerta.

Sakura obedeció con sumo gusto, pero después de haber dado los primeros pasos, se detuvo. Había algo extraño en la voz del actor, un tono que la había impresionado. Parecía cansado.

«_No es extraño_», pensó. A pesar de la orden de alejarse y de su propio dolor y vergüenza, se sintió obligada a volver a la puerta.

—Señor Li, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted? ¿Le apetecería un poco de té?

—Sólo que te vayas —murmuró—. Tengo trabajo... No estoy de humor para diversiones.

—Sí, señor. —Pero algo la impedía marcharse. Le invadía la certeza creciente de que algo iba mal. Había tanto silencio dentro del despacho... Y no era normal en él que, a esas horas, tuviera la puerta cerrada, impidiendo el acceso al resto de la compañía.

Asiendo el gastado picaporte de latón, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Si las sospechas resultaban infundadas, lo más probable es que Li le arrancara la cabeza.

Cuando Sakura penetró en el cuarto, el actor no pareció advertir su presencia hasta que estuvo a su lado. Sentado ante el escritorio, estaba medio soterrado por un montón de papeles arrugados y emborronados. Antes de coger la pluma, se pasó la manga por la frente. Se había quitado la chaqueta y el chaleco, y los escalofríos le recorrían la espalda cada vez que el frío ambiente del cuarto atravesaba la delgada camisa de lino. Al intentar reprimir un violento acceso de tos, se le cayó la pluma y unas gotas de tinta se esparcieron sobre el escritorio.

—Señor—dijo Sakura en voz baja.

Li volvió la cabeza hacia ella, mostrando la cara enrojecida y los ojos vidriosos. Daba la sensación de que contemplase a la chica a través de una espesa niebla. Sin reflexionar, Sakura alargó la mano para tocarle las puntas húmedas del pelo, que acarició con suavidad.

Rozó la frente de Shaoran con los dedos y descubrió el calor seco de una fiebre galopante.

—Déjeme ayudarle —dijo, en el momento en el que él se apartaba girando la cabeza y soltaba una palabrota apagada.

—Tengo que acabar la nueva programación. —Buscó a tiendas, obstinado, la pluma perdida.

—Tiene fiebre, señor Li. Debe irse a casa y descansar.

—No estoy enfermo, nunca he... —Cuando Sakura volvió a tocarle la frente, se sobresaltó—. Tienes la mano tan fría —dijo con voz ronca, cogiéndole los dedos—. ¡Dios mío, me va a estallar la cabeza!

Sintió que la inquietud le desgarraba. ¿Es que no había nadie que lo cuidara, que se preocupara por su salud? Atenazada por la indecisión, se quedó mirando fijamente a Shaoran, mientras éste era presa de los temblores.

—Señor, debe irse a casa —dijo con firmeza, e insistió una y otra vez ante las protestas de Li, que acabó por callarse y acurrucarse contra el escritorio.

Con la frente sobre el puño cerrado, utilizó la otra mano para agarrar los dedos de Sakurita que, muy a su pesar, logró liberarse.

—No se mueva —añadió—, volveré enseguida.

Shaoran no contestó, se limitó a quedarse lánguidamente sentado, utilizando la poca fuerza que le quedaba para no desplomarse. Quiso la fortuna que el aprendiz de la carpintería pasara en ese momento por delante del despacho. Sakura lo llamó y el chico se detuvo de inmediato con una mirada amistosa teñida de curiosidad.

—Me temo que el señor Li está enfermo —le informó Sakura, al tiempo que indicaba la puerta entornada tras de sí—. Debe marcharse inmediatamente. ¿Harías el favor de decirle a alguien que traiga su carruaje?

—¿El señor Li... enfermo? —repitió el chico, dando la sensación de no haber oído otra cosa. Parecía haberse quedado estupefacto, como si semejante ocurrencia estuviera fuera del reino de lo posible.

—Hay algo más —añadió Sakura—. Asegúrate de que alguien le diga a la duquesa que se vaya ahora mismo. No debe acercarse al señor Li; sería peligroso que cogiera la fiebre.

El chico retrocedió, lanzando una mirada recelosa hacia el despacho.

—¿Y qué pasa con usted?—preguntó preocupado—. ¿No debería alejarse también?

—No creo que enferme —contestó Sakura—. De lo contrario, creo que a estas alturas ya me habría contagiado. Por favor, Yamazaki, date prisa. Me quedaré con el señor Li mientras mandas llamar el carruaje.

—Sí, señorita Sakura. —Le lanzó una mirada de admiración—. Si no le importa que se lo diga, es usted un ángel, señorita Sakura. La chica más noble y dulce que jamás he conocido.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza y sonrió avergonzada.

_—_Gracias.

Al volver al despacho, Sakura encontró la capa de Li y lo envolvió con ella. La tupida lana debería haberlo calentado, pero siguió temblando y tosiendo. Cuando Shaoran intentó levantarse de la silla, ella se abalanzó hacia él.

—No debe intentarlo, señor, no se encuentra bien. El lacayo vendrá a ayudarlo enseguida.

—Puedo irme por mi propio pie —gruñó, y apartó las pequeñas manos represoras de la chica.

—Perderá el equilibrio —insistió Sakura—, y si se cae antes de que llegue el carruaje, puede hacerse daño... Y qué diría la gente. Supongo que no querrá que lo vean de semejante guisa.

Li se tranquilizó y Sakura se dio cuenta de que había tocado un punto débil. Shaoran no podía tolerar el menor signo de debilidad en su persona, mantendría su imagen de autoridad ante los empleados a toda costa. Apoyó la cabeza en las manos y esperó con una actitud tan apagada que Sakura casi se asustó. No era, ni por asomo, él mismo.

Pareció una eternidad, pero sólo pasaron unos minutos antes de que llegara un lacayo vestido con librea negra y plata. Aunque el sirviente intentó simular serenidad, al ver a Li los ojos se le abrieron como platos. Sakura le pidió que ayudara a Shaoran a levantarse, cosa que el criado cumplió sumido en la estupefacción. Ella se preguntó por qué le sorprendía ver enfermo a su amo. Según parecía, a Li le cuadraba tan bien ser una leyenda que, a todos los demás, incluidos sus sirvientes, les resultaba fácil pasar por alto que se trataba tan sólo de un hombre.

Una multitud de actores y operarios se había congregado en el exterior del despacho, y a medida que iban apretujándose para echar un vistazo a Li, sus caras reflejaban todo tipo de emociones, desde curiosidad hasta alarma.

—Quizá debieran mantenerse a distancia —dijo Sakura—. Sería catastrófico que enfermara más gente.

El grupo siguió la sugerencia de inmediato, y se retiró a una respetable distancia.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —preguntó el utilero sin dirigirse a nadie en particular—. Con la duquesa fuera y el señor Li enfermo ¿quién va a dirigirlo todo?

—Se lo preguntaré al señor Li —intervino Sakura, y se escabulló dentro del despacho.

El lacayo había levantado a Shaoran con cuidado. El rostro del actor, desaparecido todo rastro de sangre, aparecía ahora lívido. Antes de posarla en Sakura, su mirada recorrió a toda velocidad el cuarto.

—Señor —murmuró—, ¿le digo a la compañía que, en su ausencia, quiere que sea el señor Yue quien dirija el teatro?

Yue era el ayudante del director escénico y, por lo general, se encargaba de dirigir los ensayos y mediar en las discusiones cuando la duquesa y Li estaban ocupados en otros menesteres. Shaoran la miró fijamente, con los ojos vidriosos por la fiebre, y cuando la joven se preguntaba ya si habría entendido la pregunta del todo, asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Sakura regresó junto al grupo que esperaba fuera del despacho y repitió las instrucciones.

Li apareció agarrado del hombro del lacayo; toda su atención se concentraba en el acto de caminar. Que fuera capaz de hacerlo en semejante estado daba testimonio de su resistencia física.

Mientras despejaba el camino hacia la entrada trasera del teatro, Sakura iba oyendo la respiración agitada y el paso incierto de Shaoran, y supo que no podría resistir mucho más tiempo. El lacayo empezaba a dar muestras evidentes de cansancio, ya que el peso que tenía que soportar era cada vez mayor.

—Casi hemos llegado —dijo Sakura, confiando desesperadamente en que Shaoran no se derrumbara.

Llegaron a la entrada trasera y salieron. Un viento lacerante atravesó las mangas del vestido de Sakura y entumeció sus mejillas. Un segundo lacayo abrió la puerta de un carruaje lacado en negro y bronce. El vehículo era arrastrado por un tiro de caballos zainos completamente iguales, cuyas bocas expelían ráfagas de vaho en el frío aire. El lacayo bajó un escalón plegable y miró inquisitivo a Sakura.

La joven dudó, y observó durante un segundo con deseo el lujoso vehículo. No tenía derecho a marcharse con Li. Aun así, había una posibilidad de que pudiera necesitarla para algo...

Antes de que pudiera cambiar de parecer, se abalanzó al interior del carruaje. Agradecida por librarse de la gélida temperatura, se acomodó en un mullido asiento de terciopelo. El lacayo, resoplando a causa del esfuerzo, subió a Li y lo colocó junto a Sakura. El actor, con la faz lívida y los párpados cerrados, se desplomó contra una esquina. La capa se le había caído de los hombros y Sakura tiró de la prenda de lana y se la ciñó al cuello. Tras otra profunda inspiración, Shaoran volvió a toser con fuerza.

El carruaje se puso en marcha, avanzando con suavidad y ligereza. El lujo del interior superaba cualquier otra cosa que hubiera visto Sakura: las maderas relucientes, el tapizado color café y el intrincado emblema en oro del teatro Capital pintado en el techo. Incluso su padre, que tan orgulloso se sentía de sus carruajes, se habría quedado impresionado...

Volvió la mirada a Li que, grande y vulnerable al mismo tiempo, parecía un león abatido. Una sacudida del carruaje le arrancó un gemido. Automáticamente Sakura se acercó y le puso la mano fría en la frente.

El contacto pareció otorgarle un instante de lucidez. Abrió los ojos amoratados, en ese momento apenas un par de hendiduras de un asombroso ámbar.

—Sak… —dijo, apretando los dientes para evitar que le castañetearan.

—¿Sí, señor Li? —Subió la mano hasta, la mejilla de Shaoran y, con suavidad, tocó la piel seca a la que la barba incipiente confería un tacto áspero.

—No deberías... haberme acompañado

—Lo siento. —Retiró la mano—. Sé que es muy celoso de su intimidad. Señor, no tiene de qué preocuparse, no me quedaré mucho tiempo. Sólo quería asegurarme de que está bien.

—N-no es eso lo que... —Una sucesión de escalofríos le obligó a apretar los dientes—. Te pondrás enferma—dijo con claridad.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida. ¿Cuántas personas en ese estado se habrían preocupado por su salud? Impresionada por la inesperada galantería, sonrió.

—Me encuentro muy bien, señor Li.

Sin fuerzas para discutir, Shaoran cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento.

La sonrisa de Sakura se esfumó e intentó recordar qué hacía su niñera siempre que ella y sus hermanas estaban enfermas... Las mantenía abrigadas, les aplicaba cataplasmas de mostaza en el pecho y les colocaba una esteatita caliente en los pies. Para comer, caldo de ternera y sopas de leche, y contra la tos, jarabe de limón y almendras dulces. Más allá de esto, los conocimientos médicos de Sakura brillaban tristemente por su ausencia. Sintiéndose harto inútil, suspiró.

El carruaje se adentró en el tranquilo barrio cortesano de St. James Square después de pasar junto a una entrada de piedra adornada con grifos de bronce. Sakura echó un vistazo a través de la cortina del coche cuando el vehículo avanzó a lo largo de una avenida bordeada de árboles hacia una mansión con fachada de columnas acanaladas.

Cuando el carruaje aminoró la marcha y se detuvo, uno de los lacayos saltó del pescante y echó a correr. Tras alcanzar la puerta frontal de doble hoja, llamó a la aldaba con fuerza. Se abrió una de las puertas y, a partir de ahí, todo fue actividad y confusión.

Un muchacho con chaqueta gruesa y gorra se acercó para ayudar al cochero a estabular el tiro; dos lacayos cogieron al señor Li y, medio a rastras, medio en volandas, lo sacaron del vehículo. Metiendo cada uno un hombro bajo los brazos del actor, lo introdujeron en la mansión, y Sakura los siguió. Al entrar allí de una manera que Li jamás le habría permitido en caso de encontrarse sano, tuvo la sensación de estar pisando una tierra prohibida.

Alcanzaron un magnífico vestíbulo de acceso iluminado por un candelabro de cristales que formaba intrincadas espirales. El recibidor se abría a una sala principal, donde un ama de llaves con aspecto de matrona daba órdenes a un ejército de doncellas. «Traed paños de lino limpios y agua —decía con voz autoritaria—. Kimi, trae mi maletín de las medicinas. Gwynn, el bote de las sanguijuelas. Puede que el doctor quiera utilizarlas cuando venga.»

Un mayordomo de pelo canoso estaba igualmente ocupado impartiendo instrucciones a lo criados, ordenándoles que trajeran botellas de brandy y whisky y que ayudaran al ayuda de cámara a meter a Li en la cama. Sakura se hizo a un lado, observando impotente cómo subían a Li por una escalera doble en forma de herradura hecha de mármol gris y blanco.

El ama de llaves no tardó en advertir la presencia de Sakura y se presentó como la señora Bee.

—Tenga la amabilidad de disculparnos, señorita...

—Kinomoto.

—Señorita Kinomoto. —repitió el ama de llaves—. Me temo que estamos bastante ocupados en este momento. Se trata de una situación inusitada.

—Lo entiendo.

La mirada del ama de llaves recorrió a Sakura de arriba abajo. Era evidente que intentaba decidir quién era y el grado exacto de amistad que la ligaba al señor Li, aunque se abstuvo de preguntar.

—Ha sido muy amable de su parte por acompañar al señor Li desde el teatro —observó la mujer.

Sakura miró en la dirección por la que se lo habían llevado.

—Sólo espero que esté en las debidas condiciones.

—Se le está acomodando lo mejor posible hasta que llegue el doctor. ¿Le gustaría esperar en el salón de la planta baja?

—Sí, gracias.

La señora Bee la condujo a una espaciosa sala decorada en discretos tonos oro y ciruela, con sillones franceses tapizados en seda y terciopelo y mesas llenas de libros de poesía y grabados. Uno de los muros aparecía cubierto con un tapiz de un paisaje francés.

Entre los dos ventanales, que discurrían desde el suelo al techo, y encima de una larga mesa, se desplegaban varias figuritas orientales. Al advertir el interés de Sakura por una pequeña estatua japonesa, que representaba a un anciano barbado sosteniendo un cayado de oro, el ama de llaves sonrió con un deje irónico.

—El dios de la suerte, según el señor Li. No podría ni empezar a deletrear su nombre. Tiene otras en su colección. Todas son cosas de paganos.

—Me gusta ésta —aseguró Sakura, tocando la barba del hombrecillo con la punta del dedo—. Sólo espero que haga honor a su reputación y traiga buena suerte al señor Li.

—Hay quien diría que el señor Li ya ha disfrutado de más suerte de la que le corresponde —observó la señora Bee, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del salón.

Abandonada a sus propios recursos, Sakura se acercó hasta la ventana y se quedó mirando una hilera de setos podados con diferentes formas y una fuente de mármol que había en el jardín. Era un luminoso día invernal, y los aletargados árboles del huerto se estremecían por las ráfagas de viento.

Sakura sintió un ligero escalofrío y se retiró a un sillón, en el que se sentó y donde, nerviosa, empezó a golpear con los pies sobre el suelo cubierto por unas gruesas alfombras.

Tras reparar en una caja de madera que había encima de la mesa más cercana a ella, la tomó en sus manos llena de curiosidad. El interior estaba forrado en plata y la tapa tenía labrada una medalla con la efigie de Shakespeare. En la base había la siguiente inscripción: «Obsequio para el señor Shaoran Li de la Stratford Corporation.»

Una voz interrumpió sus cavilaciones, y cuando levantó la cabeza vio a un par de doncellas que traían una bandeja con el té.

—La caja fue tallada con madera de la morera de Shakespeare —le informó con orgullo una de las doncellas—. Al patrón siempre le están dando premios y cosas parecidas debido a todas esas funciones benéficas y obras de caridad.

Sakura sonrió al percatarse de que, sin duda alguna, parecía que Li gozaba de la admiración y el afecto de sus criados. La criada dejó la bandeja en una mesa baja.

—La señora Bee ha dicho que si desea algo nos llame a una de nosotras.

—Gracias, no necesitaré nada. La salud del señor Li es lo único que me importa.

—El doctor Brooke llegará enseguida, y lo pondrá como nuevo otra vez en un santiamén.

—Eso espero —contestó Sakura. Tomó una taza de porcelana china vacía y empezó a juguetear con la delicada asa. Miró hacia la puerta, preguntándose cuándo llegaría el doctor y cuánto tardaría en pronunciar un diagnóstico sobre el estado de Li.

Las criadas abandonaron el salón y, tan pronto como atravesaron el umbral, se pusieron a cuchichear entre sí. Sin poderlo evitar, Sakura escuchó un fragmento de la conversación.

—¿Crees que es la última?

—Es bastante bonita

—Sí, pero sólo es una corderito... No es su tipo en absoluto.

Sakura frunció el ceño y dejó la taza vacía, se levantó de la silla y paseó por la estancia. La referencia a su juventud la había enojado de verdad. De repente, dándose cuenta de unos cuantos rizos en desorden que se habían soltado de las pinzas, suspiró. A buen seguro que tenía el aspecto de una niña desastrada que hubiera estado retozando al aire libre.

Se acercó hasta las puertas doradas que se abrían en el extremo opuesto del salón, descubriendo que daban acceso a una sala de música, dos largas galerías y una sala con el suelo de taracea. Había obras de arte por doquier: retratos y paisajes, estatuas de mármol, piezas de cerámica y porcelana...

Mientras recorría las elegantes piezas, tuvo la sensación de que Li había escogido la decoración y las obras de arte por sí mismo. Todo era un reflejo de lo que el actor admiraba y anhelaba ser. Estaba fascinada. Sakura deseó conocerlo, ser confidente de sus pensamientos más íntimos... Sin embargo, le había dejado bien claro que no la quería. Con un sentimiento de desolación, emprendió el camino de vuelta hacia el vestíbulo principal. A esas alturas, el doctor debía de estar arriba examinando a Li. En la casa reinaba un extraño silencio, como si el servicio contuviera la respiración de manera colectiva.

—¿Necesita algo, señorita Kinomoto? —le preguntó el mayordomo, levantándose de una silla próxima a la escalera.

—Sí. —Sakura se acercó a los escalones de mármol, medio temerosa de que el criado la impidiera subir—. Me gustaría saber dónde está el dormitorio del señor Li.

El rostro inexpresivo del mayordomo no impidió que Sakura percibiera la consternación interior del mismo. Sabía que él y el resto de la servidumbre tenían dudas acerca de su relación con Li, pues no estaban seguros de si era una simple empleada como ellos o quizá su última amante.

—El doctor está con él, señorita —observó el mayordomo con tacto—. Si el salón no es de su agrado, quizás haya otro lugar en el que prefiera esperar...

—Preferiría ir a su habitación —replicó Sakura sin alterarse, imitando el tono seco que había oído utilizar siempre a su madre para dirigirse a los criados.

—Sí, señorita Kinomoto —llegó, desganada, la contestación. El mayordomo llamó a un lacayo y le ordenó que mostrara a la señorita los aposentos privados de Li en el ala este.

El corredor estaba iluminado por una larga hilera de ventanas que proporcionaban luz a cuatro alcobas repletas de estatuas, incluida una de una bañista desnuda que hizo que Sakura se ruborizara. Tras pasar bajo un arco de caoba reluciente, entró en un conjunto de habitaciones indiscutiblemente masculinas con las paredes cubiertas de paneles de caoba, una colección de mapas antiguos de Alemania, enmarcados en palisandro tallado, y alfombras persas.

El lacayo la condujo hasta una puerta cerrada donde esperaba la señora Bee. Una sirvienta permanecía cerca, preparada para ir a buscar a toda prisa cualquier cosa que hiciera falta.

Las cejas de la señora Bee se arquearon al ver a Sakura.

—Señorita Kinomoto... ¿no ha encontrado cómodo el salón?

—Quería averiguar si ya se sabía algo. –La señora Bee sacudió la cabeza.

—El doctor sigue con él. La informaré tan pronto haya alguna noticia. Mientras tanto, la sirvienta la acompañará al recibidor de la planta baja. –Sakura se dispuso a iniciar una discusión.

—Preferiría...

El chasquido del picaporte cuando se abrió desde adentro, la interrumpió. En silencio, esperó a que saliera el doctor.

El doctor Brooke era un hombre de unos treinta años, con entradas en el pelo y un par de gafas redondas que le conferían un aire de sabiondo. Tenía una cara agradable y ojos solemnes y oscuros. Miró primero a la señora Bee, y luego a Sakura.

—Soy la señorita Kinomoto —dijo Sakura, adelantándose—. He venido a preguntar por el estado del señor Li. Soy su... pareja. –El doctor le cogió la mano e hizo una cortés reverencia.

—¿Cómo está?—preguntó el ama de llaves.

La mirada del doctor Brook abarcaba a ambas mujeres.

—En los últimos tiempos he asistido a muchos casos similares. Lamento decir que éste parece uno de los peores, lo que no deja de sorprender en un hombre de la habitual fortaleza del señor Li... Pero él no hace nada con moderación, ¿no es así?

—Me temo que no —contestó, compungida, el ama de llaves.

—Volveré mañana a visitarlo y a ver cómo progresa la fiebre —continuó el doctor—. Por desgracia, todavía no ha entrado en la peor fase. Enfríenlo con frecuentes aplicaciones de agua y hielo. Sugiero que le den de comer gelatinas, caldo y, acaso, una cucharada de ponche de lecha de vez en cuando.

—Tengo una vieja receta familiar: hojas de eucalipto maceradas en brandy—comentó la señora Bee—. ¿Podría darle una dosis cada noche?

—No veo inconveniente. —El doctor hizo una pausa, y su mirada se detuvo en Sakura—. Señorita Kinomoto, ¿puedo preguntarle si su intención es ayudar a cuidar al señor Li?

—Sí —dijo Sakura con firmeza.

—Entonces, le sugiero que limite sus relaciones con la gente ajena a la casa. La fiebre es muy contagiosa y no descartaría la posibilidad de que sucumba usted a ella.

Las señora Bee miró a Sakura con una expresión de perplejidad.

—Supongo que tendré que disponer una habitación para usted.

Sakura se hizo cargo de la renuencia de la mujer. Ningún miembro del servicio de Li había tenido noticias de su existencia hasta ese momento. Obviamente miraban por los intereses de su patrón y procuraban evitar que, ahora que él no podía impedirlo por sí mismo, alguien violara su intimidad.

—Gracias, señora Bee —dijo en voz baja—. Le aseguro que sólo pretendo ayudar al señor Li... a Shaoran... en todo lo que pueda. El ama de llaves asintió con la cabeza, todavía aparentemente inquieta, y dio instrucciones a la criada.

Entretanto, el doctor Brook se despidió y salió en compañía del lacayo. Tomando la iniciativa, Sakura se deslizó dentro del dormitorio a través de la puerta entreabierta. Estaba amueblada y decorada con sencillez; ninguna obra de arte, a excepción de un fresco de cielo y nubes pintado en el techo. El cuarto contenía una enorme cama, con colcha de seda color ciruela y almohadas de plumas en la cabecera, colocadas en grupos de tres. Li yacía cubierto con una sábana y una manta liviana; la colcha aparecía plegada a sus pies. Se le había vestido con un pijama de dos piezas de franela, cuya parte superior estaba desabotonada por debajo del pecho. Dormía como si hubiera sido drogado, con la mitad de la enrojecida cara enterrada en una almohada.

Cuando entró Sakura, el ayuda de cámara estaba colocando una jarra de agua y una pila de paños de lino en la mesilla de noche. Se había colocado un pequeño sillón cerca de la cama, pero Sakura prefirió sentarse en el borde del colchón. El ligero desplazamiento provocado por su peso hizo que Shaoran se girara hacia ella y murmurara alguna incoherencia con los ojos todavía cerrados. La respiración raspaba su garganta.

—No pasa nada —le dijo Sakura en voz baja, mientras empapaba en agua uno de los paños de lino, lo escurría y se lo colocaba sobre la frente caliente. El alivio de aquel frescor pareció relajarlo, y se hundió aún más en la almohada. Sakura extendió la mano y se animó a acariciarle la hermosa cabellera, como había deseado hacer tantas veces. Era suave y tupida al tacto, una seda cafe con reflejos caoba.

Estudió la cara de Shaoran: la palidez de la piel, que hacía resaltar la belleza severa de su estructura ósea; las pestañas, medias lunas de plumas por encima de las mejillas; los párpados, ligeramente temblorosos a causa de los sueños febriles del actor. Un hombre tan orgulloso y solitario, rendido, indefenso al sueño, los labios separados, como los de un niño. Si estuviera enamorada de él, verlo así le rompería el corazón.

Sentada, inmóvil, intentó desentrañar la sorda pena que se había instalado en su pecho. Si estuviera enamorada de él, el dolor no la abandonaría jamás, los recuerdos de Shaoran la perseguirían todos los días de su vida... porque jamás habría otro hombre como él.

Apenas se demoró pensando en su dilema, no tenía mucho tiempo para sí misma. Quizá fuera ya demasiado tarde, tal vez sus padres habrían descubierto ya que se había escapado del colegio. De ser así, estarían frenéticos y preocupados. La buscarían y, una vez la encontraran, la intimidarían y amenazarían hasta que se plegara a sus deseos. Acabaría siendo la esposa de lord Masamune a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por resistirse. A menos que se convirtiera en mercancía estropeada.

Se marcharía de allí inmediatamente y encontraría alguien con quien tener una aventura.

Sin duda habría objetivos bastante más predispuestos que Shaoran Li. Jamás hubiera imaginado que fuera tan difícil seducirlo, habida cuenta de su reputación. Pero no había caído en la cuenta de su complejidad ni de sus inesperados escrúpulos. Se había negado a deshonrarla, y sería idiota si pensara que podía cambiar de opinión.

Allí no se la necesitaba. Li tenía sirvientes que lo cuidarían, los servicios de un excelente médico y más amigos y conocidos de los que podía contar. Se recuperaría sin necesidad de su ayuda. Con el ceño fruncido, Sakura estuvo observando largo rato cómo dormía. Sentada al lado de la cama, le fue cambiando el paño de su frente o suministrándole algunas gotas de tónico cuando la tos empeoraba.

De vez en cuando aparecía un criado para ver si Sakura ordenaba algo, recibiendo siempre idéntica negativa. Excepto por aquellas breves intromisiones, parecía como si el mundo no existiera más allá del dormitorio. Los minutos se convirtieron en horas, hasta que las luces de la tarde empezaron a apagarse y se acercaron las sombras de la noche.

Justo en el momento en que Sakura estaba considerando pedir un poco de caldo, Li empezó a despertarse. Se removió y pestañeó. Sus ojos videnciaron un brillo febril. Con suavidad, Sakura le retiró el paño húmedo de la frente y volvió a tomar asiento en el borde la cama.

—Señor Li —dijo sonriéndole.

Él la miró fijamente, como si fuera la imagen de un sueño, con una expresión de curiosidad algo distante. Acto seguido esbozó una sonrisa a modo de respuesta.

—Según parece... jamás me libraré de ti —dijo con una voz herrumbrosa salpicada por violentos accesos de tos.

Sakura vertió agua en un vaso y le ayudó a beber, sujetando el vaso con una mano y deslizándole un brazo por detrás de la cabeza. Vacilante, Shaoran se reclinó sobre el brazo que lo soportaba mientras bebía sin gana algunos tragos. Pesaba mucho, y el brazo de Sakura empezó a resentirse por el esfuerzo. Cuando terminó de beber, apartó la cara a un lado y Sakura volvió a recostarlo en la almohada con cuidado.

—¿Le gustaría que me fuera?—preguntó en voz baja.

Cerró los ojos. Tardó tanto tiempo en contestar que Sakura pensó que quizá se había quedado dormido de nuevo.

—Quédate —dijo al fin.

—¿Debería avisar a alguien para que le cuide? Un amigo o pariente...

—No. Te quiero a ti. —Cerró los ojos y la conversación concluyó. Apretó los dedos en torno a un pliegue del vestido de Sakura.

A pesar de lo preocupada que estaba, no pudo evitar sonreír. Incluso postrado en el lecho seguía siendo tan autoritario como siempre. Por alguna razón, quería que se quedara.

Confiaba en ella. No volvió a pensar más en irse. «Shaoran», murmuró, queriendo probar cómo sonaba el nombre en sus labios.

Después de que su ambicioso plan fracasara, el caso es que allí estaba ella de cuidadora en el cuarto de un enfermo. Nada respondía a un plan preconcebido y, lo más curioso de todo, ni siquiera le preocupaban sus propios problemas. Todo lo que deseaba era ver a Shaoran repuesto.

Se dirigió al pequeño escritorio situado bajo una de las ventanas, y allí escribió una nota a la señora Lang explicándole la situación. Tras plegarla con cuidado, selló la carta con una barra de lacre marrón y llamó a una doncella, a la que entregó la misiva con el encargo de que se entregara en la residencia de la señora Lang en Somerset Street.

—Por favor, que se envíe a un lacayo a recoger mis pertenencias —añadió. Antes de salir, la doncella le hizo una reverencia.

Sakura volvió a junto a la cama. Parecía que el estado de Shaoran empeoraba por momentos, con aquella fiebre que aumentaba silenciosamente. Estaba demasiado aturdido para discutir cuando ella le obligó a beber pequeños sorbos de caldo. Tras no pocos esfuerzos, Sakura consiguió que ingiriera, todo lo más, media taza del nutritivo líquido. Después volvió a quedarse dormido.

En algún lugar de la casa, un gran reloj dio doce campanadas con un sonido profundo y sonoro. A su pesar, Sakura estaba cansada y empezó a cabecear casi vencida por una oleada de sueño. Se levantó y se estiró en un intento de despertarse, volviéndose con un respingo cuando oyó que alguien entraba en la habitación.

La señora Bee y el ayuda de cámara se acercaron a la cama.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó el ama de llaves en un tono más amistoso que el empleado hasta entonces. Parecía haberse hecho a la idea de la presencia de Sakura, y había decidido dejar a un lado las suspicacias.

—La fiebre ha empeorado.

—Es lo que el doctor Brooke esperaba —contestó la señora Bee en un tono realista—. El ayuda de cámara del señor Li, Zetsu, va a ayudarme a pasarle una esponja con agua fría; quizás ayude a bajarle la fiebre. Si lo desea, puede descansar unas horas. He pensado que le gustaría ocupar el dormitorio pequeño de los aposentos privados del señor Li.

—Es usted muy amable —contestó Sakura—, pero quiero estar aquí por si el señor Li me necesita...

—Yo le cuidaré hasta que vuelva —le aseguró el ama de llaves—. Necesitará dormir algunas horas, señorita Kinomoto, si quiere estar despejada por la mañana.

La observación era irrefutable. Sakura estaba cansada, y habrían de pasar muchas largas horas, incluso días, antes de que la fiebre remitiera.

—Gracias —dijo, y el ama de llaves la condujo hasta un cuarto de invitados, algunas puertas más allá.

Sus vestidos y otras ropas habían sido colocados en un armario de caoba. Un dosel de seda azul, a juego con la colcha bordada, cubría la cama. Sakura rechazó el ofrecimiento de una doncella para ayudarla a cambiarse, prefirió hacerlo sola.

Después de ponerse un camisón blanco con pliegues en el cuello, Sakura se metió en la cama. Tenía la sensación de que nunca había estado tan cansada. Reclamada de inmediato por el sueño, su mente se vio invadida por una acogedora oscuridad.

Las primeras luces de la mañana despertaron de golpe a una descansada Sakura. Buscó con impaciencia la bata a juego con el camisón y corrió al dormitorio de Shaoran; los pies descalzos no tardaron en enfriársele al contacto con el frío aire matutino.

Una doncella estaba encendiendo la chimenea, mientras la señora Bee juntaba un montón de paños húmedos que habían sido utilizados para refrescar a Shaoran durante la noche.

El ama de llaves tenía manchas debajo de los ojos, y unas visibles arrugas, inexistentes la víspera, surcaban su frente.

—No hay cambios —contestó a una inexistente pregunta de Sakura.

Se acercó a la cama y miró con detenimiento a Shaoran. Tenía la piel seca y ardiente y los labios ligeramente agrietados. Le habían quitado el pijama de franela, y una simple sábana le cubría de cintura para abajo, dejando a la vista la musculatura del torso, la oscura sombra del pelo de las axilas y el ombligo. Jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo. Su mirada se perdió hacia la zona del cuerpo cubierta por la sábana, hacia la interminable longitud de sus piernas y la forma íntima del sexo oculta bajo el delgado lino blanco. Un rubor de recato le tifió las mejillas, y se volvió para encontrarse con la mirada de la señora Bee, que no le quitaba ojo.

—Tú no eres su pareja, tal y como aseguraste —dijo el ama de llaves con sereno convencimiento—. Seas lo que fueres para él... no eres su amante. Descubierta por sorpresa, Sakura no supo qué contestar en un principio. El ritmo del corazón se le alteró, e intentó pensar sobreponiéndose a su rápido estruendo.

—¿Cómo puede estar tan segura?. –La señora Bee sonrió.

—Todo en usted lo proclama. El camisón, para empezar... una prenda pensada sólo para dormir. Los modales, la manera en que lo mira... Está claro que no ha tenido relaciones íntimas con él. Es una chica bien criada, recién salida del colegio. Hay un tipo concreto de mujeres que encaja en el gusto del señor Li... Las mujeres de esa clase se ponen saltos de cama de seda, duermen hasta las dos de la tarde y jamás se rebajarían a algo tan doméstico como cuidar de un hombre enfermo. No es su amante.

—Trabajo en el Capital —admitió Sakura—. No como actriz... sólo soy una ayudante. Pero el señor Li y yo somos amigos. Al menos, espero que me considere como tal.

—Y está enamorada de él—observó la señora Bee.

—Oh, no —negó Sakura, sintiendo que su rostro palidecía—. Como le he dicho, mis sentimientos hacia él son de amistad... y de admiración, claro.

—¿Se ha tomado todas estas molestias y ha puesto en peligro su propia salud sólo por amistad?

Acorralada, Sakura le clavó la mirada. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y el vago dolor de la noche anterior volvió a instalarse en su pecho.

—Bueno, no hay necesidad de discutirlo —dijo la señora Bee, aparentemente conmovida por algo que apreció en el rostro de Sakura—. Sus razones para estar aquí no son de mi incumbencia. Puede quedarse el tiempo que quiera... hasta que el señor Li diga otra cosa.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se sentó, aunque antes de acomodarse tanteó los bordes de la silla.

—Lleva tiempo sin comer —oyó que comentaba el ama de llaves—. Haré que suban unas sopas de leche. Quizá, con paciencia, logre que coma algo.

Sakura se enteró sólo a medias de la marcha de la mujer. Se quedó mirando el perfil del durmiente. Esa mañana había una sombra de barba en la cara, que le confería el aspecto curtido de un capitán de barco o de un salteador de caminos.

Apretó una de sus grandes manos entre las suyas y acarició el dorso suave hasta llegar a los pelos de la muñeca. Shaoran tenía una mano fuerte y bien cuidada; las uñas, cortas y pulidas, eran de una suavidad aterciopelada. No había anillos en los dedos, tan sólo las marcas blancas de cortes y cicatrices. Sakura recordó el tacto de aquella mano en su cara, la respiración de Shaoran... el suave roce de las yemas de los dedos del actor.

Anheló que volviese a acariciarla. Deseaba ciertas cosas de él que no tendría jamás. No fue consciente de haber acercado la cabeza a la mano de Shaoran hasta que sintió su piel contra los labios. Puso entonces la palma hacia arriba y apretó la boca contra la ligera hondonada arrugada, sintiendo el gusto salado de sus propias lágrimas.

Shaoran jamás la querría, lo había dejado bastante claro. Y ella había imposibilitado cualquier tipo de familiaridad entre ambos al acercarse a él con mentiras y un nombre fingido, además de haberle hecho objeto de un sórdido plan. ¿Cómo podría perdonarle semejante comportamiento un hombre tan orgulloso? Simplemente, no podría.

Nunca había sentido esa clase de pena: persistente, pesada, capaz de aplastar cualquier frágil destello de felicidad en su interior. Qué ironía haber perseguido su objetivo con tan fría determinación y acabar con el corazón destrozado. Siempre había sido consciente de los riesgos sociales, e incluso físicos, que asumía, pero nunca de los emocionales. No había planeado enamorarse de Shaoran.

Susurró en la palma de la mano del actor y le cerró los laxos dedos como si deseara con ello que contuviesen las preciadas palabras en su interior.

En cuanto desapareciera la fiebre, se iría. Así no lo insultaría ni mancharía sus propios sentimientos utilizándolo para el propósito deseado en un principio. De repente, se sintió inmensamente feliz de no haber hecho el amor con él, de no haberlo herido ni traicionado. De haberlo hecho, no habría podido vivir consigo misma.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, y una doncella entró con una bandeja que contenía té y sopas de pan con leche. A indicación de Sakura, dejó todo aquello en la mesilla de noche y la ayudó a incorporar a Shaoran con alguna almohada más. Sakurita le dio las gracias y le dijo que se fuera.

Después se sentó junto a Li, que ya se había despertado. El enfermo alzó los párpados y se quedó mirándola un buen rato. En un principio, no pareció reconocerla; poco después, los labios del actor pronunciaron su nombre.

—Sakura... el Capital... —La voz meliflua y aterciopelada se había convertido en un áspero ruido.

—El señor Yue se ha hecho cargo de la compañía —contestó Sakura, dudando antes de tirar de la sábana, enrollada en las caderas de Shaoran, que no parecía consciente de su desnudez—. Estoy segura de que lo tiene todo bajo control.

Shaoran no dijo nada, pero Sakura pudo leer la tortura en sus ojos. Dudaba de que, con anterioridad, hubiera dejado el teatro al cuidado de otro.

—¿Quiere que le pida que envíe un informe diario hasta que usted regrese?

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza, se apoyó contra el montón de almohadas y cerró los ojos.

—Todavía no debe dormirse —le dijo Sakura, y le sacudió levemente el hombro desnudo. La piel de Shaoran pareció quemarle la mano—. Primero tiene que comer.

—No. —Empezó a volverse de lado, jadeando con esfuerzo.

—Entonces, no le daré ninguna noticia del señor Yue —lo amenazó Sakura sin alterarse.

Shaoran dejó de moverse y, con los ojos entrecerrados, le dirigió una mirada propia de gato siniestro.

—Sólo algo de té y un poco del desayuno. —La paciente Sakura reprimió un repentino acceso de risa. De no haber estado preocupada, le habría divertido tenerlo en su poder. Con cuidado levantó la taza de té hasta los labios de Shaoran, animándole a sorber el líquido endulzado. Aparentemente reconfortado por el calor de la bebida que se deslizaba por su garganta, el actor obedeció. Sin embargo, el primer trozo de pan tostado con manteca cocido en leche caliente—una típica comida de enfermo— le hizo volver la cabeza con una mueca de asco.

—¡Leche! —gruñó con aversión.

—A mí tampoco me gusta —reconoció ella, al tiempo que le acercaba otra cucharada de papilla—. Sin embargo, no está en condiciones de discutir. Venga, otro poco más.

Shaoran, con la cabeza vuelta, se negó mascullando algo incomprensible.

—El informe del señor Yue —le recordó, a lo que el actor respondió mirándola con hostilidad—. Por favor —murmuró Sakura, cambiando de táctica—. Le prometo que si alguna vez estoy enferma podrá acercarse a donde quiera que me encuentre y alimentarme personalmente con tazones rebosantes de sopas de leche.

La idea pareció inspirarle lo suficiente como para atragantarse con algunas cucharadas más.

—Gracias —dijo Sakura mientras apartaba el tazón. Se inclinó entonces para quitarle la almohada añadida y arreglarle el pelo—. Se recuperará enseguida y podrá escoger su venganza.

Shaoran volvió la cara buscando el frescor de su mano y se quedó dormido de inmediato. Aún inclinada sobre él, siguió la fina curva de la oreja de Shaoran —unas orejas muy pequeñas para un hombre tan grande— y le besó allí donde la mandíbula se une al cuello. Tuvo un absurdo y momentáneo arrebato de felicidad. Estaba cerca del hombre que amaba y era libre de tocarlo.

Haría cualquier cosa, se iría todo lo lejos que él quisiera. Con entusiasmo llamó a un criado y se sentó en el escritorio para escribir a toda prisa una misiva al señor Yue.

La señora Bee, Zetzu y otros dos sirvientes se fueron turnando para ayudarla a cuidar de Shaoran. El trabajo era arduo. Había que lavarlo y refrescarlo sin cesar, operación en la que Sakura terminaba con las mangas empapadas hasta los codos y la parte delantera del vestido húmeda. En un principio, la visión de la desnudez de Li la había sobresaltado y fascinado, pero, por atractivo que fuera, contemplar aquel cuerpo lacerado por la fiebre no tenía nada de placentero.

En la penumbra del cuarto, Sakura trabajaba sin descanso, ya introduciéndole líquidos entre los labios a la fuerza, ya refrescándole la piel hasta que acababa con los hombros y la espalda doloridos de tanto doblarse sobre el enfermo. Desde el cuello al dobladillo, su vestido aparecía cubierto con manchas de caldo, agua e infusiones de hierbas. De vez en cuando, la señora Bee se acercaba para instarla a que tomara un baño o se echara una siesta, pero Sakura se sentía incapaz de alejarse de Shaoran.

Ni las sábanas heladas ni las compresas frías surtieron efecto sobre la fiebre, que alcanzó una virulencia descontrolada. A primeras horas de la tarde, Shaoran se sumió en un delirio del que no hubo modo de sacarle. Los preocupados miembros de la servidumbre acudían a los aposentos privados ofreciendo remedios populares y recetas familiares. Algunos incluso llevaron polvos y amuletos asegurando que eran efectivos.

Tratando de no ofender el amor propio de los que se ofrecían, pero con la intención de deshacerse de ellas más tarde, la señora Bee aceptaba las ofrendas y las iba depositando en una caja.

—Polvo de huesos —dijo con una sonrisa atribulada, y mostró a Sakura el pañuelo que le había entregado uno de los lacayos. Estaba lleno de una fina materia gris—. Lo ha comprado en una tienda de Londres, Le dijeron que era polvo de cuerno de unicornio y que curaría cualquier dolencia. Bendito hombre, se desprende de su «remedio mágico» por el bien del patrón.

—Sienten un gran afecto por él, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sakura desde la cabecera de la cama, sin dejar de mirar la cara de Shaoran.

—El señor Li es un hombre único —contestó el ama de llaves, al tiempo que llenaba unas bolsas de lino con hielo picado y las colocaba en una bandeja—. Se jacta de no dejarse dominar jamás por las emociones, pero no puede soportar oír el llanto de un niño o ver a alguien asustado o en apuros. Las cosas que ha hecho por sus criados... Vaya, le asombrarían— Dejó un segundo lo que estaba haciendo y la miró pensativa—. El señor Li tiene una manera de atraer a las personas, de hacer que dependan de él... Y, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, consigue mantenerlas a distancia.

—Es porque así consigue tener un control absoluto —afirmó Sakura, cogiendo las bolsas de hielo y colocándolas alrededor de la inmóvil figura—. Así se protege.

El ama de llaves la miró con cierta sorpresa.

—Lo conoce usted bastante bien.

—En realidad, no. Sólo sé que preferiría privarse de algo que quisiera antes que arriesgarse a ser herido.

—Ya veo. —La cara de la señora Bee se iluminó con el entendimiento y su mirada mostró un renovado interés—. Usted es el «algo» que él quiere, ¿no es así? Pero la ha apartado de sí.

Quizá fuera una mezcla de cansancio y preocupación lo que hizo que Sakura admitiera la verdad.

—Dijo que cualquier relación nos heriría a ambos —reconoció, e inclinó la cara hasta que algunos mechones de pelo cayeron sobre sus mejillas.

El ama de llaves se frotó las heladas manos considerando la confidencia de Sakura.

—Probablemente tuviera razón, señorita Kinomoto. Si estuviera en su lugar, le haría caso.

—Y lo he hecho. La única razón de que esté aquí es que no puedo alejarme de él mientras esté enfermo... sin despedirme.

—Señorita Kinomoto. —El ama de llaves le habló con dulzura. Esperó a que Sakura la mirase con sus brillantes ojos—. En lo más profundo de su corazón, creo que él sabe que usted le está cuidando sinceramente. Le ha hecho un bonito regalo.

Mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la silla de la cabecera, Sakura apretó los dientes, intentando así detener el violento pestañeo provocado por las lágrimas..

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Estoy muy contenta de poder actualizarles una vez más el capítulo de esta increíble historia.

La verdad es que en éste capítulo nuestra querida Saku me dio un poco de pena. Pobre de ella, supongo que si estuviera en una situación similar a la suya, también lo cuidaría y después me alejaría. Pero, en fin, qué les ha parecido el capítulo?

Dejen review sobre lo que opinan de él. (Wow, nunca creí que pediría que dejaran reviews)

Sepan que agradezco a todos aquellos lectores que dejan reviews y a los que no por igual. Son muy importantes para mí.

Y sólo para aclarar, la historia no es mía sino de Lisa Keypas.

Del Secuestro de Sakura voy a tardarme un poco más en actualizar, pero como lo he dicho, jamás voy a dejar de publicar hasta que termine mi historia. (No tardaré mucho. Palabra de _Damallero_)

Bueno chicos, me despido de ustedes.

Nos vemos...

Atte:. Dalian Monthgomery


	7. Chapter 7: Rayo de esperanza

**Bien como todos ya sabemos** los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen si no a las fabulosas CLAMP. La ihistoria tampoco es mía, se llama "Por que eres mía" y le pertenece a Lisa Keypas, que es una increíble escritoria. Hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro y pues… "X" a leer!

_**Declaimer: **_Sakura está decidida a librarse del matrimonio que sus padres concertaron para ella, y la única manera de hacerlo es acostándose con el mejor actor de todo Londres, Shaoran Li.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Porque tú eres mía…<strong>_

_**.**_

Al día siguiente se produjo la inesperada visita de lord Hiraguizawa que, enterado de la enfermedad de su viejo amigo, acudió a la mansión sin perder tiempo. Estaba de pie en el vestíbulo, hablando con la señora Bee, cuando casualmente vio pasar a Sakura transportando una pila de ropa sucia.

—Ah, la mocita del teatro —exclamó lord Hiraguizawa, e hizo un gesto con la mano hacia Sakura para que se acercara. Una sonrisa burlona, que en nada alteró la preocupación de su mirada, cruzó el rostro del aristócrata—. ¡Típico de Xiao el tener una preciosa enfermera que le atienda!

-¿Xiao?

—No siempre ha sido Shaoran Li, ¿sabe?

La señora Bee se hizo cargo de la ropa que llevaba Sakura.

—Le libraré de esto, señorita Kinomoto —murmuró, fijándose en el despeinado aspecto de la joven—. Podría intentar descansar un rato.

—Sí, puede que lo haga —contestó Sakura, frotándose las sienes doloridas—. Si me disculpa, lord Hiraguizawa...

—Espere—dijo el aludido, dejando de lado sus maneras chulescas. Cuando Sakura le miró a la cara, hinchada y pálida por el mucho alcohol y el poco sueño, le pareció que bajo la fachada de disipación se ocultaba una preocupación sincera por su amigo—. He venido a ofrecer mis servicios... a preguntar si podía hacer algo por Xiao. Es mi más antiguo amigo, y jamás en su vida había estado enfermo. Sabía que tenía que ser algo grave para mantenerlo alejado de su maldito teatro. Dígame qué necesita, cualquier cosa, y se la traeré.

—Gracias—contestó Sakura, conmovida por la sinceridad que se desprendía de la voz de lord Hiraguizawa—, pero creo que nadie puede hacer gran cosa por él. —Se interrumpió con un nudo en la garganta y sólo pudo mirarlo con desesperación e impotencia.

La expresión de su rostro hizo comprender a lord Hiraguizawa lo crítico de su estado.

—¿Es tan grave?—preguntó, y blasfemó en voz baja—.Quiero hablar con él.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

-Delira, Señor Hiraguizawa.

—Tengo que verlo.

—Pero puede contagiarse...

—Me importa un bledo. Xiao es como un hermano para mí. Lléveme hasta él..., por favor.

Tras dudar un buen rato, lo condujo escaleras arriba. La intensidad de la lámpara del cuarto era menor que la del resto de la casa. Carente de expresión, la cara de Shaoran parecía una máscara. Un irregular aliento atravesaba la sequedad de los labios. Con el cuerpo inerte e indefenso, casi no parecía él mismo.

—¡Dios mío!—oyó murmurar Sakura a lord Hiraguizawa al acercarse éste a la cama. Se quedó mirando la figura inmóvil de Shaoran y sacudió la cabeza, aparentemente desconcertado—¡Caray, Xiao —murmuró—, no vas a morirte! —Sonrió torciendo la boca —Para empezar,te debo toda una fortuna. Además, eres mi única esperanza. Suspiró y revolvió los castaños y largos mechones de Shaoran con la mano, en un gesto que a Sakura se le antojó extrañamente familiar. Había visto a Shaoran tirarse del pelo de aquella misma forma cuando estaba tenso o distraído.

—Te lo advierto, viejo amigo... procura recuperarte, o tendrás que responder ante mí.

Lord Hiraguizawa se volvió y se alejó de la cama. Se detuvo junto a Sakura y le habló con dificultad:

—Si está segura de que no me necesitan, iré a ver si agarro una buena curda.

—Eso no ayudará a nadie —le reconvino Sakura.

—Me ayudará a mí, señorita Kinomoto, se lo aseguro. —Se frotó la frente—. No hace falta que me acompañe.

...

El doctor Broome visitó al enfermo por la noche y, mientras examinaba a Shaoran, Sakura esperó fuera del cuarto en compañía de la señora Bee. El doctor no tardó en salir.

—Parece que ha hecho usted un magnífico trabajo de enfermera —observó, y el tono de su voz fue más de consuelo que de tenía el rostro sereno y mostraba los mismos agradables modales de días anteriores, Sakura percibió algún cambio.

—¿Cree que la fiebre desaparecerá pronto? —preguntó—. Ya no puede durar mucho más.

—No, no puede, señorita Kinomoto; no sin que lo mate. Su estado no es bueno. Deberían prepararse para la contingencia de que no se recupere.

A Sakura le llevó un rato asimilar lo que había dicho. Esperó a que la señora Bee respondiera, pero el ama de llaves guardó silencio. Sakura apreció en la cara de la mujer la misma expresión glacial que debía tener la suya.

Volvió a mirar al médico. Una poderosa sensación de rechazo manaba en su interior.

—Recétele algo, entonces. Dígame qué hemos de hacer.

—Se escapa a mis posibilidades o a las de cualquiera, señorita Kinomoto. En este punto, lo único que puedo sugerirles es que recen.

—¡Rezar! —exclamó Sakura con amargura, necesitada de algo más consistente.

—Volveré mañana por la mañana. Continúen suministrándole líquidos y refrescándole todo lo que puedan.

—¿Eso es todo? —le preguntó Sakura con incredulidad—. ¡Decían que era el mejor médico de Londres... que usted le curaría! No puede irse sin hacer algo.

El doctor Brooke suspiró.

—No hago milagros, señorita Kinomoto, y tengo bastantes más casos como éste que atender. La mayoría ha sobrevivido, pero en algunas ocasiones la fiebre no puede vencerse. Podría intentar hacerle una sangría, pero aquellos pacientes con los que lo he intentado no han experimentado una mejoría sustancial.

—¡Pero... estaba sano hace tan sólo tres días! —gritó desconcertada y furiosa, como si el doctor fuera el responsable de que la vida se escapara del cuerpo de Shaoran.

El doctor Brooke miró fijamente la pálida tez de Sakura y buscó la manera de consolarla.

—Es un hombre joven, con muchas ganas de vivir. A veces, eso hace que todo cambie. — Se estiró el abrigo e hizo un gesto con la cabeza al lacayo que había venido a acompañarle a la salida.

—¿Para qué tiene que vivir? —dijo desdeñosa Sakura, entrando a grandes zancadas en el cuarto del enfermo con los puños cerrados—. ¿Para el teatro? Sólo es un edificio, un sitio donde podría perderse. No tiene familia, ni una amante, nadie a quien le haya dado su corazón.

Pensó entonces en las montañas de flores y obsequios acumulados en el recibidor, enviados por amigos y conocidos que habían querido expresar su preocupación. Había incluso una cesta de gelatinas de la señora Lang con un vistoso lazo azul. ¿Cómo un hombre que conocía a tanta gente, tan admirado y celebrado, podía acabar agonizando solo?

No se dio cuenta de que había expresado su último pensamiento en voz alta hasta que oyó la contestación de la señora Bee.

—Ése ha sido siempre su deseo, señorita Kinomoto. Y no está solo. Le pidió que se quedara, ¿no es cierto?

—No quiero verlo morir.

—Entonces, ¿va a marcharse?

Sakura negó con la cabeza y se acercó lentamente a la cabecera de la cama. Shaoran se retorcía y murmuraba en su delirio, como si intentara escapar de un infierno.

—Alguien ha de informar a la duquesa de Leeds —dijo—. Querrá saberlo. Fue hasta el escritorio, extrajo una hoja de papel y mojó la pluma en la tinta. Mientras escribía la dirección, sentía los dedos rígidos y agarrotados. «El estado del señor Li ha empeorado... —escribió. La siempre cuidada caligrafía, aparecía ahora apretujada—. Según el doctor, no cabe esperar que el señor Shaoran...» Dejó de escribir y miró detenidamente las letras, que parecían bailar ante sus ojos. —No puedo...—dijo, y volvió a poner la pluma en el tintero.

La señora Bee fue hasta el escritorio y terminó la tarea por ella.

—La haré llegar de inmediato —comentó, y abandonó la habitación como si no pudiera permanecer allí ni un momento más.

Cerca de la medianoche, llegó un nuevo doctor, el médico personal del duque y la duquesa de Leeds. Se trataba de un hombre amable, mayor que el doctor Brooke, cuyo competente aspecto hizo despertar en Sakura un rayo de esperanza.

—Con su permiso, la duquesa me envía para que examine al paciente —le dijo—. Quizá pueda hacer algo por él.

—Espero que sí —dijo Sakura, haciéndolo pasar a la habitación. Permaneció dentro durante la exploración del doctor. Para entonces estaba tan familiarizada con el cuerpo de Shaoran que ya no sentía vergüenza. Conocía el largo recorrido de cada hueso, las curvas pujantes de los músculos bajo la piel, la fuerza oculta, que le hacía pensar en un lobo dormido.

Las esperanzas de Sakura no tardaron en esfumarse cuando se percató de que el médico no podía recomendar nada que no se hubiera hecho ya. Antes de irse, el doctor dejó algunos de sus elixires, pero Sakura tuvo la sensación de que él mismo no confiaba demasiado en la eficacia de los mismos.

—Señorita Kinomoto —dijo la señora Bee, acercándosele—, ha estado todo el día con el señor Li. Yo le cuidaré durante algún tiempo y, después, Zetzu me sustituirá.

Sakura sonrió al ama de llaves, que parecía agotada.

—No estoy cansada —contestó Sakura, aunque estaba dolorida y exhausta. Notaba los ojos hinchados y escocidos, y tenía los brazos en carne viva hasta el codo por el contacto con el hielo y las cataplasmas—. Me quedaré un poco más.

—¿Está segura?—preguntó la señora Bee. Sakura asintió.

—Quería estar a solas con él.

—Muy bien. Si necesita ayuda, avísenos a Zetzu o a mí.

La puerta se cerró. Sólo la llama de una lámpara y las brasas de la chimenea iluminaban la habitación. El resplandor incidía en la cara de Shaoran con un tono burdeo y le otorgaba a su perfil una cualidad vidriosa. Sakura apretó un paño con hielo contra la frente del enfermo, pero él se lo quitó; sus movimientos eran cada vez más violentos.

—Tranquilo —repetía Sakura, acariciando la piel caliente. Perdida la contención a causa del delirio, Shaoran recitaba de manera incomprensible párrafos de obras y hablaba a gente invisible.

Sentada casi en la penumbra, Sakura empezó a sonrojarse. Li empleaba palabras desconocidas para ella, decía cosas que la conmocionaban y excitaban, y que le puso el vello de los brazos de punta. El actor llenó el aire de obscenidades y Sakura decidió que tenía que hacer algo para detenerlo.

—Por favor—murmuró, colocándole un paño frío en la frente—, debe tranquilizarse. Sakura dio un grito ahogado cuando él la agarró por la muñeca, cerrando la mano con tanta fuerza que los frágiles huesos de la chica amenazaron con romperse. Al sonido del suave grito, Shaoran aflojó la presión y pareció confuso. Decía el nombre de una mujer... Kaho... su voz adquirió un tono ponzoñoso. Quería matarla, decía, ella le había privado de todo. Shaoran lloraba y maldecía, y era tal su sufrimiento, que Sakura se sintió desgarrada por los celos.

«_¿No ha estado enamorado nunca?_», le había preguntado no hacía mucho. «_Una vez_—había contestado—, _y no funcionó._»

Parecía evidente que la tal Kaho era la mujer que había amado y que le había traicionado. Sakura le acarició el pelo, hablándole en voz baja y utilizando su peso para dominarlo, hasta que, finalmente, Shaoran relajó el cuerpo bajo la presión.

—Si tuviera una oportunidad, nunca te abandonaría—susurró, el pecho apretado contra el de Shaoran—. Nunca te haría daño. Te amo. Besó la cara caliente y los labios resecos de Shaoran con pasión.

—Te amo —repitió y, desesperada, deseó poder derramar su energía dentro de él. Shaoran emitió un incoherente sonido y se quedó inmóvil, sumido aún más en la fiebre.

Sakura se incorporó y apoyó la mano en el pecho del actor: su respiración era sólo un débil movimiento bajo las costillas. Tuvo la sensación de que a Shaoran se le escapaba la vitalidad y sintió terror de quedarse dormida. «_Va a morir en mis brazos_», pensó, y un nudo de fría desesperación le atenazó las entrañas.

Sakura se postró de rodillas lentamente. A pesar de haber acudido con regularidad a la iglesia durante toda su vida y de haber recibido instrucción religiosa semanal, nunca había sido persona de una gran fe. Siendo rebelde por naturaleza, el hecho de que su madre le hubiese asegurado que el matrimonio con lord Masamune era un «designio del Señor», no había hecho más que acrecentar su resentimiento. Parecía que los deseos de Dios consistían siempre en hacerle la vida lo más aburrida posible. Pero si Él era realmente misericordioso, aceptaría su oferta... y nunca más volvería a pedirle nada.

Juntó las manos con suavidad y rezó, y puso el alma en cada palabra. Resultó ser un alivio inesperado sacar fuera todo su miedo y su añoranza. Por primera vez en su vida rezar no era sólo un rito inútil, sino una confesión hecha a un amigo cariñoso.

—... y te pido perdón por mis pecados —susurró en la débil luz del cuarto—. Seré una hija obediente y cumpliré los deseos de mis padres. Me casaré con lord Masamune y le serviré en todo sin quejarme... a cambio de que hagas que se recupere. Nunca más me preocuparé de lo que me ocurra, todo lo que quiero es que viva. No merece morir tan joven. Debes dejarle vivir...

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo rezando. Cuando por fin se puso en pie, tenía las rodillas entumecidas y aplastadas y se sintió algo mareada. Cuando volvió junto a Shaoran, llenó más bolsas con hielo y las colocó alrededor del cuerpo enfermo. Sus labios imploraron muchas más súplicas en el transcurso de la noche. Se sintió como instalada en un sueño infinito. Trabajó sin parar de manera mecánica, ya obligando a Shaoran a beber, ya calmando sus desvaríos delirantes hasta que, al fin, se sumió en un silencio absoluto.

Sakura apenas se percató del momento en que la luz morada del amanecer entraba a través de las puertas de cristal que se abrían al pequeño balcón.

—Señorita Kinomoto.

Se estiró con una sacudida y se volvió hacia la voz. La señora Bee y el ayuda de cámara se acercaron. El temor confería a sus caras una expresión de perplejidad.

—¿Cómo está el señor Li? —preguntó el ama de llaves, acercándose hasta la cama y mirando la figura inmóvil de Shaoran.

Balanceando el cuerpo, Sakura observó en silencio, mientras agarraba con fuerza un trapo chorreante. El ama de llaves puso la palma de la mano en la frente de Shaoran. Transcurrido un buen rato, se volvió hacia Sakura: la serenidad y el alivio se habían adueñado de su rostro.

—¡Gracias a Dios! La fiebre ha desaparecido. —Con una esquina seca de la sábana enjuagó con suavidad las gotas de sudor de la piel de Shaoran.

Sakura miraba sin comprender. El ayuda de cámara se acercó hasta ella y le habló con un ligero acento francés.

—Todo va bien, _mademoiselle. _Se pondrá bueno enseguida. Mareada, Sakura se volvió hacia él sin atreverse a creer lo que oía. Intentó recordar el nombre del criado.

—¿Zetzu? —preguntó a través de sus labios resecos, y pareció que el cuarto se inclinaba a un lado. Sintió cómo los nervudos brazos del hombre se cerraban alrededor de su cuerpo y, por primera vez en su vida, se desmayó.

...

Al despertarse, Shaoran tuvo la sensación de que era empujado por la corriente hacia arriba atravesando pesadas capas de agua y oscuridad, sintiendo el cuerpo más y más ligero hasta que, por fin, emergió a la superficie. Se sentía aletargado y débil. No le habría costado mucho hundirse de nuevo en la bruma del sueño, pero un pensamiento, repiqueteando en su cerebro, le obligaba a mantenerse despierto:

**_Sakura._**

Abrió los ojos y esperó a que la masa borrosa que percibía se aclarase. Ella no estaba allí. Separó los labios, pero lo único que consiguió fue emitir un gruñido discordante.

—¡Ah, señor Li! —Al sonido de la voz le siguió la familiar cara del ama de llaves—. Nos ha tenido a todos bien preocupados durante los últimos días —dijo con una sonrisa—. Gracias al cielo, ya se encuentra mucho mejor. Querrá beber algo, ¿verdad?

Le levantó la cabeza y le ofreció unos sorbos de caldo tibio. Shaoran bebió el líquido, que tenía un ligero gusto metálico y salado. Pensó en preguntar por el Capital pero, en ese momento, se le antojó de una importancia nimia ante la otra pregunta que ocupaba su mente. Recordaba la permanente presencia de Sakura durante la fiebre, el contacto de sus manos, su dulce aliento en la cara cuando ella lo rescataba de sueños atroces. «Mi cerezo», pensó, deseándola, ansiándola. Pero se había ido.

¿Había estado allí o sólo la había imaginado?

Escuchó sin interés el parloteo del ama de llaves, entendiendo vagamente que el doctor Brooke pasaría a visitarlo más tarde; la enorme preocupación de los duques de Leeds, que habían enviado a su médico particular; que todo el personal de servicio celebraba su recuperación... Sus dedos tiraron de las sábanas recién cambiadas y se concentró en el rectángulo de luz que entraba a través de las cortinas. Entonces, la señora Bee dijo algo que atrajo su atención.

—... quizá más tarde venga a visitarle la señorita Kinomoto, aunque sospecho que hay más posibilidades de que lo haga mañana por la mañana.

—¿Está aquí?—Luchó por enderezarse sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la mujer.

—Señor Li, no debería hacer ningún esfuerzo...

—¿Dónde? —aulló, consiguiendo incorporarse y maldiciendo al descubrir lo débil que se encontraba.

—La señorita Kinomoto está durmiendo sólo unas cuantas puertas más allá. Y dudo que pueda despertarla, señor. Insistió en cuidar de usted durante los tres últimos días y sus correspondientes noches, sin apenas descansar o comer. Finalmente, esta mañana, después de enterarse que se le había pasado la fiebre, el pobre corderillo se ha desmayado. —Al apreciar la mirada de Li, la señora Bee se interrumpió—. Ah, no tiene de qué preocuparse, señor —dijo a toda prisa—, no está enferma, sólo agotada. Estoy segura de que después de dormir unas cuantas horas estará como nueva.

Shaoran sintió una sed acuciante. Alcanzó un vaso de agua de la mesilla de noche y se la acercó a la boca con pulso incierto.

—¿Por qué no la obligó a descansar? —inquirió con aspereza—. No había necesidad de dejarla trabajar hasta el agotamiento.

—No hubo manera de impedírselo. Insistió en cuidar de usted...

—Tráigame la ropa.

—¿Señor? —La consternación se dibujó en el rostro de la señora Bee cuando se dio cuenta de que Shaoran intentaba levantarse de la cama—. Señor Li, no puede pretender... porque sería una locura...

—Avise a Zetzu —dijo Shaoran, sin otra cosa en la cabeza que no fuera ver a Sakura con sus propios ojos—. Y envíe a por el doctor.

—Pero señor, ya le he dicho que vendrá más tarde...

—Quiero... —Una violenta tos, que arrancaba en su pecho, le impidió continuar. Bebió otro trago de agua—. Quiero ver a la señorita Kinomoto. _**Ahora**. —_Tenía que asegurarse de que Sakura estaba bien, que había sido el agotamiento, y no la etapa inicial de la enfermedad, lo que le había ocasionado el desvanecimiento.

La señora Bee se retiró hacia la puerta.

—Mandaré llamar al médico —dijo con resolución—, pero no le hará ningún favor a la señorita Kinomoto despertándola, después de todo lo que ha pasado. Y antes de que intente levantarse, le sugiero que coma algo. Diré a una de las doncellas que le suba unas natillas y tostadas.

Cuando la mujer desapareció de su vista, Shaoran se dejó caer sobre la almohada, aunque apenas fue un acto voluntario. Temblaba como un potrillo, y sus extremidades, escapando a su control, parecían no pertenecerle. Para un hombre que siempre había disfrutado de una salud y agilidad inusitadas, aquella debilidad resultaba exasperante. Maldiciendo en voz baja, se recostó hasta que la cabeza dejó de darle vueltas.

A pesar de la insistencia del doctor Brooke en que Sakura no estaba afectada por la fiebre, Shaoran no se sintió satisfecho.

—Amigo mío —dijo riendo el doctor Brooke—, no tiene necesidad de gastar energía preocupándose por la señorita Kinomoto. Le aseguro que goza de una salud bastante buena; tan sólo se encuentra un poco cansada. Mañana por la mañana volverá a verla en su estado normal. En aras de su propia salud, preocúpese de usted mismo. No debe volver aún a su actividad habitual, o su recuperación tardará el doble de lo que debiera. Guarde cama al menos dos semanas y evite cualquier esfuerzo. —Guiñó un ojo al tiempo que añadía—: Esto incluye cualquier deseo amatorio, aunque tengo que admitir que, si estuviera en su lugar, también sentiría grandes tentaciones. La señorita Kinomoto es un criatura encantadora.

El comentario del doctor enojó a Shaoran, que sintió un extraño arrebato de celos. Con el ceño fruncido, tamborileó con los dedos sobre la colcha, mostrando bien a las claras que estaba impaciente porque el médico se marchara.

—Muy bien —murmuró el doctor Brooke—, no hay necesidad de que vuelva, a menos que sufra una recaída. Siga mi consejo e intente no exigirse demasiado. Shaoran asintió con un gruñido y continuó con el tamborileo de los dedos hasta que el hombre se marchó. Entonces estiró el brazo hacia el tirador de la campanilla y llamó a Zetzu.

Sin hacer caso de sus objeciones, Shaoran le ordenó que le ayudara a ir hasta el dormitorio de Sakura, quedando sorprendido por el tremendo esfuerzo que le supuso. Cuando cruzaron, por fin, el umbral de la puerta, el corazón y los pulmones de Shaoran trabajaban incansablemente para adecuarse al esfuerzo exigido a su organismo. Tras soltarse del hombro del ayuda de cámara, se encaminó hacia la cama de Sakurita él solo.

—Vete —dijo con brusquedad—. Si te necesito, ya te llamaré.

—_Oui, monsieur _—contestó Zetzu en un tono que destilaba escepticismo—. Aunque me parece que, con ustedes dos en semejante estado, un _rendez-vous _no es una buena idea...

—Fuera, Zetzu.

La puerta se cerró tras el ayuda de cámara. Shaoran contempló la inmóvil figura en la cama. Sakura yacía de lado, como una niña, las manos cerradas sin fuerza, el pecho cubierto por un sencillo camisón blanco que le llegaba hasta el cuello. Shaoran se sentó a su lado y tocó uno de los amielados mechones castaños que se esparcían por la almohada. La joven se removió y volvió a acomodar la cabeza; la respiración recobró el ritmo profundo. Shaoran se fijó en las manos enrojecidas de Sakura, testimonio de los días que le había estado cuidando, y sintió que el rubor le entibiaba el rostro. No era de vergüenza el sentimiento que lo embargó —en cuestiones de desnudez e intimidad física, carecía de pudores—, sino más bien la sensación de que ella había adquirido algo de él que ya no podría recuperar... Se sentía atado a ella. Mientras una parte de su ser repudiaba tal sentimiento, otra lo celebraba.

Se preguntó qué iba a hacer con ella. Una cosa era segura: ahora no podía alejarla de sí. Sakura se había colado de rondón en su vida, metiéndose en cada rincón de su intimidad. Y al parecer no había más remedio que aceptarla. ¿Por qué no disfrutar del placer que le ofrecía? Era joven, bella, intrépida y poseía un irreductible optimismo que lo tenía admirado. Recorrió con la mirada la silueta del cuerpo de Sakura, recogido por las sábanas y las mantas de lana como si fuera una crisálida en su capullo. Le tocó el pecho con dulzura, los dedos lo contornearon hasta que la suave elevación ocupó casi por completo su mano. El pulgar rodeó el pezón trazando pequeños círculos hasta conseguir hincharlo. Sakura murmuró en sueños, la ropa de la cama crujió cuando levantó las piernas ligeramente.

Shaoran sonrió y acarició el pelo sedoso esparcido sobre la almohada. Durante un momento se permitió pensar en las cosas que enseñaría a Sakura, en los placeres que compartirían...

Hasta que la excitación empezó a dominarlo. Se levantó de la cama con una mueca irónica: demasiado pronto para tales pensamientos. Habría tiempo de sobra cuando ambos se recuperaran. Entonces satisfaría todas las fantasías de Sakura... y unas cuantas más de su propia cosecha.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¡Hola, chicos! (:°)-<p>

He decidido que quería subir el capítulo para hoy por que siento que me estoy retrasando con la historia. En pocas palabras sabrán más de esta historia, si se puede, para antes de éste fin de semana.

Resulta que no me fui con mi tía. Por eso la actualización de ahora. Ella vive en Argentina, ¡imagínense si hubiera ido...! Pero lo bueno es que estoy aquí con ustedes, por que la verdad es que estaba ansiosa por subir este capítulo. :) (Realmente quiero viajar a Argentina, me muero por conocerlo. Esta sería la primera vez que viajara a ese lugar)

Pero bueno, ¿Cómo les fue en sus fiesta Navideñas? a mi curioso, pero bueno, lo importante es que aquí está el capítulo.

Ahora contestaré mi único review (Jajajajajajajajajajajaja ese sonó un poco #FOREVERalone...)

**caramelito:** que te parece la rápidez con la que subí el capítulo? jajajaja, trataré de complacerte un poco más subiendo el capi de "_El secuestro de Sakura_" en esta semana :D después de todo, esa era mi idea. (Es que estoy ideando un buen lemmon) bueno. te deseo una linda noche o día, depende del tiempo en el que leas esto, y procuraré ya no tardarme más. **¡Palabra de Damallero!**

Otra cosa, si el capítulo está muy corto es porque estoy muy cansada y tuve un día súper ajetreadisimo y ahora mismo estoy muy cansada. :(

Sepan que agradezco a todos aquellos lectores que dejan reviews y a los que no por igual. Son muy importantes para mí. Y sólo para aclarar, la historia no es mía sino de Lisa Keypas.

Bueno chicos, me despido de ustedes.

Nos vemos...

Atte:. Dalian Monthgomery.

: D ...


	8. Chapter 8: Sorpresas y decepciones

**Bien como todos ya sabemos** los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen si no a las fabulosas CLAMP. La historia tampoco es mía, se llama "Por que eres mía" y le pertenece a Lisa Keypas, que es una increíble escritora. Hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro y pues… "X" a leer!

_**Declaimer: **_Sakura está decidida a librarse del matrimonio que sus padres concertaron para ella, y la única manera de hacerlo es acostándose con el mejor actor de todo Londres, Shaoran Li.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Porque tú eres mía…<strong>_

_**.**_

Sakura se despertó y permaneció tendida e inmóvil durante unos minutos, recordando todos los acontecimientos poco a poco. Al empezar a levantarse de la cama, el dolor de los músculos crispó su rostro. El dolor más agudo se centraba en la espalda y en los hombros. Se estiró con prudencia y dejó escapar un grito cuando el dolor le anegó los ojos con unas lágrimas acuciantes. Una doncella llamó a la puerta y entró con un balde de carbón para reavivar el fuego de la chimenea.

—Señorita Kinomoto —saludó, y pareció alegrarse de encontrarla despierta—. La señora Bee dice que todos debemos agradecerle lo que ha hecho por el patrón.

—¿Cómo se encuentra el señor Li?

—Ah, muy bien, señorita. Duerme casi todo el tiempo. Cuando despierta, no para de llamar a cualquiera pidiendo comida, bebidas, libros y cosas así, pero la señora Bee ha dicho que no se las lleven.

Sakura sonrió, recordando que no estaba en la naturaleza de Shaoran comportarse como un buen enfermo. Sintió la necesidad de ir a verlo de inmediato. Insegura, se tocó el pelo sin lavar.

—Le prepararemos un baño en el vestidor —dijo la doncella—, y le traeré una bandeja con el desayuno. La señora Bee ha dicho que no le falte de nada. —Se dirigió al armario y lo abrió, dejando a la vista varios trajes—. Los trajeron para usted anoche.

Los nuevos vestidos... La señora Lang debía de haberlos enviado desde Somerset Strete en cuanto se los entregaron. Le dio las gracias a la doncella con un murmullo, se acercó al armario y descolgó el de canalé de seda amarilla. En su rostro se dibujó una mueca a causa del dolor del hombro. Advirtiendo el gesto, la doncella no tardó en deducir la causa.

—Diré que se apresuren con el baño, señorita. Quizás el agua caliente alivie un poco los dolores.

Dos doncellas ayudaron a Sakura a bañarse y a lavarse el largo pelo, que aclararon con esencia de violetas hasta que quedó reluciente. La envolvieron en toallas calientes y le cepillaron la melena ante el fuego. Le trajeron una bandeja con jamón, suflé y fruta y plancharon hasta el último pliegue del vestido.

La peinaron con un cuidado moño trenzado en lo alto de la cabeza, dejando caer algunos mechones ondulados a ambos lados de la cara, y la ayudaron a vestirse. El traje amarillo estaba cortado con una sencillez que le iba como anillo al dedo, le confería una apariencia que se alejaba por igual de la juventud excesiva y de la sofisticación extrema. Le gustaba el frufrú que hacía el dobladillo festoneado al contacto con sus pies y el crujir de la tela que se extendía hasta los puños con bastilla. Las criadas lanzaron exclamaciones de admiración, y Sakura sintió que el rubor le ascendía desde el escote redondeado.

—¡Qué preciosidad! —aseguró la señora Bee con una sonrisa de aprobación al entrar en la habitación—. ¿Se encuentra mejor esta mañana, señorita Kinomoto?

—Sí, gracias. Acerca del señor Li...

—Pregunta por usted cada cinco minutos —la interrumpió el ama de llaves—. De hecho, venía a decirle que requiere su presencia de inmediato.

Sakura sonrió.

—Suena como si casi volviera a ser ya el de antes.

—No tardará mucho —convino el ama de llaves. Sakura la siguió al dormitorio principal. Al acercarse, oyeron con toda claridad una retahíla de quejas.

—... no quiero más caldo —decía Shaoran, sermoneando a un indefenso criado que le había subido una bandeja desde la cocina—. Quiero comer: pan, café... ¿Cómo demonios se supone que voy a vivir con caldo y pasta? Si me vuelven a traer algo más que contenga leche, voy a...

Cuando su mirada se posó en Sakura, se interrumpió de golpe.

—Sakura —dijo, todavía con la voz áspera.

Al igual que ella, se acababa de bañar. Todavía tenía el pelo húmedo y la cara le brillaba tras un meticuloso afeitado. Iba vestido con un pijama de franela blanca abotonado hasta el cuello, pero el recuerdo de lo que había debajo, de cada pulgada de suave piel y de músculos recios, quedaría impreso en la mente de Sakura para siempre. Ahora, al verlo tan despierto e imperativo, se le antojaba imposible haberlo contemplado y tocado de un modo tan íntimo.

La señora Bee y el criado salieron con discreción, dejándolos solos.

—No es un enfermo muy complaciente —dijo Sakura acercándose a la cabecera.

—Me voy a volver loco —protestó Shaoran—. Quiero que recabe información de Yue sobre lo que está ocurriendo en mi teatro y que me traiga algo que hacer...

—Se supone que tiene que descansar —replicó Sakura, disfrutando por igual de la impotencia forzosa de Shaoran y de los primeros indicios de recuperación de su carácter—. Estoy segura de que el doctor debe haberle dicho que no haga ningún esfuerzo.

—Estar aquí sentado y ser tratado como un maldito inválido sí que es un esfuerzo.

Con una sonrisa, Sakura se inclinó sobre él hasta que sus narices casi se tocaron. Lo miró directamente a los ojos con un destello desafiante.

—Señor Li, _es _usted un inválido.

La mirada de Shaoran descendió hasta la boca de Sakura, y el tiempo pareció detenerse durante un instante.

—No lo seré durante mucho tiempo —respondió. Algo nuevo había surgido entre ellos, una corriente de reconocimiento e intimidad que dejó a Sakura sin respiración.

—Por el momento, ha de seguir en cama.

Shaoran paseó la mirada por la depresión que se abría en el escote de Sakura, por la turgencia apenas contenida en la seda amarilla. Cuando volvió a la cara de la chica, una llama ámbar le ardía en los ojos.

—Oblígueme.

Sakura retrocedió a toda prisa.

—Le traeré algunos libros y documentos y... y le leeré el informe del señor Yue.

—Es un principio —dijo Shaoran—. También puede traerme algo decente para comer.

—No puedo, el doctor Brooke no lo aprobaría. En cualquier caso, lo vomitaría todo.

—_Comida, _Sakura —dijo imperiosamente, observándola mientras abandonaba la habitación—. Y vuelva pronto. Jamás en mi vida me había aburrido tanto.

Sakura permaneció en la mansión durante dos semanas, consciente de que siempre consideraría esa etapa como la más feliz de su vida. No hubo día que no se planteara marcharse, pero al cabo decidía quedarse. Sabía que su comportamiento era irresponsable, pero no le importaba. La conciencia de que el tiempo que pasaría al lado de Shaoran era limitado lo hacía aún más valioso. No había olvidado la promesa hecha a Dios de volver a casa y casarse con lord Masamune. El trato se había hecho de buena fe y Dios había cumplido su parte. La intención de Sakura era cumplir la suya.

Confinado aún en el lecho, Shaoran parecía vivir a un ritmo que doblaba el del resto de los mortales. Hasta que consiguió que le permitieran dirigir su empresa durante cuatro horas al día no dejó de darle la lata a Sakura y al resto del personal. Bien desde la cama, bien desde una silla cercana, dictaba cartas dirigidas al señor Yue relacionadas con la gestión del Capital; remitía mensajes a administradores y agentes inmobiliarios para interesarse por sus propiedades; y, mientras tanto, mantenía correspondencia con aristócratas, artistas, personajes públicos... Les proponía proyectos, les recordaba antiguas promesas de mecenazgo y donativos y aceptaba o declinaba invitaciones sociales.

—Debe de ser el hombre más ocupado de Gran Bretaña —exclamó Sakura después de una sesión particularmente larga. Dejó la pluma y flexionó los doloridos dedos.

—Lo he sido durante algún tiempo —reconoció Shaoran, y colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza, recostándose contra la cabecera de la cama. Llevaba puesta una lujosa bata de seda rayada ocre y burdeos. Se había instalado una estrecha mesa plegable de cama para que tuviera los libros y demás objetos a mano.

—Tener una actividad intensa me ha ayudado a mantener la mente alejada de otras cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?—preguntó Sakura sin pensar.

Los labios de Shaoran se curvaron en una sonrisa que la turbó.

—En esencia, la falta de una vida privada. No es fácil encontrar el equilibrio, sobre todo cuando te involucras en una profesión hasta el punto en que lo estoy yo con la mía.

—Le sería fácil encontrar pareja —dijo Sakura, desviando la mirada hacia el escritorio donde se ocupó de ordenar y alinear con minuciosidad el cartapacio, el papel y el tintero de plata—. Estoy segura de que cualquier mujer le cuidaría.

—Pero yo no cuidaría de una única mujer.

—Claro... —Sakura se puso a jugar con una hoja de papel, doblándola repetidamente hasta convertirla en un pequeño y grueso cuadrado—. Usted desea una mujer con experiencia, una persona adulta y sofisticada.

—Eso es lo que me atraía antes —dijo, y esperó a que ella le mirara. Sus ojos ámbar eran los de un libertino cuando añadió—: Ahora no estoy tan seguro.

Incómoda, Sakura se levantó y fue hasta la puerta.

—Hablaré con el jefe de cocina sobre el almuerzo.

—Puedes hacerlo más tarde.

—¿Le apetecería algo de sopa, verduras frescas y una lonja de jamón...?

—No deseo hablar de comida, quiero saber por qué te has quedado tanto tiempo para cuidarme.

Ella permaneció junto a la puerta, manteniendo una distancia de seriedad entre ambos.

—No había nadie más para hacerlo.

—Tengo una colección completa de criados que se las habrían arreglado bastante bien.

Sakura inspiró con fuerza.

—Lo siento, si era eso lo que habría preferido.

—Con independencia de lo que hubiese preferido, usted no tenía ninguna obligación de cuidarme. —Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara—. Me gustaría oír sus razones para permanecer aquí. Dios sabe que no le ha resultado fácil.

Sakura disimuló su incomodidad con una sonrisa irónica.

—No sé cómo ha sucedido todo esto. Empecé intentando seducirlo y. sin embargo, ha estado a punto de morir entre mis brazos.

—Entonces, ¿se quedó por compasión? —preguntó Shaoran y clavó su mirada ámbar en los ojos de Sakura—. ¿O todavía alberga esperanzas de ¿seducirme?

—No—dijo de inmediato, ruborizándose—. No querría... Ya no quiero hacerlo.

—Debería sentirme aliviado, sin duda —reflexionó Shaoran en voz alta, aunque en el tono empleado había una inconfundible sombra de lamento. Su mirada mantenía a Sakura clavada al suelo—. Jamás he comprendido por qué estaba tan decidida a meterse en la cama conmigo.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y miró desesperada por encima del hombro. Sintió un vivo deseo de volar hacia el umbral que se abría a su espalda. Se sabía incapaz de esbozar una respuesta. Apenas logró hurtar su angustia a la mirada de Shaoran, que la contemplaba con detenimiento mientras el silencio los envolvía.

—Ha habido ocasiones —dijo el actor muy despacio— en que las mujeres se me han acercado de esa manera porque creían que acostarse con un actor conocido era una especie... de trofeo. Una conquista de la que podrían alardear ante sus amigas.

—Sí —asintió Sakura, aferrándose a la excusa, aunque nada se alejara más de la realidad—, ésa es la verdadera razón de que lo deseara. Shaoran, perplejo, la miró con el ceño fruncido. Cuando habló, lo hizo con una suavidad y ternura que Sakura jamás le había oído con anterioridad.

—Pequeña... ¿Acaso no sabes que vales mucho más que todo eso?

Sakura dejó caer la vista, incapaz de mirarlo ni un instante más. Si no se iba de inmediato, se pondría a llorar y a berrear y se echaría en sus brazos de una manera harto embarazosa para ambos.

—Pero no tuvimos ninguna aventura —dijo con voz apenas audible—, no hay nada de lo que tengamos que avergonzarnos. Eso es lo que importa.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Sakura se escabulló a toda prisa con las manos apretadas sobre las ardientes mejillas. Sabía que ya era tarde para cualquier tipo de intimidad entre ellos.

Lo amaba demasiado como para utilizarlo de aquella manera. Lo único que quedaba por hacer era volver a su antigua vida y asumir el hecho de ser la honorable Sakura Kinomoto. «Honorable», reflexionó avergonzada, y suspiró. Al embarcarse en esa escapada, había dejado de cumplir con todo el mundo. Y lo que aún era peor: todo cuanto deseaba era permanecer con Shaoran para siempre y vivir como una mujer caída en desgracia. Estaba convencida de que sus hermanas jamás se habrían entretenido con pensamientos tan escandalosos, aunque, bien mirado, con toda probabilidad ellas jamás conocerían a un hombre como Shaoran Li.

…

Con una insistencia no exenta de intimidación, Shaoran consiguió cambiar el menú de enfermo por su habitual y exquisito régimen alimenticio. Además, había insistido en que Sakura cenara con él en sus aposentos. Era la primera noche que se encontraba lo bastante bien como para seguir su horario acostumbrado, en lugar de quedarse dormido temprano, como había venido ocurriendo durante las dos semanas anteriores. Sakura había accedido a regañadientes, decidiendo que, en algún momento durante la cena privada, se obligaría a decirle que pensaba abandonar su casa al día siguiente.

Se puso el vestido de cachemir azul. La sarga se le ceñía al cuerpo y confería a su cutis una apariencia translúcida. Se recogió el pelo en la coronilla con sencillez, dejando que algunos mechones ondulados colgaran sobre las mejillas y la nuca.

A las ocho, Sakura entró en el dormitorio de Shaoran. Él la aguardaba junto a una mesa repleta de candelabros y cubertería de plata. Vestido con otra de las batas de su lujos colección y unos pantalones color beige, tenía la apariencia de un león descansando en su cubil.

El aire estaba cargado con una mezcla de aromas: crema de puerros y pimienta, salmón cocido en vino y carne de ave adobada con hierbas, trufas y champán. Cuando Sakura se detuvo a la luz de los candelabros, la atenta mirada de Shaoran la recorrió de arriba abajo.

—Espero que tenga hambre —dijo, y la ayudó a sentarse con modales desenvueltos.

Las especialidades francesas preparadas por el _chefptívado _de Shaoran diferían notablemente de la insulsa dieta británica a la que estaba acostumbrada. Cada vez que el camarero les servía _té la __russe, _Sakura se regodeaba, una y otra vez, con los embriagadores sabores. A pesar de las advertencias que, divertido, le iba haciendo Shaoran, Sakura comió demasiado de los dos primeros platos, hartándose de las deliciosas creaciones e imposibilitándose para algo más que probar las ensaladas y postres con que finalizaba la cena.

—Despacio —le advirtió, y cuando observó cómo bebía ávidamente de una copa de vino francés, los ojos le centellearon—. Un buen hedonista debe saborear cada gota.

—¿Hedonista? —repitió Sakura con curiosidad.

—Una persona entregada por entero a los caprichos —le explicó Shaoran mientras volvía a llenar su copa—. Alguien que considera el placer como una forma de vida.

—¿Y eso es lo que es usted? —preguntó Sakura.

—Intento serlo.

—Pero siempre trabaja mucho.

—Para mí eso también es un placer. La frente de Sakura se arrugó.

—Resulta una idea extraña, lo de que la vida gire alrededor del placer.

—¿Y qué se supone que es la vida, entonces?

—Deber, sacrificio... Y si somos buenos, el placer llegará luego, cuando se nos recompense en el más allá.

—Disfrutaré de mi recompensa ahora.

—Eso es un sacrilegio—replicó Sakura, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—Los hedonistas no tenemos muchas reservas religiosas. El sufrimiento, la autoinmolación, la humildad... ninguna de esas cosas me habría ayudado en mi carrera. – Sakura permaneció callada y perpleja, incapaz de encontrar un punto débil en la lógica de Shaoran.

—Sakura —dijo el actor en voz baja, sin poder reprimir la risa al mirarla—. Es usted tan condenadamente joven.

—Se está riendo de mí—replicó.

—No, no es cierto. Es sólo que usted representa un reconfortante cambio respecto _de _la multitud de degenerados con los que suelo tratar. Mantiene intactos todos los ideales.

—Así pues, también son los suyos.

—Querida, para empezar, nunca he tenido ideales. Jamás he creído en la honradez o la bondad en estado puro... Ni he visto que nadie las tuviera. Hasta conocerle.

Una náusea de culpabilidad hizo que a Sakura se le revolviera el estómago. No había sido honesta en sus relaciones con él, y todos los actos de bondad realizados habían sido fruto de las circunstancias, hasta el instante en que había admitido que estaba enamorada de él. Y aun entonces, habría llevado a cabo sus planes iniciales, si no hubiera sido por el temor a herirlo o a convertirlo en un ser todavía más cínico de lo que ya era.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Shaoran, mirándola con atención.

Sakura se percató de que a él le resultaba fácil leer en su sufrimiento.

—No soy una persona amable, ni buena —dijo la joven en voz baja—. Sería un error por mi parte permitir que piense lo contrario.

—Tengo mi propia opinión al respecto —replicó Shaoran con una dulce mirada.

Llegó el postre: peras escalfadas al vino tinto, coronadas con natillas. Entre las peras había unas pequeñísimas y crujientes tartaletas rellenas de dulce. Sakura bebió licor de una diminuta copa. Amodorrada por el alcohol, parpadeó al mirar a Shaoran a través de la luz de las velas.

—Es tarde —dijo Shaoran—. ¿Quiere retirarse ahora?

Sakura negó con la cabeza, guiada por la agridulce conciencia de saber que era la última noche que pasaban juntos.

—¿Qué es lo que le apetece, entonces?—En la voz de Shaoran había un deje socarrón. Con la luz dorada jugando sobre su pelo castaño, del que extraía ricos destellos de fuego, se le veía apuesto y relajado.

—Quizá pudiera leerme algo —sugirió Sakura. Compartían el amor por la literatura y la filosofía y, con anterioridad, habían tenido ocasión de discutir sobre temas tan diversos como la superioridad de Keats sobre Shelley o las teorías de Platón. Para su deleite, en la biblioteca de la mansión había descubierto multitud de libros raros y únicos, muchos de los cuales habían sido adquiridos en subastas privadas o eran regalos de amigos poderosos.

Shaoran la ayudó a levantarse y avisó a los criados para que recogieran la mesa. La condujo a un cuarto adyacente, una zona privada repleta de cojines color ámbar, piezas de cerámica china, pinturas y molduras de bronce en los muros. Sentados ante la chimenea de mármol, la plácida calidez del fuego hizo estremecer a Sakura. Shaoran se repantigó en el suelo, a su lado. Con el codo apoyado en una almohada de terciopelo, le leyó _Enrique _Fcon voz grave y sorda.

Hipnotizada, Sakura sólo captaba las palabras a medias.

Intentó ocupar su mente con los detalles de la cara de Shaoran: las sombras de las pestañas cuando miraba el libro que sostenía en las manos, la elegancia de sus mejillas, la forma de su boca. A veces, más que leer citaba de memoria, recitando los románticos pasajes en los que Enrique corteja a Katharine, la hija del rey francés. Palabras irónicas, tiernas, tocadas de un humor sarcástico. De repente, Sakura sintió que no podía soportar ni un minuto más; escuchar aquellas súplicas hacían que le doliera el corazón. La escena era demasiado íntima, las palabras harto cercanas a sus propios anhelos.

—Por favor, no siga—dijo sin respiración, justo en el momento en que Logan llegaba al pasaje que dice: «Tus labios están embrujados, Kate...» El actor cerró el libro.

—¿Por qué?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza y empezó a levantarse de los cojines, pero Shaoran alargó la mano y la agarró. La arrastró hasta su lado y le recorrió el cuerpo tenso con la mano.

—No te vayas —murmuró.

Cuando Shaoran la apretó contra sí, Sakura dio un grito ahogado. Sus sexos quedaron a la misma altura. Li era tan grande y robusto que sus hombros se alzaban imponentes sobre ella. La chica no podía verle la cara, pero sintió el roce de sus labios al susurrarle en el oído:

—Cerecita, duerme entre mis brazos esta noche.

Eran las palabras por las que se había esforzado tanto, las que anhelaba escuchar. Sakura estuvo a punto de asfixiarse ante una repentina efusión de lágrimas.

—No puedo —logró decir.

—La primera vez que nos vimos, me dijiste que era lo que querías.

—Lo era... pero nada ha salido como pensaba.

—Qué extraña eres —dijo Shaoran, y secó las esquinas húmedas de los ojos de Sakura con los pulgares—. Dime entonces qué es lo que quieres.

Era tan dulce, tan tierno, que en un rapto de desesperación pensó en confesárselo todo. Pero si él llegaba a saber la verdad, la odiaría: por haberle mentido, por haber planeado utilizarlo y por convertirlo en el blanco involuntario de su ridículo plan. No tenía más alternativa que abandonarlo y confiar en que Li nunca averiguase lo que había intentado hacer.

—Shaoran —dijo, con la voz amortiguada por la bata de seda—. No puedo quedarme contigo por más tiempo. Mañana, me voy.

Apartándole la cabeza de su pecho, se la quedó mirando con sus penetrantes ojos ámbar.

—¿Por qué?

—Las dos últimas semanas han sido como un sueño. He sido muy feliz aquí... contigo... pero tengo otra vida a la que he de regresar. Es hora de volver a casa.

Shaoran desplazó la mano por la espalda de Sakura en una caricia lenta y repetida.

—¿Dónde está esa casa, mi flor de cerezo?

—En otro mundo, lejos —contestó, pensando con tristeza en la remota mansión campestre donde pasaría el resto de su vida siendo la esposa de lord Masamune, pariendo a los hijos del noble y esforzándose por complacerle.

—¿Hay otro hombre?—preguntó Sahoran, como si pudiera leerle los pensamientos.

Ante ella surgió la imagen de la petulante cara de lord Masamune, y cerró los ojos en el momento en que las lágrimas se agolpaban tras sus párpados.

—Sí.

Shaoran no mostró sorpresa por la respuesta, pero Sakura percibió la poderosa emoción— ¿ira?, ¿celos?—que se agitaba bajo aquella quietud.

—Dime quién es. Me ocuparé de todo.

Sakura se alarmó por la férrea determinación de su voz.

—No, no puedes...

—Te vas a quedar aquí, Sakura. —Retiró las pinzas del pelo de Sakura y acarició los mechones lacios que cayeron sobre su brazo—. He necesitado a alguien como tú durante mucho tiempo. Ahora que te tengo, nadie te va a apartar de mí.

—No soy en absoluto lo que deseas—contestó, y se frotó los ojos húmedos con las palmas de la mano—. Somos todo lo diferentes que dos personas pueden ser.

Shaoran, irónico, esbozó una sonrisa de aprobación.

—Dudo que cumplamos con la idea que tiene la gente de una pareja perfecta, pero me importa un pepino. Había olvidado lo que se siente cuando se quiere a alguien con desesperación. Después de la última vez, juré que nunca más pasaría por lo mismo.

—¿Te refieres a cuando te enamoraste de Kaho?—dijo.

La sonrisa de Shaoran desapareció y la miró fijamente con aire socarrón.

—¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

—La llamaste en sueños durante la fiebre. Estabas furioso... le decías cosas que yo nunca... —Sakura se interrumpió y se puso como la grana al recordar las palabras que él había utilizado.

—Sí —dijo Shaoran con ironía—. La razón fue que Kaho se acostó con Eriol cuando era mi prometida.

—¿Lord Hiraguizawa? ¿Su amigo...? Pero ¿por qué lo hizo ella?

—Kaho quedó impresionada con sus títulos y posición social, muy por encima de aquello a lo que yo pueda aspirar alguna vez. Fui un imbécil al pensar que la amaba, pero era hermosa y sofisticada, el tipo de mujer que creía que nunca tendría. —Hizo una pausa, y su expresión se hizo distante—. No sé qué habrás oído sobre mi pasado. No es exactamente glorioso.

Sakura, callada, sintió curiosidad y esperó a que continuara.

—Mi padre es un aparcero de la hacienda de lord Hiraguizawa el padre de Eriol. Eriol es el único heredero del conde. Crecimos juntos, y durante algún tiempo se me autorizó a ser educado con él. Hasta que me convertí en un ser rebelde y lord Hiraguizawa consideró que era una mala influencia.

—No me lo creo.- Shaoran sonrió con ironía.

—Tendrías que haberme conocido entonces. Era un ladronzuelo, un vándalo... Me enorgullecía de ser el matón del pueblo.

—¿Por qué?

—Rebeldía juvenil... Ira. Me molestaba que nunca hubiera suficiente comida, que viviéramos en una casucha... Sobre todo me enfurecía que, hiciera lo que hiciese, mi suerte en la vida estuviera echada.

—Sí —asintió Sakura en voz baja—. Yo también me he sentido así.- Shaoran le lanzó una penetrante mirada.

—Me lo creo.

—¿Cómo te hiciste actor? —preguntó ella, incómoda al sentirse examinada.

—Cuando tenía dieciséis años me fui de casa y empecé a trabajar como aprendiz de un tratante de vinos en Londres. No se me daba nada mal aquel negocio y podría haber continuado con él. Pero la noche que cumplí dieciocho años asistí a una representación en Drury Lañe. Aquello lo cambió todo. Me uní a un grupo de cómicos de la lengua. Representando pequeños papeles fui aprendiendo los rudimentos del oficio. Dos años más tarde, volví a Londres y abrí el Capital. Más o menos por aquella época, conocí a Kaho. —Sonrió con amargura—. Pensé que casándome con ella compensaría todo aquello de lo que había sido privado.

—Comprendo. —Sintió una punzada de celos y bajó la vista para no delatarse.

—Mientras andaba ocupado en reunir la compañía dramática —continuó Shaoran—, cometí el error de presentarle a Eriol. Como era de esperar, ella decidió que el título y la herencia de lord Hiraguizawa eran preferibles al incierto futuro que yo le ofrecía. Puso los ojos en él, ignorando que Eriol no tenía intención de casarse con nadie.

—¿Cómo averiguaste que estaban...? —Sakura se detuvo turbada, e intentó encontrar la palabra adecuada.

—Los sorprendí en la cama.

—¡Qué malvados!—exclamó, enrojeciendo de vergüenza e indignación.

—Eso pensé yo también —convino Shaoran con sequedad.

—No entiendo cómo has podido perdonarlos.– Li se encogió de hombros.

—Con el paso del tiempo, me di cuenta de que Eriol me había hecho un favor al descubrirme el tipo de mujer que era Kaho en realidad. Y, en última instancia, no podía culpar a Kaho por desear más de lo que yo podía ofrecerle.

—Debería haberse sentido orgullosa y agradecida de haber conquistado su corazón...

—Ella me miraba por lo que era —agregó cansinamente—. He conseguido mi fortuna a base de entretener a la gente... Exhibiéndome como un mono amaestrado, como dice Hiraguizawa. Un actor es el criado de todo el que paga por verle, ya sean gandules, comerciantes o nobles. Kaho lo entendía así, y no le gustaba.- Alzó su gran mano del pelo de Sakura y la sostuvo frente a ella. —No importa cuan a menudo interprete a reyes y príncipes en el escenario, siempre seré un Masamoto. Mis manos y pies son los de un jornalero; una espalda destinada a cargar y arar... Y, si a eso vamos, incluso mi cara...

—No —le interrumpió Sakura con rapidez, y colocó los dedos sobre los labios de Shaoran, silenciándolos durante un momento.

Él tomó su mano y, antes de retirarla, le besó la palma con fuerza.

—Te mereces a alguien mejor que yo, alguien joven e idealista... que pueda experimentar las cosas por primera vez junto a ti. Yo no siempre soy amable, y tengo más defectos de los que me gustaría asumir. Todo lo que puedo prometer es que te querré hasta el último aliento.

Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo el actor: desnudar su alma con una temeraria honestidad que le rompía el corazón. Shaoran quería que ella entendiera quién era él, a fin de que Sakura no se hiciera ilusiones respecto a su persona. Pero nada de eso la preocupaba, ni su pasado ni, por supuesto, su profesión. Era un hombre extraordinario, que merecía ser amado por lo que era. Habían sido tan pocas las personas con semejante oportunidad. Pensó con abatimiento que alejarse de él sería la cosa más dura que tendría que hacer jamás.

—Kaho fue una idiota —sollozó—, pero ni la mitad que yo.

La besó con dulzura, hasta secarle las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

—No me preocupa quién eres o qué has hecho. Sólo dime por qué quieres irte. ¿Estás enamorada de ese hombre?

—Oh, no —dijo a toda prisa, y la sola idea le provocó la imperiosa necesidad de reírse— No es eso, es que... le prometí a Dios que, si te reponías, volvería a casa.

Apoyado en su hombro, Sakura notó cómo sonreía.

—Ésta no es la idea que yo tengo de un buen trato, cariño. Además, nadie me consultó. —Levantó la cara, y su sonrisa se desvaneció al mirarla fijamente. La intensidad y avidez de sus ojos hicieron que el cuerpo de Sakura se agarrotara. La situación se había escapado finalmente a su control. Él la quería, ansiaba estar con ella y, para desesperación de Sakura, ella lo deseaba tanto que todo lo demás parecía carecer de importancia. —Sakura, te amo. —Sus labios se arrastraron con avidez por las mejillas de la chica—. Me asusta decirte esto. Siempre pensé que el amor era síntoma de debilidad, y todavía lo pienso. Pero no puedo estar sin ti y _no _decírtelo... No puedo dejar que te vayas. —Ahuecó las manos sobre el rostro de Sakura y la besó en la boca con intensidad, explorándola con una mezcla de ternura y brusquedad que la desconcertó—. Déjame amarte —siguió, enronqueciendo de repente—, deja que cuide de ti. —Aplastó la boca contra la de ella con una necesidad dulce y salvaje y la besó una y otra vez hasta que el calor invadió cada centímetro de la piel de Sakura.

Ella no pudo evitar corresponderle y rodeó con sus brazos la fuerte espalda de Shaoran. El corazón de Sakura rugía de miedo y de amor.

—No sé qué tengo que hacer —gimió contra los labios del actor.

—No tienes que hacer nada. Confía en mí.

Temblando con violencia, sintió la mano de Shaoran moverse en la parte trasera de su vestido, hasta que el cachemir se aflojó en su pecho. Sintió la tensión y el dolor en los pezones aun antes de que Shaoran le bajara el corpino y liberara los senos de la prisión de las ballenas del canalé de seda.

Una última alarma se disparó en su mente, pero la ignoró decidiendo entregarse al momento, esa noche, sin preocuparse ya de lo que ocurriera después.

—Bésame —dijo con desmayo, anhelando sentir de nuevo la boca caliente y narcotizante de Shaoran.

En su lugar, éste cerró los labios sobre el pezón, erizándolo con la lengua y los dientes. Sakura se revolvió, en un intento de separarse de su boca, pero él la dominó sin dificultad. El actor deslizó las manos por el cuerpo de la chica, la desvistió, tirando de lazos y presillas, quitando cada tela que la cubría, hasta que sólo quedaron las medias y los pololos.

Desde que era adulta, Sakura jamás se había desnudado delante de nadie, ni siquiera en el colegio, donde se obligaba a las estudiantes a bañarse con la ropa interior de lino.

—No —se oyó susurrar, la cara encendida en el momento en que Shaoran, desatando los pololos, los hacía descender hasta sus tobillos. La pasión tensaba la cara del actor.

—Mi dulce amor —dijo cuando Sakura intentó cubrirse con las manos—. Has visto cada centímetro de mi cuerpo... Ahora me toca a mí.

Cuando le retiró las manos, Sakura experimentó una sensación de irrealidad. _«No puedo ser yo»_, pensó aturdida, tumbada entre una montaña de cojines de terciopelo, mientras Shaoran la contemplaba y tocaba sus partes más íntimas. El actor deslizó las puntas de los dedos por el pecho, el estómago y las piernas de Sakura, provocándole escalofríos y espasmos de placer que recorrieron su piel. Ella sintió su mirada escrutadora, como si estuviera aprendiendo cosas que necesitara saber, y observó el arrebato de pasión que se reflejaba en la cara de Shaoran.

—¡Preciosa! —susurró—. Eres más hermosa de lo que me había imaginado. Voy a ser el primero y el último, cerecita... Siempre.

Incapaz de responder, Sakura tembló bajo su peso. Shaoran deslizó la mano por el vientre rígido, acariciando con los dedos el vello rizado en busca de la tierna división de los muslos. El corazón de Sakura empezó a latir con fuerza en el pecho, hasta que sintió el eco del martilleo por todo su ser. El esfuerzo por mantenerse quieta la hizo temblar como un arco tensado.

—Sí, eso es —le oyó murmurar y Shaoran se inclinó para rozarle la boca con la suya—. Déjame tocarte... Te quiero...

Shaoran la exploró con suma delicadeza, mientras ella gemía y se arqueaba con el cuerpo consumido por el placer. Con la yema del dedo, Li insinuó la inminente invasión. Luego, empujándolo, el dedo quedó sumido en la humedad.

—¿Es esto lo que deseas? —le preguntó él en voz baja, repitiendo la pregunta al tiempo que acariciaba su interior.

Con un grito ahogado, Sakura se zafó antes de que las sensaciones fueran demasiado intensas y rodó de costado. Entonces le oyó desnudarse: oyó el susurro de las ropas y la aspereza de su respiración.

Ya desnudo Li, le volvió la cara hacia él.

—Tócame —dijo Shaoran, y la besó, mientras enredaba las manos en la larga cabellera de Sakura. Ella dudó un instante. La excitación había cambiado el cuerpo de Shaoran, tan diferente ahora de cuando lo vio durante la enfermedad. Su mano tembló de excitación al extenderla hacia la parte inferior de aquel cuerpo. La cerró con timidez y un calor sedoso, acerado y abrasador le llenó los dedos. Shaoran emitió un gemido varonil y cerró las manos sobre las de ella, guiando, apretándolas, enseñándole aquello que le daba placer.

Luego la besó con una deliciosa violencia, su lengua se retorció y hundió en la boca de Sakura, mientras ella exploraba su cuerpo con las manos. Estaba ávida de la textura de aquella piel, tan tersa y suave; de las piernas, velludas y ásperas; de la espalda, ondulada por los potentes músculos. Aplastó y frotó la cara contra el cuello de shaoran y aspiró su fragancia: fresca y masculina, casi como el chocolate.

—¿Me amas? —oyó que le preguntaba Shaoran y su voz se quebró al contestarle.

—Siempre.

Él le separó los muslos y se colocó entre ellos. Sakura sintió la dura presión de Shaoran en la entrada de su cuerpo. La rodeó con los brazos y empujó, entonces el desasosiego de Sakura se transformó en dolor punzante. Protestando ante aquella invasión, Sakura se contorsionó, el cuerpo ardiente a punto de estallar.

—Por Dios, Sakura, no te muevas...

—Duele —gimió.

—Lo haré mejor—dijo con voz pastosa—. Agárrate a mí.

La boca de Shaoran recorrió sus senos, cubriendo, succionando, acariciando con los labios los enhiestos pezones. El deseo volvió a Sakura entre parpadeos y gemidos. Apretó la cabeza para acercarse más a él, y casi olvidó el dolor cuando Shaoran inició un suave y rítmico movimiento en su interior, al principio casi imperceptible, luego con impulsos más profundos. Se colgó de él, empezando a disfrutar de la lenta y repetida penetración. Cada movimiento era magnífico, deliberado y exquisitamente controlado.

—Cerecita —dijo, y la respiración le raspó en la garganta—, eres tan fuerte, tan dulce... Nunca he sentido... —se interrumpió, el ceño fruncido como si sintiera dolor, los rasgos velados por el sudor.

Trabados en el enmarañamiento crispado de sus cuerpos, Sakura se sintió abrumada por la necesidad de levantar las caderas para empujarle más dentro de ella. Pareciendo entender sus propósitos, Shaoran alzó las piernas de Sakura hacia arriba y le susurró que las entrelazara alrededor de su cintura.

Cuando continuó con la lenta y rítmica penetración, la mente de Sakura se oscureció, quedando repentinamente suspendida en el centro incandescente de un intenso placer. Oleadas de sensaciones arrasaron su cuerpo y, acto seguido, la dejaron exhausta y aturdida. Había llegado al cénit.

Shaoran, sin salir de ella, se sacudió en un violento temblor y gimió con los dientes apretados. Durante un momento su abrazo se hizo insoportablemente fuerte; luego, pasada la pasión, serelajó. Respirando con dificultad, siguió rodeando con sus brazos el delgado cuerpo de Sakura y se dejó caer a un lado para evitar aplastarla.

Tras la tormenta, llegó la calma, rota tan sólo por el crepitar del fuego. Permanecieron abrazados, mientras Shaoran le acariciaba el pelo y le tocaba la frente húmeda con los labios.

Nunca se había sentido tan satisfecho. Había protegido su corazón tantos años, con tanto cuidado; quizá se estuviera comportando como un idiota al dárselo a Sakura con tanta facilidad. No le importaba. Sakura era diferente a todas las demás... Inocente, cariñosa, honesta. Embriagado de amor, levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Los ojos de la joven brillaban anegados en lágrimas, como si fuera víctima de alguna profunda y secreta pena.

—¿Te arrepientes? —preguntó Shaoran en voz baja, y recordó que muchas mujeres se sienten tristes después de pasar del desconocimiento a la experiencia. Le acarició la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos, esperando proporcionar a Sakura la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

—No.

—Dulce amor...Voy a hacerte feliz, te daré cuanto quieras, todo lo que necesites...

—Sólo hay una cosa que deseo —dijo con voz ahogada Sakura, y escondió la cara en el hombro de Shaoran.

—Cuéntame —insistió el actor, pero nada consiguió hacerla hablar. Por fin, Shaoran alzó en brazos su cuerpo desnudo y la llevó hasta el dormitorio, depositándola sobre las frías sábanas de lino. Cuando le apretó un paño húmedo entre los muslos, Sakura sintió un escalofrío y se mordió el labio. Al percatarse de su dolor, Shaoran experimentó una mezcla de arrepentimiento y euforia. Había sido virgen... y nunca conocería otras habilidades masculinas que las suyas.

—¿Te apetecería tomar un baño? —preguntó, volviendo a tomarla en sus brazos una vez más—. ¿Una copa de vino?

—Mi camisón...

—Esta noche no. —Apoyó la frente sobre la de ella—. Quiero sentir el tacto de tu piel contra la mía.

Sakura dudó y luego asintió con la cabeza, apoyándola contra el hombro de Shaoran al volver a tenderse juntos.

—No era mi intención que esto ocurriera—dijo, y colocó la mano sobre su vientre—. Había proyectado irme mañana sin que jamás... —Se detuvo, y crispó los dedos en un puño pequeño y duro.

—No pasa nada —la tranquilizó—. Ahora duerme. La abrazó y le habló en un susurro hasta que la respiración de Sakura se hizo lenta y regular y su cuerpo se relajó.

En algún momento en mitad de la noche, Sakura se despertó envuelta en una bruma de culpabilidad y amargura, preguntándose cómo podía haber sido tan imprudente... tan débil. Empezó a apartarse del largo cuerpo que descansaba junto al suyo. Shaoran murmuró algo en voz baja, mientras su mano se curvaba sobre la cadera de Sakura. Ésta apenas podía verlo en la oscuridad, sólo el perfil de la cabeza y los hombros cuando se levantó sobre ella. Li le tocó el pecho con suavidad y, con traidora anticipación, su cuerpo respondió de inmediato y el pezón se contrajo. Sakura sintió la acariciadora respiración sobre la piel, los labios cerrándose sobre el dolorido ápice... el paso serpenteante de la lengua.

—Eres todo lo que un hombre puede desear —murmuró Shaoran. Deslizó las manos entre los muslos de Sakura—. Y eres mía.- Sakura gimió débilmente al sentir cómo Shaoran acercaba la boca al otro pecho.

—Te necesito, Sakura. —Apretó los muslos abiertos de la chica—. Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Quiso rogarle que no dijera esas cosas, pero cuando él le hizo el amor de nuevo se esfumaron todos los pensamientos. Sólo estaba Shaoran... poseyendo su cuerpo, y el suave gemido al penetrarla.

—Te quiero —le susurró Sakura contra la mejilla, rodeándolo con los brazos.

Desesperada, deseó que aquel instante no acabara nunca, que la mañana no llegara jamás.

…

Shaoran parpadeó cuando un rayo de sol, bailando sobre sus ojos, lo rescató de las profundidades del sueño. Se estiró y vio que estaba solo en la cama. La relajada sonrisa abandonó su rostro por un instante al preguntarse si lo de la noche anterior no habría sido un sueño. No, sobre las sábanas podían verse unas tenues manchas rojizas..., trazos de la sangre de Sakura. Una oleada de ternura recorrió su cuerpo y sintió una repentina necesidad de tomarla en brazos, decirle cuánto placer le había procurado, lo mucho que la quería...

Tras rodar fuera de la cama, se puso una bata y pasó las manos por el pelo enmarañado.

—¿Sakura? —gritó, recorriendo a grandes zancadas los aposentos.

El vestido que Sakura llevaba la noche anterior había desaparecido de la sala privada; incluso las pinzas del pelo habían sido recogidas de la alfombra. Shaoran reaccionó con una sonrisa de extrañeza. Quizá se había sentido avergonzada por las evidencias de la noche anterior y no había querido dar pie a que el servicio chismorreara. Pero no era necesario ser tan recatada...

Y, además, no se iba a ocupar del orden de las habitaciones como si fuera una doncella. Nunca más movería un dedo; en adelante iba a vivir como una reina.

Shaoran entró en la habitación que había estado utilizando Sakura. Reinaban la desnudez y la limpieza, como si ella nunca hubiera estado allí. Con el ceño fruncido, se dirigió al armario y lo abrió. Algunos de sus vestidos, así como los zapatos y el sombrero, habían desaparecido.

No le gustó la sospecha que empezaba a fraguarse en su mente. Salió a grandes zancadas de los aposentos y se dirigió descalzo hacia la gran escalinata. Para su alivio, divisó la pequeña figura de Sakura en el vestíbulo. Mantenía una pequeña discusión con el ama de llaves, cuya expresión de inquietud mostraba bien a las claras que intentaba detenerla. Sakura iba vestida con una capa de lana y llevaba una bolsa que debía de contener sus pertenencias. Estaba intentando abandonarlo.

Shaoran bajó las escaleras sin hacer ruido y se acercó a Sakura por la espalda. La mirada inquieta de la señora Bee voló hacia él. Al sentir su presencia, Sakura se volvió.

—Buenos días —dijo el actor, y posó las manos sobre los hombros de la joven.

Cuando la miró fijamente a la cara, advirtió la tensa palidez de las mejillas y los oscuros círculos que rodeaban sus ojos. Parecía haber pasado por el infierno. Que él supiera, ninguna mujer había mostrado una expresión así después de una noche con él. No resultaba muy halagador. Dejando la falsa modestia aparte, sabía que era un consumado amante, y sus parejas siempre ronroneaban de gratitud a la mañana siguiente. Era evidente que Sakura había disfrutado de la relación sexual. Estaba muy familiarizado con las muestras de placer de las mujeres como para que se le plantearan ciertas dudas. ¿Por qué, entonces, parecía tan atormentada?

Sakura separó los labios y empezó a decir algo, pero él la interrumpió y se dirigió con tranquilidad al ama de llaves.

—Señora Bee, encárguese de que preparen el desayuno.

—Sí, señor. —Captando el deseo de intimidad de su patrón, se fue de inmediato.

—No me quedaré... —Empezó a decir una entristecida Sakura, pero Shaoran la silenció con un beso prolongado.

Al principio se resistió, el cuerpo rígido entre los brazos que la atrapaban y la boca prieta. Él continuó con amorosa determinación, retorciendo los labios sobre los de ella hasta que, con un escalofrío y un suspiro, Sakura se rindió. Sólo cuando estuvo seguro de que era correspondido, levantó la cabeza. Las mejillas de Sakura habían recuperado el color, aunque seguía mostrando la misma expresión compungida de antes.

—Sakura—dijo con dulzura, mientras que con el pulgar seguía el perfil de su mandíbula— ¿qué demonios ocurre?

—Te dije que me marcharía.

Shaoran se la quedó mirando largo rato, mientras ella miraba al suelo.

—¿Ibas a marcharte a hurtadillas, sin decirme una palabra? ¿Después de lo que ocurrió anoche? —Su voz se volvió áspera—. ¡Caray! Ya he tenido bastante de eso. —Sin hacer caso a sus protestas, la agarró por la muñeca con fuerza y la arrastró al salón cercano. Después de cerrar la puerta tras ellos, la sostuvo contra su cuerpo mientras hundía los dedos en las trenzas que se recogían en la nuca de Sakura—. Sakura —dijo inquieto—, nunca es fácil para una mujer la primera vez. Quizá debí ser más delicado contigo anoche...

—No —replicó sakura con los ojos brillantes—. Tú... fuiste muy dulce...

—La próxima vez lo haré mejor. —Con suavidad, alzó su barbilla con los nudillos—. Sube conmigo y te enseñaré lo placentero que puede ser. Te haré olvidar todas las penas...

—Déjame ir—dijo con voz ahogada.

—No hasta que me digas qué es lo que va mal.– Sakura se revolvió para librarse de él y retrocedió hacia la puerta de espaldas.

—No puedo soportar que me mires de esa manera, sabiendo que me odiarás muy pronto... casi tanto como me odiaré a mí misma.- Perplejo, Shaoran meditó sobre lo que acababa de oír.

—¿Es que te avergüenza la idea de ser mi amante?

Era la única explicación que tenía sentido. La expresión de auto desprecio en la cara de Sakura, el sufrimiento de sus ojos... Quizá pensara que entregarse a un hombre fuera de los límites del matrimonio era inmoral. Rebosando ternura, salvó la distancia que los separaba y ahuecó las manos alrededor de su cara.

—Mi dulce amor, ¿aliviaría tu conciencia el que nos casáramos? – Sobresaltada, lo miró con los ojos como platos.

—¿Harías eso por mí?

Shaoran esbozó una sonrisa, con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa. Odiaba arriesgarse, la mera mención de la palabra _«matrimonio_» le produjo un escalofrío de aprensión que le recorrió la columna vertebral... Pero no era un cobarde. Le había llevado mucho tiempo encontrar una mujer a la que poder amar, y no iba retroceder ante ningún compromiso que ella le exigiera.

—¡Dios me asista! Te dije que te daría todo lo que desearas.

Una expresión de intensa amargura desfiguró el rostro de Sakura.

—Ojalá...—empezó, y se interrumpió como si su garganta se hubiera cerrado de golpe.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera proseguir, llamaron a la puerta del salón.

—No hagas caso—murmuró Shaorran, bajando la boca hacia la de Sakura. Pero el irritante _staccato _continuó, y la voz de la señora Bee llegó hasta ellos.

—Señor Li...

La cabeza de Shaoran se alzó y miró con incredulidad la puerta cerrada. El ama de llaves sabía que no era conveniente interrumpirlo en un momento así.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo con brusquedad.

—Hay un... problema.

—A menos que la casa esté ardiendo, no me moleste ahora con ello.

—Señor... —insistió la señora Bee, incómoda. Shaoran soltó a Sakura con una maldición y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola de golpe.

—¿Hay algo que le gustaría decirme, señora Bee?- El ama de llaves cuadró los hombros e hizo todo lo posible por no mirar hacia Sakura.

—Hay un caballero esperando en el vestíbulo de entrada.

—Hoy no tengo ninguna cita.

—Lo sé, señor, pero se encuentra en un estado de extrema agitación.

—Me trae sin cuidado si le da un ataque en mi puerta. Dígale que vuelva más tarde.

La señora Bee lo miró con expresión crispada.

—Señor Li, el visitante se ha identificado como lord Kinomoto, y afirma que está intentando encontrar a su hija desaparecida. Cree que está con usted.

—Que yo... —Aunque no fué consciente de su movimiento, se volvió para mirar a Sakura. Ahora la cara de la muchacha estaba en su línea de visión... Parecía horrorizada y, en silencio, sus labios formaron la palabra _«no»_.

La misma palabra que afloró a la mente de Shaoran. _No, _otra vez no... De nuevo, temía haber encontrado la felicidad sólo para verla desmoronarse. No comprendía lo que estaba pasando ni el significado de aquella visita. Todo lo que sabía era que el semblante de la cara de Sakura, teñida de palidez por un repentino rubor de vergüenza, ocultaba un terrible descubrimiento.

_«¡Dios, no!_ —pensó desesperado—, _que todo sea un malentendido.»_

Con las emociones bullendo en su interior, tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus aptitudes para adoptar una expresión de imperturbabilidad. El ápice de racionalidad que quedaba en su cerebro analizó la situación. Si Sakura era la hija de lord Kinomoto —quienquiera que fuese—, significaba entonces que le había mentido; no una, sino mil veces. Lo único que restaba por hacer era averiguar la envergadura del engaño y qué lo había motivado.

—Hágalo pasar —dijo Shaoran en voz baja.

Tal y como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos, tuvo la sensación de estar representando una obra bastante mala. Se le había asignado el papel del villano de la misma, en tanto que Sakura representaba a la ingenua indefensa... Y lord Kinomoto, al padre agraviado.

Kinomoto entró en la habitación como si temiera ser visto. Mostraba la expresión de un hombre que hubiera entrado en lo que creía era una respetable morada sólo para descubrir que se trataba de una casa de mala reputación. Era un hombre de cuarenta y pocos años, con una cara corriente, corta en exceso en la barbilla y redondeada en los lados; el pelo, castaño, mostraba unas grandes entradas.

Durante un instante, Shaoran sintió una punzada de alivio, ya que la visión del hombre le hizo suponer que no era pariente de Sakura. Sin embargo, tanto el padre como la hija mostraron idénticas expresiones de muda acusación y terror cuando se miraron fijamente. No cabía duda acerca de la identidad de Sakura.

—Sakura, ¿qué has hecho? —murmuró Kinomoto. Ella permaneció rígida como una estatua, excepto por la ligera agitación de su cabeza, como si intentara negar la presencia de su padre.

—Yo... iba a volver hoy mismo con vosotros.

—Hace un mes que deberías haberlo hecho —replicó Kinomoto. Intentando recuperar el control sobre sí mismo, se volvió hacia Shaoran.

—Señor Li, al parecer serán necesarias algunas explicaciones. No se hace idea de cuánto lamento que nos conozcamos en estas circunstancias.

—Me hago una idea—murmuró Shaoran.

—Soy lord Kinomoto, de Hampton Bishop. Hace dos días se me comunicó que mi hija Sakura había desaparecido del colegio hacía casi un mes. Yo... —Hizo una pequeña pausa. El rostro se le contrajo cuando miró hacia Sakura—. Debía haberme esperado algo así. Es la más pequeña de mis tres hijas y, con mucho, la más obstinada. Aunque ha sido prometida a lord Masamune, rehúsa aceptar mi decisión, que se trata del marido que le conviene...

—Es un viejo...—espetó Sakura.

Su padre se volvió hacia ella con cara amenazante.

—Rehúsa aceptar mi decisión —prosiguió Kinomoto con tono cortante—. Sakura ideó exactamente el tipo de plan insensato que debía haberme imaginado. Una de sus amigas del colegio, una tal señorita Tomoyo Daidoji, fue obligada, bajo amenaza de expulsión, a confesar los detalles del complot.

—¿Qué complot? —preguntó Shaoran con suavidad. Cuando miró a su hija, el asco y la repulsa ensombrecieron el rostro de Kinomoto.

—Quizás a Sakura no le importe explicarlo.

Shaoran se obligó a mirar a la chica, a pocos metros de distancia. La inocente que había conseguido devolverle las esperanzas y los sueños a los que había renunciado hacía tantos años. Sakura enrojeció, sintiéndose culpable, y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente en señal de protesta. Fuera lo que fuese lo que hubiera hecho, ahora se arrepentía; o quizá tan sólo lamentaba haberse acostado con él. Quería la verdad, y quería oírsela balbucir a ella. Mientras esperaba, no le quitó la vista de encima.

Finalmente, Sakura consiguió hablar.

—Jamás he querido casarme con Masamune, me he opuesto al enlace con desesperación, algo de lo que todo el mundo, incluso el propio Masamune, era consciente. Mientras estaba en el colegio, me di cuenta de que salvo el suicidio, sólo había una manera de impedir que la boda se celebrara. —Empezó a tartamudear, pero su mirada suplicaba la comprensión de Li—. Así que decidí echarme a perder.

Shaoran sintió cómo se le revolvía el estómago. Escuchó la voz fría y nerviosa de lord Kinomoto como si llegara desde muy lejos.

—Según parece, usted, señor Li, fue el objetivo escogido por mi hija. Dígame... ¿hay alguna posibilidad... he conseguido, por la gracia de Dios, llegar a tiempo?

Shaoran esperó a que Sakura contestara. _«¡Díselo, maldita sea!»_ gruñó mentalmente, pero Sakura permaneció en silencio.

—Ha llegado demasiado tarde —contestó Shaoran con desgano. Kinomoto se frotó la frente y los ojos como si le dolieran de manera intolerable.

Asumida la verdad, Shaoran se sintió envuelto en una bruma roja. Para ella había sido un juego. Mientras él se torturaba con el deseo y el amor, ella lo había estado manejando a su antojo, convirtiéndolo en una marioneta. La humillación le hizo enrojecer, pero aquélla era la menor de las emociones que le corroían las entrañas. _«Otra vez»_, pensó, sintiéndose enfermo; de nuevo, una mujer lo había traicionado. Pero esta vez había sido mucho peor que la anterior.

Miró a Sakura y la odió por su aspecto pálido y desamparado. No era más que una yegua de cría lujosa, cuyo único propósito en la vida era parir potrillos de pura sangre. Su posición no exigía nada más. Para las de su clase, el matrimonio no tenía nada que ver con el amor: era un acuerdo de mejora social y económica. Y en un ataque de rebeldía, Sakura Kinomoto le había utilizado para eludir sus responsabilidades.

—¿Por qué yo? —le preguntó con un hilo de voz apenas audible.

Sakura avanzó hacia él, la pequeña mano boca arriba en actitud suplicante. Shaoran retrocedió de manera instintiva. Si llegaba a tocarlo, se desmoronaría. Sakura se detuvo al darse cuenta de que él quería mantener la distancia entre ambos. Nada en aquella situación le parecía real: ni la presencia de su padre, ni la controlada expresión de Shaoran, ni su propio y enfermizo sentimiento de pérdida. Si todo pudiera arreglarse sólo con palabras, si tan siquiera Shaoran comprendiera que lo que había empezado como el acto de rebeldía de una colegiala se había convertido en amor. Sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para evitarle el dolor que sabía estaba sintiendo; lo que hiciera falta para ahorrarle un solo momento de sufrimiento.

—Tomoyo me enseñó un grabado en color —confesó, mirando el amado rostro de Shaoran—. Pensé que eras... muy apuesto. —Al percatarse de lo superficial que sonaba, se ruborizó—. No, no es la palabra correcta. Yo... empecé a enamorarme de ti incluso entonces, y deseaba... —Se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia. No había manera de exponer sus acciones bajo una luz favorable.

—Muy halagador —intervino Shaoran con voz ronca, y sonó a cualquier cosa menos a complacencia.

—No comprendes lo que ha sucedido. —Daba igual, dijera lo que dijese, él sólo lo consideraría como un insulto añadido a la herida. _«Te amo»_, deseó gritar, pero no tenía derecho a decírselo; si lo hiciera, la despreciaría aún más. Cuando su padre se acercó a Shaoran, ella se apartó.

—Señor Li, de corresponderle alguna, no estoy seguro de cuánta responsabilidad cabe imputarle, puesto que, según parece, en todo este asunto es usted una víctima involuntaria. Supongo que podría haberse confiado en que no hubiera tocado a Sakura, pero corromper a jovencitas inocentes no es lo menos que esperaría de un hombre como usted. —Kinomoto cerró los ojos con cansancio—. Supongo que pedirle una reparación será demasiado.

—¿Qué clase de reparación le gustaría?—respondió Shaoran con frialdad.

—Me hubiera gustado que siguiera siendo merecedora de lord Masamune. Puesto que eso es imposible, tendré que conformarme con su silencio. Mi familia y yo llevaremos esta desgracia con toda la discreción posible. Velaremos por el futuro de Sakura, cualquiera que sea la forma que adopte. Todo lo que le pido es que niegue los rumores, si es que, en algún momento, ha de enfrentarse a ellos.

—De mil amores—convino Shaoran sin mirar a Sakura. Ella ya no existía para él.

—Shaoran, por favor—susurró Sakura—. No puedo soportar que las cosas queden así.

—La señora Bee les acompañará a la puerta —dijo en un tono monocorde—. Que le vaya bien, señor Kinomoto.

Salió de la estancia sin rumbo fijo, con la única idea de marcharse de inmediato. No tardó en hallarse en sus aposentos privados, echando el pestillo con mano torpe, puesto que deseaba estar solo. Tuvo la sensación de estarse moviendo bajo el agua. Permaneció de pie en el centro de la habitación un buen rato, sin atreverse siquiera a pensar. Pero el eco de la voz de Sakura retumbaba en su mente diciendo: **_«Te amo, Logan... Te amo...»_**

Era mejor actriz de lo que nunca hubiera sospechado; parecía absolutamente sincera. Y él se había permitido el lujo de creerla.

Le dolían las cuencas de los ojos. Al alzar las manos para disipar la irritante bruma que le velaba la vista, percibió dos persistentes hilillos húmedos corriéndole por las mejillas. _«¡Dios!»_, murmuró, y se odió con todas sus fuerzas.

Se oyó gemir con desesperación, y sus manos percibieron la exquisita textura de una vasija de la dinastía Tang, que lanzó por los aires sin dirección concreta. El estrépito de la incalculable porcelana al hacerse añicos le hirió los oídos. Fue como si aquel sonido desatara un demonio interior. Apenas consciente de sus actos, arrancó una pintura de la pared y rasgó la delicada tela pintada al óleo. Luego siguió derribando otros objetos cercanos—piezas de cristal, madera y porcelana—, hasta caer postrado de rodillas con los puños ensangrentados sobre las rodillas.

Un golpeteo sordo en la puerta puso de relieve el salvaje martilleo que sentía en la cabeza.

—¡Señor Li! Por favor, ¿por qué no contesta? Señor Li...- Una llave chirrió en la cerradura y Shaoran se volvió con expresión furibunda para contemplar las caras angustiadas de la señora Bee y Zetzu.

—¡Fuera! —gritó con la voz quebrada.

Conmocionados y asustados por lo que vieron, retrocedieron de inmediato y le dejaron a solas con las ruinas de sus amadas obras de arte. Shaoran dejó caer la cabeza y se quedó mirando al suelo. Sentía que algo moría en su interior. Toda su capacidad de afecto y ternura, aquella que podría haber transformado su vida... Nunca volvería a ser el mismo, jamás dejaría que nadie volviera a herirle.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hola chicos…<p>

Para serles honesta, me siento como de luto con este capítulo. No sé ustedes pero yo lloré por la magnitud con la que se desarrollaron las cosas. Odié a Sakura tanto como odié a la verdadera protagonista de la historia. Sin embargo, pretendía mantenerme imparcial, porque también ella no tenía más opción que hacer lo que hizo. Aunque para mí el fin no justifica los medios, sinceramente…

De por sí, con lo que pasó a Shaoran con Eriol y Kaho se me hizo contundente, esto… saberte objeto de alguien más para poder librarse de algo a lo que no quería ser acreedor me parece lo mismo que cuando alguien hace una apuesta y te utiliza sólo para ganarla, un mero capricho.

No sé lo que ustedes opinen, pero para mí esto no tenía perdón. Ahora, les pregunto ¿Desean que la historia se quede así? Claro, no sería una buena adaptadora dejando la historia en un momento tan difícil como éste, pero si ustedes desean que yo la continúe, prepárense para lo que siga, porque a mí se me hace un poco dura la segunda parte…

Sin más que decir, contestaré sus reviews…

.

Me enamoré de ti: Hola! Tu review me gustó mucho :D y perdón si no he actualizado El Secuestro de Sakura, acá el punto es que no encuentro la inspiración suficiente para hacer el capítulo, no sé porque… de antemano, muchas gracias por dejar un review, espero que te haya agradado el capítulo…

Caramelito: Hola, iba a subir el capítulo antes, acá el punto es que mis amigos vinieron a mi casa y como estoy de vacaciones pues, se me hizo fácil, así que te ofrezco una disculpa. Por otro lado, que te pareció el capítulo? Me alegro que hayas pasado una feliz navidad en compañía de tus seres queridos, y por lo de mi palabra de Damallero, seguirá tan vigente como pueda…

Gracias por el tiempo que le dedicas a éste fic y por tus maravillosos reviews…

Saludos!

Miss strawberry: pues, a lo mejor Sakura no alcanzó a cumplir con su palabra, pero creo que aquello habría sido preferible a quedarse a que la destriparan como lo hicieron. Jajaj y por lo de pasionales, pues, este capítulo dejó claro cuan pasionales pueden ser. Espero que tengas un lindo día o noche, depende el tiempo en el que estés leyendo esto y que el capítulo no te haya dejado llorando como a mí :´(

Emily: Gracias, que bueno que te gusten mis historias, la próxima semana iré a Argentina (o creo que en unos días) como sea, muchas gracias por el tiempo que dedicas a la historia y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo… :)

Flor: me alaga que te hayas tomado el tiempo de dejar un review :D al igual que me agrada que te hagas un tiempesito para leer los capítulos de esta historia ;)

Este capítulo lo hice más largo, porque la simple idea de cortarlo antes me dejó helada.

En este capítulo las cosas habían ido bien al principio, aunque después las cosas se pusieron de un color carmesí lamentable. Como ya viste, Shaoran ya la amaba, lo verdaderamente triste fue como se dio cuenta de todo. Tal vez si ella se hubiera sincerado antes… no, no hubiera cambiado nada el hecho de que lo iba a utilizar…

Por otro lado, agradezco tenerte como mi lectora y quiero decirte que siempre sí iré a Argentina pues ya en unos días será el cumpleaños de mi prima y el mío. (ella vive allá) Y también vive en Buenos Aires :D

GRACIAS POR TODO Y TE DESEO UNA LINDA NOCHE O DÍA, DEPENDE DEL TIEMPO EN QUE LO LEAS.

Saludos!

Didi87: Hola didi, tiempo sin verte :D como pasaste tus fiestas? Espero que bien. Que te pareció el capítulo? Espero que bueno y que no te haya dejado con un pésimo sabor de boca. :(

Pues ya Shaoran se dio cuenta de lo que movió a Sakura a hacer lo que hizo y la verdad me pareció muy trágico, pues él en verdad la amaba :´(. Prometo actualizar todavía más rápido :)

Gracias por dejar review, y por dedicarle a la historia el tiempo que le dedicas.

Que tengas buen día o noche, y que éste año puedas cumplir las metas que te has propuesto :D

Bueno, chicas, ustedes dirán lo que ocurrirá en la historia :D, y perdón si los reviews suenan muy escuetos, pero es que me encuentro un poco deprimida po lo que ocurrió en el cap. Espero sus maravillosos comentarios.:)

Sepan que agradezco a todos aquellos lectores que dejan reviews y a los que no por igual. Son muy importantes para mí. Y sólo para aclarar, la historia no es mía sino de Lisa Keypas.

Bueno chicos, me despido de ustedes.

Nos vemos...

Atte:. Dalian Monthgomery.

Buenas noches!


	9. Chapter 9: reencuentro

**Bien como todos ya sabemos** los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen si no a las fabulosas CLAMP. La historia tampoco es mía, se llama "Por que eres mía" y le pertenece a Lisa Keypas, que es una increíble escritora. Hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro y pues… "X" a leer!

_**Declaimer: **_Sakura está decidida a librarse del matrimonio que sus padres concertaron para ella, y la única manera de hacerlo es acostándose con el mejor actor de todo Londres, Shaoran Li.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Porque tú eres mía…<strong>_

_**.  
><strong>_

**Segunda parte**

—¡Shaoran! —exclamó Mei ling complacida, levantándose del largo sofá de terciopelo. Tenía los carrillos más llenos, postrer vestigio del embarazo, pero con su habitual actividad, los kilos de más no tardarían en desaparecer. En realidad, el sobrepeso realzaba su belleza, confiriéndole un atractivo suave y saludable que no habría dejado indiferente a ningún hombre por debajo de los noventa años.

Cuando Mei ling le dio la bienvenida en el salón familiar de los Leeds, la cara de la duquesa mostró un destello de preocupación que no tardó en enterrar bajo una desmesurada sonrisa. Habían pasado dos meses desde el nacimiento de su hijo antes de que Shaoran viajara desde Londres hasta el lujoso castillo del duque en War-wickshire. El antiguo edificio color miel había sido remodelado para hacerlo más cómodo y luminoso. Era el lugar perfecto para exhibir una magnífica colección de tapices, pinturas y esculturas que Shaoran admiraba en sobremanera.

Sin embargo, los grandes tesoros del duque eran su esposa y sus dos hermosos retoños: Haruka, la hija de cabellos negros que tenía ahora cuatro años, y Kiosuke, el recién llegado.

—Te has tomado tu tiempo para venir a ver al niño —le reconvino Mei ling, al tiempo que le agarraba sus manos con firmeza.

—He tenido que atender el pequeño problema que supone dirigir el Capital —replicó Shaoran, devolviéndole el apretón de manos y soltándola de inmediato. Se acercó a grandes zancadas hasta una cuna de caoba, adornada por montañas de ropa de cama color crema y miró con detenimiento al pequeño ocupante. Kiosuke, a la sazón marqués de Savage y futuro duque de Leeds, yacía dormido con un diminuto pulgar metido en la boca. Los impresionantes rasgos del padre se repetían en la criatura en réplica casi perfecta.

Tras sentarse en el sofá de terciopelo, Mei ling sonrió con orgullo.

—Ha sido muy considerado por tu parte enviar tantos obsequios, y especialmente que incluyeras uno para Haruka. En el alboroto por el nacimiento de un nuevo hijo, la mayoría de la gente nunca piensa en el primogénito.

Alargó la mano hacia el suelo, donde su hija jugaba con el regalo que Shaoran le había enviado: un teatro de juguete, hecho por encargo a imagen y semejanza del Capital, al que no le faltaba detalle, desde las cortinas de terciopelo hasta un minucioso proscenio. Había un juego de muñequitos, vestidos como los actores, y también se había incluido una colección de telones de fondo y decorados móviles.

—Querida —le dijo Mei ling a la niña—, éste es el señor Li. Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? Tienes que darle las gracias por el precioso regalo que te ha enviado.

Haruka siguió en el suelo, cerca de las faldas de su madre, medio escondida entre los pesados pliegues de seda, escudriñando a Shaoran.

Poseedor de una natural afinidad con los niños, Shaoran la miró con una cortés curiosidad, pero no hizo ademán alguno de acercarse.

—Hola, Haruka —dijo, esbozando una sonrisa. Era una niña preciosa, con una mata de rizos negros y ojos rubíes. En ese momento, sus manos estaban llenas de muñecos.

—Gracias por mi juguete —dijo con timidez, y le devolvió la sonrisa con una cautela muy particular.

En ese momento, el duque de Leeds entró en la estancia. Como siempre, Shaoran tuvo la sensación de que aquel hombre se comportaba de manera completamente diferente en público que en privado. En el mundo exterior, Touya presentaba una apariencia distante, mientras que en casa, con su familia, era afectuoso y risueño, y retozaba con su hija de una manera que nadie creería.

—¡Papá! —gritó Haruka, y atravesó el cuarto hacia su padre como una flecha; Touya la levantó en brazos sonriendo con dulzura.

—Silencio, diablillo, que vas a despertar al niño, y luego, como castigo, tendré que sacarte fuera y hacerte rodar por la nieve.

La idea provocó una risita en la niña, y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Y yo te meteré una bola de nieve por el cuello, papá.

—Apuesto a que lo harías —contestó compungido Touya, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ante la recatada amenaza de su hija.

Se volvió hacia Shaoran, moderando un tanto la expresión risueña.

—Li —saludó con cortesía.

Nunca habían sido amigos y, con toda probabilidad, nunca lo serían. Aunque coincidían en algunos círculos sociales, los dos hombres ocupaban mundos muy diferentes. Mei ling, como esposa de Touya y colega de Shaoran, era el único puente entre ambos.

No era ningún secreto que a Touya le hubiera encantado que su esposa no volviera a pisar un escenario, pero transigía con su profesión porque de ella dependía la felicidad de Mei ling. Esto le había granjeado el respeto de Shaoran, sabedor de que alguien en la posición del duque tenía que ser iun hombre excepcional para permitir que su esposa se mezclara con un mundo de tan dudosa reputación como el teatral.

—Un niño precioso —dijo Shaoran, moviendo la cabeza hacia el bebé—. ¡Mis felicitaciones. — Antes de que Touya pudiera agradecerle el cumplido, Shaoran se volvió hacia Mei ling—. ¿Cuándo volverás al Capital?

—En cuanto pueda —contestó, sonriendo por su brusquedad. Shaoran la miró con aire pensativo.

—A mí me parece que tienes un aspecto bastante saludable.

—Dejando a un lado el estado de mi esposa—terció Touya—, el bebe es todavía demasiado pequeño para que ella vuelva a Londres.

Haruka, llena de preocupación y con curiosidad infantil, preguntó sin ambages:

—Papá ¿nos va a quitar a mamá?

—Claro que no, Haru —la tranquilizó Touya, dulcificando la expresión al mirar la carita que tenía pegada al rostro—Venga, vayamos a los establos a visitar al nuevo caballo mientras mamá le explica al señor Li que su teatro no es el centro del universo.

—No olvides ponerle el abrigo —le recordó Mei ling cuando salían, y se rió. Volvió la risueña mirada a Shaoran y le invitó a sentarse a su lado—. Mi viejo amigo —dijo, medio en serio, medio en broma—, estaba empezando a pensar que te habías olvidado de mi existencia.

—Ya te he dicho que he estado muy ocupado. —Shaoran se sentó y estiró sus largas piernas, mirando con indiferencia las puntas de las botas relucientes—. Por más que odie admitirlo, no es fácil dirigir el teatro sin ti. Julia se inclinó para recoger los muñecos desperdigados, ninguno de ellos mayor que uno de sus dedos.

—Sentí mucho no poder ir a verte cuando tuviste la fiebre...

—No me habría gustado que lo hicieras —aseguró con presteza—, y que hubieras puesto en peligro al niño.

—En cualquier caso, estuviste en buenas manos.

Ambos guardaron silencio, mientras el tema de Sakura flotaba entre ellos como un espectador mudo.

—He estado leyendo el _Times_—observó Mei ling—. Últimamente las críticas no han sido muy halagüeñas.

—Que se mueran los críticos —sentenció Shaoran—. El teatro se ha llenado todas las noches. Eso es lo que importa.

Los periódicos habían empezado a quejarse de lo que, decían, era una sucesión de actuaciones carentes de alma por parte de Shaoran; técnicamente competentes, sí, pero desprovistas de emoción. Por desgracia, Shaoran ni siquiera podía estar en desacuerdo con las mismas. El don que siempre había dado por descontado —el de saber conectar con los espectadores y hacerles ver una obra como si estuvieran metidos en el pellejo del actor—, se había esfumado. Ahora parecía incapaz de interesarse por algo.

Incluso se había evaporado su entusiasmo por la compañía, reemplazado por una agria actitud que parecía enojar a todo el mundo. Los actores estaban resentidos por su forma de dirigirlos, por sus desaires... ¡Por amor de Dios!, incluso por sus interpretaciones.

—"Leyendo su papel de esa manera, no puedo saber cuáles son las intenciones del personaje" —se había atrevido finalmente a protestar Nakuru Akizuki durante el ensayo de la víspera—. "No sé cómo ha de reaccionar el mío, pues no puedo decir cuáles son los supuestos sentimientos del suyo."

—"Preocúpese de su propia interpretación" —respondió con brusquedad Shaoran—, "que yo me ocuparé de la mía."

—"Pero mi personaje..."

—"Hágalo reaccionar como guste. Me importa un bledo."

Y Nakuru había seguido con el ensayo, leyendo su papel de forma fría y monótona, casi como una imitación de la de Shaoran. A punto estuvo el director de multarla, pero aquello podía haber llevado a la compañía a rebelarse abiertamente.

Quizás, una vez que Mei ling regresara y pusiera en juego sus modales diplomáticos y sutil influencia, el teatro recuperaría la atmósfera habitual. Tal vez el hecho de estar con ella en el escenario le ayudaría a redescubrir la íntima fuente de emociones de la que siempre se había valido para sus actuaciones.

Se impuso otro inacabable silencio, y entonces Mei ling se atrevió a abordar el meollo de la cuestión.

—¿Alguna noticia de Sakura?

Shaoran le dirigió una mirada cautelosa y no contestó.

—Nakuru me contó lo poco que ella y los otros sabían —musitó Mei ling con expresión compasiva—. El resto, me lo puedo imaginar.

A regañadientes, Shaoran le narró la historia en su versión más reducida.

—Parece ser que Sakura decidió hacerse lo menos atractiva posible a ojos de su prometido deshaciéndose de su virginidad —concluyó con sequedad—, y yo fui el reclutado para cumplir con su misión.

La inquietud oscureció los ojos turquesa de Mei ling. Apartó cuidadosamente la colección de muñecos.

—Y vosotros dos...

Shaoran extendió las manos en un socarrón gesto de súplica.

—¿Quién era yo para resistirme a tanto encanto? – Mei ling arrugó la frente.

—Tú no debiste enterarte de los planes de Sakura hasta después...—Le flaqueó la voz—. Ah, Shaoran —susurró.

—No se ha hecho ningún daño —dijo el actor, envarando la espalda ante las muestras de compasión—. La señorita Kinomoto satisfizo su objetivo y yo pasé un momento delicioso ayudándola. Todos contentos. —Como quiera que Mei ling seguía mirándolo fijamente con sus escrutadores ojos rubíes, se puso en pie y empezó a deambular por el cuarto como si estuviera enjaulado.

La mayoría de los hombres habrían sido capaces de librarse del problema sin dificultad, quizá considerándose incluso afortunados de haber sido obsequiados con la ofrenda de la virginidad de una bella jovencita sin contraprestación alguna. ¿Por qué, entonces, seguía dándole vueltas a la cuestión? ¿Por qué la conciencia de la traición de Sakura seguía doliéndole igual, si no más, que el día en que ella se fue?

Shaoran podía ocupar las horas del día con trabajo y compromisos sociales logrando que los pensamientos sobre Sakura apenas entraran en su mente. Pero por la noche, los sueños con Sakura le privaban del descanso reparador. Le había cuidado con tanta ternura cuando estaba enfermo, alimentándolo, bañándolo y refrescándolo, haciéndole llevadero el sufrimiento...

Nunca antes había tenido necesidad de que lo cuidaran. Y esto, más que cualquier otra cosa, es lo que le había llevado a amarla.

El saber que Sakura había hecho todo aquello sólo para satisfacer sus propósitos, casi le había hecho enloquecer. En las oscuras horas de la noche expresaba su furia en silencio y se revolvía en la cama hasta que las sábanas se enredaban en sus piernas como si fueran sogas. Por la mañana se despertaba agotado y furioso, odiándose y odiando a todo aquel que tuviera la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino.

—No creo que hubiera malicia alguna en las acciones de Sakura—dijo Mei ling en voz baja—, sólo el atolondramiento propio de una chiquilla. Buena prueba de su inocencia es que se atreviera a cruzarse en el camino de un hombre como tú. Es imposible que entendiera la magnitud de lo que estaba haciendo.

Shaoran la hizo callar con un gesto de la mano.

—Ya está bien de hablar de ella, no tiene relación alguna con nada de lo que tenemos que tratar.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando es evidente que todavía no te has recuperado de lo ocurrido?

—No quiero hablar de ella.

—Shaoran, jamás estarás en paz hasta que encuentres la manera de perdonar a Sakura.

—Vuelve a decir su nombre —dijo en voz baja— y disuelvo nuestra sociedad. —La amenaza fue dicha con una seriedad mortal.

De repente, cada centímetro de Mei ling adquirió la prestancia de una duquesa y resopló por la nariz con altivez.

—No me gusta tu tono.

—Perdóneme, su excelencia —replicó Shaoran con exagerada cortesía en respuesta a la gélida mirada de Mei ling.

Al cabo de un momento, el genio de Mei ling se atemperó con la misma rapidez con que se había inflamado.

—Cuando tenía su edad —dijo, evitando pronunciar el nombre de Sakura—, huí de mi familia por motivos muy similares. Quería escapar de los planes que mi padre había hecho para mí. No puedo reprochárselo, y nadie debería hacerlo.

—Y no lo hago. La culpo de ser mentirosa y manipuladora.

—¿Qué va a ser de ella ahora?

—No me importa.

—Claro que te importa —replicó Mei ling, y se quedó mirando fijamente el adusto perfil de Shaoran—. Eres incapaz de trabajar como es debido, los actores están al borde de la sublevación, y los críticos te están desollando vivo. Has adelgazado, lo cual significa que no comes, y parece como si estuvieras al final de la resaca de una semana de borrachera. Es algo más que orgullo herido. Según parece, tu vida se te está desmoronando.

No había resaca. Ésta llega cuando se deja de beber, y no era probable que tal cosa fuera a ocurrir durante alguna temporada. Shaoran la miró con una sonrisa glacial dibujada en los labios.

—Nada se está desmoronando. Todo actor está expuesto a las malas críticas alguna vez en su carrera. Ahora me toca a mí, así de simple. Por lo demás, los actores del Capital se acostumbrarán al hecho de que ya no los mire. Si he perdido peso, es porque estoy haciendo algo más de esgrima para una futura obra. Y déjame que te aclare algo: nunca he querido aSakura. La deseaba, la tuve y, ahora, he terminado con ella.

La llamada de la criada resultó una oportuna interrupción. Entró en la habitación portando una bandeja de plata con el té y, al pasar a su lado, le dedicó a Shaoran una tímida sonrisa.

—No tienes por qué ser franco conmigo —dijo Mei ling en voz baja, clavándole los ojos con exasperación—, pero al menos sé sincero contigo mismo.

…

Empezaba a anochecer en Somerset Street. Cuando se apeó del carruaje, a Sakura le retumbaba el corazón. Miró la casa de la señora Lang con una mezcla de esperanza e inquietud.

—¿Le digo al cochero que se lleve las bolsas dentro? —preguntó su doncella.

Sakura dudó antes de contestar.

—No sé si nos quedaremos, Nana. Por favor, espera en el coche unos minutos mientras

paso a ver a mi amiga.

—Sí, señorita.

Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa de gratitud. Sólo a la amabilidad y a la compasiva naturaleza de la doncella debía el que hubiera podido pasar a visitar a la señora Lang. En ese momento, se suponía que debía de estar llegando a casa de su hermana Rika para una estancia de un mes, pero gracias a una nota falsificada enviada a esta última y al soborno del cochero de la familia, no se la esperaría hasta el día siguiente.

—Gracias, Nana —dijo en voz baja—. No sé cómo agradecerte que mantengas en secreto esta visita a la señora Lang. Sé a cuánto te arriesgas por ayudarme.

—Hace muchos años que la conozco, señorita —contestó Nana—. Es usted una chica buena y amable, la mejor de todos los Kinomoto, me atrevería a decir. A todo el personal le ha entristecido mucho verla tan desconsolada. Si hablar con su amiga le hará sentirse mejor, merece la pena correr el riesgo. —La doncella se introdujo en el carruaje y tiró de una pesada manta forrada de piel, tapándose hasta los hombros.

Sakura se aproximó a casa de la señora Lang teniendo cuidado al caminar entre los gruesos trozos de hielo. Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que estuviera alojada allí, y no tenía ni idea del tipo de recepción que le esperaba. No era probable que la señora Lang la echara, era demasiado gentil para reaccionar de esa manera. De todos modos, cuando llamó a la puerta delantera no estaba tranquila. Poco después de abandonar Londres, Sakura había escrito una carta a la señora Lang dándole explicaciones y pidiéndole disculpas, al tiempo que le rogaba que no contestara, ya que sus padres le habían prohibido cualquier contacto con el mundo exterior. A todos cuantos la conocían debió darles la impresión de que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Sus padres habían estado considerando diversos planes para ella, desde mandarla a vivir al extranjero hasta ponerla a trabajar como dama de compañía de una pariente anciana. Acaso, lo que más les había enfurecido fue la declaración de Sakura de que cualquiera de esas opciones le parecía más agradable que su intención inicial de casarla con lord Masamune.

Lord y lady Kinomto habían quedado destrozados por una visita de lord Masamune, que había expresado su deseo de resolver formalmente el acuerdo matrimonial y recuperar el anillo que había entregado a Sakura. Cuando el noble se plantó ante la chica, la mofletuda faz temblando de justa indignación, ésta fue incapaz de evitar que aflorara una pequeña e insensible sonrisa a sus labios. Sólo el recuerdo de Shaoran y de la profunda pena que le había ocasionado, le impidieron sentirse victoriosa.

—"He empeñado el anillo, lord Masamune"—le confesó sin ningún atisbo de remordimiento.

El noble parecía una rana a punto de sufrir un ataque de apoplejía.

—"¿Qué has empeñado el anillo de mi familia? ¿Y empleaste el dinero para financiar tu diabólico ardid?"

–"Sí, milord."

La ultrajada mirada de Masamune viajó desde la decidida cara de Sakura hasta las compungidas de sus padres y, de nuevo, a la de ella.

—"Bien" —resopló furioso—, "parece que me he ahorrado la ocasión de cometer un terrible error. Lástima no haberme dado cuenta antes de que jamás estuviste capacitada para ser mi esposa."

—"Lord Masamune —gimoteó Nadeshiko, la madre de Sakura—, no soy capaz de expresar cuánto lamentamos..."

—"No, soy yo quien lo lamenta... por todos ustedes." —Dedicó una mirada de desprecio a Sakura—. "No es necesario hablar de lo que será de ti ahora. Espero que seas consciente de lo que podrías haber tenido, de no haber sido por tu engaño y estupidez."

—"Sé exactamente a lo que he renunciado" —le aseguró Sakura con un sutil atisbo de ironía, sonriendo con amargura. Había triunfado al escapar de lord Masamune... ¡pero el precio a pagar había sido muy alto! No sólo para ella, sino para Shaoran.

También lo sentía por sus padres, cuya amargura era demasiado evidente. Su madre parecía deshecha.

—"No puedo soportar la idea de lo que dirá la gente" —había declarado Nadeshiko con voz tan tirante como el hilo de bordar que tenía en las manos. Los finos dedos sacudieron una hebra, enredando el hilo de color—. "Se me hace intolerable la desgracia que Sakura ha traído sobre nosotros. Está claro que debe irse al extranjero. Hablaremos con quien ella quiera para que continúe los estudios en el continente."

—"¿Cuánto tiempo habré de permanecer fuera?" —preguntó Sakura con las mejillas coloradas. No era fácil oír a la propia madre hacer planes para deshacerse de ella.

—"No tengo ni idea" —contestó Nadeshiko con tirantez—. "La gente tiene una memoria muy duradera, y llevará años hasta que se olvide el escándalo. ¡Niña tonta, no percatarte de cuánto más libre habrías sido como esposa de lord Masamune!"

—"Os dije que no le quería" —contestó Sakura con tranquilidad—, "no me dejasteis otra elección. Estoy dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias de mis actos."

—"¿No sientes el más mínimo arrepentimiento?" —preguntó Nadeshiko, indignada—. "Lo que has hecho, además de un pecado, es un acto de gran crueldad."

—"Sí, lo sé"—susurró Sakura—. "Jamás me perdonaré por haber herido al señor Li. Pero por lo demás..."

—"¡Tú no has herido a ese actor libertino, te has hecho daño a ti misma! Has destrozado toda tu vida y traído la vergüenza a esta casa!"

Después de esto, Sakura había guardado silencio, consciente de que, en efecto, debía de haber algo malo en ella... Porque lo que la atormentaba no era la desgracia que había llevado a su familia, sino la pena que le había causado a Shaoran. El recuerdo de su cara la mañana que se había marchado —tan perpleja, tan controlada— la sumía en una nueva agonía cada vez que pensaba en ello.

Si tuviera que volver a hacerlo de nuevo, se comportaría de manera completamente diferente. Habría confiado lo suficiente en Shaoran como para ser sincera y quizás éste la hubiera escuchado. Ansiaba consolarlo, una idea ridícula para alguien que le había causado una pena tan profunda. Si tan sólo pudiera verlo una vez más para asegurarse de que estaba bien... Pero el sentido común le decía que semejante idea era inútil. Debía dejarlo tranquilo y salvar lo que pudiera de su propia vida.

Por desgracia, eso estaba resultando cada vez más difícil.

La puerta principal se abrió y la criada de la señora Lang, escudriñó el exterior.

—¿Sí?—Abrió los ojos como platos al distinguir a Sakura—. ¡Ah, señorita Sakura!

—Hola —dijo dubitativa Sakura—. Sé que es una hora extraña para venir de visita, pero he hecho un largo viaje. ¿Crees que la señora Lang me recibirá?

—Corro a preguntárselo, señorita Sakura. Está acabando de cenar.

De pie, traspasado el umbral, Sakura aspiró el olor a humedad de la casa, un aroma familiar y reconfortante. El ritmo de su corazón, hasta entonces marcado por el pánico, se relajó tan pronto vio acercarse a la señora Lang. Llevaba el pelo blanco castaño dispuesto en forma de rosca, los ojos color avellana suavizaban las arrugas de su rostro. Una de sus manos se cerraba sobre un bastón labrado de caoba y plata que, a medida que la anciana se acercaba a Sakura, iba golpeando con suavidad en la alfombra.

—Sakura —dijo con amabilidad.

—¿Ha sufrido un accidente, señora Lang? —preguntó con preocupación Sakura.

—No, cariño. Es sólo que, a veces, el frío se me mete en los huesos. —Tomó la fría mano de Sakura y la encerró en la calidez de sus dedos—. ¿Te has vuelto a escapar, chiquilla?

A sakura la invadió una oleada de gratitud. La cara de la señora Lang era la única amistosa que había visto en los dos últimos meses.

—Tenía que verla, necesitaba alguien en quien confiar. Tuve el presentimiento de que no me rechazaría... o condenaría por lo que deseo hablar con usted.

—¿No tienes una abuela a quien recurrir?

—Sólo una, por parte de madre.— Sakura pensó en aquella severa y religiosa señora y se estremeció—. Me temo que no sería de gran ayuda.

—¿No se alarmará tu familia al ver que has desaparecido, Sakura? Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Le dije a mis padres que iba a visitar a mi hermana Rika. Creo que están felices de tenerme fuera de casa durante una temporada. Les he causado algunos problemas, y vergüenza hasta decir basta. —Se detuvo, y añadió en un tono crispado—: Y ahí no acaba todo, me temo.

La señora Lang la miró con interés, los ojos alerta, sin perder detalle. Palmeó la espalda rígida de Sakura.

—Creo entender los motivos de tu presencia, querida. Has hecho bien en venir; más de lo que tú te piensas. Ve al salón, chiquilla, mientras le digo al lacayo que meta tu equipaje. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

—Vengo con una doncella y el conductor...

—Sí, también los instalaremos. —Se volvió hacia la criada, que esperaba cerca—. Cathy, vea buscar una bandeja con la cena para nuestra invitada y llévala al salón.

—No tengo hambre —declinó Sakura.

—Has adelgazado, Sak... y eso no es bueno para una chica en apuros. Ambas intercambiaron una mirada de mutua inteligencia.

—¿Cómo lo ha sabido? —preguntó Sakura.

—¿Cómo podría _no _saberlo? —replicó la señora Lang con un deje de irónica tristeza—. Ninguna otra cosa pondría esa mirada en tus ojos. Deduzco que tu familia todavía no sabe nada.

—No —dijo Sakura con la voz forzada—. Y no creo que tenga el valor suficiente paradecírselo. Me siento... muy, muy sola, señora Lang.

—Vayamos dentro, querida, y hablemos.

…

Gritos y aplausos de entusiasmo siguieron a Shaoran entre bastidores. Había sido una representación triunfal, aunque se sentía insatisfecho de su actuación. Había intentado reunir la profundidad emocional que requería su papel, pero todo cuanto había logrado fue una creación desganada.

Con el ceño fruncido, ignoró a los actores y operarios que intentaban llamar su atención. Entró en el camerino, se sacó la camisa húmeda de cuello abierto y la tiró al suelo. Cuando se encaminaba al baño, un destello en el espejo de la mesa de maquillaje reclamó su atención. Se volvió con rapidez, sobresaltado al ver a una anciana sentada en una esquina.

Le miraba con calma, como si tuviera todo el derecho a estar allí. Aunque era una mujer menuda, su presencia era imponente, y llevaba la edad con majestuoso orgullo. Una mano llena de venas, repleta de anillos con piedras preciosas, se cerraba sobre un artístico bastón de plata. Aunque el pelo mostraba una ligera sombra encarnada, era evidente que antaño había sido de un castaño llamativo. Los ojos color avellana brillaban con un vivo interés mientras le miraban.

—Me dijeron que podía esperarlo aquí —dijo la anciana.

—No atiendo visitas en el camerino.

—Una representación aceptable —observó, ignorando la brusquedad de la afirmación—. Elegante y con buen ritmo.

Muy a su pesar, Shaoran sonrió, preguntándose quién demonios sería la anciana.

—No es la primera vez en los últimos tiempos que se me castiga con elogios igualmentetibios.

—Bueno, ha hecho un Ótelo bastante satisfactorio —le aseguró—. Cualquier otro actor la habría considerado la actuación de su vida. Hace varios años tuve el privilegio de verlo en la misma obra, en el papel de Yago. Debo decir que me quedo con su interpretación de ese personaje... ¡Magnífica! Tiene un talento singular, cuando decide utilizarlo. A menudo he pensado que ha sido una pena que no hayamos podido actuar juntos, pero mi momento hacía tiempo que había tocado a su fin cuando usted empezaba su carrera.

Shaoran la miró de hito en hito. El pelo castaño, aquel rostro vagamente familiar, las alusiones al teatro...

—¿La señora Lang? —dijo, de manera inquisitiva.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y la frente de Shaoran se despejó. No era la primera vez que un colega deseaba conocerlo, aunque nadie hasta entonces había sido tan atrevido como esta singular dama. Le tomó las manos y se las llevó a los labios.

—Es un gran honor conocerla, señora.

—Debe usted saber, por supuesto, que tenemos una amiga común en la duquesa de Leeds. Una mujer deliciosa, ¿no es cierto? Empezó en el teatro como protegida mía.

—Sí, lo sé —asintió Shaoran, echándose una bata de brocado rayada sobre el pecho desnudo. Alargó la mano para alcanzar un bote de bálsamo y una toalla y empezó a limpiarse la brillante pintura castaña con la que había adquirido el pertinente moreno de Ótelo—. Señora Lang, acostumbro a disfrutar de unos minutos de intimidad después de una actuación. Si no le importara esperarme en la sala de descanso...

—Me quedaré aquí—aseguró la anciana con firmeza—. He venido a hablar con usted de un asunto personal urgente. No es necesario que se recate por mi causa. Después de todo, he estado en muchos camerinos masculinos antes de ahora.

Shaoran reprimió una risotada de admiración. Sin duda no le avergonzaba mostrarse estrafalaria a la anciana, colándose de rondón en su camerino y exigiendo que le prestara atención. Medio sentado, medio inclinado contra el pesado tocador, dijo:

—Muy bien, señora —dijo con sequedad, siguiendo con la limpieza de la cara y el cuello—. Recite su papel. Intentaré vencer cualquier arrebato de pudor.

La señora Lang ignoró el sarcasmo y habló con agudeza.

—Señor Li, puede que no sepa que, durante su breve ejercicio como empleada del teatro Capital, la señorita Sakura Kinomoto tenía alquilada una habitación en mi casa.

El nombre, pronunciado de forma tan inesperada, provocó que un rayo de dolor atravesara el pecho de Shaoran.

—Si es de eso de lo que ha venido a hablar, la sugiero que se vaya.

—La señorita Kinomoto ha llegado a mi casa esta noche, procedente de la hacienda familiar de Gloucestershire —continuó la señora Lang—. Mientras hablamos, ella está durmiendo en mi casa. Debería añadir que es absolutamente ajena a mi decisión de visitarlo...

—¡Es suficiente! —Shaoran dejó caer la toalla de la cara y se dirigió a la puerta—. Cuando vuelva, quiero encontrar el camerino vacío.

—¿Cree que es el único que ha sido herido? —preguntó la anciana con resolución—. Es usted un joven bellaco y arrogante.

—Y usted una vieja alcahueta y entrometida —respondió sin alterarse—. Buenas noches, señora.

Más que enfurecerla, a la señora Lang pareció divertirle el insulto.

—Li, tengo una información de gran trascendencia para usted. Niegúese a oírla y algún día lo lamentará.

Shaoran se detuvo en la puerta con aire desdeñoso.

—Correré el riesgo.

La señora Lang juntó ambas manos sobre la empuñadura del bastón y lo miró parpadeando.

—Sakura está esperando un hijo suyo. ¿Significa algo para usted?

Durante el silencio que siguió, la anciana lo observó escrutadora, dando la impresión de estar saboreando la perturbación que había provocado. La mirada de Shaoran se clavó en la pared y el corazón empezó a latirle con una fuerza antinatural. Tenía que ser mentira, una invención más de Sakura para manipularlo.

Sacudió la cabeza como un loco.

—No. No significa nada.

—Ya veo. —La anciana lo atravesó con la mirada—. Sabe lo que le espera a Sakura. En una familia como la suya, el único recurso es que tenga el niño en secreto y lo entregue a manos extrañas. O eso, o abandonar a sus padres y ganarse el sustento para ella y su hijo por el mundo lo mejor que pueda. Se me hace impensable que alguna de las dos opciones pueda complacerle.

Se obligó a encogerse de hombros.

—Que haga lo que le plazca.

La señora Lang chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Declina cualquier responsabilidad sobre Sakura y su bebé?

—Sí.

La expresión de la señora Lang adoptó un expresión de desprecio.

—Según parece no es usted muy diferente a su padre.

La confusión de Shaoran dio paso a un arrebato de cólera y perplejidad.

—¿De qué demonios conoce usted a Koichi Masamoto?

Una de las manos de la anciana se separó del bastón y le hizo un gesto.

—Venga aquí, Li. Deseo mostrarle algo.

—¡Vayase al infierno!

La señora Lang respondió a la tozudez de Shaoran sacudiendo la cabeza. Abrió su pequeño bolso de malla y extrajo una cajita lacada.

—Es un regalo... un trozo de su pasado. Le aseguro que no tengo ningún motivo para engañarlo. Venga, eche una mirada. ¿No siente ni un poquito de curiosidad?

—No tengo nada que ver con mi maldito pasado.

—En cambio yo lo tengo todo —contestó—. ¿Sabe?, los Masamoto no son sus verdaderos padres. Usted les fue entregado porque su madre murió en el parto y su padre declinó cualquier responsabilidad sobre usted.

Shaoran se la quedó mirando como si estuviera loca.

—No tiene necesidad de mirarme así —afirmó la señora Lang con una ligera sonrisa—. Estoy en plena posesión de mis facultades.

Se acercó a ella muy despacio, mientras la inquietud crecía en su interior.

—Enséñeme su maldita baratija.

La señora Lang extrajo con cuidado un par de miniaturas enmarcadas en oro y colocó una en la palma de la mano de Shaoran. En ella aparecía retratada una niña no mucho mayor que la hija de Mei ling, Haruka. Se trataba de una criatura preciosa, con un gorrito rosa atado sobre unos largos rizos negros. Shaoran miró la diminuta pintura con frialdad y se la devolvió sin hacer ningún comentario.

—¿No lo ve? —le preguntó la anciana, y le entregó la siguiente—. Quizás ésta se revele más esclarecedora.

Shaoran contempló a una joven encantadora, de rasgos marcados pero delicadamente proporcionados, cuyo pelo, oscurecido, estaba recogido en lacoronilla en una masa de rizos. La expresión era segura e insinuante y los intensos ojos negros parecían mirar directamente a Shaoran. Al examinar la miniatura, se dio cuenta de que era una versión femenina de su propia cara.

—Quiere que admita que hay un parecido —musitó Shaoran—. Muy bien, lo admito.

—Ella fue su madre —dijo la señora Lang con suavidad, recuperando la miniatura—. Se llamaba Ieran.

—Mi madre era, _es, Daruma_ Masamoto.

—Entonces dígame cuál de sus llamados padres le trató con favoritismo, cuál de sus hermanos se le parece más. Apuesto a que ninguno. Querido niño, no perteneces a esa familia, nunca formaste parte de ella. Eres el hijo ilegítimo de mi hija... mi nieto. Quizá no quieras aceptar la verdad, pero tu corazón tendrá que reconocerlo.

Shaoran reaccionó riéndose con desdén.

—Necesitaré muchas más pruebas que un juego de miniaturas, señora.

—Pregúntame lo que quieras —respondió la anciana con tranquilidad. El actor cruzó los

brazos sobre el pecho y apoyó la espalda en la puerta cerrada.

—Bien —dijo la señora Lang mirándolo fijamente—, puedo ver que está lejos de significar una época agradable para ti. En parte, es culpa mía. Nunca debí haber creído aHiraguizawa, tendría que haberle exigido pruebas de tu muerte. Estaba demasiado absorta en mi dolor por la muerte de Ieran como para buscar al descendiente.

A Shaoran le daba vueltas la cabeza. Buscó a tientas una silla y se sentó. Oyó que llamaban a la puerta, así como la voz de un empleado que había venido a recoger la ropa para lavar y arreglar.

—Estoy ocupado—respondió—. Vuelve más tarde.

—Señor Li, varios admiradores suyos desearían conocerle...

—Al primero que pase por esta puerta, lo mato. Dejadme en paz.

—Sí, señor Li. —El empleado se marchó, y el camerino volvió a sumirse en el silencio.

—Mei ling tenía razón acerca de ti —observó la señora Lang, al tiempo que terminaba su brandy—. Una vez me dijo que no eras un hombre feliz. Ésta fue una de las razones por las que animé a Sakura para que te sedujera. —Encaró la mirada acusadora y asombrada de Logan sin inmutarse—. Sí, conocía su plan, aunque ignoraba las razones concretas del é que podrías enamorarte de ella. No consigo ver cómo se le podría resistir ni el más endurecido de los hombres. Pensé que una chica como Sakura te haría feliz.

—¡Maldita sea por entrometerse en mi vida! —exclamó Shaoran de una manera salvaje.

Su furia no pareció impresionar a la señora Lang.

—Guarda la pasión para el escenario —le aconsejó—. Puede que cometiera un error, pero por más que gruñas y aúlles no cambiarás nada. Shaoran consiguió recuperar el control de su carácter.

—¿Por qué ahora? —inquirió entre dientes—. Si algo de lo que ha dicho es verdad, y no me creo una palabra, ¿por qué acude a mí ahora? Ella le dedicó una sonrisa que tenía bastante de desafío.

—La historia se repite. Resulta irónico que acabes comportándote igual que tu padre y condenes a tu hijo a la misma vida que tuviste, sin nadie que lo proteja o satisfaga sus necesidades. Pensé que, al menos, debía ponerte al tanto de la verdad de tu pasado y darte la oportunidad de hacer lo único honorable para con Sakura.

—¿Y si no lo hago? —dijo con desprecio, notando cómo se le enrojecía la cara poco a poco—. No hay mucho que usted pueda hacer al respecto, ¿verdad?

—Si no te haces cargo de Sakura, lo haré yo. Tengo medios para garantizar que ella y el niño lleven una vida cómoda. La criatura es mi biznieto, y por supuesto que haré todo lo que esté en mi manos para ayudarlo... o ayudarla.

Shaoran sacudió la cabeza y miró de hito en hito a la anciana. Por frágil y pequeña que fuera, no había la menor duda de que poseía una asombrosa fuerza de voluntad.

—No es más que una vieja gallina correosa —dijo con brusquedad—. Apenas puedo creer que seamos parientes.

La señora Lang parecía estar leyendo sus pensamientos. Sus labios volvieron a curvarse en una sonrisa.

—Querido niño, cuando me conozcas un poco mejor, no te cabrá la menor duda. —Se levantó de la silla, se inclinó sobre el bastón, y Shaoran, sin pensarlo, se abalanzó para ayudarla—. Ahora me voy a casa. ¿Vienes conmigo, Li... o ignorarás tu contribución al desaguisado?

La soltó y frunció el ceño. Por supuesto, lo honorable era casarse con Sakura y legitimizar al bebé. Pero verse a la fuerza en esa situación le resultaba, si no vergonzoso, sí indignante. Además, él nunca había sido un hombre especialmente honorable.

Miró con vehemencia hacia la botella de brandy, sintiendo la tentación de beber hasta perder el conocimiento.

—Te quedarás calvo si no dejas de pegarte esos tironcitos —dijo, con regocijo, la señora Lang.

Shaoran se dio cuenta de que había vuelto al hábito de tirarse del flequillo cuando estaba distraído. Dejó de hacerlo mascullando una palabrota.

—Tu orgullo está herido porque Sakura te engañó —observó la anciana—. Estoy convencida de que te costará mucho tiempo curar las heridas, pero si eres incapaz de mirar más allá de tus asuntos te darás cuenta de que hay una chica asustada que necesita que la ayudes...

—Sé cuál es mi deber —respondió de modo lacónico—. Lo que ignoro es si podré soportar el volver a verla.

La señora Lang frunció el ceño e, impaciente, tamborileó con el bastón en el suelo mientras Shaoran se dirigía a la mesa de maquillaje y tomaba un buen trago de la botella de brandy. Sentía la acuciante necesidad de castigar a Sakura, de humillarla como ella le había humillado a él y, sin embargo, la perspectiva de ir a verla ahora casi le hacía temblar de antemano.

—¿Me acompañarás? —volvió a preguntar la señora Lang. Shaoran dejó la botella y, con un leve movimiento, asintió.

—¿Le propondrás que se case contigo?

—No lo sabré hasta que haya hablado con ella —gruñó, buscando torpemente una camisa limpia—. Ahora, si no le importa, me gustaría cambiarme de ropa... sin espectadores.

…

Entraron en casa de la señora Lang en el momento en que las campanadas del reloj señalaban la llegada de la medianoche.

—¿Dónde está?—preguntó Shaoran.

—Necesita descansar —observó la anciana—. Le diré a la doncella que te conduzca a otro cuarto hasta una hora decente de la mañana.

—_¿Dónde está?—_repitió con resolución, dispuesto a ir cuarto por cuarto hasta encontrar a Sakura. La señora Lang suspiró.

—Arriba. La habitación al fondo del pasillo. Pero te lo advierto: si la molestas de alguna manera...

—Haré lo que me plazca con ella —replicó con frialdad—. Y espero que nadie me interrumpa.

Ante el golpe teatral, en lugar de preocuparse, la anciana puso los ojos en blanco y le indicó el camino con la mano.

Solo y a grandes zancadas, Shaoran recorrió la casa, que parecía estar llena, de arriba abajo, deun sinfín de antigüedades y recuerdos teatrales. Subió la escalera y encontró la habitación de Sakura. Cuando agarró el picaporte de latón, las expectativas le agarrotaban el pecho. Sintió la sangre correr a toda velocidad por sus venas, y la fuerza de su reacción le asustó... Tuvo la tentación de darse la vuelta y huir... pero parecía incapaz de soltar el pomo de la puerta. La mano apretó el bruñido metal hasta calentarlo.

Transcurrido un buen rato, Shaoran entró en la habitación. El único ruido que hizo fue el de la llave al girar en la cerradura. Distinguió la silueta del cuerpo acostado _y _la mata trenzada de pelo sobre la almohada. El pecho de Sakura se movía con un ritmo regular y profundo. De repente, le asaltó el vivido recuerdo de la respiración de Sakura sobre su piel, del cuerpo desnudo de la joven abrazado al suyo.

Se sentó en un silla, junto a la cama, incapaz de apartar los ojos de ella. Después de dos meses sumido en el aturdimiento, parecía que la vida volvía a su cuerpo. Pensó en poseerla en ese mismo instante: quitarle el camisón y, enterrado en la delicada carne, penetrarla antes de que estuviera totalmente despierta.

En la oscuridad, sentado a su lado, contempló su sueño durante horas. El más nimio movimiento de Sakura le fascinaba: la manera en que movía o cerraba los dedos, la cabeza, volviéndose sobre la almohada... Habían pasado tantas mujeres por su vida —eróticas, hábiles y apasionadas— y, sin embargo, ninguna le había interesado de aquella manera.

Se alegró de que el estado de Sakura hiciera necesaria una boda expeditiva. El que dependiera de su conveniencia, compensaría las burlas que tendría que soportar una vez que todo Londres se enterase de que había sido «cazado». Sin duda, se convertiría en el tema para muchos caricaturistas, que lo retratarían como un toro amansado, con un aro atravesándole las narices, conducido por una pastora embarazada... No, las burlas serían aún más crueles. A la gente le encantaba mofarse de los personajes públicos, y él era un blanco harto visible.

El pensar en lo que dirían sus amigos, en especial Eriol, le hizo emitir un gruñido de inquietud. Eriol, como buen bastardo despiadado que era, encontraría la situación tremendamente divertida. Antes de que Shaoran pudiera detenerse en el asunto de Eriol, o de Hiraguizawa y la cuestión de su parentesco, la pequeña figura de la cama empezó a moverse. Había amanecido.

Aunque Shaoran seguía en silencio, Sakura no tardó en ser consciente de que había alguien con ella en la habitación. Su respiración se modificó, y se volvió hacía él con un susurro adormilado. El ronroneo resonó en el interior de Shaoran, endureciéndolo y excitándolo y, sobre todo, haciendo aflorar todo su resentimiento. Había renegado del amor que sentía por ella considerándolo una locura pasajera, pero al parecer Sakura seguía ejerciendo el mismo poder sobre él. La deseó física y, lo que aun era peor, emocionalmente. Ella había hecho que perdiera la indiferencia natural que siempre le había mantenido a salvo. Nunca más volvería a guardar las distancias ni a sentirse superior a los demás. Sakura le había enseñado que era demasiado humano y, por tanto, vulnerable. Ésa era la verdadera razón de que quisiera castigarla de tantas formas que costase enumerarlas.

Sakura abrió los ojos esmeraldas y, desconcertada, se le quedó mirando fijamente. Shaoran esperó hasta leer en su cara que lo había reconocido, y sólo entonces se movió, inclinándose sobre ella e inmovilizándola.

Sakura se quedó sin respiración al sentir que Shaoran retiraba las sábanas y dejaba a la vista su cuerpo apenas vestido; el dobladillo del camisón se le había subido hasta la mitad de los muslos. La mirada ámbar y abrasadora de Shaoran recorrió su cuerpo encogido, y esto, junto con el frío de la habitación, hizo que se le endurecieran los pezones. La cabeza le daba vueltas y, agobiada, se preguntó si no sería todo un sueño. ¿Cómo había sabido que estaba ahí? La señora Lang debía de habérselo dicho.

La mirada de Shaoran acarició el pecho de Sakura y observó el suave vaivén de la respiración. Alargó la mano hasta uno de los suaves montículos, y con las yemas de los dedos tiró suavemente del delicado promontorio. La estimulación obligó a Sakura a reprimir un gemido. Los dedos de Shaoran se cerraron sobre el pecho en un apretón casi doloroso. Demasiado atónita para hablar, Sakura observó cómo los ojos ámbar de Shaoran se entrecerraban hasta convertirse en una par de brillantes rendijas.

Tras soltarle el pecho, Shaoran le tocó el vientre y pegó la palma de la mano a la superficie.

—Tan hermosa como te recordaba —dijo con aquella voz grave y sonora que Sakura tampoco había olvidado—. Supongo que es una especie de compensación por haberme encadenado a ti eternamente.

Los dedos se movieron hacia la suavidad de la hondonada que se abría entre los muslos de Sakura, que le agarró la mano temblando.

—Por favor —dijo de manera entrecortada—. Aquí no. – Shaoran se soltó la mano de un tirón.

—El doctor Brooke te reconocerá hoy —dijo sin emoción—. Si confirma tu embarazo, te enviaré de vuelta a casa de tus padres y les comunicaré nuestra intención de é una licencia especial y haré los arreglos necesarios. Todo debería quedar consumado antes de Año Nuevo.

Confundida, Sakura parpadeó. Él quería casarse con ella en tan sólo quince días. Pero todo era un error, pues quedaba claro por su expresión que la idea lo sublevaba.

—No es necesario hacer tal cosa —dijo Sakura—. No tengo ninguna intención de atraparteen el matrimonio.

—¿De verdad?—dijo Shaoran con calma—. Entonces, ¿por qué estás en Londres?

—Yo... deseaba hablar con la señora Lang.

—Y nunca imaginaste que ella acudiría a mí—dijo con un hiriente escepticismo.

—No, nunca lo pensé. No debería haberte dicho nada. –La boca de Shaoran se torció burlona y la soltó. Sentado en el borde del colchón, contempló cómo Sakura se cubría con la sábana.

—Ojalá le hubieras concedido a otro la gran fortuna de acostarse contigo —se mofó—. Pero puesto que me elegiste a mí para tan especial honor, y ya que nos encontramos en esta deplorable situación, no tengo otra elección que casarme contigo. Si llega un hijo, será la única manera de que pueda garantizar su bienestar.

—Puedo conseguirlo yo sola. No tendrás que preocuparte ni de mí ni del bebé...

—Cariño, no pareces entenderlo. Me importa un bledo lo que te ocurra, pero quiero el hijo. Prefiero irme al cuerno qué abandonarlo a la clemencia de tu familia.

—No quiero casarme contigo —dijo con voz sorda—. Jamás podría vivir con un hombre que me odia.

—No viviremos juntos, tengo varias residencias. Una vez que nazca el bebé, podrás elegir la que quieras. Mientras tanto, pasaré la mayor parte del tiempo en el teatro, como siempre.

Sakura intentó imaginarse el arreglo comercial que le estaba ofreciendo. Se quedó helada al darse cuenta de que se estaba vengando de ella por el daño que le había inferido. No habría ternura, ni intimidad ni alegría compartida por el nacimiento del niño. Si él supiera que todavía lo amaba, lo utilizaría contra ella sin clemencia alguna.

—La respuesta es no —dijo—. No tienes que casarte con alguien a quien no amas sólopara garantizar el bienestar de la criatura. Cuidaré bien de él y jamás te negaré el derecho a verlo cuando...

—No te _estoy pidiendo _nada, Sakura. —Se mostraba escalofriantemente tranquilo—. Te estoy diciendo lo que va a suceder. Voy a tener todos los derechos imaginables sobre ti y el niño... porque voy a poseer tu cuerpo y tu alma.

—Nada me hará cambiar de opinión —dijo, sabedora de que vivir con su desprecio la destruiría—. No puedes obligarme a convertirme en tu esposa... —Se detuvo con un grito ahogado cuando, tras tumbarla contra el colchón, le pasó un muslo por encima y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo indefenso.

—¿No puedo? —preguntó, irguiéndose imponente sobre ella, dejándola sentir la dura presión de su excitación, mientras que con los dedos le apretaba los hombros hasta hacerla estremecer de dolor—. No tienes ni idea de lo que puedo hacer, cariñito. Conseguiré lo que quiera, cueste lo que cueste. También puedes facilitarte las cosas y rendirte sin oponer resistencia.

Sakura se revolvió furiosa bajo él, pero Shaoran pesaba al menos el doble que ella y sus músculos eran duros como el hierro. A cada movimiento del cuerpo, Sakura sentía aumentar la presión de la dura cresta del sexo de Shaoran contra ella. Finalmente cejó en su empeño con un grito ahogado de derrota.

—Además, has de saber que vas a pagar por el problema que me has ocasionado — prosiguió Shaoran—. Dispondré de tu cuerpo a discreción. Y no esperes que sea como antes, ni de lejos te resultará placentero.

Sakura guardó silencio, haciendo todo tipo de planes desesperados. Encontraría la manera de desaparecer antes de que se celebrara la le leyó los pensamientos sin dificultad, su boca se curvó en una fina sonrisa.

—Ni se te ocurra huir de mí, porque te encontraría y, cuando lo hiciera, lamentarías haber nacido.

Sakura bajó los párpados para ocultar los ojos. Resultaba agónico enfrentarse al proyecto de un matrimonio que no sería sino una burla de lo que podían haber tenido.

—Todo el mundo sabrá que he sido obligada a casarme —dijo con la esperanza de que cambiara de opinión.

—Sí, no me cabe duda de que los chismosos nos despellejarán vivos.

«También me castigaría por eso —pensó Sakura—. Si había una prueba de su determinación, era el hecho de que un hombre tan pagado de su imagen pública estuviera deseando con todas sus fuerzas parecer un idiota con tal de casarse conmigo.»

Shaoran la tenía agarrada por los hombros y le hacía daño. Sakura levantó las manos para alejarlo y apoyó las palmas contra su pecho.

—Pesas demasiado —dijo, arqueándose bajo su cuerpo—. Por favor..., suéltame.

Shaoran profirió un gruñido sordo porque el movimiento de las caderas de Sakura le estaba excitando. Se dejó caer hacia un lado con la intención de liberarla, pero, sin saber cómo, abrazó el cuerpo delgado de la chica y lo atrajo hacia él. Acurrucó un muslo entre los de ella y la superficie palpitante de su excitación se clavó en el vientre de Sakura. Con la boca cerca de su pecho, casi podía sentir la liviandad del seno sobre la mejilla, la punta aterciopelada en la lengua.

Los sentidos de Shaoran flotaron inmersos en placer. Ahora... _ahora... _el pulso le latía como el repicar de un tambor, urgiéndole a poseerla. El dulce elixir del aroma de Sakura le enloquecía; quería saborearla y tocarla por todas partes. Temblando, cerró la mano sobre su pecho, tan turgente y firme, y éste cedió deliciosamente bajo la presión de los dedos.

Oyó el sonido de protesta de Sakura, que sacudió el cuerpo y, de repente, la tentación se hizo demasiado poderosa para resistirla. Agarró el pezón con los labios y los dientes, humedeciéndolo a través de la delgada tela del camisón, sorbiéndolo con avidez, paladeando la dulzura de aquella carne. Extendió los dedos abiertos por el lateral del pecho y los deslizó hacia las costillas. Sakura se revolvió y dejó escapar un grito sordo. Intentó primero alejar la cabeza, luego cerró los dedos sobre el pelo de Shaoran. Ambos cuerpos se tensaron con avidez, contorneándose en una lucha salvaje en pos de la satisfacción.

Shaoran bajó, arrastró la mano por el cuerpo de Sakura, llegó al vientre y se detuvo. Una vez allí, apoyó la palma de la mano donde Sakura portaba su descendencia. La idea de que su hijo crecía dentro de ella lo enfrió de golpe, transportándolo a la realidad. Rodó sobre el costado y se levantó de la cama.

—Vístete —ordenó con expresión ausente. Se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Mandaré llamar al doctor Brooke.

—Shaoran. —Que utilizara el nombre de pila le hizo tensar la espalda—. Quería decirte... que lamento lo que hice.

—En el futuro, aún lo lamentarás más—dijo con suavidad—. Cuenta con ello.

Por raro que parezca, no era el examen del doctor Brooke lo que Sakura encontró humillante, sino más bien la presencia en la habitación de shaoran. De pie en un rincón, observaba lo que sucedía con actitud impasible, como si esperara que la afirmación de Sakura de que estaba embarazada se revelara falsa. Ella fijó la mirada en el techo, y se concentró en el dibujo de las molduras helénicas. En su interior, albergaba el desesperado deseo de estar equivocada, de que no existiera tal criatura. Pero la conciencia de llevar una vida en su interior era innegable y sabía cuál sería el diagnóstico del doctor Brooke.

Sakura se preguntó si Shaoran sería un padre solícito, o si la animosidad contra ella se extendería también al niño. No, no podía imaginar que fuera capaz de hacer responsable a una criatura inocente de algo que no había cometido. Quizás el tiempo lo ablandaría; era su única esperanza.

El doctor se alejó unos pasos de la cama, y la expresión grave y algo reprobatoria con que la miró hizo que se le cayera el alma a los pies.

—Señorita Kinomoto, de lo que revela mi examen y de lo que me cuenta acerca del flujo del último mes, diría que el niño llegará hacia finales de junio. -Sakura se cerró la bata con lentitud. —Quizá la paternidad le venga bien —le dijo el doctor a Shaoran—. Le dará algo más en lo que pensar aparte de ese bendito teatro.

—Sin duda —murmuró Shaoran sin entusiasmo.

—Si desean que continúe como médico personal de la señorita Kinomoto, me gustaría proporcionarle una serie de instrucciones.

—Por supuesto.

Sintiendo una repentina claustrofobia, Shaoran salió de la habitación. La noticia del embarazo de Sakura no le hacía feliz. Para él, el bebé no era real; de hecho, nada de aquella situación se lo parecía. Sin embargo era extraño que, desde esa mañana, la furia que había sentido durante semanas se hubiera desvanecido de forma considerable. Ahora le invadía una sensación de alivio en la que no se tomó la molestia de pensar demasiado. Se frotó la nuca y bajó las escaleras en silencio mientras trazaba sus planes. Había mucho que hacer durante las dos próximas semanas.

La señora Lang, que esperaba al pie de la escalera, se lo quedó mirando expectante.

—¿Eran correctas las sospechas de Sakura? —Antes de que pudiera contestar, la anciana leyó la respuesta en sus ojos—. ¡Ah, qué noticia tan maravillosa! —Sonrió haciendo brillar de manera repentina su rostro—. ¿En qué estás pensando, qué te hace adoptar esa expresión tan huraña?

—Ojalá anoche, en lugar de prestarle oídos, la hubiera echado a patadas de mi camerino.

La señora Lang rió con sequedad.

—Imagino que Sakura tampoco estará muy complacida con mi intromisión. Me consolaré pensando que, algún día, ambos me lo agradeceréis.

—Si yo fuera usted, no me haría ilusiones al respecto... ¡abuela! —dijo, enfatizando la palabra con sarcasmo.

La anciana ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con ojos relucientes.

—¿Has empezado a creer mi historia?

—No creeré una palabra hasta que vaya a la hacienda de Hiraguizawa.

—Qué desconfiado eres —observó—. Sin duda se debe a la sangre de Hiraguizawa que corre por tus venas, porque yo siempre he sido optimista.

Durante el viaje de un día a Gloucestershire,Sahoran no tocó ni una sola vez a Sakura. Sentados uno frente al otro, la conversación fue esporádica y plagada de extensos silencios. A fin de preservar la intimidad, la doncella de Sakura, Nana, les seguía en un segundo vehículo.

—¿Cómo va el teatro? —preguntó Sakura.

Shaoran la miró de una forma que era defensiva y acusatoria al mismo tiempo, como si temiera que intentara burlarse de él.

—¿No has leído el Times? —contestó, devolviéndole la pregunta con ironía.

—Me temo que no. He estado recluida lejos del mundo mientras mis padres intentaban decidir qué hacer conmigo. —Arrugó la frente con preocupación—. ¿No va bien la temporada?

—No —respondió Shaoran de manera cortante—. Los críticos se lo han pasado en grande sacándole punta a sus plumas.

—Pero ¿por qué...?

—La culpa es mía —murmuró.

—No lo entiendo —exclamó Sakura desconcertada—. Durante los ensayos estuviste tan brillante, que pensaba... —Al darse cuenta de que las dos obras en cuestión habían sido estrenadas después de haberse ido de Londres, su voz se fue debilitando. Recordó entonces la extraña y ausente expresión en el rostro de Shaoran la mañana que lo había dejado y sintió que el remordimiento la desgarraba. Así que ésa había sido otra manera más de hacerle daño—.

Estuviste muy enfermo, al igual que la mayor parte de la compañía —musitó—. Estoy segura de que tú y el Capital recuperaréis vuestra capacidad...

—No necesito que me busques ninguna maldita excusa—dijo con brusquedad.

—Por supuesto. Lo... lo siento.

Una expresión de desdén se instaló en el rostro de Shaoran.

—Odio tener que herir tu vanidad, cariño, pero mis dificultades profesionales nada tienen que ver contigo. Después de irte, me sorprendí de lo fácil que resultaba borrarte de mis pensamientos. Hasta anoche, cuando tu defensora, la señora Lang, vino a mi camerino.

La mejillas de Sakura ardían de humillación, que era lo que él había pretendido. Su contemplación produjo en Shaoran una punzada de satisfacción.

—Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo, pero he pensado en ti día y noche, nunca me perdonaré mi comportamiento. Si tan sólo pudiera hacerte saber cómo me... —Se detuvo de golpe, consiguiendo detener el flujo de palabras condenatorias.

Shaoran apretó los dientes. Sakura se mostraba tan vulnerable que herirla no le divertía. Antes bien, resultaba irritante, le hacía sentir culpable y no sabía cómo arreglárselas con todo aquello.

Observó que Sakura cerraba los ojos y recostaba la cabeza contra el siento, separando los labios con un suspiro. De repente, contra la tapicería de terciopelo marrón, la piel de Sakura adquirió el color de la tiza.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Shaoran con brusquedad. Sakura sacudió la cabeza de manera imperceptible y contestó sin abrir |os ojos.

—Estoy bien —dijo a través de la tirantez de los labios—. Es sólo que veces me siento un poco... mareada. —El carruaje pasó dando tumbos por encima de un tramo desigual de la carretera, obligándola a apretar los labios.

Shaoran la miró con desconfianza, preguntándose si no estaría intentando despertar su compasión. No, estaba demasiado pálida como para fingir encontrarse enferma. Y, ahora que pensaba en ello, recordó que las náuseas matinales de Mei ling se habían prolongado durante los tres o cuatro primeros meses de embarazo, lo que la había obligado a ausentarse con frecuencia del teatro.

—¿Le digo al conductor que detenga el coche? —preguntó.

—No. Estoy bien... De verdad.

No lo parecía. Tenía mala cara y no dejaba de tragar saliva. Shaoran frunció el ceño y tamborileó con los dedos sobre su muslo en tensión. Antes del viaje,había estado demasiado preocupado como para asegurarse de que Sakura desayunara. Que él supiera, estaba en ayunas.

—Llegaremos enseguida a Oxford. Allí nos detendremos en una posada y podrás cenar un poco.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza aun antes de que Shaoran tuviera tiempo de terminar la frase.

—Gracias, pero sólo de pensar en comida... —Se tapó la boca con la mano y respiró hasta que se le ensancharon las ventanas de la nariz.

—Llegaremos enseguida —dijo Shaoran, y alcanzó una licorera de cristal llena de agua de un aparador de caoba instalado en el carruaje. Humedeció un pañuelo y se lo entregó a Sakura, que murmuró unas palabras de agradecimiento y se apretó la tela contra la cara.

Al recordar que la señora Lang les había preparado una cesta con comida, Shaoran pasó el brazo por detrás el asiento para agarrarla. En su interior, encontró algunas piezas de fruta, una cuña de queso, rebanadas de pan negro y un pequeño pudín envuelto en una servilleta húmeda.

—Toma —dijo, acercándole un trozo de pan—, intenta comer algo. Sakura, sin fuerzas, retiró la cara.

—No podría tragar nada.

Shaoran se sentó a su lado y levantó el pan.

—Un mordisco, maldita sea. No quiero que me vomites en el carruaje.

—No estropearé tu precioso coche —dijo ella, bajando el pañuelo y mirándolo por encima del borde.

De repente, Shaoran sintió deseos de sonreír ante la rebeldía de Sakura. Volvió a humedecer la tela, la plegó y se la colocó a Sakura sobre la frente.

—Un mordisco—dijo con voz suave, mientras sostenía el pan frente a sus labios. Sakura profirió un gemido que expresaba tanto desdicha como acatamiento, y masticó como si tuviera la boca llena de serrín. Por fin, logró tragar el pan y su cara denotó los esfuerzos por no vomitarlo. A shaoran le pareció que empezaba a recuperar el color.

—Otro —dijo, inexorable.

Sakura comió lentamente. Parecía encontrarse mejor, hasta que desistió de seguir con un profundo suspiro.

—Ya estoy mejor. Gracias. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la estaba rodeando con el brazo, sujetándola con firmeza contra su costado. Sakura mantenía la cabeza cerca de la parte interior del hombro de Li, los pechos de ambos casi se rozaban. La posición era tan natural, tan cómoda, que hasta ese momento Shaoran no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Ella alzó la cabeza y le miró con unos ojos que parecían de vitrales esmeraldas. Li recordó los cuidados recibidos durante su enfermedad. No importaba qué otras cosas hubiera hecho Sakura, le había ayudado a vencer la fiebre y le había alimentado hasta conseguir que recuperara la salud. Hizo que se sintiera ilusionado y que saboreara un poco de felicidad. Y después se lo había quitado todo.

Abrumado por la amargura, la soltó con brusquedad.

—Cuídate un poco más de ahora en adelante —dijo, volviendo a su sitio—. No tengo vocación de niñera.

Mientras el carruaje avanzaba por el tortuoso camino que llevaba a la hacienda familiar, Sakura se sintió aterrorizada. La propiedad estaba situada en mitad de las suaves colinas de Gloucestershire, rodeada de fértiles campos bañados por multitud de arroyos ricos en minerales.

Las tierras de los Kinomoto resultaban bastante más impresionantes que la casa solariega, que parecía inoportunamente encajonada entre unas chocantes construcciones de inferior tamaño. Se habían erigido dos diminutas casitas de una y dos habitaciones destinadas a alojar al prolijo personal de servicio que exigían las necesidades de la familia, así como a las zonas de cocina.

Shaoran contempló la hacienda a través de la ventana, y no hizo ningún comentario al acercarse a la casa.

—A mis padres no les agradará la idea de nuestra boda —dijo Sakura estirándose la había puesto un vestido sencillo e infantil.

A Shaoran le pareció que el corpiño le apretaba demasiado el pecho y se preguntó cómo era posible que sus padres todavía no hubieran sospechado que estaba embarazada.

—Confío en que se sentirán más felices que si te casas después de enterarse de tu estado — dijo.

Sakura le contestó sin mirarlo.

—A mis padres no les gusta la gente relacionada con el teatro. Creo que preferirían morirse antes que ver a su hija casada con un actor.

—No me extraña que me escogieras —murmuró observándola con los ojos entrecerrados—. De ese modo no sólo podías deshacerte de tu virginidad, también conseguirías pillar a un hombre a quien tus padres encontrarían humillante.

—Nunca tuve la intención de que nadie supiera con quién me había acostado —dijo—. Pensaba mantenerlo en secreto.

Shaoran frunció el ceño y se tragó un hiriente comentario, recordándose a sí mismo que no era el momento de discutir. Sólo tenía un objetivo, y éste consistía en informar a los Kinomoto de lo que iba a suceder al cabo de dos semanas.

El carruaje y los escoltas se detuvieron ante la mansión. Shaoran le retiró la manta de viaje a Sakura y le ayudó a colocarse la capa. Después de atar la suave cinta de lana a su garganta, le agarró de la barbilla con los dedos. La miró fijamente a los ojos y tuvo buen cuidado de no apretar tanto como para dejar marca en la delicada piel.

—No deseo nada de ti —murmuró—. Nadie tiene que saber que vamos a ser unos cónyugesmal avenidos. Todo el que nos vea, incluidos tus padres, han de creer que las dos partesdeseamos este arreglo. Una mirada de desdicha, el más leve indicio de que vas obligada al altar, y te retuerzo el pescuecito. ¿He hablado con claridad?

—No soy actriz —replicó Sakura poniéndose tensa—. No sé lo convincente que puedo resultar. Si esperas que entre en casa de mis padres y simule que soy feliz...

—Eso es exactamente lo que espero. —El lacayo, preparado para ayudarlos, llamó con suavidad a la puerta del carruaje, pero Shaoran ignoró la llamada—. Y pareces todo lo contrario— dijo, estudiando el rostro pálido y tenso de Sakura—. Sonríe. Intenta relajarte.

—No puedo. —Lo miró aterrorizada.

Mientras la contemplaba, se le ocurrió que ella iba a pertenecerle durante el resto de su vida. Ambas sangres se mezclarían en las venas de su vástago. Además de Shaoran, para la criatura resultaba primordial que nadie se diera cuenta de la verdadera situación entre ellos dos. Su orgullo exigía que Sakura se mostrara enamorada, se comportara como tal y aceptara la petición con aparente alegría.

Le ahuecó las manos alrededor de la cara y le atrajo la boca hasta la suya. La besó con toda la destreza de la que era capaz, deslizando la lengua, rastreando y acariciando la blandura de suinterior, hasta que ella, impotente, le correspondió. Cuando levantó la cabeza, Sakura jadeaba con la cara enrojecida.

Retirándose, Shaoran la examinó sin pasión.

—Eso está mejor.

Tras ayudarla a bajar del carruaje, la condujo a través del sendero semicircular pavimentado que llevaba hasta la puerta principal. El lacayo ya se había adelantando a la carrera para llamar a los paneles color crema y anunciar su llegada. Desde la entrada de la casa les llegó unaacogedora ráfaga de aire caliente.

Shaoran, aparentando solicitud, mantuvo el brazo alrededor de ella como forma de garantizarse que los Kinomoto quedaran impresionados. Aunque Sakura sabía que aquel brazo de apoyo no era más que una pantomima, lo agradeció. Se preguntó cómo reaccionarían sus padres ante las inminentes noticias. Shaoran Li carecía del linaje aristocrático y de la herencia familiar necesarias. Además, sus padres habían dejado bien claro que un hombre que se ganase la vida con su trabajo, aunque fuera médico o abogado, jamás sería adecuado para ninguna de sus hijas. Un actor resultaba inconcebible.

Sus padres hicieron acto de presencia en la entrada con una expresión de horrorizado asombro. La palidez se había apoderado de los rasgos aristocráticos de la madre y la indignación le estrechaba aún más la nariz.

—¡Sakura, deberías estar con Rika!

—Ha habido un cambio de planes —intervino shaoran, dando un paso adelante al tiempo que hacía una ligera inclinación—. Es un honor conocerla, lady Kinomoto. Cuando vio que su madre le volvía la cara deliberadamente, retrocediendo un paso y negándole cualquier gesto de bienvenida, Sakura se estremeció.

—Señor Li —dijo lord Kinomoto, mirando a la pareja con incredulidad—, mejor sería que pasáramos al salón, donde debería intentar explicarme esta situación.

—Sí, milord.

Lord Kinomoto se volvió hacia su hija con una mirada intimidatoria.

—Sakura, tú no. Debes irte a tu cuarto. Ya hablaré contigo más tarde. –Sakura empezó a balbucir una protesta, pero Shaoran la interrumpió con suavidad.

—Sakura se quedará con nosotros, milord. Su presencia se hace necesaria, toda vez que vamos a hablar de su futuro.

—Como ya le dije una vez, Li, yo me ocuparé del futuro de mi hija. Hace gala de una más que sorprendente desfachatez al venir aquí y entrometerse en una situación con la que ya no tiene nada que ver.

—Me temo que no es tan sencillo, milord.

Manteniendo el brazo alrededor de Sakura, siguió a los Kinomoto hasta el pequeño salón, atestado de muebles ingleses con respaldos rectos de caoba taraceada de amarillo y ocre y tapizados en tonos dorados. La única pintura de la pieza era un soso paisaje inglés.

Lady Kinomoto se sentó e indicó a los demás que hicieran lo mismo.

—Sakura, siéntate ahí —dijo resuelta señalando una silla algo alejada de la principal agrupación de muebles.

Shaoran sintió la tensión de Sakura. La tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta un pequeño sofá situado a su lado. Miró a lady Kinomoto, desafiándola en silencio a que protestara. La dama resopló por la nariz y le dirigió una gélida mirada.

Para algunos, lady Kinomoto era una mujer bien parecida, aunque carecía por completo de calidez y, alrededor de sus ojos y boca, no se detectaba ninguna de esas arrugas de relajación que suelen ser producto de la risa. En la frente sí que se distinguían, aunque débiles, dos nítidas arrugas horizontales que le conferían una apariencia resuelta y obstinada. Una vez adoptada una decisión, nada podía hacerla cambiar de opinión.

No le extrañaba que Sakura se hubiera escapado del colegio, desoyendo sus designios. Tampoco le asombraba que hubiera concebido un plan tan ridículo para frustrar la unión que habían acordado para ella. Podía imaginarse qué tipo de hombre era lord Masamune. Viejo, como había dicho Sakura y, sin duda, muy, muy respetable.

—Ahora, señor Li—empezó lord Kinomoto, acariciándose la coronilla de su pelada cabeza y los pelos grises de la nuca—, ¿le importaría explicarme... por qué ha venido hasta aquí con nuestra hija? Se lo preguntaría a Sakura, pero dudo que sea capaz de decirme la verdad.

Parsimonioso, Shaoran acarició con el pulgar el pómulo ardiente de Sakura. El jadeo de indignación de lady Kinomoto le inundó de placer.

—Sakura acudió a mí para informarme de cierta circunstancia muy importante. Se sintió en la obligación de hacérmelo saber antes que a nadie.

—¿Y la circunstancia es...?—preguntó lord Kinomoto, que pareció sofocarse de improviso.

Shaoran tocó un mechón suelto en la sien de Sakura.

—Ella... nosotros... esperamos un hijo, señor. Según el doctor, nacerá en junio. —Se detuvo para asimilar sus reacciones de asombro y continuó con ritmo mesurado—. Como es natural, mi sentido del honor me exige que haga lo correcto con Sakura y el bebé. Por tanto, he venido para pedirle su bendición...

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Siento la tardanza, pero es que estasemanano pudeactualizarporque el idiota quitóel internet porque no estaba de acuerdo con el servicio. así que en estoos momentos estoy en un cafe internet. lo cual parece increíble por que enunos momentos nos iremos al aeropuertopor el vuelo a Argentina que les dije ¿recuerdan? Será un maldito vuelo nocturno, pero estoy emocionada de viajar para allá

Pues bueno. Actualizo porquemañanaes mi cumple, y como para mañana ya no estaré... puesya saben.

otra cosa quequiero decir es que me equivoqué yel esposo de Meiling no es Kerberossi no Touya.

Perdón por eso, también lamento no contestar sus reviews, ya será para la otra...

Sepan que agradezco a todos aquellos lectores que dejan reviews y a los que no por igual. Son muy importantes para mí. Y sólo para aclarar, la historia no es mía sino de Lisa Keypas.

Bueno chicos, me despido de ustedes.

Nos vemos...

Atte:. Dalian Monthgomery.

Buenas noches!


	10. Chapter 10: Arreglos y verdades

**Bien como todos ya sabemos** los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen si no a las fabulosas CLAMP. La historia tampoco es mía, se llama "Por que eres mía" y le pertenece a Lisa Keypas, que es una increíble escritora. Hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro y pues… "X" a leer!

_**Declaimer: **_Sakura está decidida a librarse del matrimonio que sus padres concertaron para ella, y la única manera de hacerlo es acostándose con el mejor actor de todo Londres, Shaoran Li.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Porque tú eres mía…<strong>_

_**.  
><strong>_

—¿Su sentido del honor? —le interrumpió una escandalizada lady Kinomoto, recalcando cada sílaba. Shaoran supuso que, de haber tenido un cuchillo a mano, se lo habría clavado encantada—. ¿Después de lo que le ha hecho a nuestra hija, tiene la desfachatez de afirmar que tiene sentido del honor?

—Él no tuvo la culpa —terció Sakura con ímpetu. Habría seguido hablando, pero Shaoran le puso la mano en la nuca y apretó para que se callara.

Shaoran mantuvo fija la mirada en lord Kinomoto mientras la hostilidad crecía en el salón.

—Milord... creo que se puede resolver la situación a satisfacción de todos. Le doy mi palabra de que su hija será cuidada con esmero. Si me da su permiso, lo arreglaré todo para que la boda se celebre de inmediato...

—¿Su sentido del honor? —le interrumpió una escandalizada lady Kinomoto, recalcando cada sílaba. Shaoran supuso que, de haber tenido un cuchillo a mano, se lo habría clavado encantada—. ¿Después de lo que le ha hecho a nuestra hija, tiene la desfachatez de afirmar que tiene sentido del honor?

—Él no tuvo la culpa —terció Sakura con ímpetu. Habría seguido hablando, pero Shaoran le puso la mano en la nuca y apretó para que se callara.

Shaoran mantuvo fija la mirada en lord Kinomoto mientras la hostilidad crecía en el salón.

—Milord... creo que se puede resolver la situación a satisfacción de todos. Le doy mi palabra de que su hija será cuidada con esmero. Si me da su permiso, lo arreglaré todo para que la boda se celebre de inmediato...

—No es usted el hombre adecuado para casarse con ella —explotó lady Kinomoto—. Me he pasado años preparándola para que fuera la esposa de un hombre como lord Masamune, y todo para que un actor de teatro la haya echado a perder. Ya no puede caer más bajo, no es más que una...

—¡Nadeshiko! —la interrumpió con brusquedad lord Kinomoto. Su esposa cerró con fuerza la boca y miró a Shaoran indignada. Lord Kinomoto volvió a centrarse en Shaoran.

—Señor Li, aprecio la buena disposición a cumplir con su deber. Sin embargo, he de pensar en el asunto con detenimiento. A pesar del desafortunado estado de Sakura, también hemos de considerar lo más conveniente para la familia. Si mi hija se casa con usted, tendremos que afrontar una insoportable mala fama durante años. Estoy seguro de que un hombre como usted no es capaz de entender los efectos que esto tendría sobre los Kinomoto, pero la buena reputación es la esencia de nuestras vidas. Creo que resolveríamos el problema con más tranquilidad si no estuviera usted de por medio.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo Kinomoto, los labios de Shaoran se deformaron en una sonrisa de desprecio. Preferían entregar al niño y enviar a su hija al extranjero antes que darla en matrimonio a un personaje público como él. Se iría al infierno antes que dejar que se deshicieran de Sakura y la criatura como si no fueran más que un sórdido secreto.

—Puede hacer cuantas consideraciones desee —dijo con suavidad—, pero le aseguro, lord Kinomoto, que el niño nacerá con un apellido... el mío. —Se levantó del sofá, dando a entender que la conversación se había acabado—. Es tarde —dijo con brusquedad—. Ahora me voy y, dentro de unos días, volveré para informarles de los preparativos que haya hecho. Sakura será mi esposa dentro de quince días.

La pareja se levantó como impulsados por un resorte, los dos farfullando amenazas y negativas. Desaparecida cualquier apariencia de cortesía, Shaoran los interrumpió sin alterarse:

—Una advertencia: mientras esté ausente, no le den ningún disgusto. Cuando vuelva, espero encontrarla bien descansada. —Cuando Sakura se levantó a su lado, bajó los ojos para mirarla—. Si tienes dificultades, envía a por mí—dijo.

—Sí... Shaoran.— Sakura consiguió esbozar una trémula sonrisa.

—Muy bien —dijo con dulzura.

—Señor Li —interrumpió lord Kinomoto, la redonda cara brillándole con un rojo escarlata—, tengo que pedirle que no vuelva a poner un pie en mi hacienda.

—Muy bien —replicó Shaoran—. Así será después de que haya venido a recoger a Sakura.

—¿Piensa desafiarme? —le espetó Kinomoto, bravucón—. Li, si me place, podría destrozarlo. Tengo amigos poderosos e influyentes...

—Yo también. —Ambos hombres se encararon en un silencioso enfrentamiento. Entonces, Shaoran habló en un tono tranquilo, casi conciliatorio—. No sea idiota, Kinomoto. Con esta boda gana más que pierde. A pesar de mis orígenes, creo que encontrará ciertas ventajas en el hecho de tenerme como yerno.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —inquirió lady Kinomoto altanera—. ¿Entradas gratis para el teatro siempre que queramos?

Shaoran sonrió con ironía y siguió mirando al padre de Sakura.

—Confío en que querrá lo mejor para su hija, milord.

Lord Kinomoto asintió con la cabeza a regañadientes y se volvió para acallar a su quejosa cónyuge. Tras despedirse con un formal movimiento de cabeza, Shaoran se encaminó hacia la salida.

Sakura lo siguió y lo alcanzó a pocos metros.

—Shaoran, ¿a dónde vas a ir?

Él se detuvo y la miró con impaciencia.

—Iré a visitar a mi familia.

—¿Vas para hablarles de mí?

—Entre otras cosas. —Todavía no le había contado nada acerca de las afirmaciones de la señora Lang relativas a su parentesco. No tenía sentido hablarle de ello hasta que hubiera confirmado la historia; algo que esperaba hacer esa misma noche. Sakura, nerviosa, se mordió el labio.

—¿Volverás?

Una sonrisa burlona atravesó la cara de Shaoran.

—Volando —prometió, y entonces se fue.

…

Camino de Londres, Shaoran llegó a Buckinghamshire a las diez y media de la noche, aunque estaba seguro de que Hiraguizawa todavía no se habría retirado. El conde nunca necesitaba más que unas pocas horas de sueño. Era como una vieja araña atareada, tejía sus redes hasta altas horas de la noche con la esperanza de atrapar a alguna presa infeliz al día siguiente.

Hiraguizawa tenía una innata habilidad para descubrir las debilidades de la gente y aprovecharse de las mismas. Como aquella vez que convenció a una mujer recién enviudada de que le vendiera la casa y las propiedades por una ínfima parte de su verdadero valor; o como aquella otra en que, sentado en el lecho de muerte de un pariente, lo abrumó hasta conseguir que firmara un nuevo testamento... con Hiraguizawa como principal beneficiario, claro está. Eriol le había contado esos y otros muchos casos, y ambos se habían reído, compartiendo de manera amistosa la repugnancia que les inspiraba la codicia del viejo.

El carruaje atravesó el pueblo cercano a la hacienda de Hiraguizawa y dejó atrás el patio de la iglesia, lleno de pétreos monumentos que honraban las hazañas de los Hiraguizawa a lo largo de la historia. La idea de ser uno de ellos... ¡Dios, ser hijo de Hiraguizawa! Imaginarlo le ponía enfermo.

Siempre había odiado al conde por ser un bastardo calculador. No podía ser verdad que la misma sangre contaminada corriera por sus venas. Resultaba aún más desagradable que ser hijo de Koichi Masamoto.

Masamoto no pasaba de ser un animal autocompasivo, pero Hiraguizawa era una especie de depredador que utilizaba a las personas para servir a sus intereses y que, una vez satisfechos, se deshacía de ellas.

El carruaje pasó al lado de una gran casa de campo rodeada de un muro de piedra tallada, la vivienda que había construido para los Masamoto hacía varios años. Daruma, Koichi y sus tres hijos vivían allí con comodidad. Koichi seguía atendiendo las tierras que tenía asignadas en la hacienda de Hiraguizawa. Ahora, sin embargo, contaba con la ayuda de un jornalero que atendía las obligaciones de Koichi, pues éste se pasaba la mayor parte de la mañana completamente borracho. Shaoran mantenía a toda la familia con la condición de que jamás intentara visitarlo en Londres. No consideraba que fuera un precio muy elevado.

Llegaron a la gran casa solariega, la familiar silueta apenas resultaba visible en la oscuridad.

Los Hiraguizawa la habían construido tres generaciones antes con una elegante fachada de piedra y kilómetros de paneles de roble en el interior. Al igual que su actual ocupante, Rochester Hall poseía una elegancia grave y una apariencia de inexpugnabilidad absolutamente enigmática.

Incluso las ventanas eran pequeñas y estrechas, como si pretendieran evitar cualquier intrusión. Como conocía a la mayoría de los criados de Rochester Hall desde la infancia, Shaoran entró sin anunciarse, anticipándose a los intentos del ama de llaves de comunicarle su llegada al amo.

Se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde el conde se hallaba absorto en un libro de grabados artísticos.

—Li —dijo Clow Hiraguizawa, levantando la vista del libro y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados—. Eres el último al que habría esperado ver aparecer a estas horas.

Momentáneamente paralizado en el umbral, Shaoran se vio asaltado por las dudas. En apariencia, él y Clow no guardaban ningún parecido, a excepción de la estatura y la complexión. No obstante, había algo en la mandíbula del viejo —una implacable prominencia como esculpida—, en la inclinación agresiva de la nariz y en aquellos resueltos cortes que eran las cejas... ¡Dios mío! ¿Se parecerían en realidad tan poco como pensaba?

Ignorando un repentino martilleo en la cabeza, se adentró en la biblioteca.

—Por lo que parece, estos días estoy realizando un montón de visitas inesperadas — contestó, y se aproximó al libro de grabados que había en la mesa. Tras descubrir una delicada lámina del grabador de retratos inglés William Faithorne, acarició el canto del libro.

Con un gruñido, Hiraguizawa apartó la pieza con brusquedad.

—¿Has venido a lloriquear porque me he hecho con la colección Hais a pesar de tu desmesurada puja?

—Nunca lloriqueo, milord.

—Pues lo hiciste en aquella ridícula representación de Ricardo II a la que tuve la desgracia de asistir hace algunos años. Espero no volver a ver nunca más una interpretación tan plañidera y quejumbrosa.

—Interpreté el papel tal y como fue escrito —replicó Shaoran sin inmutarse.

—Dudo que fueran ésas las intenciones de Shakespeare al escribirla—apostilló Hiragizawa.

—Veo que está muy familiarizado con él, ¿verdad? —preguntó Shaoran, y el viejo lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Insolente desgraciado. Dime a qué has venido y lárgate.

Shaoran lo examinó durante un buen rato, en el cual, sintió la urgencia insuperable de marcharse sin decir una palabra más.

—¿Y bien? —exigió Hiraguizawa, arqueando una ceja. Medio sentado en la mesa de la biblioteca, Shaoran apartó con indiferencia el libro de grabados para hacerse sitio.

—Tengo que hacerle una pregunta. Dígame, milord... ¿conoció en alguna ocasión a una tal señora Nell Lang?

Excepto por la mayor presión de los dedos sobre la lupa enmarcada en oro, Hiraguizawa no mostró reacción alguna.

—Nell Lang —repitió con lentitud—. El nombre no me resulta familiar.

—En otros tiempo fue actriz cómica en Drury Lañe.

—¿Debería esperarse que estuviera al corriente de un dato tan trivial?

—Miró a Shaoran sin pestañear, como si no tuviera nada que esconder. Sus ojos mostraron la misma expresividad que los de una trucha.

Algo se desmoronó en lo más íntimo de Shaoran cuando empezó a comprender que la señora Lang le había dicho la verdad. Sintió un doloroso vacío en el pecho y tomó aire para tranquilizarse.

—Es un consumado viejo mentiroso —dijo con voz ronca—. Pero ha dispuesto de años para perfeccionarse, ¿verdad?

—Quizá deberías contarme qué es lo que ha provocado que vengas a montar una pataleta en mi biblioteca. Algún pequeño chisme de la señora Lang, ¿eh?

Shaoran apretó las manos para evitar destrozar la mesa o cualquier otra cosa.

—No quiero nada de usted, ni un maldito chelín.

—Si es así como quieres que sean las cosas...

—Es lo que quiso usted desde el día de mi nacimiento —dijo Shaoran con amargura—. Estoy encantado de satisfacer sus deseos. Sólo tiene un hijo. Dios le libre de sus paternales atenciones.

—Me he portado perfectamente con Eriol —replicó el viejo—. Eres tú quien ha hecho de él el manirroto borracho en que se ha convertido. –Shaoran, atónito, se le quedó mirando de hito en hito.

—¿Yo?

—No creas que ignoro la de veces que le has dado dinero. Con tus insensatos intentos de ayudarlo has empeorado el problema. Mientras alguien se haga cargo de sus deudas seguirá bebiendo y jugando.

—¿Preferiría que los tipos a los que debe dinero lo dejaran tullido? Mandarán a alguien a que le rompa todos los huesos del cuerpo... Y eso, si tiene suerte.

—Eriol tiene que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. De lo contrario, cuando yo falte, las deudas harán que acabe en la cárcel. Te agradeceré que no vuelvas a inmiscuirte en su vida nunca más.

—Encantado.—Algo aturdido, Shaoran se apartó de la mesa y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Li —murmuró el viejo.

Shaoran se detuvo sin volverse. Esperó a que, en un tono reflexivo, Hiraguizawa hablara de nuevo.

—Siempre me he preguntado por qué escogiste el teatro. Habrías triunfado en cualquier otra cosa, te pareces mucho a mí.

—Tiene razón —dijo Shaoran con una voz cargada de desprecio hacia sí mismo. Se volvió hacia su padre. Horrorizado, comprendió que tenía en común con Hiraguizawa algo más que un parecido superficial. Egocéntricos y manipuladores ambos, preferían invertir su tiempo en el arte y los negocios antes que asumir el riesgo de cuidar de alguien—. Si tengo el tiempo suficiente, es muy probable que me convierta en un despiadado bastardo como usted. Y la razón de haber escogido el teatro es que no tenía otra elección: lo llevo en la sangre.

—Como tu madre. —Clow lo estudió con atención—. Tengo que admitirlo: para mi intranquilidad, siempre te has parecido mucho a Ieran. Me imagino que eso hizo que Nell se fijara en ti.

Como alma que lleva el diablo, Shaoran se marchó sin responderle.

…

Sentada en una esquina de la cama con dosel de su cuarto, en medio de montones de ropa impecablemente doblada, Sakura inspeccionaba las montañas de baúles y cajas alineadas junto a la pared. La mayor parte de sus pertenencias estaban ya guardadas en maletas para ser enviadas a la casa londinense de Shaoran antes de la ceremonia. La boda tendría lugar en el salón de la misma al cabo de una semana. A pesar de la insistencia de los Kinomoto de que lo correcto era que la ceremonia se celebrara en la capilla de su heredad, Shaoran se había negado. Sakura sabía que intentaba controlar todos los detalles de la boda y que no permitiría ninguna intromisión.

—¡Sakura! —Rika, su hermana mayor, apareció en el umbral con los ojos bollándole por la excitación. Había vuelto a casa para ayudar con los preparativos de la boda, mientras que Chiharu, por desgracia imposibilitada para asistir a ella, ya que estaba con su marido en Escocia esperando el nacimiento de su primer hijo de un momento a otro, había enviado una cálida nota de felicitación.

—¡Está aquí —exclamó Rika—. Su carruaje se acerca por el camino.

Sakura sintió una punzada de nervios en el vientre. Aunque Shaoran había mantenido correspondencia con sus padres durante la última semana, a ella no se le había permitido leer las cartas. Acuciada por la incertidumbre de si Shaoran no cambiaría de idea respecto a la boda, había tenido problemas para comer y dormir.

—Debes acabarte la cena —le había dicho su madre la noche anterior—. Si adelgazas más, estoy convencida de que tu prometido intentará reconvenirnos por ello... Y, si lo hiciera, no dudes de que le pondría en su sitio.

Sakura fue hasta el espejo y estudió su aspecto, al tiempo que se alisaba la falda y se tiraba del corpiño para colocarlo en su sitio. A pesar de haber perdido peso, los senos pugnaban contra la tela del vestido y tensaban las costuras que los contenían.

—Haz algo con el pelo —le aconsejó Rika con impaciencia—. Parece un nido de pájaros.

Sakura se quitó las pinzas y, de manera mecánica, se cepilló el pelo e hizo una trenza para recogérselo en un moño a la altura de la nuca. Rika se pegó a ella ante el espejo, y se acarició con delicadeza los mechones amielados, dejando unos diminutos bucles sobre la frente a los que dio forma con varios toques de saliva. Admirando su impecable reflejo, sonrió satisfecha.

Ya de niña, Rika había asombrado a la gente por aquella belleza blanca y dorada de porcelana, así como por una notable elegancia. Había sido el tipo de niña que jamás se portó mal, rompió los juguetes o se ensució los zapatos.

Tras ser presentada en sociedad y ser pretendida por los caballeros más cotizados de Londres, e incluso por algunos nobles franceses, acabó en brazos de lord Terada, un rico vizconde. Rika era, y siempre lo sería, el orgullo de los Kinomto. En tanto que ella, Sakura, era la vergüenza de la familia.

Apremiada por Rika, Sakura clavó la última pinza y se pellizcó las mejillas para darles algo de color. Cuando bajaron las escaleras, Shaoran ya se encontraba en el salón, donde Nadeshiko le recibió con la imprescindible cordialidad.

Shaoran aún estaba de pie cuando las dos jóvenes hicieron acto de presencia. Allí, en la otra punta del salón, parecía excepcionalmente grande; los hombros, anchos bajo el abrigo negro de corte perfecto; el cuerpo, inclinado y rígido, enfundado en un chaleco de brocado gris y pantalones marengo. Llevaba el pelo recién cortado y los mechones castaños emitían sutiles destellos color caoba.

—Señor Li —dijo Sakura, sin tener claro si acercarse o no.

Shaoran resolvió el dilema de inmediato alcanzándola en unas pocas zancadas y tomándole la mano. En lugar de besarle el dorso, le levantó la palma y apretó los labios contra la suave hondonada en un gesto de ternura e intimidad. Si lo hizo, por descontado, fue por sacar provecho de la presencia de la madre y la hermana. Aun así, el sentir la calidez de aquella boca contra su piel hizo que el corazón de Sakura se sobresaltara.

Shaoran se incorporó y contempló cada detalle del aspecto de Sakura desde la altura. El espacio entre las espesas cejas se contrajo.

—No has comido mucho —murmuró, demasiado bajo para que no pudieran oírlo las otras mujeres.

—Tú tampoco—replicó Sakura. No le había pasado desapercibido que el cuerpo de Shaoran parecía ahora más estilizado, mostrando una delgadez en la que no había el menor atisbo de blandura que disimulara su fuerza salvaje.

Ante tal comentario, Shaooran sonrió con ironía y se volvió para ser presentado a Rika.

Sakura le presentó también, con diligencia, a su hermana mayor, esperando sorprender la mirada de atemorizada admiración que aparecería a buen seguro en el rostro de Shaoran; los hombres siempre reaccionaban así ante Rika. Sin embargo, la incandescente belleza de la hermana no pareció impresionarle gran cosa.

—Un placer —musitó con indiferencia.

Un cierto resentimiento brilló en la luminosa mirada de Rika.

—Bienvenido a la familia, señor Li. Espero que trate bien a mi querida hermanita.

—Lo intentaré, lady Terada. —Shaoran miró a Rika con un movimiento burlón de la ceja izquierda. Era evidente que aquella muchacha esperaba que quedara prendado de ella. Aunque atractiva, lo cierto es que Sakura, con unos rasgos más refinados y una calidez e inteligencia en la mirada de las que carecía su hermana, la superaba en belleza.

Shaoran pasó a interesarse por la madre de Sakura, Nadeshiko, que estaba sentada en el lado opuesto de la habitación.

—Señora Kinomoto, me temo que no puedo quedarme más tiempo. Confiaba en que me permitiría quedarme a solas con Sakura unos minutos.

La petición pareció ofender a la dama.

—Como bien debe saber, las reglas del decoro exigen que hablen en presencia de un acompañante.

—Poco importa eso a estas alturas, ¿no le parece? —La respuesta, dicha con suavidad, provocó el enrojecimiento de Sakura y una risa tonta en Rika.

Nadeshiko, ante la desvergüenza del comentario, frunció el ceño.

—Mientras estén bajo mi techo, señor Li, insisto en que, por más rigurosas que le resulten, se atenga a mis normas de decencia. Por supuesto que puede hablar con Sakura, pero Rika hará de acompañante.

Y, con calma, salió majestuosamente de la habitación, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de inteligencia a su hija mayor.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Rika, dedicándoles una mueca y una compungida mirada, se retiró al extremo más alejado de la habitación. Se quedó junto a la ventana y fingió interesarse por lo que veía fuera, mientras Shaoran tiraba de Sakura hacia un rincón.

—Lo siento... —empezó a decir con tristeza Sakura, intentando disculpar la frialdad de su madre, pero Shaoran colocó un dedo sobre sus labios. Embelesada por la proximidad, se calló. El perfume de Shaoran le resultaba sumamente familiar, una varonil mezcla de lino, lana y piel aderezada con tabaco.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó Li, bajando la mirada hasta el mojigato vestido de cuello alto y subiéndola después hasta la cara de Sakura.

Ésta se ruborizó.

—Muy bien, gracias.

—¿Sigues teniendo náuseas por las mañanas?

—Sí.

—Sólo durarán uno o dos meses más. Mientras tanto, intenta tener siempre algo en el

estómago.

—¿Cómo es que estás tan versado en el tema? —se atrevió a susurrarle. El ramalazo de insolencia arrancó una sonrisa en Shaoran.

—Mi codirectora se ha ausentado a menudo a causa de la misma enfermedad.

—Entonces, nunca has... —empezó Sakura, incapaz de ocultar la preocupación.

—No —dijo Shaoran, mostrando una inusitada dulzura en la voz—. Eres la primera mujer con la que voy a tener un hijo.—Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y extrajo un pequeño objeto—. Dame la mano.

Sakura sintió cómo le deslizaba un frío y pesado anillo en el anular de la mano izquierda y fijó la mirada en el objeto. Era un brillante amarillo canario de al menos cinco quilates, rodeado de una serie de diamantes redondos y blancos que refulgían como si fueran de fuego. Asombrada por lo insólito del anillo, Sakura miró a Shaoran con los ojos como platos.

—¡Santo cielo! —La exclamación de Rika les llegó desde la otra punta de la habitación—¡Es tan grande como un huevo!

—Gracias —le dijo Sakura con la voz tomada—. No había visto jamás una cosa tan hermosa.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Si prefieres, lo cambiamos por otro.

—¡Oh, no... es perfecto! —Se quedó mirando con atención el reluciente brillante, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para agradecérselo, pero ninguna le pareció apropiada.

Incapaz de reprimir la curiosidad, Rika se acercó a toda prisa.

—Sakura, déjame verlo. ¡Dios bendito, qué piedra más extraordinaria! ¿Puedo probármelo?—Antes aun de que la pregunta terminara de salir de sus labios, arrancó el anillo del dedo de Sakura y se puso a examinarlo con admiración—. ¡Impecable! ¡Y qué color tan espectacular!— Dirigió entonces una mirada de picardía a la pareja—. Diría que un presente como éste se merece algo más que un mezquino «gracias», Sakura. ¿No deberías recompensar al señor Li con un beso? Después de todo, mamá no está... y yo no voy a decírselo.

Consternada e incapaz de interpretar su expresión, Sakura miró a Shaoran.

—El señor Li es muy reservado... —dijo, pero Shaoran la interrumpió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—No tan reservado, cariño. —Y deslizándole con suavidad las manos sobre sus mejillas, la sujetó mientras acercaba los labios a los suyos.

El ligero roce de su boca, la manera en que la saboreó como si fuera un manjar digno de degustación, hizo estremecer a Sakura. Era sólo una exhibición —se obligó a recordar— para convencer a Rika de que estaban enamorados; aunque no pudo evitar que le recorriera una oleada de placer. Cuando Shaoran se inclinó sobre ella, la desorientación provocada por el intenso deleite de sentir aquella boca contra la suya hizo que le temblaran las piernas y se inclinara sobre él.

Shaoran terminó el beso con un ligero empujón de los labios. Se apartó y la miró con detenimiento.

—Bien —se oyó la voz de una meditabunda Rika—, parece que mi hermana pequeña le gusta mucho, señor Li. Pero una no puede evitar preguntarse qué es lo que ve un hombre como usted en un chica como ella.

Una mueca de ironía torció la boca de Shaoran. No había duda de que Rika estaba bastante celosa.

—Sakura reúne las cualidades que siempre he deseado en una esposa —replicó sin inmutarse.

—Es testaruda —observó Rika—. Sólo le deseo que tenga mejor suerte que mis padres ala hora de domeñarla.

—Rika—dijo Sakura, y miró a su hermana con las ojos entrecerrados—, no es necesario que hables de mí como si fuera una mascota desobediente.

Shaoran soltó una repentina risotada y, mientras conducía a Sakura hasta el sofá, ésta percibió una mirada de aprobación en sus ojos.

—Dejad las peleas para luego —murmuró—. No dispongo de mucho tiempo y me gustaría discutir algunos detalles relacionados con la boda.

—¿Te quedarás a cenar?—preguntó Sakura. Shaoran lo negó de inmediato con la cabeza.

—No tengo ninguna intención de someter a nadie, y menos a mí mismo, a la prueba de mantener una charla trivial en la mesa de los Kinomto.

—Quizá sea lo más prudente —observó Rika con malicioso regocijo—. Que nuestra madre lo desaprueba a usted no es ningún secreto. Es una lástima, no obstante... Tengo la sensación de que sería un comensal de lo más divertido, señor Li, —Eso le corresponde decirlo a su hermana —contestó Shaoran, mirando a Sakura de una manera que le recordó la última vez que habían cenado juntos... y la noche de pasión que le había seguido. Parecía empeñado en divertirse a costa de su desasosiego.

A Dios gracias, la conversación se desvió a temas más mundanos, pues Sakura se veía incapaz de concentrarse en la boda. La cabeza le zumbaba de tanto darle vueltas a las cosas. Al cabo de una semana se convertiría en la esposa de Shaoran y, si él la deseaba, volverían a compartir cama. Le había advertido que ya no sería tan placentero como antes. Ella supuso que se refería a que Shaoran nunca volvería a preocuparse de que sintiera placer; o, quizás, incluso a que le haría daño... Aunque no terminaba de creer que fuera capaz de semejante cosa. A pesar de su genio, Shaoran no era un hombre cruel.

Nadeshiko regresó para participar en la conversación sobre los detalles relativos a la boda. No opuso apenas objeciones a los planes de Shaoran, excepto cuando se pasó a discutir el atuendo de su hija. No habría fuerza sobre la Tierra—aseguró a Shaoran— que la obligara a permitir que Sakura vistiera de blanco.

—Sería un acto de suprema hipocresía —afirmó con rotundidad—. Sakura ha perdido el derecho a semejante privilegio. –Shaoran la miró a los ojos sin pestañear.

—Cuando la conocí, Sakura era inocente. Tiene derecho a vestir de blanco durante la boda.

—Cuando realicéis los votos ante Dios, Sakura no irá vestida con el color de la pureza. Sería una blasfemia. No me sorprendería que un rayo atravesara el techo.

Shaoran torció la boca en un mueca sarcástica.

—Aunque no soy un hombre religioso, sospecho que el Señor tiene otras cosas de las que preocuparse que no tienen nada que ver con el color del vestido de Sak.

—_Sak_—repitió Nadeshiko y sacudió la cabeza en señal de desagrado por el diminutivo—. Le agradecería que no llamara a mi hija con un nombre que parece más propio de una posadera...

—Madre —la interrumpió Rika, colocando la mano sobre sus estrechos hombros con ánimo tranquilizador.

Ya calmada, su expresión eran tan sombría como un nubarrón. Sakura hizo acopio de valor y le tocó el hombro a Shaoran con suavidad.

—Por favor —dijo en voz baja—. Madre tiene razón, no debería ir vestida de blanco.

Aunque era evidente que a Shaoran le habría gustado discutir, frunció el ceño y no contestó, dejando que el silencio sirviera de conformidad.

—Gracias—dijo Sakura, sintiéndose inundada por una oleada de alivio.

—Me importa un bledo si asistes a la ceremonia completamente desnuda —murmuró—. Me gustaría terminar con este maldito asunto para poder continuar con mi trabajo.

Nadeshiko, no pudiendo evitar oír el comentario, se puso rígida y miró a Shaoran, mientras Rika intentó calmarla una vez más.

Sakura bajó la vista hasta su regazo. Sabedora de que Shaoran siempre antepondría el Capital a cualquier otra cosa en su vida, entendió su impaciencia. Ningún simple mortal lograría elevarse jamás por encima de su amado teatro.

Resuelto el problema del atuendo nupcial, la conversación no tardó en llegar a su fin y Shaoran se marchó. Después de su partida, la mezcla de nervios y excitación que la habían atenazado empezó a debilitarse. Algo deprimida, volvió a su habitación para continuar haciendo el equipaje acompañada por Rika.

—¡Qué hombre tan extraordinario! —exclamó Rika tan pronto cerraron la puerta del dormitorio—. ¡Qué apostura... y esos ojos ámbares! Sin embargo, encuentro que lo más estupendo es su voz; con ella podría seducir a cualquier mujer... incluso únicamente enumerando ecuaciones matemáticas.

Al escuchar los comentarios de admiración de su hermana, Sakura fue consciente de un titilante sentimiento de orgullo. Rika siempre la había tratado con una mezcla de afecto y condescendencia, y ahora, por primera vez, detectaba un atisbo de envidia en su voz.

—Menuda descarada has resultado ser —concluyó Rika—. Ni Chiharu ni yo podíamos creerlo cuando nos enteramos de que te habías escapado del colegio y habías tenido un aventura con Shaoran Li. Me parece divino. Claro que es una pena que te cases con un hombre que está tan por debajo de ti.

Sakura se tensó.

—No considero que esté por debajo de mí en ningún aspecto.

—Ése es el espíritu correcto. Debes aparentar como si ni siquiera fueras consciente de su baja cuna. —Rika se inclino hacia delante, los ojos rebosantes de una viva curiosidad—. Li parece un hombre muy viril. Supongo que es un auténtico maestro, ¿no? ¡Cuéntame cómo fue, Sakura!

—No podría—protestó la interpelada, sobresaltada por la pregunta—. Es algo íntimo.

—Pero soy tu hermana y puedes confiarme cualquier cosa. Hablame del señor Li y, a cambio, te contaré algo que te encantará saber acerca de lord Terada.

Sakura recordó al instante al bajito y abotargado marido de Rika y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Rika... perdóname, pero no supone un gran aliciente.

—Bueno. —Su hermana mayor se recostó y la miró enojada—. Puede que lord Terada no sea tan gallardo como el señor Li, pero tiene contactos en la alta sociedad que superan a los de tu marido.

—Estoy segura de que así es —replicó Sakura conteniendo la risa. No hubiera esperado semejante reacción de su hermana. Se había mostrado siempre tan satisfecha, e incluso petulante, por haberse casado con un hombre con título, con una inmensa hacienda, una bonita casa en Londres y una veintena de sirvientes que la atendían... Pero Shaoran Li era aún más rico. Y, tal como había admitido Rika, muy apuesto.

A Sakura no le importaba que no tuviera ni una gota de sangre azul en sus venas. Shaoran era el hombre más fascinante y de mayor talento que jamás había conocido y no podía pedir un marido mejor. De hecho, lo único que deseaba era llegar a ser digna de él.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hola... hay alguien ahí?...<p>

Bueno, jeje, creo merecen una gran explicación de mi parte por no haber actualizado antes. Bien, pues fue por que no tenía internet :/... gracias al idiota de mi hermanote, pero bueno, eso ya es cosa pasada.

Algo que quiero comentarles es que esperen capítulo todos los días de ésta semana. Será como un aliciente o digámoslo así, una gran disculpa. Pues he faltado tanto a mi _Palabra de Damallero_ que ya no me siento como tal. Pero descuiden, que lo de los capítulos toda la semana es tan cierto como que existe la Luna...

Otra cosita. Sobre "El secuestro de Sakura" voy a tener el capítulo para el viernes 30 de Enero. (del 2015) Porque créanlo o no, voy a terminar la historia.

y como prueba, un adelanto...

* * *

><p>–Sakura, te doy una última oportunidad de negarte a lo que haré, cariño. Porque no quiero hacerte daño es que vuelvo a preguntarlo. ¿De verdad, conscientes ser mi mujer? –Shaoran sabía que aunque se negara en esos momentos, esa situación llegaría algún día. Pero como aún era muy pronto, no estaba seguro de avanzar.<p>

–Shaoran… me estas asustando… –susurró ella débilmente.

–Perdóname, cerecita. –Dijo y miró su espalda.

...

–Ahh. –Sakura gimió secamente por el dolor. Trató de moverse, pero sintió una agonía tan profunda al hacerlo que las lágrimas que anegaron sus ojos eran de puro sufrimiento.

...

–Púdrete. –Espetó y entonces le escupió.

Se limpió el fluido del rostro con una mueca de risa malévola, la cual hizo que ella tragara saliva. No lo hubiera hecho, la iba a bajar cuando ella se lo pidió. Se acercó entonces al cordón que la sostenía y lo desató, haciéndola caer en el proceso. Tomoyo iba a impactar contra el suelo, pero el moreno volvió a jalar el cordón con fuerza, lastimando sus hombros y espalda.

Jadeó y se contuvo para no gritar ni llorar de dolor. El moreno la hizo quedar a su altura, atrapándola en su mirada azul y entonces, le habló en un tono amenazante.

–Claro que lo harás. Recuerda que soy yo quien tiene el control de la situación aquí. Puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera, cuando quiera.

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que eso de arribita les haya dejado algo en que pensar. La cuestión está en que habrá varias sorpresas en el siguiente capítulo... Esperenlo como a las 4, 7 o 8 de la noche...<p>

Bueno, hoy no pude contestar a sus reviews por cuestiones de tareas pero sepan que agradezco a todos aquellos lectores que dejan reviews y a los que no por igual. Son muy importantes para mí.

Y sólo para aclarar, la historia no es mía sino de Lisa Keypas.

Bueno chicos, me despido de ustedes.

Nos vemos...

Atte:. Dalian Monthgomery.

Buenas noches!


	11. Chapter 11: Boda

**Bien como todos ya sabemos** los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen si no a las fabulosas CLAMP. La historia tampoco es mía, se llama "Por que eres mía" y le pertenece a Lisa Keypas, que es una increíble escritora. Hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro y pues… "X" a leer!

_**Declaimer: **_Sakura está decidida a librarse del matrimonio que sus padres concertaron para ella, y la única manera de hacerlo es acostándose con el mejor actor de todo Londres, Shaoran Li.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Porque tú eres mía…<strong>_

_**.**_

Una semana más tarde, sobre el brillante parqué del salón de Shaoran, y rodeados de la colorista profusión de pinturas, contrajeron matrimonio. Sakura apenas fue consciente de la presencia, tras de ellos, de su familia: los padres, su hermana Rika y lord Terada.

Los únicos invitados de Shaoran a la ceremonia fueron el duque y la duquesa de Leeds y, cosa curiosa, la señora Lang. Sakura no lograba entender el interés que había mostrado Shaoran por que estuviera presente la anciana. El trato entre ambos era tanto cortés como receloso, aunque Sakura tuvo la sensación de que los dos compartían un secreto que nadie más tenía el privilegio de conocer. Tal vez algún día conseguiría averiguar qué entendimiento se había producido entre el uno y la otra, y por qué ambos parecían disfrutar de un mayor conocimiento de la situación que cualquier otro de los asistentes.

Shaoran respondió con monosílabos a las preguntas del clérigo. La expresión de su rostro era dura aunque serena: el semblante de un actor habituado a enmascarar las emociones. Sakura estaba segura de que aquella situación sublevaba el orgullo de Shaoran. Nunca debía de haber soñado con verse obligado a casarse algún día con una mujer por la que sintiera tan vivo resentimiento, pero ella, aunque de manera involuntaria, le había forzado a ello. Si bien Sakura había intentado arrastrar la responsabilidad del embarazo por sí sola, en alguna parte de su corazón había sabido que, una vez enterado, Shaoran no sería capaz de ignorar la existencia del niño. Unas lágrimas no derramadas, fruto del arrepentimiento y la vergüenza, le ardieron en los ojos.

Cuando el clérigo los exhortó a amarse y honrarse mutuamente y los animó a proferir las promesas que los atarían de por vida, Shaoran miró a Sakura y vio sus lágrimas. Entonces se le tensó la mandíbula hasta que los músculos le temblaron. Tras ser declarados marido y mujer, Shaoran selló la ceremonia con un frío beso en los labios de Sakura.

A continuación, los invitados se sentaron para dar cuenta de una comida de ocho platos en el espectacular comedor, una pieza recubierta de mármol y columnas corintias doradas. El techo estaba pintado con una escena de La tempestad, de Shakespeare, y desde el techo bajaban por las paredes gavillas ornamentales de yeso italiano.

Sentada en el extremo opuesto de la larga mesa, Sakura apenas vislumbraba a su marido a través de la cristalería y los candelabros de oro dispuestos entre ambos. A todas luces, la belleza y el lujo del entorno tenían impresionados a sus parientes. La llegada de los carísimos vinos servidos en copas de cristal y las bandejas de especialidades francesas aligeraron de forma notable el ambiente.

El marido de Rika, lord Terada, manifestó con entusiasmo la exquisita selección de las cosechas.

—Li, he de decirle que para un hombre que jamás recibe en su casa, interpreta el papel de anfitrión a la perfección.

Antes de que Shaoran pudiera contestar, la madre de Sakura aprovechó el momento para levantar la vista de su plato fileteado en oro y comentar con acritud:

—Tan sólo queda desear que el señor Li desempeñe el papel de esposo responsable con idéntica destreza.

Al haber sido dicho con cierta ligereza, el comentario bien podría haberse interpretado como una broma amistosa; no obstante, la desaprobación de Nadeshiko no podía haber quedado más patente.

Mientras esperaba la respuesta del aludido, Sakura se puso tensa. Para su consuelo, Shaoran contestó sin inmutarse.

—Confío en que no tendrá quejas al respecto, lady Kinomoto... Ni tampoco mi esposa.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó Sakura. Comoquiera que no había hablado durante la mayor parte del día, su comentario concitó sobre sí la sorprendida mirada de muchos de los comensales. Continuó hablando en un tono significativo—. Estoy segura de que mi madre ha querido decir que confía en que las elevadas expectativas que ha depositado en usted quedarán plenamente justificadas, señor Li.

—Sé lo que ha querido decir —aseguró Shaoran con un destello de regocijo en sus ojos ámbar, el primero que Sakura había apreciado aquel día.

La comida tocó a su fin con un plato de queso, vino y fruta y, acto seguido, los caballeros pasaron a disfrutar del oporto y los gruesos cigarros, mientras las damas se retiraban para tomar el té y conversar. La duquesa de Leeds aprovechó que las dos se sentaron en unas sillas algo apartadas del resto para hablar con la novia en privado. Era la primera vez que se veían desde que Sakura se había marchado del Capital.

—Enhorabuena, Sakurita —dijo Mei ling—. Deseo que seáis muy felices en vuestro matrimonio.

Sakura respondió con una lánguida sonrisa.

—Si consideramos el comienzo, no veo cómo va a ser posible.

Mei ling chasqueó la lengua compadecida.

—El vuestro no es el primer matrimonio que empieza bajo unas circunstancias no del todo perfectas... ni tampoco el último. Creo que el tener una esposa y un hijo beneficiará a Shaoran en aspectos que ni siquiera sospecha.

—Nunca me perdonará por lo que hice—dijo Sakura—. Y no le culpo.

—Tonterías. Estoy segura de que eres consciente de que Shaoran te sigue amando, Sakura. Sólo tiene miedo de volver a confiar en ti. Espero que tengas paciencia con él, lo cual creo, no será fácil. Su terquedad agotaría la paciencia de un santo, la verdad. —Su actitud se hizo más animosa y alentadora cuando añadió—: No sé si Shaoran te lo ha dicho ya, pero me ha pedido que te ayude a organizar un baile para antes de un mes.

—¿Pero para qué?

—Para presentarte a todo Londres, claro.

A Sakura, consternada, se le retiró la sangre del rostro.

—Pero todo el mundo estará pendiente de mí y murmurarán...

—No importa lo que digan —le aseguró Mei ling—. Créeme, durante Ios años he sido objeto de chismes y rumores, y ahora que estás casada con un hombre tan popular como Shaoran, tú también lo serás. Te acostumbrarás al cabo de un tiempo.

La señora Lang se les acercó y se sentó tras rechazar el ofrecimiento de Mei ling a ayudarla. El vestido azul oscuro ribeteado con hileras superpuestas de encajes, así como las sartas de gruesas perlas alrededor de muñecas y cuello, le conferían un majestuoso aspecto.

Intercambiaron algunos comentarios elogiosos acerca del servicio y la magnificencia de la propiedad de Shaoran.

—En lo tocante a las cuestiones económicas, los actores se muestran especialmente incapaces —observó la señora Lang, mientras contemplaba el lujoso entorno con un inexplicable brillo de orgullo en la mirada—. Al parecer tu marido es una excepción a la norma, Sakurita. Eres una mujer muy afortunada.

—Soy afortunada por muchas razones —contestó Sakura con una sonrisa forzada que no engañó a sus dos acompañantes.

—Sí, sí que lo eres —asintió la señora Lang en voz baja, y el afectuoso regocijo de sus ojos acusó las patas de gallo.

Sakura respiró profundamente y se relajó un poco. Era extraño que aquellas dos mujeres fueran capaces de proporcionarle el consuelo que su madre o sus hermanas ni siquiera habían intentando procurarle. Dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, buscó la mano de la señora Lang.

—Señora, gracias por asistir a mi boda. Su presencia me ha hecho el día más fácil.

—Debo decir que por nada del mundo me hubiera perdido tu boda con el señor Li. Me has abierto muchas puertas, y estoy segura de que ni siquiera imaginas de qué naturaleza. —La señora Lang parecía complacida por la expresión de extrañeza de las dos jóvenes.

—¿Qué puertas? —preguntó Mei ling, y se rió al tiempo que sacudía un dedo admonitorio hacia su amiga—. Parece el gato que se comió el queso. Y he de saber por qué.

—Quizás algún día —respondió, apacible. Después de esto, la señora Lang no volvió a hablar, se limitó a beber de su taza de té y a seguir contemplando la estancia con evidente satisfacción.

Sakura no se enteró de la marcha de los invitados, que tan sólo parecían haberse dispersado hasta no quedar más que los criados que, eficientes, retiraron cualquier rastro de la boda. Y Shaoran, inquietantemente tranquilo ante la presencia de Sakura en su casa. Sin prisas y estirando las piernas, se sentó a la mesa y terminó de fumarse un puro. Sakura ocupaba un sofá cercano, todavía vestida con el traje de boda, un vestido rojo claro adornado en el cuello y las muñecas con rosas de un tono más oscuro.

De no haber sido por la tensión nerviosa, habría disfrutado de estar allí sentada, con el terroso olor del puro flotando a la deriva hasta ella. En ese momento, finalizada la dura prueba de las charlas triviales, un dichoso silencio envolvía la casa. Sin embargo aún faltaba por llegar otra terrible experiencia, cuyo momento y realización dependían por completo de Shaoran.

Shaoran miró a Sakura con distanciamiento, de la misma manera que podría contemplar una pintura o una escultura. Ella tuvo la certeza de que la afirmación de Mei ling de que aún la amaba era del todo falsa. Ningún hombre podría mirar a la mujer amada como si fuera una mera propiedad, que pudiera coger o rechazar a voluntad. Pensó en cien maneras de iniciar la conversación y las descartó todas. Qué extraño resultaba que los silencios entre ellos hubieran sido en otro tiempo tan agradables, cuando ahora resultaban tan tensos y forzados.

—Se te ha preparado una habitación—dijo al fin Shaoran sacudiendo la punta del cigarro sobre un cenicero de bronce—. Uno de los sirvientes te mostrará el camino hasta arriba.

—Entonces, no vamos a compartir...

—No. Ocuparemos cuartos separados. Como sabes, suelo entrar y salir a horas poco convencionales. Si dormimos en camas separadas, no perturbaré tu descanso.

_«Y yo no perturbaré tu intimidad»_, pensó Sakura, pero se mordió la lengua.

—Es muy considerado por tu parte —murmuró al levantarse. Shaoran hizo lo propio, todo un cortés anfitrión de pies a cabeza.

—Por supuesto, me reservo el derecho a visitarte de vez en cuando—apostilló.

Sakura, guardando la compostura con gran esfuerzo, asintió.

—¿Y esta noche? —preguntó con un ligero temblor en la voz. Los ojos ámbares de Shaoran, brillando a través de una espesa nube de humo, no mostraron expresión alguna.

—Cuando estés lista para acostarte, ven a mi habitación.

—Muy bien. —Sakura tragó saliva con dificultad.

Tan pronto hubo traspasado el umbral, Shaoran volvió a sentarse. Sakura, ya fuera de su vista, siguió sintiendo la mirada de Li, como si el calor de la misma le hubiera dejado una marca en mitad de la espalda.

La habitación añadida a los aposentos privados de Shaoran se había agrandado hasta el doble de su tamaño tirando una pared. Un reluciente brocado en oro y blanco cubría las paredes. Formando artísticos grupos, se habían colgado varios óleos enmarcados en pan de oro. Uno representaba a unos niños jugando y algunos más eran escenas domésticas de mujeres y niños.

Disfrutando de lo femenino de la decoración, Sakura paseó por la habitación sin que ninguno de los cambios efectuados escapara a su atención, incluyendo el reloj de oro de la repisa de la chimenea, el complicado encaje de la colcha de seda color crema y el costurero de taracea con incrustaciones de nácar.

Aunque todavía no había llamado a ninguna doncella, apareció una para ayudarla a quitarse el vestido de novia. Ya con el camisón de cuello alto, Sakura se sentó ante el tocador, y mientras la sirvienta le cepillaba los largos mechones castaños, se sumió en sus pensamientos.

La criada le dijo algo, y Sakura levantó la mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó—. Me temo que estaba distraída.

—Le preguntaba si necesita algo más, señora Li.

—Señora Li—repitió Sakura con una sonrisa titubeante—. Eres la primera persona que me llama así.

La doncella le devolvió la sonrisa e hizo una reverencia antes de abandonar el cuarto.

Sakura se quedó mirando con detenimiento su tez cenicienta y, de inmediato, se palmeó y pellizcó las mejillas para que el color afluyera a ellas. Estaba segura de que no había motivo para temer a Shaoran. Daño no le iba a hacer, aunque no fuera más que porque llevaba a su hijo en las entrañas. Por otro lado, podía hacer cosas que la desagradaran en sobremanera. Ahora era su marido, y ella estaba completamente a su merced. Nadie iba a intervenir en su nombre, tanto si Shaoran escogía ser cruel como todo lo contrario.

Sakura se puso en pie y examinó la larga hilera de botones que cerraban por delante la bata blanca de lino. Alzó la barbilla con resolución y salió de la habitación.

El dormitorio de Shaoran, sólo unas cuantas puertas más allá, estaba envuelto en la parpadeante luz de la chimenea. Li se encontraba medio tumbado en la cama, apoyado en el cabezal con las manos enlazadas tras la cabeza castaña. Desnudo, la sábana definía con angulosa claridad la excitación del cuerpo. El brillo del fuego hacía refulgir su cara como si fuera de metal recién fundido. Tras acercarse a la cama, Sakura se detuvo a escasos metros al oír el profundo sonido de la voz Shaoran.

—Quítate la ropa. Lo miró confundida. —Vamos—murmuró, los ojos le brillaban como los de una fiera acechante.

Sakura entendió lo que quería e intentó complacerlo, pero tenía los dedos rígidos. Shaoran, silencioso y atento, aguardó con paciencia forzada. La torpe mano de Sakura iba liberando los diminutos botones de los ojales de seda y, cuando terminó, sacó los brazos de las mangas y dejó caer la bata al suelo. Se quedó sólo con el fino camisón. Al darse cuenta de que la luz procedente del fuego atravesaba la tela e iluminaba cada detalle del cuerpo, sintió que la piel le ardía.

—El resto—dijo inexorable Shaoran.

Lo miró con la cara tensa y levantó los brazos para desabrochar los cierres de la nuca. La sensación de ser una propiedad, un objeto en exhibición, se le antojó insoportable. Si Shaoran quería humillarla, lo estaba logrando. Estrujando la delicada tela con las manos, empezó a tirar del camisón por encima de la cabeza y dudó... No podía.

—Vamos—le llegó repentinamente la voz espesa de su marido.

Conteniendo la respiración, Sakura obedeció con resolución; levantó por completo el camisón y lo dejó caer al suelo. El aire frió pareció penetrar cada poro de su piel, poniéndole la carne de gallina y encogiéndole los pezones hasta convertirlos en unas endurecidas puntas.

Sintiendo la boca seca, permaneció frente a él con las manos apretadas contra los costados, mientras Shaoran la contemplaba.

—Te-tengo frío —susurró desesperada, anhelando algo, cualquier cosa, que pudiera utilizar para cubrirse.

—Ya lo veo —replicó Shaoran sin desviar la mirada del pecho de su esposa. Sacando las manos de detrás de la cabeza, retiró la sábana y le hizo un gesto para que se metiera en la cama.

Sakura no pudo evitar, al dirigirse hacia él, cruzar un brazo sobre el pecho, la mano contraria ocultando la sombra del pubis.

El gestó pareció divertir a Shaoran, cuya respiración, cada vez más agitada, se le hizo audible a Sakura al llegar a la cama.

—No hace falta que seas recatada, cariño. Antes de que termine la noche no te quedará ningún secreto.

Cuando gateó por el colchón y se tumbó sobre el lino suave y terso le castañeteaban los dientes y tenía agarrotados todos los músculos del cuerpo. La mano grande y caliente de Shaoran, deslizándose sobre su cadera, hizo que Sakura se estremeciera. En contra de lo que temía, cuando la atrajo hacía él, fue muy dulce, casi impersonal. Con la pericia de un escultor, las yemas de los dedos de Shaoran siguieron, dulces y livianas, cada pliegue de su piel.

Pero en la forma de tocarla había cierto distanciamiento, y Sakura se dio cuenta que el apasionado amante que recordaba había sido sustituido por un extraño calculador. Le hacía el amor en un sentido puramente físico, guardando las emociones bajo llave con decisión. Si al menos pudiera simular indiferencia... Pero cuando la boca de Shaoran encontró la dolorida punta de su pecho y deslizó las manos entre sus muslos, Sakura no pudo reprimir un gemido de placer.

Los dedos de Shaoran se hundieron en la mata de rizos sedosos, separaron los tiernos labios y rozaron la creciente humedad.

Sakura se revolvió, bajo sus caricias, arqueando el pecho ante los persistentes tirones de la boca de Shaoran, sintiendo que la pasión crecía más y más. Las palabras temblaron en el borde de sus labios, obligándola a emplear toda su voluntad para evitar que se vertieran. _Te quiero..., te __quiero..._ Pero él no quería su amor.

En el preciso instante en que el éxtasis desgarrador empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo, Shaoran se retiró. Agobiada por un intolerable dolor, Sakura protestó con un gemido y alargó los brazos hacia él, obteniendo como única respuesta el verse empujada contra el colchón. Percibió el perfil de la cabeza y los hombros de Shaoran sobre ella y por un momento temió que intentara dejarla así, avergonzada y temblorosa por la necesidad.

—Por favor... —empezó, y su voz le sonó ajena.

—Silencio.—Shaoran le tocó los labios con los dedos, que llevaban el aroma íntimo de Sakura. Sakura se mordió el labio. Tendida, inmóvil, su tórax subía y bajaba con rapidez. Al sentir la boca caliente de Shaoran justo debajo del pecho, bajando hacia el vientre, su cuerpo se tensó con una sacudida. Insegura, le tocó la cabeza y enroscó los dedos en los mechones castaños y abundantes de su marido. Shaoran retiró la mano y continuó recorriendo su cuerpo, investigando con labios, dientes y lengua... alcanzando la sensible hondonada del ombligo... el tierno pliegue del interior de sus muslos.

—No —espetó con un grito ahogado, retorciéndose con un estremecimiento cuando Shaoran llegó a la zona sensible. Sakura jamás había imaginado que semejante cosa pudierahacerse—. No...

Pero Li, agarrándola con fuerza por las muñecas, la sujetó e inmovilizó en el sitio.

—No vuelvas a decirme esa palabra nunca más —dijo con voz dura como el acero—. Ni en la cama, ni fuera de ella.

La declaración conmocionó a Sakura. Comprendió que imponerle su voluntad era la venganza de Sahoran por haberlo herido.

—No debes... —consiguió decir, haciendo fuerza para liberar las muñecas—. No quiero eso.

Shaoran se rió en tono burlón, y volvió a agachar la cabeza. Los ojos de Sakura ardieron con lágrimas de furia y vergüenza cuando sintió la lengua de Shaoran en ella, allí donde nunca la había imaginado, donde jamás pensó que fuera posible. Aunque intentó apretar los muslos, el cuerpo traidor la desobedeció, y los abrió de par en par para recibirlo. Sintió los ardientes labios de Shaoran, quemándola, la lengua, suave invasora, arrancándole gemidos y gritos de placer mortificante. Dejó de ser ella misma, reducida a una criatura libertina que se arqueaba con frenética necesidad, hasta que el clímax, llegándole en una enorme oleada, la arrolló, dejándola acto seguido, débil y sin fuerzas.

Antes de que se desvaneciera aquella brillante sensación, Shaoran se colocó encima de ella.

Sintió cómo la penetraba e intentó protestar ante la intromisión con débiles empujones contra el pecho de su marido. Shaoran se sumergió a la fuerza en las inflamadas profundidades de Sakura hasta que ésta, rindiéndose con un gemido, se abrió a él. El rítmico movimiento, un impulso lento y constante, hizo que sus atribulados sentidos entraran de nuevo en una espiral descontrolada.

Sakura recostó la cara sobre la dura curva que formaban el cuello y el hombro de Shaoran y, de alguna manera, percibió que con aquel acto la había hecho suya de un modo distinto a la primera vez. Shaoran había sido entonces, una pareja, un maestro, un amigo; ahora era el amo quien la dominaba en cuerpo y alma.

El placer volvió a invadirla, como un fuego que se disolviera en su interior, y jadeó contra el cuello tenso de Shaoran. Éste la penetró por última vez, hundiéndose profundamente, y su gran cuerpo se estremeció con la eyaculación. Sellados por la transpiración de Li, mantuvieron los brazos y las piernas entrelazados con fuerza. Sentir el ligero temblor de Shaoran, percibir la respiración contra su piel, los latidos de su corazón sobre el pecho, tranquilizó a Sakura. No importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, el hecho era que no podía permanecer indiferente a ella.

Aún encima, Shaoran se relajó, y ella agradeció sentir su peso, hasta que, con un suspiro, Shaoran se dejó caer a un lado.

Sakura deseó que la besara y la acariciase, incluso que tomara su mano un instante, pero su marido se abstuvo de tocarla. De repente, el cuarto volvió a enfriarse. Sakura se estiró para cubrirse con las sábanas hasta los hombros. Presa del desconcierto, se preguntó si él querríaque se fuera.

—¿Me voy ya? —preguntó.

A Shaoran le llevó bastante tiempo contestar.

—No. Tal vez te necesite de nuevo esta noche.

La boca de Sakura se contrajo ante la arrogancia de la orden, pero volvió a apoyarse en las almohadas. _«Ten paciencia con él»_, le había aconsejado Mei ling. Bueno, sin duda el esfuerzo merecía la pena. Intentaría expiar los errores del pasado; se lo debía. Se volvió de lado para contemplar el perfil de Shaoran a la luz del fuego. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero Sakura sintió que tardaría en quedarse dormido y que ella sólo podía conjeturar acerca de los pensamientos que ocupaban su mente.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hola...<p>

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Este cap. me quedó muy corto, pero el de mañana ya estará mucho más largo, lo juro. Algo que quiero comentarles es que esperen capítulo todos los días de ésta semana. Será como un aliciente o digámoslo así, una gran disculpa. Pues he faltado tanto a mi _Palabra de Damallero_ que ya no me siento como tal. Pero descuiden, que lo de los capítulos toda la semana es tan cierto como que existe la Luna...

Este cap. me quedó muy corto, pero el de mañana ya estará mucho más largo, lo juro

Otra cosita. Sobre "El secuestro de Sakura" voy a tener el capítulo para el viernes 30 de Enero. (del 2015) Porque créanlo o no, voy a terminar la historia.

Ahora sí, a contestar reviews...

**eminako: **Primero que nada, Bienvenida. Siento no haber contestado ti review. y pues sí, quedó muy destrozado pero también hay que ver que se está vengando de la peor manera, la verdad. Y no es por spoilearte, pero créeme, se va a portar peor. Y todo por no decir la verdad...

**Emily:** jaja, gracias por tu review, siento no haberlo contestado, pero no te preocupes, no volverá a pasar, otra cosa, voy a actualizar mañana El secuestro de Sakura...

besos...

**caramelito:** Hola! Muchas gracias por desearme feliz cumpleaños. Si, tuve un buen viaje y si me divertí en Argentina un buen, pero extrañaba mis historias :/ por otro lado... :)¿que te pareció el capítulo? Espero que te haya gustado, y no te preocupes que para mañana voy a actualizar nuevamente. Y todo por tratar de recuperar mi palabra de Damallero...

jajajaja, nos vemos, besos...

**karito:** Si, te prometo que ya voy a actualizar, amiga. Es que no había tenido inspiración :(. Muchas gracias por leer también esta historia :).

**FLEER99**: ¡Bienvenida y muchas gracias! Y sí, disfruté mucho de mis vacaciones. Con respecto a El Secuestro de Sakura, te lo prometo, mañana actualizo. La cuestión fue que no tenía nada en mi cabezota para escribir y ahora ya lo tengo todo ordenado :)

Gracias por tu review y nos vemos.

**princessathenea:** Gracias :) en sí, como el capítulo de ayer y el de ahora son el mismo, ósea que lo corte, ahora son 15. Así que..

Bienvenida... :)

**didi87:** Hola, amiga! Jajaja, así es Nell Lang, una abuelita linda, pícara, divertida, encantadora... ella es a fin de cuentas, increíble :) con respecto a Shaoran, Sakura si va a batallar muchisisisisissisisisisimo, jajaja, pero ni modo se lo merece, (no, no me parece que se lo merezca tanto)

Por El Secuestro de Sakura,ni te preocupes que mañana actualizo. Puedes estar 100% segura...

Muchos besos y hasta luego...

**roxelani:** si, lo sé, pero tiene su justificación. Hay que ponernos de su lado. Esperemos que Sakurita sepa arreglarlo nuevamente :D

Muchas gracias por tu review. Espero éste capítulo te haya gustado.

Sepan que agradezco a todos aquellos lectores que dejan reviews y a los que no por igual. Son muy importantes para mí.

Y sólo para aclarar, la historia no es mía sino de Lisa Keypas.

Bueno chicos, me despido de ustedes.

Nos vemos...

Atte:. Dalian Monthgomery.

Palabra de _Damallero_ 1000%


	12. Chapter 12:

**Bien como todos ya sabemos** los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen si no a las fabulosas CLAMP. La historia tampoco es mía, se llama "Por que eres mía" y le pertenece a Lisa Keypas, que es una increíble escritora. Hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro y pues… "X" a leer!

_**Declaimer: **_Sakura está decidida a librarse del matrimonio que sus padres concertaron para ella, y la única manera de hacerlo es acostándose con el mejor actor de todo Londres, Shaoran Li.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Porque tú eres mía…<strong>_

.

En la década transcurrida desde que Shaoran se hiciera cargo del teatro Capital —durante la cual había reconstruido y remodelado el viejo conjunto de edificios y formado una compañía de actores, músicos, pintores, carpinteros, diseñadores de vestuario, tramoyistas, utileros, directores de escena y otros profesionales, a los que había preparado a su gusto—, jamás había llegado tarde a un ensayo. Hasta esa mañana.

Por lo general, no le costaba despertarse, pero aquel día se había sentido amodorrado y obnubilado por el sueño. Cuando descubrió a Sakura durmiendo a su lado, no pudo evitar tocarla. Le hizo el amor mientras ella bostezaba y ronroneaba como una gatita dormida. Sólo al terminar se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era.

Con el ceño fruncido, se había vestido a toda prisa entre maldiciones. A la carrera, el carruaje le llevó al teatro lo más deprisa posible. Con todo, llegó cuarenta y cinco minutos tarde y, cuando atravesó a grandes zancadas la puerta trasera y se dirigió hacia la sala de descanso, la crispación resultaba evidente en su rostro. Sin duda, la compañía rezongaría y protestaría por su tardanza, y tenían derecho a quejarse. Jamás había dudado en multar a cualquiera por la misma falta.

Salvo por la presencia de Yamazaki, el ayudante, la sala de descanso se hallaba vacía.

—¡Señor Li! —exclamó—. Todos nos preguntábamos si vendría hoy...

—¿Dónde está la gente?—le interrumpió Shaoran, empezando a arrugar el entrecejo.

—En el escenario, señor. Al ver que no venía, la duquesa ha asumido la dirección del ensayo.

Hizo un breve gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza y cruzó la puerta que llevaba hacia bastidores. Cuando se aproximaba al escenario, llegó a hasta él una oleada de murmullos precipitados y un ruido de correteos. Irguiendo los hombros, salió de entre bastidores... y se detuvo de golpe al ver que toda la compañía le esperaba formando un semicírculo, sosteniendo vasos y tazas en las manos. Se oyó el ruido de los tapones al descorcharse y todos sonrieron como idiotas al verlo.

—¡Felicidades! —gritó alguien, al mismo tiempo que, entre carcajadas, otra voz le acusó—: ¡Llega tarde!

La situación desembocó en un coro de risas y aclamaciones, y cuando se sirvió el espumoso champán los vasos tintinearon con profusión. Alguien le puso una taza en la mano y sintió que su boca se estiraba en una mueca.

—¿Celebramos mi retraso o mi boda? —preguntó. Mei ling, con una expresión de regocijo en su hermoso rostro, se adelantó para contestar.

—Digamos que llevábamos esperando ambas cosas mucho tiempo. Tenga cuidado, señor Li, o todos los aquí reunidos podríamos empezar a pensar que es usted un ser humano.

—Creo que, en lo tocante a eso, estamos todos de acuerdo —contestó—. Y quiero dejar bien claro que me multaré por haber llegado tarde.

—Ah, perfecto —dijo Nakuru Akizuki con descaro—. Utilizaremos la caja del dinero que tiene en el despacho para pagar el champán.

El personal rió de buena gana y Shaoran, todavía sonriente, sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Por la compañía del teatro Capital! —grito alguien con alegría—. ¡Un hatajo de borrachos ladrones!

En medio de la jolgorio general, Shaoran alzó su vaso.

—Por la señora Li —brindó, y todos vociferaron su asentimiento al beber.

—¡Eso, eso! ¡Bien dicho!

—¡Dios bendiga a la señora Li!

—¡Que el Señor se apiade de ella! —añadió alguien más, y todos rieron entre dientes sin dejar de beber.

Quizá fuera el champán, o el anhelo generado por la noticia de la boda o, simplemente, el buen humor forzado de Shaoran, pero el caso fue que el ambiente en el teatro Capital mejoró de forma notable. Shaoran era incapaz de recordar desde cuándo no había discurrido tan bien un ensayo. Los actores estuvieron atentos y receptivos, y los operarios realizaron su tareas con energía y minuciosidad. En cuanto a él mismo... era como si se le hubiera restituido algún tipo de esencia vital.

Saber que Sakura le esperaba en casa, que era libre de tocarla, verla, hacerle el amor cuando quisiera... le llenaba de una satisfacción difícil de ocultar. No es que estuviera preparado para admitir algún atisbo de amor o perdón: ni con mucho estaba preparado para tal cosa. Pero era absolutamente consciente de que la presencia de Sakura en su vida era necesaria para su propia existencia. La última noche, y ese mismo día, habían sido buena prueba de ello. En el lapso de veinticuatro horas, había vuelto a ser el de siempre, capaz, una vez más, de tomar las riendas del Capital con facilidad.

—¡Excelente! —le había dicho Mei ling durante el ensayo; ella, que jamás elogiaba sus aptitudes porque afirmaba que no era necesario hinchar más la opinión que tenía de sí mismo. Estaban ensayando una nueva obra, titulada La rosa, la historia de un viejo que rememoraba los episodios de su tumultuosa vida.

—Casi consigues hacerme llorar con el monólogo en el que recuerdas lo que se siente en la juventud —le dijo.

—Es un papel bien escrito —contestó Shaoran dirigiéndose hacia bambalinas camino de sus respectivos camerinos.

—Y lo interpretas con brillantez —dijo Mei ling con los ojos rubíes rebosando dudas. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa—. Parece que has recuperado lo que fuera que hubieses perdido. Es por Sakurita, ¿verdad?

Aunque la perspicacia de Mei ling le molestó, no pudo discutir y respondió con un hosco gruñido. Mei ling continuó sin disimular su goce.

—Debes de estar resentido con Sakura por demostrarte que no eres invulnerable.

—Nunca afirmé que lo fuera —replicó sin inmutarse—. Y si albergo algún resentimiento hacia mi esposa, es por una razón muy diferente.

—¿Ah, sí? —Mei ling lo miró burlona. Entró en su oficina, y asomando la cabeza morena por la puerta, añadió—: Disfrutaré observándote durante los próximos meses, Shaoran. Será interesante ver qué parte de tu voluntad gana la batalla: la mitad que quiere ser feliz o la que desea escapar de cualquiera que ose quererte.

—Desperdicias tu talento siendo actriz, excelencia —le informó por encima del hombro mientras seguía su camino—. Con tu imaginación, deberías ser escritora.

La risa de Mei ling le siguió por el pasillo. Tan pronto llegó al despacho, vio la familiar cabeza morena que sobresalía del respaldo de la silla. Eriol, lord Hiraguizawa, disfrutaba de un trago sentado a su mesa.

—¡Xiao! —gritó, mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Qué aspecto de perfecto recién casado tienes con esa manera de fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó Shaoran estrechando su mano con fuerza.

Eriol, sin perder la sonrisa, le señaló una caja de madera junto a la mesa que contenía media docena de botellas de brandy, todas con un vistoso lazo.

—Te he traído un obsequio, Xiao. Lo admito, heriste mis sentimientos al no pedirme que te apoyara en la boda. Pero en vista de nuestra vieja amistad, he decidido dejarlo pasar.

Shaoran alcanzó una de las botellas y la inspeccionó con admiración. Era un exquisito coñac de treinta años.

—Gracias, Eriol.

—Decidí degustar una botella mientras te esperaba —dijo Andrew—. Néctar de dioses. ¿Te apetece una copa?

—Traeré una de la sala de descanso.

—No te molestes, te he traído una. No se puede beber un coñac así en cualquier recipiente, hay que hacerlo en la copa adecuada.

—Te habría invitado a la boda —dijo Shaoran con brusquedad, sentando en el borde de la mesa mientras Eriol le servía—, pero se hizo todo muy deprisa.

—Eso he oído. —Eriol se inclinó sobre su amigo con una perversa sonrisa y un curioso destello en los ojos azules—. Corre la noticia de que tu esposa está cociendo un pastelito. —Miró a su amigo simulando horror—. ¿Será posible? ¿Será bendecido pronto el hogar de los Li con la llegada de un pequeño Shaoran?

El actor aceptó la copa de coñac y asintió forzadamente, mientras esperaba que Eriol prosiguiera con las burlas.

—Pues bien hecho —le espetó lord Hiraguizawa, sorprendiéndolo—. Parece una moza excelente, por no hablar de su belleza. Y no podrías haber escogido nada mejor que la hija de un vizconde.

—¿Ningún comentario por haber sido atrapado? —preguntó Shaoran—. Estaba seguro de que tendrías algo que decirme al respecto. —Sorbió lentamente el coñac, dejando que el delicado sabor se deslizara por la lengua.

Eriol sonrió.

—No has sido cazado, Xiao. Hace demasiado que te conozco, y sé que no te habrías casado si no la quisieras.

Tenía razón... El único motivo por el que se había casado con Sakura era que la quería, la necesitaba. El embarazo había sido una conveniente excusa. Le extrañó que Eriol hubiera sido capaz de darse cuenta con tanta facilidad.

—Entre nosotros no hay secretos, ¿verdad? —preguntó Shaoran, mirando al hombre que estaba a su lado y dándose cuenta de que, por supuesto, eran hermanos. Ahora sabía por qué seguían siendo amigos después de tanto tiempo: a lo largo de los años, y sin saberlo, ambos habían sentido la llamada de la sangre compartida.

—Ni uno—convino Eriol de buen humor.

La necesidad de decirle _«Eriol, soy tu hermano»_ era tan fuerte, que Shaoran se mordió el interior del labio para no soltarlo. Bebió un buen trago de coñac. No había ninguna certeza sobre cuál sería la reacción de Eriol ante tal revelación. Quizás encontrara agradable la noticia por algún tiempo, aunque lo dudaba. Lo más probable es que se mostrara suspicaz, escéptico, amargado. Se revolvería contra su padre —y también contra Shaoran— y cortaría por lo sano con cualquier influencia estabilizadora. No deseaba ver a su medio hermano embarcarse en una vorágine de juego y bebida que podía llevarle a la ruina.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó Eriol, arqueando de golpe la negrura de las cejas— Tal y como hace mi padre... Como un científico a punto de diseccionar un espécimen.

—Perdona. —Shaoran relajó el semblante—. Sólo estaba pensando que pareces algo preocupado, Eriol. ¿Has arriesgado demasiado en las mesas de juego últimamente?

—Una noche, más de la cuenta —admitió con una risa forzada—. Pero dejaré mis confesiones para más tarde. Sólo he venido a felicitarte.

—Si estás en apuros...

—Siempre lo estoy. —Eriol apoyó las botas en la mesa sin preocuparse de los libros y papeles que quedaron bajo sus talones llenos de barro—. Pero de esta manera la vida nunca resulta aburrida. Dime, Xiao, ¿qué se siente al estar casado?

—Sólo llevo casado un día —contestó Shaoran con sequedad—. Demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones. Eriol hizo una mueca.

—No creo que me gustara cenar lo mismo todas las noches de mi vida. Pero, por supuesto, un hombre puede tener un desliz de vez en cuando en busca de un poco de variedad, mientras sea discreto.

—Supongo —murmuró Shaoran y contempló la copa de coñac de manera ausente.

Sakura no estaba en posición de protestar si Shaoran se echaba una amante. Pero él no deseaba insultarla de esa forma. Y aunque podía hacerlo a escondidas, lo cierto era que ninguna mujer le había atraído jamás tanto como su esposa. Eriol pareció leerle los pensamientos y soltó una risotada de incredulidad.

—Buen Dios, ¿no me digas que estás enamorado de ella?

—No —respondió Shaoran con rapidez, endureciendo la mirada.

—¡Qué alivio! El amor es veneno, Xiao lang. No tienes más que acordarte de lo que ocurrió laúltima vez que sucumbiste a él.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? —dijo Shaoran con la voz teñida por la malicia, y se quedó mirando fijamente a Eriol hasta que éste, incómodo, masculló algo y se terminó el coñac.

—Tengo que irme, Xiao. Que tengas buena suerte y todo eso. A propósito, he oído que pronto darás un baile en honor a tu esposa. De ser cierto, espero una invitación. —Se despidió con un alegre movimiento de mano y salió del despacho, haciendo resonar sus pies embotados por todo el pasillo.

…

—No hay ninguna razón para que Shaoran organice semejante fiesta... no en mi honor. —Una afligida Sakura examinaba con detenimiento las invitaciones pintadas a mano, mientras intentaba imaginarse el panorama de seiscientos invitados pululando por la elegante mansión londinense de Shaoran.

—Querida, no lo hace por ti —la corrigió Mei ling con sequedad, mientras repasaba la lista de invitados sentada a su lado—. En parte, servirá para saciar su desmesurado orgullo. Antes de tratar todo lo relacionado con vuestra boda de manera discreta, prefiere hacer ostentación de ello para demostrar que la situación no podría ser más de su agrado. Sin duda el espectáculo acallará muchas lenguas viperinas; en especial las de aquellos que están deseando recibir la invitación. —Con el ceño fruncido, Mei ling tachó algunos nombres e incluyó otros, esforzándose por conseguir la combinación perfecta.

—¿Pero por qué aquí? —preguntó Sakura—. Shaoran no soportará tener a cientos depersonas vagando por la casa, contemplando la colección de arte y husmeando cada rincón...

—Claro que no lo soportará. Sin embargo, sabe que celebrar el baile en su misteriosa mansión pondrá frenética a la gente. Todas las personas relevantes llevan tiempo rezando para recibir una invitación, y los que sospechan que no la van a obtener ya están planeando desaparecer de Londres la noche del baile.

—Perderá toda su intimidad —se lamentó Sakura, incapaz de compartir el entusiasmo de Mei ling.

—Estoy segura de que cuando se casó contigo, Shaoran sabía que tendría que sacrificar gran parte de su intimidad. Él no espera que una chica de tu edad vaya a disfrutar con una vida de reclusión. Querrás bailar e ir a la ópera, viajar, pertenecer a algún club o asociación... —Mei ling se detuvo y escudriñó la lista que tenía en el regazo—. ¡Hummm! Debería añadir algunos nombres internacionales...

Mientras la duquesa trabajaba en la lista, Sakura se hundió en la silla con un gemido sordo. Estaba empezando a entender lo que Shaoran quería de ella, lo cual exigiría por su parte la mejor actuación de su vida. No sólo tendría que mantener la cabeza bien alta cuando la gente intentara discernir si estaba actuando o no, también debería moverse entre la muchedumbre con aplomo y elegancia, algo que todo el mundo esperaba de la esposa de Shaoran Li. Si fracasaba, tanto Shaoran como ella quedarían desacreditados.

¿Por qué la sometía a semejante prueba tan poco tiempo después de la boda?

—No sé si podré hacerlo—dijo en voz alta, mientras se retorcía con fuerza los dedos sobre el regazo.

Los ojos rubíes de Mei ling lanzaron un destello de amistosa compasión.

—Saku, todo lo que espera de tí es que lo intentes.

Sakura asintió. Haría todo cuanto Shaoran le pidiera porque lo amaba. No se arrepentiría jamás por haberse casado con ella. No importaba el tiempo que le llevara, pero algún día conseguiría que admitiera que había escogido a la mujer adecuada para compartir su vida.

—Haré algo más que intentarlo—dijo—. Lo conseguiré.

—Bien por ti —dijo Mei ling, riéndose con admiración—. Estás hecha de un material resistente, ¿no?

—Espero que sí.

Mientras las dos mujeres trabajaban y charlaban, les llevaron una bandeja con el té y unos exquisitos bocadillos, pero Sakura fue incapaz de comer nada. Las náuseas seguían siendo un problema. Shaoran había manifestado su enfado por la falta de apetito de Sakurita y la había amenazado con avisar al médico si no mejoraba pronto.

—Yo no me preocuparía-—la tranquilizó Mei ling—. El apetito volverá pronto, y recuperarás el peso perdido y mucho más. –Sakura apoyó la mano en su vientre plano.

—La verdad es que lo estoy deseando. Ahora mismo nadie diría que estoy esperando un niño.

—Ya verás cuando empiece a moverse y a dar patadas —contestó Mei ling con una sonrisa—. Entonces no tendrás dudas.

Empezaba a anochecer y Mei ling se marchó con la promesa de que volvería al día siguiente para que la acompañara a hacer unas visitas. Había algunas jóvenes casadas a quien debía conocer.

—_"¿Sabes?, no todos mis amigos pertenecen al mundo del teatro"_ —le dijo con picardía Mei ling—. _"El haberme casado con el duque me obliga a relacionarme con gente respetable de vez en cuando."_

_«La duquesa está siendo extraordinariamente amable»_, reflexionó Sakura una vez se hubo marchado Mei ling. Que se desviviera de esa manera por ayudar a su esposa, hablaba de la alta consideración en que tenía a Shaoran. Relajada, se sentó en la esquina del sofá del salón y se entretuvo leyendo y cosiendo hasta que llegó su marido. Entró en el salón envuelto en el gélido aroma del exterior, el pelo castaño en desorden y las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas por el frío.

—Sak —saludó, acercándose al sofá.

Sakura echó la cabeza atrás para mirarlo, y tuvo la sensación de ser arrastrada al ámbar insondable de los ojos de Shaoran.

—¿Has comido?—preguntó él. Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Te estaba esperando.

Alargó la mano firme y caliente y la ayudó a levantarse.

—¿Cómo te ha ido la tarde con Mei ling?

—Hemos hecho algunos avances, creo. Planificar un acontecimiento de esta magnitud es bastante laborioso.

Su marido se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Es sólo cuestión de contratar a la gente adecuada. Cuando se dirigían hacia el comedor circular, a Sakura le entraron deseos de deslizar la mano en el brazo de Shaoran, pero se lo pensó mejor. Hasta el momento no la había animado a realizar ningún intento de acercamiento, y pensó que, si lo hacía, con toda probabilidad la rechazaría.

En los pocos días transcurridos desde la boda, su relación había discurrido entre la cortesía y, en cierto sentido, la tensión. Hablaban de temas intrascendentes y escogían las palabras con cuidado. Nada de miradas íntimas ni de besos o caricias fortuitas. Las inhibiciones sólo desaparecían por la noche, cuando Shaoran iba a su cama y, sin mediar palabra, le quitaba el camisón y le hacía el amor hasta que Sakura creía enfermar de placer. Por la mañana Shaoran se marchaba al teatro antes de que ella se despertara.

—¿Fue bien el ensayo? —preguntó Sakura cuando se sentó a la mesa.

Disfrutó con el relato que le hizo sobre la última contienda de Nakuru Akizuki con otra actriz que estaba empezando a eclipsarla, y el descontento de algunos de los actores por el acuerdo al que había llegado Li con un teatro de la competencia.

—El Daly acaba de perder a dos de sus mejores actores, por lo que decidí enviar a algunos de los miembros de mi compañía para que les ayuden con la representación de "Como gustéis". A cambio, en "La rosa" utilizaremos a dos o tres de sus actores como secundarios. Por desgracia, los míos protestan por el traslado, se consideran demasiado buenos para actuar en el Daly.

—No les culpo —comentó Sakura, mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo cómo dos lacayos traían las bandejas y los platos de plata—. Si fuera actriz, preferiría con mucho trabajar en el Capital.

—No obstante, harán lo que yo diga.

—¿Pero por qué llegar con el Daly a un acuerdo bastante más beneficioso para él que para el Capital?

—Es bueno para la profesión en general. No tengo intención de permitir que mi espíritu competitivo perjudique a los escenarios de Londres; a ninguno, no sólo al mío.

—Eres todo un estadista—dijo Sakura con una repentina sonrisa.

—Puedo permitírmelo.

Con destreza, los dos lacayos les pusieron los platos delante y les sirvieron unas tiernas rodajas de pollo bañadas en salsa de crema leche y jerez, artísticas figuritas de verduras mezcladas con miga de pan y mantequilla y volovanes rellenos de trufa y huevo.

Cuando Sakura contempló aquel despliegue de cocina francesa, el empalagoso aroma empezó a desvanecer cualquier atisbo de apetito. Con el estómago revuelto, apartó la mirada del plato y alcanzó el vaso del agua. Shaoran la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Vas a comer—dijo.

—No tengo hambre. —Sakura tragó saliva con dificultad, luchando contra la creciente presión que sentía en la garganta, mientras el aroma de la exquisita comida inundaba sus orificios nasales. Apartó el plato, cerró los ojos y respiró por la boca.

—¡Caray! —oyó mascullar a Shaoran—. No comes ni siquiera lo suficiente para mantenerte sana, cuanto menos para alimentar al bebé.

—Lo intento —replicó todavía con los ojos cerrados—. Pero no dejo de tener náuseas.

Shaoran llamó a uno de los lacayos y le ordenó que trajera más comida de la cocina: pollo sin salsa ni condimento y puré de patatas con leche.

—Lo vomitaré todo —dijo Sakura con obstinación—. Esta noche no puedo comer nada, quizá mañana me encuentre mejor.

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

—Comerás algo, aunque para ello tenga que empujártelo garganta abajo —la amenazó, sombrío, Shaoran—. Ya que estás en este estado, tienes que asumir la responsabilidad de la criatura.

El tono acusatorio de su voz la hirió en lo más profundo.

—Recibí alguna ayuda en ello —le espetó Sakura montando en cólera. -¡Fue más error tuyo que mío! —Apoyó la cabeza entre las manos, respirarando de manera entrecortada y anhelando que las náuseas desaparecieran. Se produjo un breve silencio.

—Tienes razón —dijo Shaoran con brusquedad—. Aquella noche no me paré a pensar en las posibles consecuencias de lo que hacía, estaba demasiado ansioso por acostarme contigo. — Cuando volvió a hablar, se hizo evidente su incomodidad—. Además, nunca me había tenido que preocupar por ese tipo de cosas. Las mujeres que... esto, conocí antes que a ti, estaban acostumbradas a tomar medidas preventivas.

Sakura le miró, atisbando por entre los dedos. ¿Lo estaba imaginando o parecía casi apesadumbrado?

—¿Medidas preventivas? —repitió Sakurra—. No sé de qué me hablas. -Shaoran sonrió.

—Ya hablaremos de eso más adelante. Después de que nazca el niño.

Acercó su silla a la de Sakura y le pasó el brazo por la espalda. Mojó una servilleta en el agua y mantuvo la tela fría contra la frente perlada de sudor de su esposa.

—¿Recuerdas las sopas de leche con que me alimentaste cuando estaba enfermo? — murmuró—. Prometiste que algún día podría tomar cumplida venganza.

Sakura contestó con un sonido a medio camino entre la risa y el gemido.

—Debí haberte dejado solo.

—Me salvaste la vida—dijo—. No importa qué motivos tuvieras. Me cuidaste a pesar de mi mal humor, mis delirios y la fetidez enfermiza del dormitorio. —La tela húmeda y fría, bajando desde las mejillas hasta el cuello, la tranquilizó—. Lo menos que puedo hacer es devolverte el favor.

La presión de la garganta aflojó, y las náuseas desaparecieron un poco. Sakura abrió los ojos y vio la cara de Shaoran pegada a la suya. La manera de mirarla hizo que el corazón se le acelerara. No era la mirada amorosa que recordaba de antaño... pero al menos la frialdad y el distanciamiento habían desaparecido.

—Puedes tener lo que quieras —murmuró Shaoran como si estuviera mimando a una niña enferma—. Sólo tienes que pedírmelo.

—¿Lo que quiera? —Sakura rió con flojera—. Arriesgas mucho al hacerme una oferta como ésta.

Shaoran fijó sus intensos ojos ámbar en los de Sakura.

—Nunca digo lo que no quiero.

Sakura se lo quedó mirando de hito en hito, hasta que el lacayo regresó trayendo el nuevo plato de comida y lo colocó ante ellos.

—Gracias, Wei—dijo Shaoran, y se hizo con el tenedor—. Es todo por ahora. Seguía con el brazo en la espalda de Sakura. Recogió una diminuta porción de puré de patata con el tenedor, lo sostuvo ante los labios de su esposa. —¿Crees que podrías con un poquito, cariño?

Resignada, abrió la boca y aceptó el ofrecimiento a pesar de la agitación de su estómago. La blanda patata se desmenuzó en su lengua. Masticó con lentitud, intentando evitar las arcadas.

—Un poco más—insistió, persuasivo.

Shaoran se mostró inesperadamente paciente mientras le daba de comer, la distraía hablándole de trivialidades, al tiempo que sujetaba su espalda con firmeza. Para ser un hombre tan grande, podía llegar a ser muy dulce. Cada bocado pasaba con más facilidad que el anterior, hasta que Sakura acabó con la mitad de la comida del plato. Por fin, sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

—No más.

Shaoran parecía reacio a retirar el brazo.

—¿Estás segura?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

—Ahora deberías de comer tú, se te está enfriando la cena. —Mientras Shaoran daba cuenta de su comida, bebió un poco de agua a sorbos. Estaba fascinada por el movimiento de las manos de su marido, la manera en que sus largos dedos desgarraban pedazos crujientes de pan, la forma de agarrar el vaso... Cuando Shaoran se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando, una pregunta no formulada pareció quedar suspendida entre ambos. Él tenía la expresión ausente, parecía incómodo, como si quisiera algo que no podía tener.

Tras rechazar el postre con un brusco ademán, ayudó a Sakura a levantarse de la mesa. Las últimas noches habían pasado una hora o dos después de cenar en un salón privado, leyendo y hablando junto al fuego. Esa noche, sin embargo, Shaoran parecía poco inclinado a tener compañía.

—Quizá te vea por la mañana —dijo, tocando con indiferencia la barbilla de Sakura con el índice—. Tengo trabajo que hacer en la biblioteca.

Sakura frunció el ceño y habló sin levantar la voz, procurando no ser oída por el servicio.

—¿No... vendrás a verme esta noche? Shaoran no cambió la expresión del rostro.

—No. Esta noche no te molestaré.

Empezó a alejarse, pero Sakura le rozó la muñeca y se quedó inmóvil. Los ojos esmeraldas de su esposa miraron directamente a los suyos.

—No me importaría —dijo. Era lo más parecido a una invitación de lo que podía llegar.

Entre ellos se instaló un silencio incómodo y denso. Shaoran luchó contra la tentación, perfecto sabedor de que Sakura se estaba ofreciendo; y era algo que él deseaba con desesperación, por cierto. Quiso reír de frustración por la manera obstinada en la que Sakura rehusaba protegerse. Era su peculiar fortaleza la que le permitía encajar cualquier desprecio y no alejarse. Casi la envidiaba, tenía la fuerza que él no poseía.

Se inclinó y la besó en la frente, asiendo su pelo sedoso, el cuerpo flexible y suave bajo la boca y las manos... Pero después del casto beso se apartó.

—Buenas noches —dijo con brusquedad.

Sakura movió la cabeza y se obligó a sonreír con despreocupación, tras lo cual se dirigió sola al dormitorio. Le concedería todo el tiempo que necesitara, tendría paciencia con él, igual que con una criatura salvaje que temiera cualquier contacto, una criatura con la que tantas posibilidades había de convencerla para que comiera en tu mano como de que te la arrancara de un mordisco.

Después de ponerse un camisón fino de manga larga, se acurrucó bajo las densas mantas de seda. Poco a poco, el calor del cuerpo se fue acumulando en el rebujo que formaban las sábanas. Parecía tener los huesos doloridos, sobre todo en la parte inferior de la columna, y no cesó de cambiar de posición hasta que, por fin, apoyada sobre un costado, encontró una postura cómoda.

Le costó dormirse. En vano estuvo escuchando por si oía a Shaoran entrar en su dormitorio.

Cayó en una duermevela que no la apaciguó. Al despertarse de un sueño muy vivido, descubrió que tenía las piernas tensas y nudosas, y flexionó las pantorrillas para relajarlas. De inmediato, un dolor como una cuchillada le atenazó la pierna derecha, dejándole el músculo acalambrado y ardiente. No tuvo conciencia de gritar, pero debió de hacerlo porque, de repente, la voz de Shaoran irrumpió en la oscuridad y sintió el peso del actor al saltar sobre el colchón para agarrarla.

—Sakura —dijo acuciado, y deslizó las manos sobre ella en el momento en que se encogía sobre sí misma de dolor—. Cerecita, ¿qué pasa? Dime...

—Mi pierna —gimió. Le dolía. Y la paralizaba hasta el punto de impedirle cualquier movimiento—. No me toques...

—Déjame. —Shaoran le apartó las manos y buscó a tientas la pierna de Sakura—. Intenta relajarte.

—No puedo.

Pero, sacudiéndose, se recostó contra él, al tiempo que la mano de Shaoran se cerraba sobre su pantorrilla. Tras localizar el músculo acalambrado, lo masajeó hasta que la agonía empezó a remitir. Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se apoyó contra el pecho de Shaoran mientras éste seguía trabajando la zona dolorida. Cuando cambió a la otra pierna, ella consiguió decir en un suave murmullo: «Esa está bien.» Pero la hizo callar y también la masajeó.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Shaoran, levantándole el camisón hasta la parte superior de los muslos.

—Me desperté con la pierna acalambrada —contestó, sintiéndose drogada. Shaoran parecía saber con exactitud cómo tocarla, con qué fuerza recorrer los músculos sin hacerle daño.

—Mei ling me dijo que me ocurriría de vez en cuando; es frecuente entre las embarazadas.

—Jamás lo había oído —dijo Shaoran aparentemente contrariado—. ¿Con qué frecuencia ocurre?

—No lo sé. Era la primera vez que oía decirlo.—Con recato, se bajó el camisón de las alturas adonde había sido retirado—. Gracias. Lamento haberte molestado. Shaoran retiró las manos y Sakura bostezó y se acurrucó sobre el costado. Entonces le oyó desvestirse en la oscuridad, percibiendo el roce de la ropa al caer al suelo. Sakura abrió los ojos y miró fijamente la figura que se movía en las sombras.

—¿No te vas? —preguntó dubitativa.

—No, señora. —Se deslizó a su lado—. Parece que estás decidida a tenerme en tu cama esta noche.

—Si estás sugiriendo que estaba intentando engañarte...

—Está claro que eres incapaz de resistirte a mis innumerables encantos. Lo entiendo. — Deslizó el brazo alrededor de ella y su boca, aún sonriente, cubrió la de Sakura.

Al darse cuenta que le estaba tomando el pelo, Sakura le empujó el pecho.

—¡Engreído...! —exclamó riéndose, mientras cerraba las manos alrededor de la nuca de Shaoran.

—Bésame. —La sujetó con firmeza, acercó la boca a la de ella y la exploró con dulzura, mientras la ardiente respiración quemaba las mejillas de Sakura. Su humor lúdico dio paso a una concentración intensa, a una ternura que Sakura había pensando que nunca más volvería a mostrarle. Las yemas de los dedos de Shaora fueron acariciando el tenue vello de su espalda, los picos de sus pechos, los pliegues de detrás de las rodillas... Permaneció inmóvil debajo de él, flotando en una corriente de placer, temblando, expectante, al notar la boca de Shaoran moverse sin rumbo por su pecho.

Durante unos largos minutos se detuvo en los pezones, para succionarlos, acariciarlos con la lengua, hasta convertirlos en unos promontorios de extrema dureza. Inquieta, Sakura se arqueó, deseando el cuerpo de Shaoran sobre el suyo, dentro de sí, anhelando que la aplastara con su peso. Pero él se resistía, trazando senderos de fuego sobre su cuerpo con las suaves almohadillas de los dedos.

Sakura perdió por completo la vergüenza y se encontró jadeando y suplicando, abriendo las piernas para él, hasta que, por fin, los dedos de Shaoran, separando la carne ansiosa de Sakura, se deslizaron dentro de ella.

Sakura bajó la mano para agarrarle el pene caliente y rígido, que tocó con tanta pasión como inexperiencia. Shaoran, con una profunda inspiración y sujetándola con fuerza, le agarró las manos y le murmuró al oído con voz entre áspera y aterciopelada:

—Sakura, sí... suave... así...

Gruñendo de placer, le enseñó lo que le gustaba con una mezcla apremiante de palabras y besos que cubrían todo el cuerpo. Cuando ya no pudo aguantar más, la tumbó sobre un costado y le levantó la pierna por encima de su cadera. El pequeño cuerpo, tan ágil y receptivo, se enroscó alrededor de él como si careciera de huesos, ajustándose como si estuviera hecha a su medida. La penetró poco a poco, saboreando el contacto con Sakura, seda y fuego envolviéndole con fuerza. Bajo él, Sakura, la cara bañada en sudor, la suave boca tirante, la garganta emitiendo pequeños ruidos... Muy despacio, Shaoran se meció contra ella, empujándola por dentro hasta que las sensaciones, en un incandescente estallido de éxtasis, la hicieron estremecer y gemir. Entonces,excitado por la dulce y acogedora calidez que lo envolvía, Shaoran se agitó entre sus muslos, dejando que la tensión se soltara y le recorriera el cuerpo como una centella en una exquisita liberación.

Shaoran permaneció dentro de ella, las manos ahuecadas sobre el cuerpo de Sakura, cuya piel era tan delicada y fragante como los pétalos de la dama de noche. Bajó la boca hasta su cuello, saboreó el tenue sabor a sal, y con la lengua percibió el todavía agitado pulso de ella. Era un lujo que no solía permitirse, el entretenerse con ella al terminar. Demasiado íntimo y peligroso.

El tictac del reloj de oro de la repisa de la chimenea parecía burlarse de él. Sin hacer caso del sonido, se relajó junto a Sakura, las manos enterradas en los suaves mechones de su esposa. Después de todo, le pertenecía, podía hacer cuanto quisiera con ella... siempre y cuando jamás llegara a sospechar que la amaba.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hola...<p>

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Este cap. me quedó muy corto, pero el de mañana ya estará mucho más largo, lo juro. Algo que quiero comentarles es que esperen capítulo todos los días de ésta semana. Será como un aliciente o digámoslo así, una gran disculpa. Pues he faltado tanto a mi _Palabra de Damallero_ que ya no me siento como tal. Pero descuiden, que lo de los capítulos toda la semana es tan cierto como que existe la Luna...

Este cap. me quedó muy corto, pero el de mañana ya estará mucho más largo, lo juro

Otra cosita. Sobre "El secuestro de Sakura" voy a tener el capítulo para el viernes 30 de Enero. (del 2015) Porque créanlo o no, voy a terminar la historia.

Ahora sí, a contestar reviews...

**eminako: **Primero que nada, Bienvenida. Siento no haber contestado ti review. y pues sí, quedó muy destrozado pero también hay que ver que se está vengando de la peor manera, la verdad. Y no es por spoilearte, pero créeme, se va a portar peor. Y todo por no decir la verdad...

**Emily:** jaja, gracias por tu review, siento no haberlo contestado, pero no te preocupes, no volverá a pasar, otra cosa, voy a actualizar mañana El secuestro de Sakura...

besos...

**caramelito:** Hola! Muchas gracias por desearme feliz cumpleaños. Si, tuve un buen viaje y si me divertí en Argentina un buen, pero extrañaba mis historias :/ por otro lado... :)¿que te pareció el capítulo? Espero que te haya gustado, y no te preocupes que para mañana voy a actualizar nuevamente. Y todo por tratar de recuperar mi palabra de Damallero...

jajajaja, nos vemos, besos...

**karito:** Si, te prometo que ya voy a actualizar, amiga. Es que no había tenido inspiración :(. Muchas gracias por leer también esta historia :).

**FLEER99**: ¡Bienvenida y muchas gracias! Y sí, disfruté mucho de mis vacaciones. Con respecto a El Secuestro de Sakura, te lo prometo, mañana actualizo. La cuestión fue que no tenía nada en mi cabezota para escribir y ahora ya lo tengo todo ordenado :)

Gracias por tu review y nos vemos.

**princessathenea:** Gracias :) en sí, como el capítulo de ayer y el de ahora son el mismo, ósea que lo corte, ahora son 15. Así que..

Bienvenida... :)

**didi87:** Hola, amiga! Jajaja, así es Nell Lang, una abuelita linda, pícara, divertida, encantadora... ella es a fin de cuentas, increíble :) con respecto a Shaoran, Sakura si va a batallar muchisisisisissisisisisimo, jajaja, pero ni modo se lo merece, (no, no me parece que se lo merezca tanto)

Por El Secuestro de Sakura,ni te preocupes que mañana actualizo. Puedes estar 100% segura...

Muchos besos y hasta luego...

**roxelani:** si, lo sé, pero tiene su justificación. Hay que ponernos de su lado. Esperemos que Sakurita sepa arreglarlo nuevamente :D

Muchas gracias por tu review. Espero éste capítulo te haya gustado.

Sepan que agradezco a todos aquellos lectores que dejan reviews y a los que no por igual. Son muy importantes para mí.

Y sólo para aclarar, la historia no es mía sino de Lisa Keypas.

Bueno chicos, me despido de ustedes.

Nos vemos...

Atte:. Dalian Monthgomery.

Palabra de _Damallero_ 1000%


	13. Chapter 13: Baile, envidias y traiciones

**Bien como todos ya sabemos** los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen si no a las fabulosas CLAMP. La historia tampoco es mía, se llama "Por que eres mía" y le pertenece a Lisa Keypas, que es una increíble escritora. Hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro y pues… "X" a leer!

_**Declaimer: **_Sakura está decidida a librarse del matrimonio que sus padres concertaron para ella, y la única manera de hacerlo es acostándose con el mejor actor de todo Londres, Shaoran Li.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Porque tú eres mía…<strong>_

.

Ante la perspectiva de tener que reunirse esa mañana con un autor teatral cuya nueva obra exigía una revisión a fondo, Shaoran decidió concertar la cita en el café de Banbury. Era frecuente que despachara este tipo de faenas allí, y también que ocupara siempre la misma mesa situada cerca de un gran ventanal por el que la luz entraba a raudales. El ambiente del Banbury era tranquilo y cordial, y tal vez sirviera para alegrar el humor del autor, un sujeto que tendía a considerar cada palabra escrita por su mano como algo sagrado.

—Una cafetera de extra fuerte y negro —encargó el señor Banbury a su hija, que le ayudaba a regentar el local—. Acaba de llegar el señor Li.

Camino de su mesa, Shaoran se detuvo aquí y allí para intercambiar algunas palabras con amigos y conocidos. La clientela del Banbury solía estar formada por una multitud de intelectuales: artistas, filósofos y una horda de periodistas. Uno de los clientes del café, un tipo que pertenecía a la Sociedad de Artistas, se acercó a Shaoran cuando éste dejaba sobre la mesa el libreto de la obra, unas hojas limpias y los útiles de escritura.

—¡Li, qué suerte encontrarle aquí esta mañana! —exclamó el hombre, lord Beauchamp, con efusividad—. Hace tiempo que quiero hablar con usted de cierto asunto. Perdón, veo que está esperando a alguien, pero no me llevará mucho tiempo preguntarle...

—Pregunte —dijo Shaoran sin oponerse, al tiempo que le señalaba la silla. Lord Beauchamp se sentó y lo miró con una sonrisa decidida.

—No le molestaría con esto, Li, si no conociera los estrechos lazos que le unen a la comunidad artística y el generoso mecenazgo que ha ejercido con tantos artistas...

Shaoran le interrumpió arqueando las cejas interrogativamente.

—Milord, puede ir al grano. Estoy habituado a los halagos. –Lord Beauchamp se rió.

—Creo que es usted el primer actor en reconocer tal cosa. Muy bien, seré directo... Quiero que le haga un favor a un joven artista, un caballero llamado James Orsini.

—He oído hablar de él—afirmó Shaoran, mientras le dedicaba una breve sonrisa a la joven que acababa de colocarle delante una bandeja con el café. Volvió a concentrarse en Beauchamp.

—Orsini posee una técnica maravillosa, que experimenta con la luz y la textura; algo notable para un hombre de veinte años. La cuestión es que está buscando un tema que le permitan conseguir una invitación para exponer sus pinturas...

Shaoran le interrumpió con una risa sorda, al tiempo que levantaba la taza de café negro y amargo hasta los labios. Tras tomar un reconfortante sorbo, miró a Beauchamp con sus brillantes ojos ámbares.

—Sé lo que me va a pedir, milord. La respuesta es no.

—Pero ningún artista alcanza notoriedad hasta que retrata a Shaoran Li... Según mis cuentas, usted ya ha permitido que lo hagan por lo menos veinte artistas.

—Veinticinco.

—Le aseguro, Li, que nunca habrá posado para alguien que merezca tanto ese honor como Orsini. Shaoran meneó la cabeza.

—No dudo de que tenga razón, sin embargo, he sido retratado más veces que ningún otro actor...

—Pero eso se debe a su tremendo éxito—señaló Beauchamp.

—... y ya tengo bastante. Se me ha pintado al óleo, a la acuarela, sobre metal, mármol y cera... en bustos, medallones, pinturas, en grupo... Ahorrémosle al público otro retrato mío.

—Orsini aceptará cualquier condición que usted considere oportuno establecer. Además, en la sociedad hay un veintena de miembros tan convencidos como yo de que debe darle a este artista la oportunidad de pintarlo. ¡Dios mío!, ¿nos obligará a todos a suplicárselo?

Shaoran lo miró simulando una gran preocupación y dio otro trago al café. Mientras Beauchamp esperaba en tensión una respuesta, consideró las posibilidades. Al cabo, esbozó una ligera sonrisa y dijo:

—Tengo una propuesta alternativa. Dígale a Orsini que permitiré que pinte a mi esposa.

—Su esposa... —farfulló Beauchamp confundido—. Muy bien, he oído que se acababa de casar... pero estoy seguro de que Orsini le preferiría a usted como tema...

—Un retrato de la señora Li sería el eje perfecto para una exposición. Si Orsini es capaz de captar lo que veo en ella, le aseguro que será generosamente recompensado.

Beauchamp lo miró lleno de dudas.

—Bien... La señora Li pasa por ser una mujer muy atractiva...

—Es hermosísima. —Shaoran se quedó mirando la sedosa superficie negra del café—. Tiene un halo de inocencia que no cambiará ni aunque viva cien años... —Se obligó a salir de la breve ensoñación con brusquedad—. Que yo sepa, nunca ha sido retratada con anterioridad. Orsini es afortunado por tener esa oportunidad.

Beauchamp lo miró cada vez más divertido.

—Informaré al señor Orsini de que es a ella a quien debe pintar. Como todos, estará ansioso por conocer a la mujer de la que usted está perdidamente enamorado.

—Yo no he dicho tal cosa —replicó Shaoran, frunciendo el ceño.

—Querido amigo, ni falta que hace. Su mirada al describirla... —Con una risita, lord Beauchamp se levantó, saludó con la cabeza y volvió a su mesa.

—_«Perdidamente enamorado»_, será idiota —rezongó Shaoran mientras hojeaba el libreto—. Si sólo he dicho que era hermosa.

…

Orsini aceptó la propuesta sin dudarlo y remitió una carta de agradecimiento, que llegó a la casa londinense de los Li a la mañana siguiente. Al ser informada del proyectado retrato, Sakura reaccionó con consternación.

—Antes de que el cuadro esté acabado, mi embarazo será manifiesto—protestó ante Shaoran en la biblioteca, mientras arrugaba y alisaba con nerviosismo una hoja de papel.

Shaoran cerró un libro de contabilidad y se volvió en la silla para mirarla a la cara.

—Un vestido apropiado disimulará tu estado y Orsini te estilizará el talle con unas cuantas pinceladas. Además, así tendrás algo que hacer durante tu reclusión.

—Se me ocurren otras muchas cosas que merece la pena hacer.

—Quiero un retrato tuyo. Una vez que Orsini haya mostrado la obra en la exposición, tengo la intención de comprarlo.

—¡Exposición! —exclamó Sakura, ruborizándose—. Shaoran, no tengo ningún deseo de ser exhibida como si fuera un objeto o un trofeo.

—Pero lo eres —le rebatió. El diabólico brillo de sus ojos provocó un escalofrío de temor en Sakura—. Eres mía, y haré ostentación de ti dónde y cuándo quiera.- Demasiado aturullada para hablar, se lo quedó mirando con los ojos como platos. —¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Shaoran, posando la mirada en el papel que sostenía Sakura en las manos.

—Es una lista... Una estimación de los gastos del baile. A todas luces, hay que eliminar alguna cosa y me gustaría que me aconsejaras...

—Ven y enséñamela.

Apartó la silla del escritorio y se palmeó las rodillas con una expresión que inquietó a su esposa.

Sakura se acercó con prudencia y, temerosa, se sentó en los muslos de Shaoran con la espalda recta.

—Quizás estarías más cómodo si me sentara allí...

—Estoy muy bien —replicó Shaoran, y cerró el brazo alrededor de Sakura hasta conseguir recostarla contra su pecho. Le quitó el papel de la mano y estudió la lista de números. Para asombro de Sakura, no pareció encontrar nada anormal.

—Es más o menos lo que esperaba —dijo con calma.

—Va a costar una. fortuna —replicó Sakura—. Me he cansado de decirle a la duquesa que no había necesidad de ser tan derrochador, pero ella ha seguido encargando lo mejor de lo mejor, doblando las cantidades de todo aquello por lo que le preguntaba y... ¿Por qué sonríes así?

—No tenía ni idea de que fueras tan reacia a gastar mi dinero, cariño.

—Shaoran apartó la lista y resituó a Sakura contra su pecho—. La prudencia es buena, pero no eres la esposa de un don nadie.

—Claro que no, pero... ¿de qué vamos a vivir el resto del año?

Shaoran jugueteó con el lazo del escote de su corpiño y tiró con delicadeza del pañuelo de gasa que le cubría el cuello y la clavícula. Una sonrisa asomó en sus labios.

—Puedes estar tranquila, Cerecita. Podríamos permitirnos holgadamente un baile como éste cada semana durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

Perpleja, se lo quedó mirando de hito en hito con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú... Nosotros... ¿Tenemos tanto dinero?

—Cuatro haciendas, aparte de un pabellón de caza en Wiltshire. —Al percibir su interés, prosiguió con indiferencia—: También poseemos un barco, una fábrica de cerámica y un almacén de construcción y participaciones en una compañía minera colonial. Además, he comprado acciones de una compañía naviera y otra de ferrocarriles, las cuales producen excelentes dividendos. Luego, por supuesto, están la colección de arte y el teatro, así como diferentes inmuebles. —La expresión estupefacta de Sakura pareció divertirlo—. Puede usted abrir cuentas donde desee, señora. No me cabe duda de que cuento con los medios para que pueda permitírselo.

A Sakura le llevó un tiempo recuperarse. Según parecía, se había casado con una fortuna mayor que la de sus padres o cualquiera de sus hermanas, y considerablemente más grande que la de lord Masamune.

Shaoran observó su expresión y soltó una inopinada carcajada, como si pudiera leerle los pensamientos.

—Señora, antes de que se le suban los humos a la cabeza, recuerde que no pertenezco a la nobleza y que ninguno de nuestros hijos poseerá título alguno.

—Eso no tiene ninguna importancia para mí —replicó Sakura, y notó cómo se le aceleraba el corazón ante la insinuación de que tendrían más hijos.

—Pero puede que sí para ellos.

—No necesitarán títulos para distinguirse. Aprenderán a valerse de sus aptitudes, como tú.

—¡Vaya, señora Li! —Su boca se torció en una sonrisa burlona—. Creo que está intentando halagarme.

Al moverla sobre el regazo, Sakura sintió el duro promontorio del sexo de Shaoran bajo su cuerpo, y se ruborizó. Aunque las insinuaciones de su marido no fueron mal recibidas, era un comportamiento inadecuado para el mediodía. Podría entrar alguno de los sirvientes o venir alguna visita.

—Shaoran —dijo débilmente cuando la boca de él se deslizó sobre su cuello—. Te-tengo muchas cosas que hacer...

—Yo también. —Y empezó a desabrocharle la parte delantera del vestido, retirándole las manos cuando Sakura intentó detenerlo.

—¿Y si entra una de las doncellas? —preguntó Sakura, y la mano de Shaoran, deslizándose por debajo del corpiño para acariciarle el pecho, la hizo temblar.

—Le diré que se vaya. —Lo dijo al tiempo que metía la mano bajo las faldas de Sakura, hurgando con los dedos en la ropa interior de lino en busca de las partes más sensibles del cuerpo de Sakura. Con los ojos entrecerrados por la excitación, la sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. Cuando rasgó la delicada tela de los pololos, Sakura alzó la voz de manera ostensible.

—Aquí no... Subamos. —Suplicó, y la angustia la hizo enrojecer. Notaba el cuerpo duro y poderoso de Shaoran entre sus muslos, el relajamiento de los largos músculos cuando la colocó en posición de cabalgarlo.

—Aquí—la contradijo Shaoran, y se desabrochó los pantalones. Cuando Sakura se retorció en su regazo, no pudo evitar una breve y entrecortada risa—. Deja de vigilar la maldita puerta.

—No puedo evitarlo —gimió al sentir que la penetraba, una dura presión deslizándose sin dificultad en la profunda humedad—. Ah, no deberíamos...

—Abrázame —le dijo con voz gutural. Mientras Sakura lo montaba, bajando y subiendo sobre su henchido miembro, Shaoran la guiaba con las manos y le susurraba instrucciones.

Los ojos de Sakura se cerraron de placer, clavó las manos en el chaleco de Shaoran y manoseó a tientas los robustos hombros de su marido. Los dos se tensaron y arquearon al mismo tiempo, mientras Shaoran apagaba los sordos gemidos de Sakura con la boca. Nunca se habría imaginado capaz de semejante cosa. Subida, licenciosa, encima de él, clavándose en él, despreciando todas las convenciones que se le habían inculcado a lo largo de su vida. Pero Shaoran la animaba, le exigía que abandonara toda la vergüenza en sus brazos. Con cada empujón hacia abajo, Shaoran la llenaba, la corriente de placer era cada vez mayor y más rápida, hasta que Sakura se sacudió en un espasmo de éxtasis. Notó bajo ella la tensión del cuerpo de Shaoran, que apretó el filo de los dientes contra su hombro. Aquel atisbo de dolor hizo que, de alguna manera, aquel escalofriante placer aumentara.

Al terminar, cuando se derrumbó contra el pecho de Shaoran, éste sonrió entre la despeinada cabellera de Sakura.

—Todas aquellas mañanas en el Capital, cuando me ayudabas con los montones de correspondencia... deseaba hacer esto contigo.

—¿Esto? —repitió alzando la cabeza para mirarlo medio amodorrada. Estaba desorientada, aturdida, como si hubiera bebido—. No tenía ni idea.

—Si hubiera mirado al lugar adecuado, señora, habría tenido una prueba más que evidente.

—Ah. —Irguiéndose sobre los codos, le sonrió—. En ese caso, insisto en que no tengas secretarias.

—Eres la única mujer que deseo —replicó con brusquedad, luchando con las ganas de abrazarla como a una gatita y de ponerle voz a las palabras de amor que llenaban su cabeza. Endureció el rostro y se oyó añadir: —Por ahora.

Shaoran, con la expresión perdida, vio apagarse la mirada de Sakura que, con sumo cuidado, se zafó de él y empezó a estirarse las ropas. Aunque lamentó haber dicho aquellas hirientes palabras, valoró su conveniencia. Era mejor arruinar el momento que dejar que pensara que era importante para él. Había cometido el error de confiar en ella una vez. No habría una segunda equivocación.

…

La noche del baile, Sakura se encontraba de pie ante el espejo de su vestidor privado mientras una doncella le abrochaba la hilera de botones de la espalda. La señora Bee, con un elegante vestido negro y un delantal blanco como la nieve, había subido para ayudar en los últimos preparativos.

—¡Maravillosa! —exclamó el ama de llaves, apartándose para contemplarla—. Va a ser la mujer más bonita de la noche, señora Li. El patrón no podrá dejar de mirarla. Sakura sonrió, aunque la preocupación hacía que el corazón le latiera con fuerza.

—¿Han llegado todas las flores? ¿Se ha comprobado cómo va todo en la cocina?

—Está todo controlado —le aseguró la señora Bee—. La casa está repleta de flores divinas y el cocinero parece haberse superado a sí mismo. Los invitados creerán que están en el paraíso. Y cuando aparezca usted para saludarlos, el señor Li será el hombre más envidiado de Londres.

Sakura, presa de los nervios, se puso la mano en el vientre. La en otro tiempo plana superficie había adquirido una ligera curvatura, pero el vestido de terciopelo escarlata se había diseñado para disimular su gravidez. El corpiño, muy ceñido, se ajustaba al esbelto perfil del cuerpo antes de fluir en una cascada de pliegues susurrantes. La sencillez del vestido era asombrosa, con el único adorno de tres rubíes, a modo de broches, que cerraban el corpiño por delante y sobre los que el blanco y suave pecho de Sakura surgía esplendoroso.

El escarlata del vestido la favorecía enormemente, dándole a la piel una consistencia de porcelana y realzando el esmeralda de los ojos. El pelo castaño claro, recogido en la coronilla con abundancia de bucles y rizos, dejaba el cuello largo y esbelto al descubierto.

Shaoran entró en la estancia a grandes zancadas y se detuvo de golpe. Ofrecía un magnífico aspecto con el traje de etiqueta blanco y negro y el chaleco gris azulado de seda ricamente trabajado. Los ojos, del ámbar más sorprendente que jamás hubiera visto Sakura, parpadearon con cierta emotividad inquietante al mirarla. Cuando habló su voz mostró un timbre más profundo de lo habitual.

—Espero que sean de tu agrado. —Le entregó un estuche de joyería negro. Complacida y sorprendida por el inesperado regalo, Sakura se adelantó para cogerlo.

La sonriente señora Bee hizo salir a la doncella del cuarto y cerró las puertas tras ella, dejándolos solos.

Sakura soltó un gritito de asombro al abrir el estuche y descubrir un collar de oro y rubíes, ensartados en brillantes espirales, y unos pendientes a juego.

—¡Qué preciosidad! No esperaba... —Levantó la mirada hacia su marido—. Eres muy generoso. Gracias, Shaoran.

Un toque de color brilló en los elevados pómulos de Shaoran. Tras sacar el collar del estuche, se colocó detrás de Sakura y le abrochó el pesado trabajo de joyería alrededor del cuello.

Inmóvil, Sakura contempló el reflejo del collar en el espejo, mientras los calientes dedos de su esposo le rozaban la nuca. Shaoran invirtió bastante tiempo en cerrar a tientas el complicado seguro del collar, mientras su respiración se filtraba entre los rizos cuidadosamente dispuestos de su esposa.

Sakura se colocó los pendientes de rubíes, disfrutando del brioso vaivén de las joyas cuando giraba la cabeza.

—¿Qué te parece el vestido? —le preguntó mirándole a la cara. Para su decepción, Shaoran no mostró admiración ni aprobación.

—Tiene un corte demasiado bajo.

Sakura frunció un tanto el ceño.

—Mei ling lo ha visto y dice que es perfecto.

—Sólo si estás planeando provocar un disturbio —murmuró con la mirada clavada en el pecho de Sakura.

—Si no te parece bien, puedo ponerme otra cosa...

—No, lleva el maldito vestido —dijo, intentando un tono de indiferencia que sólo consiguió sonar huraño.

Sakura se mordió el interior del labio para reprimir una sonrisa. Esperó pacientemente a que Shaoran terminara de observarla.

—Vas a coger frío vestida así—dijo cortante.

—La casa es muy cálida —apostilló Sakura—. Estaré bien. —En ese momento vio moverse los dedos de Shaoran en los costados, como si luchara para evitar tocarla—. ¿Bajamos?

Shaoran respondió con un gruñido hosco, le ofreció el brazo y la escoltó hasta la sala de baile como si asistir al espléndido baile fuera más un odioso deber que un motivo de alegría.

Por fortuna, los invitados parecían dispuestos a disfrutar del acontecimiento. Cientos de personas pululaban por la casa, charlando con excitación sobre la colección de arte de Shaoran. Las suntuosas mesas del bufé estaban repletas de soberbios manjares y la música se esparcía en cadenciosas oleadas desde la sala de baile. Los enormes arreglos florales de orquídeas y lirios tigrados en vasijas orientales lacadas inundaban el aire con su exótico perfume. Inspirados por el ineludible romanticismo del ambiente, las parejas se escabullían por los innumerables rincones íntimos de la mansión para mantener encuentros fugaces, mientras que las chismosas se arracimaban en rebaños de animadas hienas. Según parecía, Mei ling había hecho una perfecta selección de lo más representativo de los distintos mundos con los que Shaoran mantenía contacto: nobles, ricos plebeyos, artistas, escritores e, incluso, algunos políticos.

Todos contribuyendo a una animada mezcolanza... Una noche en la que se organizaría suficiente escándalo como para llenar los periódicos y entretener a los lectores durante semanas. Los caballeros disfrutaban de los inacabables suministros de exquisitos licores y cigarros del anfitrión y, de vez en cuando, estallaban en pequeñas disputas por los favores de alguna dama esquiva.

Sin embargo, ninguna mujer llamaba más la atención que Sakura.

Fue una auténtica revelación: charlando y sonriendo, dio conversación a los que la rodeaban con sorprendente habilidad. Era imposible que pudiera estar tan tranquila como parecía. Por otro lado, Shaoran reflexionó con íntima ironía que era para lo que había sido entrenada toda su vida: para actuar en sociedad como una consumada anfitriona. De acuerdo, su familia no había planeado que su hija se casara con un hombre como él, pero Sakura no daba muestras de avergonzarse de ser la esposa de un actor.

Shaoran sintió un atisbo de orgullo por el comportamiento de Sakura, al tiempo que tuvo la amarga conciencia de que debería haber sido capaz de ofrecerle algo mejor. No importaba lo competente que fuera Sakura como anfitriona, nunca alcanzaría el nivel social que tendría como esposa de lord Masamune. Shaoran no reprochaba a sus padres que desearan un matrimonio brillante para su hija. De hecho, sentía una extraña empatía por los Kinomoto, en especial cuando los vio aquella noche.

Los padres de Sakura habían acudido al baile con semblante cortés y agradable, pero en su fuero interno debían de estar experimentando una mezcla de orgullo y amargura. Era evidente que Sakura era demasiado refinada para ser la esposa de un hombre con el pasado libertino de Shaoran. Su árbol genealógico era impecable, y se había casado con un plebeyo; rico, sin duda, pero carente de alcurnia.

Llegó el momento de inaugurar el baile. Shaoran le ofreció el brazo a Sakura y la acompañó hasta el centro de la sala. Nunca la había visto tan animada, los ojos esmeraldas brillando de excitación, las mejillas centelleantes. No sin sorpresa, Shaoran se dio cuenta de que era su primer baile. Nunca había sido llevada a los bailes de sociedad en los que habría sido presentada a los buenos partidos.

—La verdad es que nunca he bailado antes con un hombre —dijo sin resuello, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Shaoran en el momento en que éste le ponía una mano en la cintura y le agarraba los dedos con la otra—. Me enseñaron en el colegio. Una vez por semana venía un maestro de baile y aprendí con otra chica como pareja. Cada vez llevaba una.

La revelación hizo sonreír a Shaoran.

—¿Por qué no llevo yo? —sugirió con sequedad, e hizo un gesto a los músicos con la cabeza. Empezaron con un precioso vals que, antes de que Sakura pudiera darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, los transportó por toda la sala. Shaoran, como todo lo que hacía, también bailaba de maravilla. Sabía cómo sacar el mejor partido de su pareja, guiándola para que no hubiera lugar a dudas o tropezones.

Al principio, Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba muy rígida. Se concentró e intentó seguirlo sin dar un paso equivocado. Shaoran, riéndose de su expresión de concentración, murmuró:

—Relájate.

—No puedo... estoy demasiado ocupada bailando.

—Levanta la cabeza y mírame.

Al obedecerlo, Sakura descubrió que todo se hacía más fácil. Dejó de preocuparse por dónde la llevaba, para pasar a hacerlo sólo de los cálidos ojos y los poderosos brazos de su esposo. La tremenda fuerza de Shaoran le llegaba a través de los muslos, que la rozaban, y en la recia musculatura del hombro bajo sus dedos. La habitación se deshizo en un torbellino vertiginoso y se aferró con fuerza a él. En un momento de euforia, todo su ser se consumió en el deseo de que aquella noche se hiciera eterna.

Otras parejas, ansiosas por mostrar sus habilidades, se unieron al vals, hasta que la pista quedó cubierta por una muchedumbre. Cuando terminó la pieza, y se empezó a bailar una cuadrilla, Shaoran llevó a un lado a Sakura y la miró con una leve sonrisa.

—Mis felicitaciones a su profesor, señora.

—Ha sido maravilloso —exclamó, mostrándose reacia a soltarle la mano—. Por favor, ¿no podríamos...?

—¿Te gustaría...? —dijo Shaoran al mismo tiempo; pero fueron interrumpidos por un círculo de caballeros de edad diversa, impacientes por que Sakura les concediera un baile. Miró consternada hacia Shaoran.

—Sería egoísta por mi parte monopolizarte, señora Li —dijo, dando un paso atrás con una sonrisa forzada, mientras su esposa era conducida a la pista e introducida en una cuadrilla. No estaba bien visto que un caballero estuviera demasiado pendiente de su esposa.

Además, sus deberes como anfitrión le obligaban a bailar con las demás mujeres presentes. Shaoran había disfrutado siempre con la compañía de las mujeres, de su complejidad e intrigante variedad de formas, aromas y movimientos... Pero ahora, sin saber por qué, todas carecían a sus ojos de cualquier tipo de atractivo. Todo cuanto quería era a Sakura. El sensual atractivo que tenía su esposa con aquel maldito vestido escarlata estaba haciendo que no se aclarara. Jamás había probado el sabor de los celos y, de repente, se encontraba revolcándose en ellos. Si un solo amigo más volvía a felicitarle con segundas, asesinaría a alguien. Todos los varones presentes la esperaban. Todos miraban con lascivia su cara, su figura y, la mayor parte, su pecho a medio cubrir.

Shaoran recordó con tristeza por qué nunca había recibido en su casa antes de ahora: no había ninguna forma educada de hacer que los invitados se fueran cuando el anfitrión lo deseara, como tampoco existía medio allí alguno de escapar a su compañía. Si hubiera sido el baile de otro al que él asistiera, a esas alturas ya se habría ido. Quería estar a solas con Sakura en algún lugar, el que fuera. Entonces, algunas tórridas ensoñaciones empezaron a bullir en su cabeza. Imaginó que, tras arrancarle la falda de terciopelo, la poseía en una de las grandes mesas de la estancia; o que la desnudaba en mitad de la sala de baile y observaba el reflejo de ambos en los enormes espejos enmarcados por columnas.

Los escabrosos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la aparición de su codirectora. Mei ling, que había abandonado por un instante la compañía de su marido, se acercó a Shaoran y le palmeó en el hombro. Parecía tan complacida como una gallina que observa los progresos de sus polluelos.

—¡Felicidades! —dijo con alegría—. Has sido afortunado al conseguir una mujer como Sakura.

—Ya me lo han dicho—gruñó—. Unas cien veces, por lo menos. Mei ling, sonriendo, siguió con la mirada a Sakura, que permanecía a unos metros de distancia rodeada por un círculo de admiradores.

—Posee una cualidad de la que tú y yo carecemos, Shaoran: le gustan las personas. Se interesa sinceramente por ellas, y éstas no pueden evitar correspondería.

—A mí me gustan las personas —murmuró a la defensiva Shaoran, haciendo que Mei ling se riera.

—Siempre que creas que pueden serte útiles en algo.

La comisura de sus labios se torció con una sonrisa forzada.

—¿Por qué será que siempre me ves como soy en realidad, Mei ling?

—Jamás se me ocurriría decir semejante cosa —le rebatió con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos color rubíes—. A pesar de los años que hace que nos conocemos, todavía consigues sorprenderme. Tu comportamiento con Sakura, por ejemplo: delata una vena romántica largamente enterrada. No lo hubiera sospechado nunca.

—Romántica—se burló Shaoran en su sempiterno afán de parecer cínico.

—Puedes negar lo que quieras —insistió Mei ling—. El que admitas que Sakura te tiene sorbido el seso es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

—Sí, unos cien años o así. —Cuando Mei ling se marchó, frunció el ceño. Volvió a centrar la atención en su distanciada esposa, que seguía estando rodeada de un grupo de admiradores.

Empezó a dirigirse hacia ella a grandes zancadas, cuando fue asaltado por algunos de los socios del fondo de inversiones. A pesar de la inquietud que le corroía, recibió los efusivos cumplidos con una sonrisa e intercambió algún que otro comentario sobre temas de exclusivo interés masculino.

Para su alivio, el rescate le llegó bajo la forma de Eriol, lord Hiraguizawa, que, tras palmearle el hombro en tensión, lo saludó efusivamente y lo sacó a rastras del grupo con pretexto de pedirle consejo acerca de la compra de una obra de arte.

—¡Por amor de Dios!, ¿cómo aguantas a esos zopencos? —le preguntó Eriol en voz baja—. Toda esa cháchara sobre intereses y dividendos es tan excitante como una visita al depósito de cadáveres.

—Esos zopencos, como tú los llamas, son algunos de los cerebros financieros más brillantes de Gran Bretaña —le espetó Shaoran con sequedad—. Harías bien en pasar algún rato con ellos. —Mientras hablaba, su mirada volvió a Sakura.

Detenida bajo la luz de un candelabro, la palidez de sus hombros se asemejaba al terciopelo, y el elevado peinado mostraba todas las tonalidades posibles entre el dorado y el castaño oscuro. Cuando observó la dirección que seguía la mirada de Shaoran, Eriol sonrió con malicia.

—¡Qué vergüenza, Xiao! Te creía por encima del burgués comportamiento de desear a la propia esposa... Pero, como suele decirse, de casta le viene al galgo.

Shaoran lo miró con acritud, buscando algún oculto significado en el comentario, pero en los ojos azules de Eriol no había malicia.

—Nunca he dicho que fuera otra cosa que un burgués —replicó—, y una simple mirada a mi esposa lo explica todo.

—No lo discuto. Después de esta noche, todos los poetas aficionados de Londres se afanarán en dedicarle una oda. La cara angelical, la sospecha del escándalo por unas nupcias tan apresuradas... Lo tiene todo para despertar la curiosidad desenfrenada de la gente.

—Y para volverme loco —murmuró Shaoran, provocando la risa en su amigo.

—Te has labrado una posición, Shaoran —dijo y dio un pequeño trago a su copa de vino. Era evidente que no se trataba de la primera de la noche, ni tampoco de la última—. Una vida de lo más envidiable: dinero, una hermosa casa, una esposa joven y atractiva... y empezaste sin nada. Mientras que a mí me dieron todas las ventajas: nombre, fortuna, tierras... y he despilfarrado la mayor parte. En los últimos tiempos, mi principal ocupación consiste en esperar que muera el viejo y me deje un título magníficamente dotado. Con la mala suerte que tengo, durará tanto que seré demasiado viejo para disfrutarlo.

Shaoran arqueó las cejas sorprendido por el deje de amargura en el tono de Eriol.

—¿Cuál es el problema, Eriol? —preguntó con la rotundidad que solía utilizar con su hermano pequeño. Eriol dudó y se echó a reír.

—No te preocupes por mí, limítate a disfrutar de tu maravillosa vida y de los tesoros ocultos de una esposa.

Shaoran se lo quedó mirando con una mezcla de exasperación y preocupación. A todas luces, Eriol volvía a encontrarse en apuros. Lo último que deseaba esa noche era arrancarle una confesión y acabar con sus problemas de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, era un impulso del que nunca había conseguido librarse y del que jamás se libraría, y menos ahora, que sabía el secreto de su parentesco.

Tras echar una mirada larga y anhelante a Sakura, suspiró profundamente y concentró toda la atención en Eriol.

—He estado guardando una caja de unos cigarros magníficos —dijo con indiferencia—. Ésta parece una buena ocasión para disfrutarlo. ¿Te gustaría fumarte uno?

El mal humor de Eriol pareció mejorar.

—Sí, llévalos a la sala de billar y charlaremos con alguno de los invitados.

Shaoran se encaminó hacia la salida de la sala de baile, deteniéndose varias veces para conversar con grupos de invitados que le hacían señas para que se acercara. Al llegar a la puerta se apercibió de la presencia de la hermana de Sakura, Rika, y su marido, lord Terada.

Parecían estar manteniendo una discusión, pues se habían retirado a un rincón de la sala y hablaban de manera tensa. Los ojos de Rika estaban entrecerrados por la furia.

Salió de la sala de baile reprimiendo una sonrisa de desdén. Sospechaba que Rika debía de estar intentando que Terada la sacara a bailar una animada pieza. Como la belleza mimada de la familia Kinomoto que era, Rika parecía insistir en ser siempre el centro de atención. Los Kinomoto habían hecho un flaco servicio a su hija mayor mimándola y malcriándola en perjuicio de sus dos otras hijas. Después de conocer a Sakura, Shaoran se preguntaba cómo era posible que hubiera sido tan poco valorada por su familia. Con una sonrisa irónica en los labios y, sacudiendo la cabeza, se encaminó a la biblioteca en busca de su reserva privada de puros.

Tras suplicar que la dejaran descansar de tanto baile, Sakura se escabulló del círculo de caballeros que la rodeaba. Vio a su cuñado, lord Terada, detenido junto a los grandes ventanales que circundaban la estancia. No pareció darse cuenta cuando ella se le acercó, absorto como estaba en el cuidado jardín exterior, con la redonda cara ensombrecida por las arrugas del entrecejo. Era un caballero amable, de semblante simpático, aunque algo bajo y con un físico nada impresionante.

—Señora Li. —La saludó con una sonrisa, al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre la mano que previamente le había cogido—. Felicidades por magnífica velada. Debo decir que nunca la había visto tan hermosa.

—Gracias, milord. Espero que usted y mi hermana estén disfrutando.

—Por supuesto —se apresuró a contestar, pese a conservar la expresión de preocupación. Tras un largo silencio, sus amables ojos castaños la miraron fijamente—. Debo admitir —dijo en voz baja— que, muy a pernio, su hermana y yo acabamos de tener una pequeña discusión. Si lograr entender qué era lo que le había movido a semejante confesión, Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Milord... si hay algo que pueda hacer...

—Quizá sí. —Con cierto nerviosismo, ahuecó una mano sobre la otra se las restregó—. Me temo, señora Li, que Rika está algo disgusta por el éxito de usted esta noche.

—Por mí.., —repitió con asombro Sakura. Era inconcebible que Rika tuviera celos de ella. Siempre había sido la más hermosa, admirada y solicitada de las hermanas—. No estoy segura de entender la causa, milord.

El hombre la miró sin poder disimular la vergüenza.

—Como ambos sabemos, Rika tiene una naturaleza muy voluble, parece temer que, en cierta medida, el triunfo que ha tenido usted esta noche reste méritos a sus virtudes.

—Pero eso jamás podría ocurrir —protestó Sakura.

—Sin embargo, en su desdicha me temo que pueda habérsele ocurrido hacer algo... drástico.

—¿Cómo qué?

Lord Terada oteó con preocupación la sala.

—¿Dónde está su marido, señora Li?

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Qué tenía que ver Sakura con todo esto? ¿Era posible que, en un arrebato de envidia, Rika intentara echaren brazos de Shaoran con la única intención de convencerse a sí misma de atractivos?

—¿Está sugiriendo que vaya en busca de mi marido?

—Creo que sería una excelente idea —contestó de inmediato lord Terada.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que soltaba una carcajada de incredulidad.

—Pero si Rika jamás intentaría... no hay motivo para...

—Es sólo una sospecha —observó en voz baja lord Terada—. Que confío no tardará en revelarse infundada.

—Si Rika está preocupada por ser eclipsada... No hay nadie capaz de competir con ella, y menos yo.

Lord Terada consiguió sonreír a pesar de la preocupación.

—Señora Li, en el mucho tiempo transcurrido desde que conozco a su familia, he observado cómo siempre se ha mantenido a la sombra de sus hermanas mayores. Y por derecho propio, merece que se la reconozca como una mujer atractiva y de gran talento.

Sakura sonrió trastornada, con la cabeza puesta sólo en Shaoran y en dónde podría encontrarlo.

—Gracias, milord. Si me excusa...

—Sí, por supuesto. —Le hizo una reverencia y permaneció junto a los ventanales suspirando con profusión.

Shaoran entró en la biblioteca y rebuscó en un aparador situado cerca del escritorio. No fue consciente de que le habían seguido hasta que oyó que le preguntaban con voz provocativa:

—¿Qué busca, señor Li? O quizá debería llamarte Shaoran. Después de todo, ahora somos familia.

Shaoran se incorporó con la caja de puros. Cuando Rika, la hermana de Sakura, entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta, la miró con ironía.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, lady Terada?—preguntó con una expresión indescifrable.

—Me gustaría mantener una conversación privada contigo.

—No tengo tiempo—respondió con brusquedad—. Debo atender a mis invitados.

—¿Y tus necesidades son más importantes que las de tu familia? Shaoran la miró con frialdad, sabiendo a la perfección qué clase de juego se traía entre manos Rika. A lo largo de su vida, y por diferentes motivos, había sido perseguido por un sinfín de mujeres casadas.

—¿Qué desea?—preguntó de manera cortante, sin ninguna intención de ser cortés.

Sin embargo, sus modales lacónicos no parecieron molestarla. Rika sonrió provocativamente y se acercó a él con paso lento y sugerente.

—Quiero saber si haces feliz a mi hermana. Es un asunto que me preocupa mucho.

—Tendrá que preguntárselo a ella, lady Terada.

—No me diría la verdad, me temo. Para Sakura, las apariencias lo son todo.

—¿Tiene algún motivo para sospechar que mi esposa está descontenta?

—Sólo la razón evidente de que no sois iguales. Un hombre como tú... y mi pequeña hermana. Estoy segura de que no tiene ni idea de cómo manejarte. ¡Pero si debes de tenerla aterrorizada!

—Ella no me da esa impresión —replicó Shaoran, recuperando el tono irónico sin ocultar su creciente desprecio—. Dígame, lady Terada, ¿qué tipo de mujer considera adecuado como pareja de un hombre como yo?

—Una mujer hermosa... segura... experimentada. —Rika se encogió de hombros de una forma práctica, dejando que las mangas abullonadas le cayeran hasta los hombros y el escote del vestido de seda azul descendiera hasta que las puntas de sus senos quedaron casi a la vista.

Se recostó contra una mesa, recogiéndose el pecho y le lanzó una mirada sesgada.

La pose era tan descarada que Shaoran estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

—Una encantadora invitación —dijo con un tono cuya sequedad sugería lo contrario—. Sin embargo, no me interesa ninguna mujer que no sea mi esposa.

Los ojos de Rika centellearon debido a los furiosos celos.

—No me lo creo—dijo sin rodeos—. No puedes preferir a ese ratón tímido y feúcho a mí.

Shaoran se la quedó mirando con una sonrisa burlona. De todas las palabras que podría haber utilizado para describir a la rebelde criatura que había invadido su vida con tanto entusiasmo y cambiándolo todo, «_tímida_» y «_feúcha_» no estaban en la lista de posibilidades.

—Le sugiero que se suba el vestido, lady Terada, y regrese al baile. El rotundo rechazo pareció alimentar aún más su decisión.

—Puedo hacer que me desees —dijo, y se lanzó contra él.

La socarronería de Shaoran se esfumó mientras intentaba apartarse de la mujer que tan inesperadamente se había enredado en él. La caja cayó al suelo, y los puros de exquisita mezcla rodaron por la alfombra. Shaoran dejó escapar un soplido que mezclaba diversión e incredulidad; era como estar actuando en una mala farsa. En el fragor de la breve pelea, no oyó cómo se abría la puerta de la biblioteca. De repente, oyó la voz de su esposa y quedó consternado. _«¡Maldita sea!»_, pensó, mirando hacia Sakura.

—Rika, te andaba buscando —anunció Sakura, mirando más a su hermana que a Shaoan.

Por una vez, no resultaba posible adivinar qué estaba pensando; mantenía el semblante tranquilo y moderado. Shaoran apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza. Con el desaliño del vestido de Rika, la proximidad de los dos cuerpos... No se le escapaba lo que parecía todo aquello. Si había algo que no podía soportar era ser manipulado por una mujer.

Lanzó una mirada asesina a Rika, la apartó de un empujón y se volvió a Sakura. Una parte de su ser le indicaba que debería aprovechar la oportunidad para dar una lección de humildad a Sakura de una vez por todas. Pero rechazó la idea de inmediato. Pensara lo que pensase de él, era primordial que supiera que no tenía los ojos puestos en su hermana. No tenía ningún deseo de serle infiel.

—Cerecita... —empezó, y se dio cuenta de que por primera en su vida no sabía qué decir. Sudoroso, enfurecido, pensó en una docena de explicaciones, pero parecía no poder emitir ningún sonido.

Rika miró desafiante a Sakura, la boca curvada en una sonrisa triunfal.

—Tu marido parece no poder contenerse—dijo—. Sólo quería hablar con él, pero...

—Sé perfectamente lo que ha ocurrido —la interrumpió Sakura con calma—, y te agradecería que, en el futuro, evitaras echarte en brazos de mi marido. Es un incordio que no se merece... y yo tampoco.

Rika se estiró el vestido y se subió las mangas.

—Cuéntale lo que quieras —le dijo a Shaoran con voz estridente—. Seguro que te definirás como víctima inocente... puede que incluso sea lo bastante ingenua para creerte. —Furiosa, recorrió la habitación y salió dando un portazo tras de sí.

Shaoran miró fijamente a su mujer, y se sintió tan violento como cuando, de niño, era sorprendido en alguna travesura.

—Sakura, yo no la he invitado...

—Lo sé —le interrumpió con total naturalidad—. Jamás intentarías seducir a la hermana de tu esposa, ni aunque te sintieras atraído por ella.

—No lo estoy —murmuró Shaoran y se revolvió el pelo con las manos hasta dejárselos como los de un loco.

—Deja... No hagas eso. —Sakura se le acercó y extendió la mano enguantada paran acariciarle los mechones castaños. La dulzura del gesto apaciguó al exasperado Shaoran—. En cualquier caso, Rika no habría seguido adelante. Sólo quería que alguien se fijara en ella.

—A punto ha estado de conseguir más de lo que buscaba: casi la mato.

—Lamento que te haya puesto en semejante situación. – Agarró la mano que lo acariciaba y la mantuvo sujeta, mirando fijamente la pequeña cara de su esposa.

—Tienes todos los motivos para desconfiar, Sakura.

—No lo hago —dijo con suavidad, provocando que Shaoran sacudiera la cabeza con frustración.

—Si la situación hubiera sido al revés, habría pensado lo peor de ti. –Una débil sonrisa de ironía apareció en los labios de Sakura.

—No dudo que lo habrías hecho. –Las palabras parecieron exacerbarlo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo demonios puedes seguir ahí y afirmar que confías en mí, cuando sabes que yo no habría hecho lo mismo contigo?

—¿Por qué no habría de confiar en ti? —preguntó Sakura sin perder la calma—. Has sido honorable y generoso conmigo.

—¿Honorable?—repitió Shaoran, mirándola como si hubiera perdido el juicio—. Te hice perder la virginidad, te dejé embarazada sin estar casados...

—Cuando empecé a trabajar en el Capital hiciste todo cuanto estuvo en tus manos para evitarme, a pesar de la manera en que me abalancé sobre ti. Hiciste el amor conmigo sólo cuando estuvo claro que lo deseaba, y cuando me quedé embarazada, te casaste conmigo a pesar de tu resentimiento. Te engañé y, a cambio, has sido honesto y justo.

—Ya está bien. —El enfado había tensado su rostro—. Me he portado como un bastardo contigo, y no pretendo dejar de hacerlo de manera inmediata, así que te aconsejo que te ahorres los elogios y las miraditas de cervatilla, porque no van a surtir ningún efecto. ¿Has entendido? —

Hasta que sintió la suavidad de la piel de los brazos de Sakura bajo sus manos, la de aquella franja desnuda entre las cortas mangas del vestido y el borde superior de los guantes, no se dio cuenta de que la había agarrado.

—Comprendo —asintió Sakura.

iTenía su suave boca cerca de Shaoran y éste anheló con violencia besar aquel esbozo de sonrisa y hundir las manos en el corpiño. Todo cuanto deseaba de ella era placer físico; ni confianza, ni afecto.

Extendió la mano sobre la parte trasera del vestido de Sakura, encontró el contorno de las nalgas y empujó con fuerza las caderas de su mujer contra él.

—Te deseo —susurró, mientras miraba fijamente la hendidura del escote de Sakura, y acarició la fragante hondonada de la base de su cuello con la boca y la nariz—. Ven conmigo arriba.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó Sakura, y cuando Shaoran apretó su sexo erecto contra el de ella, se quedó sin respiración.

—Ahora.

—Pero los invitados...

—Déjalos que se cuiden solos. –Sakura rió agitadamente.

—Más tarde —dijo—. Notarán nuestra ausencia, y chismorrearán...

—Quiero que lo hagan. —Cualquier pensamiento racional había abandonado la cabeza de Shaoran. Ya no sentía ninguna preocupación por los problemas de Eriol, el bienestar de sus invitados o las apariencias sociales—. Quiero que sepan que estoy disfrutando de ti escaleras arriba, mientras ellos están aquí abajo... Quiero que se enteren de que eres mía.

Apretó la boca contra la de Sakura con avidez, libando su néctar, enloqueciendo al olería, al tocarla. Enredó los dedos en el cuidado peinado y empezó a quitarle las pinzas de los rizos castaños. Ella se retiró con un gemido.

—Muy bien —dijo vacilante, la cara rosada y brillante—. Me sentiré más que feliz de... satisfacerte... pero los invitados nos detendrán antes incluso de que lleguemos a las escaleras.

Shaoran sonrió y le robó un beso corto e intenso.

—Pobre del que se cruce en mi camino —dijo y la arrastró hasta la puerta.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas y chico que posiblemente lean esto...<p>

Ya casi se me olvidaba subir el capítulo. La verdad es que estaba tan calentita en mi cama viendo películas y el manga de_ "Kyou, Kou Wo Hajimemasu" _que no recordaba que tenía que subirlo, pero aquí está nuevamente

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Pues, se puede decir que nuestra Sakurita logró por fin derretir un poco el hielo de nuestro Dios Griego. Ya era hora, no lo creen? Por otro lado, sigo cumpliendo con mi palabra de Damallero y les aviso que ya faltan 3 capítulos para terminar este fic. Sí, así de triste :´(, pero ya que...

Hoy no podré contestar sus fabulosos reviews por diversas razones (tarea) pero en el próximo capítulo vaya que lo haré. Por cierto, el próximo capítulo de _El Secuestro de Sakura_ lo subiré el viernes que entra, a más tardar el domingo. Es hora de tomar responsabilidades con mi historia n'.'n

Sepan que agradezco a todos aquellos lectores que dejan reviews y a los que no por igual. Son muy importantes para mí.

Y sólo para aclarar, la historia no es mía sino de Lisa Keypas.

Bueno chicos, me despido de ustedes.

Nos vemos...

Atte:. Dalian Monthgomery.

Palabra de _Damallero_ 1000%


End file.
